Èçÿùíûé Ôàñàä
by SweetEvil
Summary: Âîëüäåìîðò íàáèðàåò ñèëó, íî â Õîãâàðòñå âñå ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñïîêîéíî è áåçìÿòåæíî. Âîçìîæíî, ñëèøêîì áåçìÿòåæíî äëÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, äëÿ êîòîðîã
1. 1 Ïîëåò Èêàðà

Íàçâàíèå: Èçÿùíûé ôàñàä/The Artful Façade

Àâòîð: Sky Sorceress (skyesorceress@yahoo.com)

Îðèãèíàë: 

Ïåðåâîä÷èê: SwEv (SweetEvil@yandex.ru)

Ðåéòèíã: PG-13

Ïàððèíã: Ãàððè/Äðàêî

Ñàììàðè: Âîëüäåìîðò íàáèðàåò ñèëó, íî â Õîãâàðòñå âñå ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñïîêîéíî è áåçìÿòåæíî. Âîçìîæíî, ñëèøêîì áåçìÿòåæíî äëÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, äëÿ êîòîðîãî ïîñòîÿííàÿ îïàñíîñòü óæå ñòàëà íàðêîòèêîì? 

Äèñêëåéìåð: Íè÷åãî, íè îò êîãî, íè íà ÷òî, íèêîãäà. Âñå âîïðîñû ê Ðîóëèíã.

Ðàçìåùåíèå: Åñëè ó êîãî-òî âîçíèêíåò òàêîå æåëàíèå – ïîæàëóéñòà, íî òîëüêî ñòàâüòå ìåíÿ â èçâåñòíîñòü, îáÿçàòåëüíî, ëàäíî?

Ðàçðåøåíèå àâòîðà ïîëó÷åíî. 

**Èçÿùíûé ôàñàä.**

**Ãëàâà 1. Ïîëåò Èêàðà.**

ß íèêîãäà íå ëþáèë åãî. 

Ýòî áûëî ÷òî-òî èíîå. 

×òî-òî, çìååé ñâåðíóâøååñÿ âíóòðè ìåíÿ. ×òî-òî, î ÷üåì ñóùåñòâîâàíèè ÿ ðàíüøå è íå ïîäîçðåâàë. Âîçìîæíî, òåïåðü îíî óøëî. Áîæå, êàê ÿ íàäåþñü íà ýòî! Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî çàãàäî÷íîå íå÷òî âíóòðè ìåíÿ ïðîñòî èñ÷åçíåò – ìîæåò, îíî óæå èñ÷åçëî… 

Îäíàæäû Ðîí ïðîèçíåñ ôðàçó, êîòîðàÿ äîâîëüíî øèðîêî ðàñïðîñòðàíåíà â âîëøåáíîì ìèðå: «Ëþáàÿ âåëèêàÿ ñèëà â êîíå÷íîì ñ÷åòå âñåãäà îáîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ïðîòèâ ñåáÿ ñàìîé».

Ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî, åñëè ÷òî-ëèáî ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñëèøêîì ñèëüíûì, ñëèøêîì ìîãóùåñòâåííûì, òî åìó íå îñòàåòñÿ íèêàêîãî âûáîðà, êðîìå êàê óíè÷òîæèòü ñàìî ñåáÿ. 

Êîãäà ÿ óñëûøàë ýòî â ïåðâûé ðàç, òî íå ñìîã ñäåðæàòü ñìåõà. Ýòî êàçàëîñü ïðîñòî àáñóðäíûì – ïîòîìó ÷òî, âî-ïåðâûõ, ÿ ïðîñòî íå âåðèë, ÷òî ýòî ïðàâäà. Åñëè ÷òî-ëèáî ñòàíîâèòñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ìîãóùåñòâåííûì, îíî íàâåðíÿêà ìåíüøå âñåãî ñêëîííî ê ñàìîðàçðóøåíèþ. Îíî äîëæíî áûòü äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñèëüíûì è ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåïîáåäèìûì. È, åñëè íèêòî íå ìîæåò åãî óíè÷òîæèòü, òî êàêîãî ÷åðòà îíî, âìåñòî òîãî ÷òîáû áûòü áëàãîäàðíûì çà ñâîþ íåóÿçâèìîñòü, áóäåò ñòðåìèòüñÿ óíè÷òîæèòü ñàìî ñåáÿ? Ýòî ïðîñòî áåññìûñëåííî. 

Âî-âòîðûõ, ýòî çâó÷àëî àáñóðäíûì ïðîñòî èç-çà âîçíèêàþùèõ ó ìåíÿ àññîöèàöèé. Ýòà ïîãîâîðêà íàâîäèëà íà ìûñëè î ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ ñåìüÿõ, ñîáèðàþùèõñÿ ïî âå÷åðàì ó êàìèíà è òåðïåëèâî îæèäàþùèõ, ïîêà ýòà ñàìàÿ âåëèêàÿ ñèëà íå óäàðèòñÿ â ôèëîñîôñòâîâàíèå è íå ðåøèò, ÷òî ñàìîóíè÷òîæåíèå – åäèíñòâåííûé ïóòü ê âå÷íîìó ñ÷àñòüþ èëè ÷åìó-òî â ýòîì ðîäå. Êàêîé äóðàê áóäåò æäàòü ýòîãî? Êàêîé òðóñ áóäåò ïðÿòàòüñÿ, â òî âðåìÿ êàê çëî óíè÷òîæàåò âñå, ÷òî åìó äîðîãî, è æäàòü, ïîêà îíî íå ñîèçâîëèò ñàìî ñåáÿ óíè÷òîæèòü? Î äà, î÷åíü ðàçóìíî. Äàâàéòå ïîäîæäåì, ïîêà çëî íå ðàçðàñòåòñÿ è ñòðàäàíèÿ, ïðè÷èíÿåìûå èì, ñòàíóò íåâûíîñèìûìè! Äà çäðàâñòâóåò õàîñ è îò÷àÿíèå! Ìû áóäåì ñïîêîéíî ñìîòðåòü, êàê âåñü ìèð, êîòîðûé ìû çíàåì è ëþáèì, ëåòèò ê ÷åðòÿì, à ïîòîì, êîãäà ñèëà, ïîâèííàÿ â ýòîì, èñ÷åçíåò, ìû âûïîëçåì èç óêðûòèé è ïîéäåì âûïüåì ïî ÷àøå÷êå ÷àÿ. Òàê? Èäèîòèçì êàêîé-òî. 

Îäíàêî òåïåðü ÿ ìîëþ î òîì, ÷òîáû ýòî îêàçàëîñü ïðàâäîé. Ïðîøó êàæäóþ íî÷ü, øåïîòîì, óòêíóâøèñü â ïîäóøêó. Âçûâàþ ê çâåçäàì íàä ãîëîâîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî, ÷òî áû íè òàèëîñü âíóòðè ìåíÿ, èìåííî îíî âëàñòâóåò íàäî âñåì – áåçûìÿííàÿ ñèëà, òàêàÿ ìîãóùåñòâåííàÿ, ðàçäèðàþùàÿ è ñåðäöå, è ñàìó äóøó, ÷òî ìíå îñòàëîñü òîëüêî æäàòü, êîãäà îíà îáåðíåòñÿ ïðîòèâ ñàìîé ñåáÿ.

Ïîòîìó ÷òî óíè÷òîæèòü åå ñàì ÿ íå ñìîãó íèêîãäà. 

***

Ëèõîðàäî÷íîå ñïëåòåíèå òåë. Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ìåñòà ìåæäó íèìè. Ýòî ñâîäèëî åãî ñ óìà – êàçàëîñü, ýòîò çàçîð îñòàåòñÿ âñåãäà, êàêèìè áû òåñíûìè íè áûëè îáúÿòèÿ. Âñåãäà – íåêèé òðåâîæíûé ïðîìåæóòîê, âñåãäà – ñìóòíàÿ òåíü, êîòîðàÿ ìåøàëà èì óçíàòü äðóã äðóãà ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó. 

Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ðóõíóë íà ïîë. Äðàêî Ìàëôîé – ñëåäîì. Äâà ñåìèêóðñíèêà íàïðÿæåííî ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà. Ãàððè íèêîãäà íå ðàñòâîðÿëñÿ â ãëàçàõ Äðàêî. Íàïðîòèâ, èìåííî â íèõ îí, íàêîíåö, îáðåòàë ñåáÿ. 

_Î áîæå. ß ÷òî, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñåé÷àñ òàê ïîäóìàë?_

Ãàððè îòòîëêíóë îò ñåáÿ Äðàêî. 

- Íå áóäü õàíæîé, - ñî ñìåõîì ñêàçàë ñëèçåðèíåö. – Ïîçäíîâàòî èçîáðàæàòü îñêîðáëåííóþ íåâèííîñòü, íå íàõîäèøü?

- Ìû äîëæíû ïðåêðàòèòü ýòî. 

- Ðàçâå?

- Äà. Äà, ïîêà íå ñòàëî õóæå. Ìû äîëæíû îñòàíîâèòüñÿ ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, ïðåæäå, ÷åì ýòî ñòàíåò…

- Çàâèñèìîñòüþ?

Ãàððè ïðîìîë÷àë. 

- Ëàäíî, - ðàâíîäóøíî ñêàçàë Äðàêî. – Ýòî áóäåò ïîñëåäíèì ðàçîì. 

- Ýòî òî, ÷òî ìû ãîâîðèëè â ïðîøëûé ðàç. 

- Äà. È â ïðåäûäóùèé ðàç òîæå. Òû ñàì ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ýòî ëîæü, Ïîòòåð. Ýòî íå áóäåò ïîñëåäíèì ðàçîì. Íî, êîãäà ìû òàê ãîâîðèì, òåáå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ëó÷øå, íå òàê ëè? Òû äóìàåøü – âñå, ýòîò ðàç áóäåò ïîñëåäíèì, è ïîòîì ÿ ñïîêîéíî âåðíóñü â ñâîþ ðîëü Ìàëü÷èêà-Ãåðîÿ. Òàê òû ìåíüøå ÷óâñòâóåøü ñâîþ âèíó. 

- Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð òåáÿ çàáîòÿò ìîè ÷óâñòâà, Ìàëôîé?

- Îíè ìåíÿ íå çàáîòÿò, - Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ. – Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íå ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó. 

- Ìû ïðåêðàòèì ýòî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. 

Äðàêî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, åäâà çàìåòíî óëûáàÿñü. 

- Òû ìíå íå âåðèøü? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê íåìó ñ ÿðêî âñïûõíóâøèìè ãëàçàìè. 

- Êîíå÷íî, íåò. 

Ãàððè îïÿòü îòâåðíóëñÿ, óñòàâèâøèñü â ãîëóþ êàìåííóþ ñòåíó. Çàòåì îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ãóáû Äðàêî íà ñâîåé øåå. Ïî÷òè àâòîìàòè÷åñêè îí ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, îò÷àÿííî è æàäíî öåëóÿ åãî â îòâåò. Íî, êàê òîëüêî Äðàêî ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðîäîëæèòü, Ãàððè âíîâü îòïðÿíóë, çàõîðîíèâ ëèöî â ëàäîíÿõ. Äðàêî çàñòûë. Îí íå ïðîáîâàë êîñíóòüñÿ äðóãîãî ìàëü÷èêà, ïðîñòî îçàäà÷åííî èçó÷àë åãî ïðîíçèòåëüíûìè ñåðûìè ãëàçàìè. 

- Áîæå, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè. – Êàê ìû âîîáùå äî ýòîãî äîêàòèëèñü?

***

Ïÿòûé ãîä. Ìîãóùåñòâî Âîëüäåìîðòà ðàñòåò. Ìíîæåñòâî ëþäåé ïðèñîåäèíÿåòñÿ ê íåìó – ñèëüíûå, ñëàáûå, èùóùèå çàùèòû è æàæäóùèå ìåñòè… Õîãâàðòñ îñòàâàëñÿ åäèíñòâåííûì îñòðîâêîì ñïîêîéñòâèÿ è áåçîïàñíîñòè â ýòîì õàîñå. Ñëîâíî ïàðàëëåëüíûé ìèð – ìèð òàíöåâ, ìàñëÿíîãî ýëÿ, áåçîáèäíûõ ÷àð è êâèääè÷à. 

Èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òàêîâ áûë åãî ôàñàä – èäèëëè÷åñêàÿ êàðòèíà ðàÿ íà çåìëå, ÷üèì âîïëîùåíèåì îí ïûòàëñÿ ñòàòü. Â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè Õîãâàðòñ áûë ÷àñòüþ ðåàëüíîãî ìèðà, ïîëíîïðàâíîé è íåîòäåëèìîé îò íåãî. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, êîòîðûé áóêâàëüíî ïðèòÿãèâàë îïàñíîñòü, îáíàðóæèâàë, ÷òî îíà æäàëà åãî èìåííî â Õîãâàðòñå. Øêîëà áûëà äëÿ íåãî íå òîëüêî äîìîì – îíà òàêæå áûëà ìåñòîì, â êîòîðîå îí åõàë çà îñòðûìè îùóùåíèÿìè. Îí ãîâîðèë ñåáå, ÷òî õî÷åò ñòàòü íîðìàëüíûì, íè÷åì íå îòëè÷àòüñÿ îò îêðóæàþùèõ, íî ïðàâäà çàêëþ÷àëàñü â òîì, ÷òî ñ êàæäûì äíåì îí íóæäàëñÿ â îïàñíîñòè âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå. Êàæäûé íîâûé äåíü, êîãäà îí îñòàâàëñÿ íîðìàëüíûì, êàæäûé íîâûé äåíü, êîãäà íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèëî, ñòàíîâèëñÿ äíåì, â êîòîðîì ÷åãî-òî íåäîñòàâàëî. 

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Ãàððè? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî ïîâåðõ î÷åðåäíîãî òîëñòîãî òîìà. Îíè ñèäåëè â áèáëèîòåêå, ãîòîâÿñü ê âûïóñêíûì ýêçàìåíàì. 

- Äà, - ïîääåðæàë åå Ðîí, âûãëÿäûâàÿ èç-çà ýòîé æå êíèãè. – Òû ïîõîæ íà ñëîíà, òîëüêî ÷òî ñîæðàâøåãî ñâîþ áàáóøêó, èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå. 

Ãàððè òîëüêî çàêàòèë ãëàçà. 

- Âû äâîå ÷òî, ñåðüåçíî äóìàåòå, ÷òî ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷åì âû òàì çàíèìàåòåñü çà ýòîé êíèãîé?

Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà íåâèííî ïîñìîòðåëè íà íåãî. Ãàððè ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è ïåðåâåðíóë êíèãó ê ñåáå. 

- Âñå åùå íà ïåðâîé ñòðàíèöå, - ñ óëûáêîé ñêàçàë îí. – È ýòî ïîñëå ÷àñà ñ ëèøíèì?

- Ðîí î÷åíü ìåäëåííî ÷èòàåò, - ìãíîâåííî íàøëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. Òîò òîëüêî âïèëñÿ â íåå âçãëÿäîì. 

- Íó óæ èçâèíèòå! Ñëó÷èëîñü òàê, ÷òî ÿ íå ïîëó÷àþ áîëüøîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ îò èçó÷åíèÿ ìàãè÷åñêîãî ïîòåíöèàëà êàïóñòû. Ãîâîðÿ ïî ïðàâäå, ó ìåíÿ îò ñêóêè óæå ÷åëþñòè âûâîðà÷èâàåò. 

- Ó÷àòñÿ íå ðàäè óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, Ðîí! Õîðîøåå îáðàçîâàíèå íóæíî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû…

- Ñòàòü ïîëíîöåííûì, ïðîèçâîäèòåëüíûì ÷ëåíîì îáùåñòâà, äà-äà. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî âñå âåëèêèå âîëøåáíèêè îáÿçàíû ñâîèì óñïåõîì èìåííî çíàíèþ ìàãè÷åñêèõ ñâîéñòâ êàïóñòû! 

Ãàððè èçóìëåííî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. 

- ß íå ïîíèìàþ, - ñêàçàë îí. – Âû – îäíà èç ñàìûõ ïðî÷íûõ è äîëãîâå÷íûõ ïàð â Õîãâàðòñå, è âñå ðàâíî ñïîðèòå êàæäóþ ñâîáîäíóþ îò ïîöåëóåâ çà êíèãàìè â áèáëèîòåêå ìèíóòó! 

- Ýòî íåïðàâäà! – ýíåðãè÷íî âîçðàçèë Ðîí. – Ìû ðàññòàâàëèñü òûñÿ÷è ðàç!

- Äà, òûñÿ÷è! – ñîãëàñèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. 

- Óãó, òîëüêî âû íè ðàçó íå ïðîäåðæàëèñü âðîçü äîëüøå ÷àñà. 

- Êòî áû ãîâîðèë, - Ðîí ïîêîñèëñÿ íà Ãàððè è õèòðî óëûáíóëñÿ. – Âû ñ Äæèííè òîæå ïîñòîÿííî çàíÿòû êàêèìè-òî óðîêàìè. Äîñòàòî÷íî ñòðàííî, åñëè ó÷åñòü òî, ÷òî ó âàñ íå ñîâïàäàåò íè îäèí ïðåäìåò è ó÷èòåñü âû íà ðàçíûõ êóðñàõ, - îí ïîñìîòðåë êóäà-òî â ñòîðîíó. – Íó âîò, âñïîìíèëè, íàçûâàåòñÿ…

Äæèííè øëåïíóëàñü íà ñâîáîäíîå ìåñòî ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè, êîòîðûé áûñòðî ÷ìîêíóë åå â ùåêó. 

- Âñåì ïðèâåò, - ñêàçàëà îíà. – Âåñåëèòåñü? Î, Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà îïÿòü «ó÷àòñÿ», ïðèêðûâàÿñü êíèãàìè. Åñëè âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî ìîæåòå êîãî-íèáóäü îäóðà÷èòü… 

- Äæèííè, îòñòàíü, - îòìàõíóëñÿ îò ñåñòðû Ðîí. – Ìû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ó÷èìñÿ. Ïîòðÿñàþùå èíòåðåñíûå âåùè ïèøóò â ýòèõ êíèãàõ, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì. 

- À ÿ-òî äóìàë, ÷òî òåáå ÷åëþñòè îò ýòîãî âûâîðà÷èâàåò, - Ãàððè óñìåõíóëñÿ. 

- Íó, ÿ òîëüêî ÷òî äîøåë äî ñàìîãî èíòåðåñíîãî, - Ðîí òîðæåñòâóþùå ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó. 

Òà íàõìóðèëàñü.

- Òû òàêîé…

- Ïðèíö? Äæåíòëüìåí? Êîðîëü? 

Ãàððè ðåøèë ïðåäîñòàâèòü ýòèì äâîèì ññîðèòüñÿ èëè öåëîâàòüñÿ, êàê èì áîëüøå íðàâèòñÿ, è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Äæèííè. Äåâóøêà óëûáàëàñü åìó. Îíà áûëà, òâåðäî ñêàçàë ñåáå Ãàððè, âåñüìà õîðîøåíüêîé. Îí âåðíóë óëûáêó è âçÿë åå çà ðóêó. 

- Êàê õîðîøî, ÷òî òû óëûáàåøüñÿ! – ñêàçàëà Äæèííè. – Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ òû áûë íåìíîãî óãðþìûì… 

- Òû æå çäåñü. Ýòî óæå ïîâîä, ÷òîáû óëûáàòüñÿ. 

- Òû ñëûøàë ýòî, Ðîí? – âîïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà èç-çà êíèãè. – Êàê òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî _òû_ íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèë ìíå íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî?

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ ïûòàþñü, òû ñìååøüñÿ íàäî ìíîé. 

- Íî âñå-òàêè…

Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ îáðàòíî ê Äæèííè. 

- Íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó ÿ áûë… «óãðþìûì», êàê òû ãîâîðèøü. Íàâåðíîå, èç-çà êîíöà ãîäà. Âñå ýòè ýêçàìåíû… Îñòàëîñü òîëüêî äâà ãîäà, ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü? È íå áóäåò áîëüøå Õîãâàðòñà… 

Äæèííè âçäîõíóëà, è Ãàððè áûñòðî ñïîõâàòèëñÿ.

- ß íå èìåþ â âèäó òåáÿ, Äæèííè. Òû âñåãäà áóäåøü ÷àñòüþ ìîåé æèçíè. ß ïðî… âåñü Õîãâàðòñ. Ýòî êàæåòñÿ íàñòîëüêî íåâåðîÿòíûì. 

- Íå âîëíóéñÿ, Ãàððè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, âïåðåäè åùå öåëûõ äâà ãîäà, - îíà íàêëîíèëà ãîëîâó. – ×òî-íèáóäü åùå?

- Íè÷åãî. Ïðàâäà, íè÷åãî, - Ãàððè óñìåõíóëñÿ. – Íå ïûòàéñÿ óâèäåòü òîãî, ÷åãî íåò. ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî â ïîðÿäêå. 

Äæèííè èãðèâî ïèõíóëà åãî â áîê. 

- ß íå ïûòàþñü óâèäåòü òî, ÷åãî íåò. ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó óäîñòîâåðèòüñÿ, ÷òî ó òåáÿ âñå õîðîøî, - âíåçàïíî îíà ñòàëà ñåðüåçíîé. – Ãàððè, òû íå… ÿ çíàþ, ýòî çâó÷èò ãëóïî, íî…

- ×òî, Äæèí?

- Ìîæåò áûòü, òåáå ïðîñòî ñêó÷íî?

Ãàððè ìîðãíóë. 

- Íåò! Êîíå÷íî æå, íåò. Äæèííè, ìíå ñîâñåì íå ñêó÷íî ñ òîáîé, íàøè îòíîøåíèÿ – ýòî ÷òî-òî ïîòðÿñàþùåå, è…

- Íåò, Ãàððè, - ïðåðâàëà åãî Äæèííè. – ß íå èìåþ â âèäó, ÷òî òåáå ìîæåò áûòü ñêó÷íî ñî ìíîé. ß ïðîñòî… íó…

- ×òî?

- Ïðîñòî è â ýòîì, è â ïðîøëîì ãîäó íå ïðîèçîøëî íè÷åãî… ñåðüåçíîãî. Íè÷åãî, ñâÿçàííîãî ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì èëè åãî ïîñëåäîâàòåëÿìè. Ëþäè ïðîäîëæàþò ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî Òåìíûé Ëîðä íàáèðàåò ñèëó, íî ñàìè ìû íè ðàçó íå ñòîëêíóëèñü ñ ïðîÿâëåíèÿìè åãî âëàñòè. È òû – òåáå íè óãðîæàëè, íè ïðîáîâàëè óáèòü – íè÷åãî! Òî åñòü, ýòî åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü Ìàëôîÿ, êîòîðûé ñïèõíóë òåáÿ ñ ìåòëû â íà÷àëå ýòîãî ãîäà. 

- Ìíå íå ñêó÷íî, Äæèííè. ß… ðàä, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèò. Âîëüäåìîðò ïëîõîé. 

Äæèííè ðàññìåÿëàñü.

- Âîëüäåìîðò ïëîõîé? Áðàâî, Ãàððè! Î÷åíü íàáëþäàòåëüíî. 

- Ïîéìè, - äîâîëüíî íåòåðïåëèâî ñêàçàë Ãàððè, - ñî ìíîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî â ïîðÿäêå. Íå âîëíóéñÿ çà ìåíÿ, ëàäíî?

- Ëàäíî, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàëà Äæèííè. 

Ïàðó ìãíîâåíèé îíè ñèäåëè ìîë÷à, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê óìèðîòâîðåííîé òèøèíå áèáëèîòåêè, íàðóøàåìîé òîëüêî âîçíåé Ðîíà è Ãåðìèîíû çà êíèãîé. 

- Êâèääè÷íûé ìàò÷ óæå çàâòðà?

- Äà, - îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè. 

- Ïîñëåäíèé â ýòîì ãîäó. Ïåðâåíñòâî. 

- Äà. 

- À íà ñëåäóþùèé ãîä Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ óæå ñþäà íå âåðíóòñÿ, è òû ñòàíåøü êàïèòàíîì êîìàíäû… èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òàê ãîâîðÿò, - Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ íà ïàðó áûëè êàïèòàíàìè â ýòîì ãîäó.  

- Ïðàâèëüíî, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè. 

- Åùå îäíî ñòîëêíîâåíèå ñî Ñëèçåðèíîì. 

- Äà.

- Âîëíóåøüñÿ?

- Íåò.

- Òû îáÿçàòåëüíî íàäåðåøü èì çàäíèöû. 

Ãàððè ðàññìåÿëñÿ è ïðèòÿíóë Äæèííè ê ñåáå äëÿ äîëãîãî ïîöåëóÿ. Êîãäà îíè îòîðâàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà, Äæèííè, óæå ñèäåâøàÿ ó Ãàððè íà êîëåíÿõ, ñ÷àñòëèâî óëûáàëàñü.

- Êàê ìíå ìîæåò áûòü ñêó÷íî ñ òàêîé äåâóøêîé, êàê òû? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. – Ñ ÷åãî áû ÿ îòïðàâèëñÿ íà ïîèñêè îïàñíîñòè?

Îíè ñíîâà ïîöåëîâàëèñü, íî Äæèííè ìûñëåííî íàõìóðèëàñü. Îíà íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèëà î òîì, ÷òî Ãàððè ìîæåò èñêàòü îïàñíîñòü. 

***

Â ñëåäóþùèé ïîëäåíü âîïëè ó÷åíèêîâ – è ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé – ñîçäàâàëè íàñòîÿùèé ãâàëò íà êâèääè÷íîì ïîëå. Ôèíàëüíîå ñîñòÿçàíèå ìåæäó äâóìÿ ñàìûìè áëåñòÿùèìè êîëëåäæàìè! Âñÿ øêîëà ãîâîðèëà òîëüêî îá ýòîì – î øàíñàõ êàæäîé èç êîìàíä è – äàæå áîëüøå – î øàíñàõ äâóõ ëîâöîâ ýòèõ êîìàíä, Ìàëôîå è Ïîòòåðå. Èõ ñîïåðíè÷åñòâî óæå ñòàëî ëåãåíäîé â Õîãâàðòñå. Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Ìàëôîé ñòàë êàïèòàíîì, èãðà êîìàíäû Ñëèçåðèíà ðåçêî óëó÷øèëàñü. Íàäìåííûé ñëèçåðèíåö îêàçàëñÿ ãåíèàëüíûì ñòðàòåãîì, è òåïåðü ìàíåâðû åãî êîìàíäû ïîðîé çàñòàâëÿëè óñòóïàòü äàæå ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. 

Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ Óèçëè îòëè÷íî ýòî ïîíèìàëè. Òàêæå îíè ïîíèìàëè òî, ÷òî åäèíñòâåííûì ñïîñîáîì ïîáåäèòü ñëèçåðèíöåâ áûëî âåðíóòüñÿ ê îñíîâàì, ïðèìèòèâíîé è ïîýòîìó áåñïðîèãðûøíîé ñòðàòåãèè.

- Âñå ñâîäèòñÿ ê îäíîé âåùè, - ñêàçàë Ôðåä, óäàðÿÿ êóëàêîì ïî ñòîëó äëÿ ïóùåé âûðàçèòåëüíîñòè. – Ñíèò÷.

- Ïðàâèëüíî, ïîääåðæàë åãî Äæîðäæ. – È ÷üÿ ýòî ðàáîòà – ïîéìàòü ñíèò÷?

Âñå ïîñìîòðåëè íà Ãàððè.

- Ïðàâèëüíî, - âíîâü îòìåòèë Äæîðäæ. – Ëîâöà. 

- Èìåííî òàê ìû è ñîáèðàåìñÿ äåéñòâîâàòü, - ñêàçàë Ôðåä. – Ãàððè âèäèò ñíèò÷. Ãàððè ëîâèò ñíèò÷. Ìû âûèãðûâàåì ìàò÷.

- È âñå? - íåâåðÿùå âîñêëèêíóë Ãàððè. – Ýòî ÷òî, è åñòü âàø áëåñòÿùèé ïëàí?

- Ìû íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî îí áëåñòÿùèé, - òåðïåëèâî ñêàçàë Ôðåä.

- È ÿ áû íå íàçâàë ýòî ïëàíîì, - äîáàâèë Äæîðäæ. – Íà ìîé âêóñ, äëÿ ïëàíà ýòà èäåÿ íåäîñòàòî÷íî çàïóòàííà. 

- Êîíå÷íî, ó âàñ äâîèõ ïðèïàñåíî åùå êîå-÷òî!

- Íåò. Âñå çàâèñèò òîëüêî îò òåáÿ.

Ãàððè âûòàðàùèëñÿ íà íèõ. 

- Øóòêà! Ìû ïðîñòî õîòåëè ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê òû ïîòååøü, - Ôðåä õëîïíóë Ãàððè ïî ñïèíå, íåìíîãî ïåðåáîðùèâ ñ ñèëîé óäàðà. – Ëàäíî, à ñåé÷àñ âñå, ïîäîéäèòå ïîáëèæå, ó íàñ ïðèãîòîâëåíà ïàðà ôèíòîâ, êîòîðûå ìîãóò îäóðà÷èòü ñëèçåðèíöåâ…

Ãàððè ìîë÷à ñëóøàë, ïîêà Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ èíñòðóêòèðîâàëè îñòàëüíóþ ÷àñòü êîìàíäû. 

- Õîðîøî, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíè çàêîí÷èëè. – Ó ìåíÿ âîïðîñ. ×òî íàñ÷åò Ìàëôîÿ?

- À ÷òî íàñ÷åò íåãî?

- Ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, êîãäà ìû èãðàëè ñ íèìè, Ñëèçåðèí âûèãðàë.

- Ïðàâèëüíî.

- Ìàëôîé ñáðîñèë ìåíÿ ñ ìåòëû è ïîéìàë ñíèò÷!

- ß ïîìíþ, - ìðà÷íî ñêàçàë Äæîðäæ. – Äî ñèõ ïîð íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî îíè çàñ÷èòàëè åìó ïîáåäó. Âñå èç-çà Ñíåéïà – ýòî îí óãîâîðèë èõ. Ñàëüíûé óáëþäîê.

Ãàððè âçäîõíóë.

- ×òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü, ÷òîáû îí íàâåðíÿêà íå ñìîã ñäåëàòü ýòîãî ñíîâà? Åñòü êàêîé-íèáóäü ïëàí?

- Äà. Íå ïîçâîëÿé ñòîëêíóòü ñåáÿ ñ ìåòëû.

- Õà-õà, î÷åíü ñìåøíî.

- Íà ýòîò ðàç ìû ãîâîðèì ñåðüåçíî. Íå äàé Ìàëôîþ ïîáåäèòü. Ýëåìåíòàðíî, - Ôðåä äèêîâàòî óñìåõíóëñÿ. – È êðåï÷å äåðæèñü çà ìåòëó! - Çàòåì îí îïÿòü ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê êîìàíäå. – Ëàäíî, õâàòèò òðåïàòüñÿ! Ïîøëè íà ïîëå, âûèãðûâàòü êóáîê!

Êîìàíäà Ñëèçåðèíà áûëà óæå íà ìåñòå. Ïîñëåäîâàë îáû÷íûé îáìåí íàñìåøêàìè è ïûëàþùèìè íåíàâèñòüþ âçãëÿäàìè. Ìàëôîé ïîäîøåë ê Ãàððè.

- Ïîòòåð, - ñêàçàë îí. – Òû óæå ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ ê íåóäà÷å?

- Åäèíñòâåííûé íåóäà÷íèê çäåñü òû, Ìàëôîé.

- Íåóæåëè? – ñïðîñèë Äðàêî ñ óãðîæàþùèì áëåñêîì â ãëàçàõ. – Â îòëè÷èå îò íåêîòîðûõ _ÿ_ äåðæóñü çà ñâîþ ìåòëó, Ïîòòåð. Èíîãäà âîçäóõ… ìåíÿåòñÿ. Èíîãäà ìåíÿþòñÿ âåùè. Èíîãäà òâîÿ õâàòêà íà íèõ îñëàáåâàåò… âñåãî ëèøü íà ìèã. Ñîâñåì ÷óòü-÷óòü, ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíî, íî ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ðàçíèöû íåò âîâñå. Ó ìåíÿ çîðêèå ãëàçà, Ïîòòåð. ß çàìå÷àþ òî, ÷åãî íå âèäÿò äðóãèå. Òû òåðÿåøü ðàâíîâåñèå, òû íà÷èíàåøü ñêîëüçèòü. È, êîãäà òû ïîòåðÿåøü êîíòðîëü, ÿ îáåùàþ, ÷òî ÿ áóäó ðÿäîì. 

- Îòîéäè îò íàøåãî Ëîâöà, Ìàëôîé! – ïðîêðè÷àë Äæîðäæ, òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ çàìåòèâøèé èõ ïðîòèâîñòîÿíèå. Îáà Ëîâöà ñòîÿëè ïî÷òè âïëîòíóþ äðóã ê äðóãó, èõ ëèöà ðàçäåëÿëè êàêèå-òî äþéìû…

- Êîíå÷íî, Óèçëè, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî ñ óëûáêîé. Îí îòîøåë îò Ãàððè è ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ âçëåòåòü. Ãàððè ñäåëàë òî æå ñàìîå. Ðàçäàëñÿ ñâèñòîê, è âíåçàïíî âñå èãðîêè êðàñíûìè è çåëåíûìè ôàêåëàìè, ñ áåøåíûì òðåïåòàíèåì îäåæä ìãíîâåííî âçìûëè ââåðõ. 

Îáû÷íî Ëîâöû íàõîäèëèñü íåìíîãî â ñòîðîíå îò îáùåé èãðû, âñåöåëî ñîñðåäîòî÷åííûå íà ïîèñêå ñíèò÷à. Ãàððè äîñòèã ýòîãî ìåñòà ïåðâûì, íî Äðàêî îòñòàâàë îò íåãî ëèøü íåíàìíîãî. Ãàððè ïðîáîâàë ïîéìàòü âçãëÿä äðóãîãî Ëîâöà áîëüøå ïîëó÷àñà, íî òîò äàæå íå ïîâîðà÷èâàë ãîëîâû â åãî ñòîðîíó. Îí áûë ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãëîùåí òùàòåëüíûì èññëåäîâàíèå îêðóæàþùåãî ìèðà; ïîèñêîì â íåì ñíèò÷à. Êàê Ãàððè íå ñòàðàëñÿ, îí íè ðàçó íå âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ Äðàêî âçãëÿäîì. Ýòî ÷åðòîâñêè âûâîäèëî èç ñåáÿ. Íèêàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè äàæå âåðíóòü óãðîçó. 

Õîòÿ áûëî ëè ýòî òåì, ÷åì êàçàëîñü? Óãðîçîé? _Êîãäà òû ïîòåðÿåøü êîíòðîëü, ÿ îáåùàþ, ÷òî ÿ áóäó ðÿäîì._ Òåïåðü, êîãäà ýòè ñëîâà ýõîì îòäàâàëèñü ó Ãàððè â ãîëîâå, îíè ïîõîäèëè íà óãðîçó âñå ìåíüøå è ìåíüøå. Ñêîðåå îíè çâó÷àëè êàê… êëÿòâà. Íåò. Ýòî áåññìûñëåííî. Êëÿòâà â ÷åì?

Íå îòâëåêàéñÿ, Ãàððè! Âàæíåéøàÿ èãðà ãîäà, ïðÿìî çäåñü, ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Ýòî èìåííî òî, ÷åãî îí õî÷åò, òû æå çíàåøü – ÷òîáû òû ïîïàëñÿ â åãî çàïàäíþ. Íå ïîçâîëÿé åãî ñëîâàì çàäåòü òåáÿ. ÍÈÊÎÃÄÀ íå ïîçâîëÿé èì òåáÿ çàäåòü. 

Íî åãî ñëîâà âñå æå æãëè. Âñåãî ÷åðåç ñîðîê ìèíóò ïîñëå íà÷àëà èãðû Äðàêî âíåçàïíî ðóõíóë â êðóòîå ïèêå, ñëîâíî ñìåðòîíîñíàÿ õèùíàÿ ïòèöà. Ãàððè çàìåòèë òî, ÷òî îí óâèäåë, âñåãî ïàðîé ìãíîâåíèé ïîçæå – êðîøå÷íàÿ âñïûøêà çîëîòîãî ñâåòà, îòðàçèâøåãîñÿ îò ìàëåíüêîãî êðóãëîãî ïðåäìåòà. Ëþáîé ïðèíÿë áû ýòó âñïûøêó çà çàáëóäèâøèéñÿ ñîëíå÷íûé ëó÷ èëè îòáëåñê îò íàðó÷íûõ ÷àñîâ. Íî òîëüêî íå Ëîâåö. Ãàððè, èìåâøèé îãðîìíûé îïûò â ðàñïîçíàâàíèè ýòîé ÿêîáû ñëó÷àéíîé âñïûøêè, òåïåðü ìîã óçíàòü åå âñåãäà è âåçäå. Ýòî áûë ñíèò÷. È Äðàêî ëåòåë ïðÿìî ê íåìó. 

Ãàððè ìðà÷íî óëûáíóëñÿ ñàì ñåáå. _Ïðîñòè, Ìàëôîé, äðóæèùå. Íå â ýòîé æèçíè._

Îí óñòðåìèëñÿ âñëåä çà Ìàëôîåì, âíèç, çà ñíèò÷åì. Îäíàêî Äðàêî óæå áûë ñëèøêîì äàëåêî, âûæàâ âñå èç ðàííåãî ñòàðòà. Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî äîãíàòü Ìàëôîÿ ó íåãî íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ íèêàê. 

Íî… â êîíöå êîíöîâ, âîëøåáíèê îí èëè íåò?

Ãàððè äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó. 

- Strigo, - ïðîáîðìîòàë ãðèôôèíäîðåö, óêàçûâàÿ íà ìåòëó Äðàêî. Òà ðåçêî çàìåðëà â âîçäóõå, ñëîâíî çàìîðîæåííàÿ. Äðàêî íåäîâåð÷èâî óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå, çàòåì îáåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè, êîòîðûé â òîò æå ìîìåíò ñíÿë çàêëèíàíèå, è ìåòëà, áîëüøå íå ïàðàëèçîâàííàÿ, âíîâü íà÷àëà íàáèðàòü ñêîðîñòü. Òåì íå ìåíåå ýòîãî âðåìåíè Ãàððè õâàòèëî, ÷òîáû ïî÷òè íàãíàòü Ìàëôîÿ. Âñêîðå îíè ëåòåëè óæå áîê î áîê. Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè è ñ óëûáêîé íà ãóáàõ ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.  

- Ìàëåíüêèé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð æóëüíè÷àåò? – îí ðåçêî óñêîðèëñÿ. – Àõ, íåò! Íåóæåëè îí íàêîíåö-òî âûðîñ? Íåóæåëè ðåøèë èãðàòü ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó?

Ãàððè íà÷àë îáãîíÿòü ñëèçåðèíöà. Äðàêî íà ñåêóíäó ïîâåðíóëñÿ, è Ãàððè, íåîáû÷àéíî äîâîëüíûé ñîáîé, øèðîêî åìó óëûáíóëñÿ. Îäíàêî åãî óëûáêà áûñòðî èñ÷åçëà, êîãäà Äðàêî íàïðàâèë íà íåãî ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è ÷òî-òî ïðîøåïòàë. 

Ìåòëà Ãàððè íà÷àëà îïèñûâàòü êðóãè â âîçäóõå. Êîãäà îí ïûòàëñÿ äâèãàòüñÿ âïåðåä, òî ëåòåë íàçàä. Åñëè õîòåë ïîäíÿòüñÿ ââåðõ, òî íåìåäëåííî îïóñêàëñÿ. 

- Óáëþäîê, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè âñëåä Äðàêî. Òîò îòëåòåë óæå äîâîëüíî äàëåêî, è, èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ñëèøêîì ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ íà ñíèò÷å, ïîòåðÿë êîíòðîëü íàä çàêëèíàíèåì. Îíî èñ÷åçëî. Ãàððè, êîòîðîìó òåïåðü íè÷åãî íå ìåøàëî, ðåçêî ïðèáàâèë ñêîðîñòü è áûñòðî íàãíàë ñëèçåðèíöà. Äðàêî, êîòîðûé íèêàê íå îæèäàë îïÿòü îáíàðóæèòü ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî Ëîâöà âñåãî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ïîñëå òîãî, êàê òîò áûë âûâåäåí èç ñòðîÿ, áûë ïîòðÿñåí. 

- Òû áûñòðî ëåòàåøü, Ïîòòåð, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî. – Íî ìíå äóìàåòñÿ, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, ÿ âñå æå áûñòðåå.

Ãàððè óâèäåë, ÷òî ìåòëà Äðàêî óñêîðÿåòñÿ äî òàêîãî òåìïà, ñ êîòîðûì åãî ñîáñòâåííàÿ ìåòëà âðÿä ëè áû ñïðàâèëàñü. Ïîýòîìó, êîãäà Äðàêî íà÷àë óõîäèòü â îòðûâ, Ãàððè ïðîñòî ñõâàòèë åãî çà ïîëó êâèääè÷íîé ðîáû è ïîòÿíóë íàçàä. Äðàêî íåìíîãî ïîêà÷íóëñÿ, òåðÿÿ áàëàíñ. Ýòî áûëî âñå, ÷òî íóæíî Ãàððè. 

Îí ñõâàòèë ìàëü÷èêà çà ïëå÷î è ïðèòÿíóë åãî ïîáëèæå. 

- Òû òåðÿåøü ðàâíîâåñèå, - õîëîäíî ïðîøåïòàë îí Äðàêî íà óõî. - Òû íà÷èíàåøü ñêîëüçèòü…

Çàòåì Ãàððè îòòîëêíóë îò ñåáÿ ñëèçåðèíöà – òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî ðóêè Äðàêî ñîñêîëüçíóëè ñ ìåòëû, è îí, ïîòåðÿâ óïðàâëåíèå, íà÷àë ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïàäàòü âíèç. 

- È, êîãäà òû ïîòåðÿåøü êîíòðîëü, - êðèêíóë Ãàððè åìó âñëåä, - ÿ îáåùàþ, ÷òî ÿ áóäó ðÿäîì!

Îí âèäåë, êàê ñíèò÷ ñèÿåò åìó ÷óòü íèæå, íå î÷åíü äàëåêî… Ãàððè ðèíóëñÿ ê íåìó. _Äà, âîò îí, Ãàððè, åùå íåìíîãî…_

Âíåçàïíî åãî äåðíóëè íàçàä ñ òàêîé ñèëîé, ÷òî ïàðó ñåêóíä îí íå ìîã ïîøåâåëèòü øååé. Çà ñïèíîé ðàçäàëñÿ òðåñê. Êîãäà Ãàððè íàêîíåö çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïîâåðíóòü ãîëîâó, òî íè÷óòü íå óäèâèëñÿ, îáíàðóæèâ ñçàäè Ìàëôîÿ, äåðæàùåãîñÿ çà îäåæäó Ãàððè. Íà äàííûé ìîìåíò – óæå ïîðâàííóþ îäåæäó. 

- Êàê òû ñìååøü, Ïîòòåð, - ñêàçàë îí, êèïÿ îò ãíåâà. – Êàê òû ñìååøü ïîâîðà÷èâàòü ïðîòèâ ìåíÿ ìîè ñîáñòâåííûå ñëîâà!

- Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ñëîâà, Ìàëôîé, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè ñ ìðà÷íîé óëûáêîé. – Îíè íè÷åãî íå çíà÷àò. 

Ãàððè óâèäåë, êàê ãëàçà Ìàëôîÿ ñóæàþòñÿ. Âíåçàïíî åìó ïîäóìàëîñü, ÷òî îíè ïîõîæè íà êóñêè ëüäà. Äâà îñêîëêà ñ êðàÿìè, îñòðûìè, êàê áðèòâà. 

- ß ïîíèìàþ òàê, - ìåäëåííî ñêàçàë Äðàêî, - ÷òî òû íå õî÷åøü èãðàòü ïî-õîðîøåìó. 

- Î? – Ãàððè íàñìåøëèâî ðàññìåÿëñÿ. – È êàê æå ÿ òîãäà õî÷ó èãðàòü, ìîæíî óçíàòü?

- Âîò òàê, - Äðàêî çàåõàë Ãàððè â ÷åëþñòü. Ìåòëà ïîä íèì äåðíóëàñü, è, êîãäà ãðèôôèíäîðåö ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ, òî óâèäåë, ÷òî Ìàëôîé óæå ïèêèðóåò ê ñíèò÷ó. 

Íå òåðÿÿ íè ìèíóòû, Ãàððè íûðíóë ñëåäîì è ïîïûòàëñÿ âåðíóòü óäàð. Äðàêî óâåðíóëñÿ, íî íåäîñòàòî÷íî áûñòðî, è êóëàê íà èçëåòå ñêîëüçíóë ïî åãî ñêóëå. Ó ñëèçåðèíöà âûðâàëñÿ êðèê áîëè. Âïðî÷åì, Äðàêî áûñòðî ïîäàâèë åãî è áðîñèëñÿ â ïîãîíþ çà Ãàððè, êîòîðûé óæå íàñòèãàë ñíèò÷. Äðàêî ïîäëåòåë ê íåìó èç-çà ñïèíû. 

- Ýëåìåíò íåîæèäàííîñòè, Ïîòòåð, - ïðîøåïòàë Äðàêî. – Íèêîãäà íå ñòîèò åãî íåäîîöåíèâàòü. 

Åäâà äî Ãàððè äîëåòåëè ýòè ñëîâà, êàê äâå ðóêè âûíûðíóëè ó íåãî èç-çà ñïèíû è íà÷àëè äóøèòü. 

- ×òî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, òàì ïðîèñõîäèò? – ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð è Äðàêî Ìàëôîé óæå ïîäíÿëèñü òàê âûñîêî, ÷òî ïðåâðàòèëèñü â åäâà ðàçëè÷èìûå òî÷êè, çàìåðåâ â âîçäóõå. Ýòî áûëî äîâîëüíî íåîáû÷íî, òàê êàê â òå÷åíèå èãðû Ëîâöû âîîáùå ðåäêî îñòàíàâëèâàëèñü – îíè ïîñòîÿííî ñêîëüçèëè íàä ïîëåì ñðåäè îñòàëüíûõ èãðîêîâ. Ãàððè è Äðàêî æå óæå ñëèøêîì äîëãî íàõîäèëèñü â íåïîäâèæíîñòè… è ïîáëèçîñòè äðóã îò äðóãà. 

- Ìîæåò áûòü, îñòàíîâèòü èãðó è ïðîâåðèòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò? – ñïðîñèëà ïðîôåññîð, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê äèðåêòîðó. Ãëàçà Äàìáëäîðà íå îòðûâàëèñü îò äâóõ òî÷åê âûñîêî â íåáå, à ïî ëèöó, êàê îáû÷íî, íè÷åãî íåëüçÿ áûëî ïðî÷åñòü. 

- Íåò, íåò, - ñêàçàë îí íàêîíåö. – Ïðîñòî ïîøëèòå êîãî-íèáóäü ïîäíÿòüñÿ ê íèì è ïîñìîòðåòü, âñå ëè â ïîðÿäêå. Âîâñå íåçà÷åì ïðåðûâàòü îñòàëüíûõ èãðîêîâ. 

ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîäíÿëàñü è îòïðàâèëàñü íà ïîèñêè ìàäàì Õó÷. 

***

- Ïóñòè… ìåíÿ… - âûäàâèë Ãàððè. Ðóêè Äðàêî âñå åùå ñäàâëèâàëè åãî øåþ. Ñíèò÷ áûë çàáûò. 

- Íó, òû ñàì íàïðîñèëñÿ, òàê? – ñïîêîéíî ñïðîñèë Äðàêî. – Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, _ñëîâà_ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íè÷åãî íå çíà÷àò. 

Ëîêîòü Ãàððè âíåçàïíî äåðíóëñÿ è îêàçàëñÿ ó Äðàêî ïîä ðåáðàìè. Ñëèçåðèíåö âçäðîãíóë è îñëàáèë õâàòêó – íåìíîãî, íî âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ Ãàððè, ÷òîáû âûðâàòüñÿ. Îòëåòåâ â ñòîðîíó, îí ñ ÿðîñòüþ îáåðíóëñÿ ê Äðàêî.

- Òû… - âûäîõíóë Ãàððè, âïèâàÿñü â Äðàêî âçãëÿäîì. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ïûëàëè, êàê äâà êîñòðà, è ïàðó ìãíîâåíèé Äðàêî ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë â íèõ, íå â ñèëàõ ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ. Îãîíü âñåãäà çàâîðàæèâàë åãî.

×òî-òî âî âçãëÿäå Äðàêî íà ìèã ñáèëî Ãàððè ñ ìûñëè, íî îí áûñòðî âçÿë ñåáÿ â ðóêè.

- Êåì òû âîîáùå ñåáÿ âîçîìíèë? – âîçìóùåííî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. – Òû êîìàíäóåøü âñåìè îêðóæàþùèìè, çàïóãèâàåøü èõ äî òîãî, ÷òî îíè ãîòîâû âûïîëíèòü ëþáóþ òâîþ ïðèõîòü, ëþáîå…

- …æåëàíèå, - Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ. – Äà, ÿ ïîíÿë òâîþ ìûñëü. Íî ÷òî íàñ÷åò òåáÿ, Ïîòòåð? Òû ëþáèøü èãðàòü ðîëü ñâÿòîøè, íî âèäåë ëè òû ñåáÿ ïàðó ìèíóò íàçàä? Òû âèäåë ãíåâ â ñâîèõ ãëàçàõ? Æàæäó äåéñòâèÿ? – óëûáêà ïðåâðàòèëàñü â åõèäíóþ óñìåøêó. – Òîëüêî ïîñìîòðè íà ñåáÿ – âåäåøü ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî íè÷åãî ýòîãî íåò è â ïîìèíå, êàê áóäòî òû ëèøåí âñåõ îáû÷íûõ ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ èíñòèíêòîâ – ïðèòâîðÿÿñü äàæå ïåðåä ñàìèì ñîáîé! Êàê áóäòî òû è íà ñàìîì äåëå íå òîñêóåøü ïî ñòðàõó, íå æàæäåøü îïàñíîñòè…

Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ ñïèõíóòü åãî ñ ìåòëû, íî Äðàêî ñ ëåãêîñòüþ óâåðíóëñÿ.

- Òû ïðÿ÷åøüñÿ ïîä ýòîé ìàñêó ïðàâåäíèêà, - ïðîäîëæèë Äðàêî, - ñòðåìÿñü âûñòàâèòü ñåáÿ â ëó÷øåì ñâåòå. Âñåãäà íàõîäèòüñÿ â öåíòðå âíèìàíèÿ, ãðåòüñÿ â ëó÷àõ ñëàâû… à ÿ? Òû õî÷åøü îñòàâèòü ìåíÿ â ñòîðîíå, çàãíàòü â òåíü, - Äðàêî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. – Íà ýòîò ðàç íå âûéäåò, Ïîòòåð. Ñåé÷àñ âîêðóã íåò îáû÷íîãî ìèðà – íèêàêèõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, áåç êîíöà çàèñêèâàþùèõ ïåðåä òîáîé, íèêàêèõ ó÷åíèêîâ, óìîëÿþùèõ îá àâòîãðàôå. Òîëüêî òû è ÿ  - íå áîëüøå è íå ìåíüøå. Çäåñü, â íåáå, îäíè, è íåò íèêàêîé òåíè, â êîòîðóþ òû áû ñìîã ìåíÿ óïðÿòàòü. Õîòÿ â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ÿ íå ïîçâîëþ òåáå äàæå ïîïûòàòüñÿ.

- Òû ïðàâ, - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. – Â íåáå ìû îäíè. Â íåáå ìû ðàâíû. Íî òàì, â ðåàëüíîì ìèðå? Òû – ãðÿçü. Ïîä _ìîèìè_ íîãàìè. È ýòî âñå, ÷òî èìååò çíà÷åíèå, Ìàëôîé.

Äðàêî íåìåäëåííî îòâåòèë óäàðîì, íî Ãàððè îæèäàë ýòîãî. Îí ïîéìàë êóëàê ìàëü÷èêà è çàòåì, îïåðøèñü íà íåãî, ïåðåñêî÷èë ê òîìó íà ìåòëó. Ïðåæäå, ÷åì Äðàêî óñïåë ñõâàòèò åãî çà çàïÿñòüå, êóëàê Ãàððè óñïåë äîòÿíóòüñÿ äî ñëèçåðèíöà. Òåïåðü îíè îáà ñòîÿëè íà îäíîé è òîé æå ìåòëå, íàõîäÿùåéñÿ â âåñüìà ñîìíèòåëüíîì ðàâíîâåñèè. Ìåòëà Ãàððè ïàðèëà íåâäàëåêå, êàê áóäòî íå ñîâñåì ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ, ÷òî åé ñ ñîáîé äåëàòü.

- Òû ýòîãî õîòåë, Ïîòòåð? – ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî. – Ñîðâàòü íà ìíå ñâîé ãíåâ? Èëè çà ýòèì ñòîèò íå÷òî áîëüøåå? – îí ðàñòÿíóë ãóáû â ñàìîäîâîëüíîé óõìûëêå. – Âîçìîæíî, òåáå ïðîñòî íå õâàòàåò ÷óâñòâà îïàñíîñòè? Âîçìîæíî, â ýòîì ãîäó íèêòî íå ïîòðóäèëñÿ áðîñèòü òåáå âûçîâ?

Äðàêî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿäà îò Ãàððè.

- Âîçìîæíî, Õîãâàðòñ ïðîñòî íå ñìîã äàòü òåáå êîå-÷åãî. ×åãî-íèáóäü, ÷òîáû òâîÿ êðîâü çàñòûëà ó òåáÿ â æèëàõ. ×åãî-íèáóäü, ÷òîáû îíà çàêèïåëà. Òû óñòàë îò ýòîãî, íå òàê ëè? Îò áëóæäàíèé ïî æèçíè, êàê êàêàÿ-íèáóäü íåïðèêàÿííàÿ äóøà – íè öåëè, íè ñìûñëà âîêðóã è, ÷òî åùå âàæíåå, íèêàêèõ îñòðûõ îùóùåíèé. Íèêàêîãî âîëíåíèÿ. Íè÷åãî äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíîãî, ÷òîáû äàòü òåáå ÷óâñòâî îïàñíîñòè, â êîòîðîì òû òàê íóæäàåøüñÿ, Ïîòòåð; îñòðûå îùóùåíèÿ, ê êîòîðûì òû òàê ïðèâûê. Äëÿ òåáÿ âî âñåì ìèðå íåò íè÷åãî ñòðàøíåå, íå òàê ëè? – Äðàêî âíåçàïíî íàïðÿãñÿ è ñëåãêà ïîìðà÷íåë. Ëåä åãî â ãëàçàõ ñòàë õîëîäíåå è äàæå òâåðæå. – È ÿ – åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî ìîæåò äàòü òåáå ýòî îùóùåíèå îïàñíîñòè, äà?

Ìãíîâåíèå Ãàððè îöåíèâàþùå ñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Çàòåì îí íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïðèæàëñÿ ãóáàìè ê ãóáàì Äðàêî, íåòåðïåëèâî, îò÷àÿííî, æàäíî. Îí ñõâàòèë Äðàêî çà ïëå÷è, ãðóáî ïðèòÿãèâàÿ ê ñåáå, áëèæå, áëèæå, êîæåé ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ áðîâü Äðàêî íàâåðíÿêà ïðèïîäíèìàåòñÿ â èçóìëåíèè… Ïîöåëóé âñå óãëóáëÿëñÿ, è Ãàððè òåñíèë Äðàêî âñå äàëüøå è äàëüøå, âûíóæäàÿ òåðÿòü ðàâíîâåñèå è, â èòîãå, ÷óòü íå óïàñòü. Îäíîé ñåêóíäû, êîãäà èõ ãóáû áûëè ðàçäåëåíû, õâàòèëî Ãàððè, ÷òîáû îïîìíèòüñÿ. 

Äðàêî äåðæàëñÿ çà ìåòëó îäíîé ðóêîé, âîññòàíàâëèâàÿ ðàâíîâåñèå. Íà ýòîò ðàç îí ìîë÷àë. 

Áåñêîíå÷íî äîëãèå ñåêóíäû îíè ïðîñòî ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà. Ãàððè âèäåë, êàê ãëàçà Äðàêî ìåíÿþòñÿ. Ãëàäêèé ñèíåâàòî-ñåðåáðÿíûé ëåä ñìåíèëñÿ íåïðîíèöàåìûì çåðêàëüíûì áëåñêîì. Çà ýòèìè ãëàçàìè Ãàððè áîëüøå íå âèäåë Äðàêî – â ãëàäêèõ ñåðî-ñòàëüíûõ ùèòàõ îòðàæàëñÿ òîëüêî îí ñàì. Â íèõ Ãàððè âûãëÿäåë ñìóùåííûì è ñáèòûì ñ òîëêó, ñëàáûì, è ìãíîâåííî âîçíåíàâèäåë ýòó êàðòèíó.  

Íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü, Ãàððè åùå ðàç òîëêíóë Äðàêî. Òîò íå ñäâèíóëñÿ ñ ìåñòà, ïðîäîëæàÿ èçó÷àòü Ãàððè ñ íåäîâåð÷èâûì èçóìëåíèåì. Åãî ãóáû äðîæàëè, êàê áóäòî ñëèçåðèíåö åäâà ñäåðæèâàë ñìåõ. Òåì íå ìåíåå, ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îí âåðíóë óäàð, íà êîòîðûé Ãàððè íåìåäëåííî îòâåòèë ñâîèì. Îíè ïðîäîëæèëè îáìåíèâàòüñÿ óäàðàìè, ñëîâíî â êàêîì-òî ïðè÷óäëèâîì òàíöå. Íè îäèí íå æåëàë îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ. Âîçìîæíî, ïîòîìó, ÷òî êàæäûé ñëûøàë ñòðàííóþ ìóçûêó, êîòîðîé òîæå íå áûëî êîíöà. 

Ïî ìåðå òîãî, êàê èõ äâèæåíèÿ óñêîðÿëèñü, äðàêà äåéñòâèòåëüíî âñå áîëüøå ïîõîäèëà íà òàíåö. Òåïåðü êîíòðîëü íàä ñîáûòèÿìè ïîòåðÿëè îáà ìàëü÷èêà. Êàçàëîñü, íèêòî è íèêîãäà íå ïðèäåò, ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòü èõ, ïðåðâàòü ìóçûêó è çàáðàòü ñ íåáà íà çåìëþ.

Êòî-òî âñå æå ïðèøåë.

- Ãàððè Ïîòòåð! Äðàêî Ìàëôîé! Îñòàíîâèòåñü íåìåäëåííî!

Ìàäàì Õó÷ ïàðèëà ÷óòü íèæå ìàëü÷èêîâ. Ìãíîâåíèå ïðîôåññîð âîîáùå íå ìîãëà âûìîëâèòü íè ñëîâà. Áûëî íàñòîëüêî ñòðàííî íàáëþäàòü çà ïîäîáíîé áîðüáîé â âîçäóõå. Ìàëü÷èêè äâèãàëèñü ñ èçÿùíîé òåêó÷åé íåïðèíóæäåííîñòüþ. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âñÿ äðàêà áûëà òùàòåëüíî ñðåæèññèðîâàíà – êàæäûé ñëîâíî çàðàíåå çíàë, ÷òî áóäåò äåëàòü ñîïåðíèê, êóäà îí äâèíåòñÿ è ÷òî ïîäóìàåò. 

_Íó óæ ýòî_, ïîäóìàëà ìàäàì Õó÷_, ñîâñåì åðóíäà. Ýòî íå òåàòðàëüíîå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå! Ýòî ïðîñòî îáû÷íàÿ äðàêà äâóõ ïîäðîñòêîâ, êîòîðûå ïðèâûêëè íàðóøàòü øêîëüíûå ïðàâèëà äåñÿòêàìè_. Îíà ïîäíåñëà ñâèñòîê ê ãóáàì, è òîò îòîçâàëñÿ ïðîíçèòåëüíîé òðåëüþ. Îáà ìàëü÷èêà, ïîðàæåííûå, íàêîíåö îáðàòèëè íà íåå âíèìàíèå. Äðàêî åäâà íå ïîòåðÿë ðàâíîâåñèå, íî Ãàððè âîâðåìÿ ñõâàòèë åãî çà ïëå÷î, íå ïîçâîëÿÿ óïàñòü. Ñëèçåðèíåö îòâåòèë åìó ñòðàííûì âçãëÿäîì, ñëîâíî íå çíàÿ, ÷òî è äóìàòü îá ýòîì æåñòå. 

- ×òî âñå ýòî çíà÷èò, ïîçâîëüòå ñïðîñèòü? – òðåáîâàòåëüíî îñâåäîìèëàñü ìàäàì Õó÷. – Ýòî ÷òî, êàêàÿ-òî èãðà?

_Äà,_ ïîäóìàë Ãàððè. _Èìåííî òàê_. Íî âñëóõ ãðèôôèíäîðåö íå ñêàçàë íè÷åãî.

- Âåðíèòåñü íà ñâîþ ìåòëó, Ïîòòåð, - ãîëîñ ìàäàì Õó÷ îáæèãàë, êàê óäàð õëûñòà.

Ìåòëà Ãàððè âÿëî ïàðèëà ïðèìåðíî íà óðîâíå åãî ãîëîâû. Îí ïîäòÿíóë åå ïîáëèæå è ïåðåëåç ñ ìåòëû Äðàêî îáðàòíî. Ãàððè âçäîõíóë, ïðîáóÿ îùóòèòü òîò ñòûä, êîòîðûé, êàê îí çíàë, åìó ñëåäîâàëî ÷óâñòâîâàòü. Çàòåì ïîñìîòðåë âíèç, âÿëî óäèâèâøèñü òîìó, êàê âûñîêî îíè çàáðàëèñü. 

Îíè íà÷àëè ìåäëåííî ñïóñêàòüñÿ âíèç, íà çåìëþ. Òàì èõ óæå ïîäæèäàëà íåáîëüøàÿ òîëïà âî ãëàâå ñ ìåðòâåííî áëåäíîé ïðîôåññîðîì ÌàêÃîàíàãàëë. 

- Ãàððè Ïîòòåð! – çàâîïèëà ïîæèëàÿ æåíùèíà.

Ãàððè çàñòûë. Ïîìèìî ðåäêîñòíîé ñóðîâîñòè íðàâà, ïðîôåññîð áûëà òàêæå ñòðàñòíûì êâèääè÷íûì áîëåëüùèêîì, è âñÿ êîìàíäà èãðàëà äàæå íå ñòîëüêî ðàäè ïîáåäû, ñêîëüêî èç íåæåëàíèÿ îêàçûâàòüñÿ ïåðåä íåîáõîäèìîñòüþ èçáåãàòü ëþáûõ êîíòàêòîâ ñ íåé âïëîòü äî ñëåäóþùåé èãðû. 

Ãàððè âñå ýòî îòëè÷íî çíàë è ïðåäïî÷åë ñðàçó æå îòâåñòè âçãëÿä. Îäíàêî ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íå òàê-òî ïðîñòî áûëî ïðîèãíîðèðîâàòü. 

- ×òî âû òàì äåëàëè, ñïðàøèâàåòñÿ? – îíà âñå åùå êðè÷àëà. – Áåñåäîâàëè î ïîýçèè? Îáñóæäàëè ïóòè ðåøåíèÿ ïðîáëåìû ìèðîâîãî ãîëîäà?

- Ý-ý-ý… - âûäàâèë Ãàððè. – Íå ñîâñåì.

- Òîãäà ÷òî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, òàì ïðîèñõîäèëî?!

- Õîòÿ, âîçìîæíî, ìû è áåñåäîâàëè, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî. – Åñëè áðàòü çà îáðàçåö _âàø_ òîí. 

- ×òî ýòî áûëî, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé?! – ïðîâèçæàëà ÌàêÃîíàãààëë.

- Íè÷åãî, ïðîôåññîð.

ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íàêîíåö ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ìàäàì Õó÷.

- Ðàññêàæèòå, ÷òî âû òàì âèäåëè? – ýòî áûëà äàæå íå ïðîñüáà. Ýòî áûë ïðèêàç.

- Îíè áîðîëèñü, ïðîôåññîð, - ñ óâàæåíèåì ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Õó÷, ñëîâíî âåðíóâøèñü â ñâîè øêîëüíûå ãîäû è ñ ìèíóòû íà ìèíóòó îæèäàþùàÿ íàêàçàíèÿ.

- Ñïîðèëè?

- Íåò, ôèçè÷åñêè… äðàëèñü.

- Â íåáå?! – íåäîâåð÷èâî âîñêëèêíóëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

- Äà, - îòâåòèëà ìàäàì Õó÷, ñëîâíî ñàìà ñåáå íå âåðÿ. – È ó íèõ ïîëó÷àëîñü äîâîëüíî… íåïëîõî.

- Íó, - ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð ñ ãîðäîé óëûáêîé. – Âñå-òàêè îíè ñàìûå áëåñòÿùèå Ëîâöû â øêîëå çà âñþ èñòîðèþ Õîãâàðòñà.

- Äèðåêòîð, ïðè âñåì ìîåì óâàæåíèè, - òîí ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ÿñíî äàâàë ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îíà íå èñïûòûâàëà è òåíè óâàæåíèÿ. – Ñåé÷àñ ìû îáñóæäàåì íå èõ êà÷åñòâà Ëîâîöîâ.

- Î, ÿ ñîãëàñåí, ïðîôåññîð, - îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð ñ çàòàåííûì ñìåõîì, ïðûãàþùèì â ãëàçàõ. – Îäíàêî âñå ýòî áûëî î÷åíü âïå÷àòëÿþùå.

- Ìîæåò áûòü, - çàìåòèëà ìàäàì Õó÷, - íî òàêîãî ñòðàííîãî ïîâåäåíèÿ ÿ íå âñòðå÷àëà çà âñå ãîäû çäåñü.

- ×òî âû ïðåäëàãàåòå ñ íèìè ñäåëàòü? – ñïðîñèëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

- Îòñòðàíèòü èõ îò èãðû, - ñêàçàëà Õó÷. – Ïîòòåð, âû çíàåòå, ÷òî ìû íàìåðåâàëèñü íàçíà÷èòü âàñ êàïèòàíîì íà ñëåäóþùèé ãîä. Ýòî ðåøåíèå áóäåò ïîñòàâëåíî ïîä âîïðîñ. Ìàëôîé, òî æå îòíîñèòñÿ è ê âàì.

- Íî èãðà íå ìîæåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ áåç Ëîâöîâ, - íåðâíî ñêàçàëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. 

- Êîíå÷íî, åñòü è äðóãèå ñïîñîáû… - äîáàâèë Äàìáëäîð. 

- Äóìàþ, îíè ìîãóò ïðîäîëæèòü èãðàòü… ïîêà âñÿ ýòà áîðüáà íå íà÷íåòñÿ çàíîâî. Âû ïîíÿëè ìåíÿ? – ðåçêî ñïðîñèëà ìàäàì Õó÷.

È Ãàððè, è Äðàêî ëèøü ìîë÷à êèâíóëè.

- È, êîíå÷íî, îíè îáà äîëæíû áûòü íàêàçàíû ïî âñåé ñòðîãîñòè, - ñêàçàëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. – Ïåðâåíñòâî øêîëû – íå òà âåùü, îò êîòîðîé ìîæíî òàê ïðîñòî îòìàõíóòüñÿ, è âû îáà äîëæíû ýòî îñîçíàòü! Ñêàæåì, åæåäíåâíîå íàêàçàíèå, íà ìåñÿö èëè äâà äîëæíî ïîìî÷ü äåëó, êàê âû äóìàåòå, äèðåêòîð?

- Äà, - ñåðüåçíî îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð.

- Îòëè÷íî, - ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñóðîâî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìàëü÷èêîâ. – Òåïåðü âû ìîæåòå âåðíóòüñÿ ê èãðå. Äàâàéòå, íå ñòîéòå íà ìåñòå! Ïðîäîëæàéòå!

Îáà ìàëü÷èêà âçìûëè â âîçäóõ, íè ãîâîðÿ íè ñëîâà. Ãàððè ïîéìàë íà ñåáå õìóðûå âçãëÿäû Ôðåäà è Äæîðäæà. Äà óæ, èì áûëî çà ÷òî íà íåãî ñåðäèòüñÿ. Ó Ãàððè áûëî íåñêîëüêî ïðåâîñõîäíûõ âîçìîæíîñòåé ïîéìàòü ñíèò÷, è îí óñïåøíî óïóñòèë èõ âñå. Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç îí ñîâåðøèò òàêîé îøèáêè. Íèêîãäà.

Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî, êîòîðûé ñòàðàòåëüíî îòâîäèë âçãëÿä, ïðÿ÷àñü â êàêîì-òî ñâîåì ìèðå.

Íèêîãäà. 

Ãàððè ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëñÿ íà íåáå. Îí óâèäåë, ÷òî ñíèò÷ ëåòèò ïðÿìî ê íåìó. _Êàêàÿ óäà÷à…_ Ãàððè âûòÿíóë ðóêó è ïîëåòåë íàâñòðå÷ó. Ñíèò÷ óãîäèë ïðÿìèêîì â ïîäñòàâëåííóþ ëàäîíü, è Ãàððè ìãíîâåííî ñæàë ïàëüöû, âñêðèêíóâ îò ðàäîñòè. Âñÿ îñòàëüíàÿ êîìàíäà ñðàçó æå îêðóæèëà åãî.

Îíè ïîáåäèëè.

Ãàððè äîëæåí áûë ÷óâñòâîâàòü ðàäîñòü. Ãàððè äîëæåí áûë ÷óâñòâîâàòü ëèêîâàíèå. Îí íå ÷óâñòâîâàë íè÷åãî.

Íåçàìåòíî ïîñìîòðåâ ïîâåðõ ðåâóùåé òîëïû, Ãàððè óâèäåë, ÷òî êîìàíäà Ñëèçåðèíà óõîäèò ñ ïîëÿ. Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ñìîòðåë ïðÿìî íà íåãî ñâîèì ñòðàííûì âçãëÿäîì, â êîòîðîì íè÷åãî íåâîçìîæíî ïðî÷èòàòü. Íà ìãíîâåíèå åãî ãëàçà îïÿòü ïðåâðàòèëèñü â äâà îñêîëêà çåðêàëà, â êîòîðûõ Ãàððè ìîã âèäåòü ñåáÿ – ñåáÿ âñåãî, òàêèì, êàêîé îí åñòü.  

Íåò. Íåò, íåò, áîëüøå íèêàêèõ çåðêàëèðóþùèõ âçãëÿäîâ, õâàòèò. Îí ñàì çíàë, êòî îí òàêîé. Îí ñàì çíàë, êàê îí âûãëÿäèò. È åìó íå íóæåí áûë Äðàêî, ÷òîáû ïîêàçàòü ýòî âñå. 

Äæèííè ïîäáåæàëà ê Ãàððè, åäâà îí êîñíóëñÿ çåìëè, îáíÿëà è ïîöåëîâàëà. 

- Î! – âûäîõíóëà äåâóøêà, îòîðâàâøèñü îò íåãî. – Òû âåñü â öàðàïèíàõ… ÷òî òàì ïðîèçîøëî, Ãàððè? Ìåæäó òîáîé è Ìàëôîåì? Âû îáà áûëè òàê âûñîêî, ÷òî äàæå â îìíèêóëÿðû ìû åäâà ìîãëè âàñ âèäåòü.

Ãàððè íå îòâåòèë. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí ñìîòðåë íà íåáî. 

- Ãàððè? – åùå íàñòîé÷èâåå ñïðîñèëà Äæèííè. – ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

Îí îãëÿíóëñÿ, âñòðå÷àÿ åå âçãëÿä. Ãëàçà Äæèííè áûëè òåìíûìè, êàê ó ñàìîãî Ãàððè, ïîëíûìè òåíåé è òóìàíà. Îí íå ìîã òàê ëåãêî ðàçãëÿäåòü ñåáÿ â íèõ, è áûë äîâîëåí. 

_Íèêîãäà áîëüøå, Ìàëôîé_, äóìàë Ãàððè, ñìîòðÿ íà óäàëÿþùóþñÿ ôèãóðó Äðàêî.

Íèêîãäà. 


	2. 2 Ìãíîâåíèåì ïîçæå

**Èçÿùíûé ôàñàä.**

"Swimming through the void  
We hear the word  
We lose ourselves  
But we find it all"  
-Aerials, System of a Down

**Ãëàâà 2. Ìãíîâåíèåì ïîçæå.**

Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ëþáèòü åãî.

Ñåé÷àñ ëåòî. 

ß – â ïîìåñòüå Ìàëôîåâ. Íåíàâèæó ýòî ìåñòî. Â êîìíàòàõ äóøíî è âñå ñëóãè ïîñòîÿííî ëãóò òåáå. Îòåö âíóøàåò èì óæàñ. Âûíóæäàåò óëûáàòüñÿ. Îíè çàõîäÿò â ìîþ êîìíàòó, ðàçäâèãàþò ïîðòüåðû íà îêíàõ, óëûáàþòñÿ è æåëàþò äîáðîãî óòðà, íî ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå â ýòîò ìîìåíò îíè äóìàþò î ñâîåì è áåç òîãî íè÷òîæíîì æàëîâàíüå è óãðîæàþùåì âçãëÿäå îòöà. Íå òî ÷òîáû ÿ êîãî-òî îáâèíÿþ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí âñå-òàêè èì ïëàòèò - âåäü äàæå íåèñêðåííîñòü öåíèòñÿ â íàøè äíè. Èñêðåííîñòü öåíèòñÿ åùå áîëüøå, íî, ïîõîæå, íè ó êîãî íå õâàòàåò ïîðîõó, ÷òîáû ãîâîðèòü ïðàâäó. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ó ìåíÿ òî÷íî íåò. 

Èíîãäà ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, ÿ ìîã áû ðèñêíóòü – ìîã áû íàáðàòüñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ñìåëîñòè, ÷òîáû ãîâîðèòü òî, ÷òî äóìàþ è äóìàòü òî, ÷òî ãîâîðþ. ß íå çàïóãèâàë áû îêðóæàþùèõ èñêóñíî ñïëåòåííîé ëîæüþ. ß íå âïèâàëñÿ áû íàäìåííûì âçãëÿäîì â òåõ, êîãî ÿ ñ÷èòàþ íèæå ñåáÿ, è íå èñïîëüçîâàë ñàðêàçì êàê êèíæàë, òåðçàþùèé è òåõ, êîãî ÿ ëþáëþ, è òåõ, êîãî íåíàâèæó. ß áûë áû ÷åñòåí. ß óëûáàëñÿ áû ïîäëèííîé, íàñòîÿùåé óëûáêîé. ß áûë áû ñ÷àñòëèâ – ñ÷àñòëèâ _ñâîèì_ ïîâåäåíèåì, à íå â ðåçóëüòàòå ïîâåäåíèÿ îêðóæàþùèõ. Íà ìãíîâåíèå ìèð âîêðóã íàïîëíÿåòñÿ íîâûìè âîçìîæíîñòÿìè. 

ß _ìîã_ áû ñäåëàòü âñå ýòî. Ìîã áûòü êåì-òî äðóãèì. Ñëàáûì. Èñïóãàííûì. Íî ñ÷àñòëèâûì – èñïûòûâàþùèì ñòðàííîå óäîâëåòâîðåíèå îò òîãî, ÷òî îêðóæàþùèå ïðè âèäå ìåíÿ íå îòâîäÿò ãëàç, à ñìîòðÿò – äåéñòâèòåëüíî _ñìîòðÿò_, áåç òåíè ñòðàõà. Ãëàçà, ðîáêî âñòðå÷àþùèåñÿ ñ ìîèìè, ñòàíîâÿùèåñÿ äîâåð÷èâî ðàñïàõíóòûìè îêíàìè â ÷óæèå ñåðäöà. Äà, íà ìãíîâåíèå ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ìîã áû óçíàòü, ÷òî òàêîå èñêðåííèé âçãëÿä. Ìãíîâåíèå, ïîëíîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèåì âîçìîæíîñòåé, î êîòîðûõ ÿ íèêîãäà è íå ïîäîçðåâàë. Ìãíîâåíèå, êîãäà ÿ ñìîòðþ â ãëàçà äðóãîãî ÷åëîâåêà. 

Óãàäàéòå, êîãî. 

Ïðàâèëüíî. 

Çàòåì ÿ îòâîæó âçãëÿä, è âñå âîçâðàùàåòñÿ íà êðóãè ñâîÿ. Ãëàçà îêðóæàþùèõ ïîäåðãèâàþòñÿ íåïðîíèöàåìîé äûìêîé. Ìèð ïðèõîäèò â íîðìó è âíîâü êàæåòñÿ íåçûáëåìûì è íåèçìåííûì, à ÿ òâåðäî âñòàþ íîãàìè íà çåìëþ – òó çåìëþ, íà êîòîðîé âûðîñ. Èìåííî ïîýòîìó ÿ îòâîæó âçãëÿä. Èíîãäà ëþäè âåäóò ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî âñå âîçìîæíîñòè ñóëÿò òîëüêî õîðîøåå. Ýòî íå âñåãäà òàê. Çà âîçìîæíîñòÿìè òàÿòñÿ òàêèå ïåðåìåíû, êîòîðûå âåäóò ê âûáîðàì – òåì âûáîðàì, ñäåëàòü êîòîðûå ÿ íèêîãäà íå áûë ãîòîâ. Èòàê, ÷òîáû èçáåæàòü ýòîé ñèòóàöèè, ÿ íàðóøàþ çðèòåëüíûé êîíòàêò. Îòâîæó âçãëÿä ðàäè ñâîåãî ñîáñòâåííîãî áëàãà. 

Íå íàäî íàçûâàòü ìåíÿ òðóñîì. Òðóñîñòü íå èìååò ê ýòîìó íè ìàëåéøåãî îòíîøåíèÿ. Âñå äåëî â îæèäàíèÿõ è ïðåäðàññóäêàõ. ß äîëæåí èãðàòü ñâîþ ðîëü, à íå òîíóòü âî âñåõ ýòèõ âîçìîæíîñòÿõ, ãëàçàõ è ïðîêëÿòûõ âûáîðàõ ìåæäó äîáðîì è çëîì, ïðàâäîé è êðèâäîé. Äåëî â òîì ÷åðòîâîì ôàñàäå, çà êîòîðûì ÿ îáðå÷åí ïðÿòàòüñÿ íà ãëàçàõ ó âñåõ, â ýòîé áåñêîíå÷íîé èãðå, â ýòîì ïðåäñòàâëåíèè. Íî, â îòëè÷èå îò îáû÷íîãî ñïåêòàêëÿ, çàíàâåñ îïóñòèòñÿ òîëüêî ñ ìîèì ïîñëåäíèì âçäîõîì. 

È ÿ ìîëþ î òîì, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ íå âûçâàëè íà áèñ. 

Îäíàæäû îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû ìû èçìåíèëèñü. Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî êàæäóþ íî÷ü âçûâàåò ê çâåçäàì, ÷òîáû òî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò ìåæäó íàìè, èñ÷åçëî. Êàê ïî âîëøåáñòâó. Õîãâàðòñ âåñü ïðîïèòàí âîëøåáñòâîì, ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî è ïðîèçîéäåò. 

Îí âñåãäà íàäåÿëñÿ íà ïåðåìåíû. Îí ñêàçàë ìíå è îá ýòîì. ß íèêîãäà íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû ÷òî-òî ìåíÿëîñü – êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ ïðîáóþ ýòîãî äîáèòüñÿ, ÿ âñïîìèíàþ, êàê âûãëÿäèò ìèð, îòðàæàþùèéñÿ â åãî ãëàçàõ. Åãî ìèð ïðîñò è íåçàìûñëîâàò, à âñå ëþäè â íåì – õîðîøèå. Äàæå ïîñëå âðåìåíè, ïðîâåäåííîãî ñ òàêèì öèíèêîì, êàê ÿ, îí âñå åùå ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî âñå óëûáêè îêðóæàþùèõ ïîäëèííû, à èñêðåííîñòü – íå òàêàÿ óæ ðåäêàÿ øòóêà. 

Îí æèâåò â òîì ìèðå, êîòîðûé ÿ íå ìîãó äàæå ïðåäñòàâèòü. Ïîâåðüòå, ÿ ïûòàëñÿ. Ýòî ìèð, êîòîðûé íèêîãäà íå ñòàíåò _ìîèì _ìèðîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî, äàæå êîãäà ÿ ñòó÷óñü â åãî äâåðè, íèêòî íå ïóñêàåò ìåíÿ âíóòðü. 

Òàê ÷òî ÿ ïîäñìàòðèâàþ â îêíî. Ïðîñòî òàê óæ ñëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî ýòî îêíî îêàçàëîñü â ãëàçàõ ìàëü÷èêà ïî èìåíè Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. 

***

Âîñòîðæåííûå âîïëè ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé è ñòóäåíòîâ Õîãâàðòñà îãëóøàëè. Äðàêî íå ìîã ñëûøàòü èõ, íî âèäåë, êàê ñêðèâèëèñü ëèöà åãî òîâàðèùåé ïî èãðå, øåäøèõ ðÿäîì. Íå÷òî äðóãîå ýõîì îòäàâàëîñü â åãî ñîçíàíèè, çàãëóøàÿ îñòàëüíûå çâóêè. Îòâðàùåíèå, äóìàë Äðàêî. Îòâðàùåíèå è íåíàâèñòü, îòîäâèíóâøàÿ â íåáûòèå âñå êðèêè âîêðóã. 

Îí îáåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà Ïîòòåðà. Òîò áûë ñ äåâ÷îíêîé Óèçëè. Íó, â îáùåì-òî, íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî. Äæèííè íåæíî äîòðàãèâàëàñü äî óøèáîâ Ãàððè, ñïðàøèâàÿ åãî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. 

- Íè÷åãî, Äæèí. Âñåãî ëèøü Ìàëôîé. Â ñâîåì àìïëóà, êàê îáû÷íî. Îí îïÿòü ïîïûòàëñÿ ñòîëêíóòü ìåíÿ ñ ìåòëû. 

Äðàêî îòâåðíóëñÿ è ìåäëåííî ïîñëåäîâàë çà îñòàëüíîé êîìàíäîé. 

- Íî ó íåãî íè÷åãî íå âûøëî! – íåíàâèñòíûé ïðèòîðíûé ãîëîñ äîãíàë åãî, ñî÷àñü íàñìåøêîé. – _Òû_ ïîéìàë ñíèò÷. Òû ïîáåäèë, Ãàððè! – çàòåì îíà õèõèêíóëà. – Òû áóäòî ñàì íå ñâîé. ×òî, åùå íå îñîçíàë, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî?

Êîìàíäà Ñëèçåðèíà ïîäîøëà ê ðàçäåâàëêå, ÷òîáû ïåðåîäåòüñÿ îáðàòíî â øêîëüíûå îäåæäû. Äðàêî áåçó÷àñòíî èçó÷àë ñâîè ðóêè; êàðòèíû ìàò÷à ðàç çà ðàçîì ïðîíîñèëèñü â åãî ãîëîâå, çàìåäëÿÿ ñâîé áåã â îñîáåííî óíèçèòåëüíûå ìîìåíòû. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ âñå îñòàëüíûå ñëèçåðèíöû ïîêèíóëè ðàçäåâàëêó. Äðàêî îñòàëñÿ îäèí. Ïîñèäåâ åùå íåìíîãî, îí ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè è ñïîêîéíî ïåðåîäåëñÿ â øêîëüíóþ ìàíòèþ, íå çàáûâ óáðàòü íà ìåñòî ìåòëó. 

- Â ñëåäóþùåì ãîäó, - íàêîíåö âûãîâîðèë îí, - Íå âîëíóéñÿ, â ñëåäóþùåì ãîäó êóáîê âûèãðàåò Ñëèçåðèí.

- Ëó÷øå áû òàê è áûëî, - ìðà÷íî ïðîèçíåñ ãîëîñ ó íåãî çà ñïèíîé. 

Äðàêî ðåçêî îáåðíóëñÿ. 

- Ïàïà! – óäèâëåííî. – ×òî òû çäåñü…

- ß ïðèáûë ïîñìîòðåòü íà èãðó, êîíå÷íî æå, - ñêàçàë Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé. – Ïðèøåë… îáîäðèòü òåáÿ.

- Êàê ìèëî ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû, - îãðûçíóëñÿ Äðàêî. 

- ß òîæå òàê ïîäóìàë, - Ëþöèóñ óëûáíóëñÿ. – Íî ÿ ðàçî÷àðîâàí. Íà ñàìîì äåëå, - îí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, - ÿ _î÷åíü_ ðàçî÷àðîâàí. Äðàêî, ÿ êóïèë òåáå ñàìóþ äîðîãóþ ìåòëó. ß íàíÿë ëó÷øèõ òðåíåðîâ… 

Äðàêî æäàë. Îí ñêðåñòèë ïàëüöû, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî Ëþöèóñ âçîðâåòñÿ, ÷òî îí íàêðè÷èò íà íåãî…

- Èíòåðåñíî, - î÷åíü ìÿãêî ïðîèçíåñ Ëþöèóñ, - êàê òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ âñå ýòî âîçìåñòèòü êîãäà-íèáóäü. Âåñüìà èíòåðåñíî. 

Äðàêî âçäîõíóë. Êîãäà îòåö âïàäàë â òàêîé âîò òèõèé ãíåâ, ñëîâà ñëåäîâàëî âûáèðàòü êàê ìîæíî òùàòåëüíåé.

- Òû, óáëþäîê, ÿ âîâñå íå ïðîñèë, ÷òîáû Ïîòòåð ïîéìàë ñíèò÷! ß íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ïðîèãðûâàòü ýòó ÷åðòîâó èãðó! È íå ïûòàéñÿ çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ ÷óâñòâîâàòü âèíó! ß ñäåëàë âñå, ÷òî ìîã, è…

- Âîçìîæíî, òåáå íóæíî áûëî ñäåëàòü åùå áîëüøå, - Ëþöèóñ íå ïîòåðÿë ñàìîîáëàäàíèÿ. – Ïðîñòî ñäåëàòü, ÷åãî áû ýòî íè ñòîèëî. Âñå ñâîäèòñÿ ê òåáå è Ïîòòåðó. Òû îòñòóïàåøü, è Ïîòòåð âûèãðûâàåò. ×òî, åñëè áû ïîäîáíîå ñëó÷èëîñü íà… - Ëþöèóñ âíåçàïíî óìîëê. 

Äðàêî óñòàëî êèâíóë.

- ×òî, åñëè áû ïîäîáíîå ñëó÷èëîñü íà çàäàíèè Âîëüäåìîðòà – òû ýòî õîòåë ñêàçàòü? Òåáÿ âîëíóåò òî, ÷òî, êîãäà ïðèäåò âðåìÿ, ÿ íå ñìîãó âûïîëíèòü åãî ïîðó÷åíèÿ? 

- Ìåíÿ âîëíóåò òî, ÷òî, åñëè â áóäóùåì òû îïÿòü ñòîëêíåøüñÿ ñ Ïîòòåðîì, òî ïî ïðèâû÷êå èñïóãàåøüñÿ íàøåãî ìàëåíüêîãî ãåðîÿ è îïÿòü îòñòóïèøü, - Ëþöèóñ ïîäîøåë áëèæå, - Ìíå íóæíî áûòü óâåðåííûì, - îí ïåðåøåë íà øåïîò, - ÷òî, íà êâèääè÷íîì ïîëå èëè âíå åãî, òû ñäåëàåøü âñå, ÷òî ïîòðåáóåòñÿ äëÿ ïîáåäû. 

- Çà÷åì òû çäåñü íà ñàìîì äåëå, îòåö? – ñïðîñèë Äðàêî ïîñëå êîðîòêîé ïàóçû. – Òîëüêî áåç âñåé ýòîé ÷åïóõè î òîì, ÷òî òåáå ïðèñïè÷èëî ïîñìîòðåòü èãðó. ß ñëèøêîì õîðîøî òåáÿ çíàþ.  

- Òû âñåãäà áûë óìíûì ìàëü÷èêîì, íå òàê ëè? – íåæíî ñêàçàë Ëþöèóñ, îòáðîñèâ â ñòîðîíó âåñü ñâîé äðàìàòèçì è âíîâü äî êðàåâ íàïîëíÿÿñü îòå÷åñêîé ëþáîâüþ. Îí ïîòðåïàë Äðàêî ïî ìàêóøêå. – Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî î÷åíü ñîîáðàçèòåëåí, è ÿ ðåøèòåëüíî íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó òû åùå íå ëó÷øèé ó÷åíèê. ß ñëûøàë, ÷òî ýòà ìàããëîðîæäåííàÿ âñå åùå îïåðåæàåò òåáÿ. Ïîõîæå, ìèð ñõîäèò ñ óìà, è òû íå äîëæåí äîïóñêàòü ïîäîáíîãî, ìîé ìàëü÷èê! Åñëè ýòèì ìàããëàì âçáðåäåò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî îíè ëó÷øå íàñ, äîêàçàòü èì îáðàòíîå áóäåò íàìíîãî õëîïîòíåå è íåïðèÿòíåå… äëÿ îáåèõ ñòîðîí. 

- Çà÷åì òû çäåñü?

- ß õîòåë îñìîòðåòü âàø øêîëüíûé ñàä. Õîäÿò ñëóõè, ÷òî óõîä çà íèì íå óäîâëåòâîðÿåò íèêàêèì ñòàíäàðòàì, åñëè íå ñêàçàòü áîëüøå. Õîòÿ, ÷åãî åùå ìîæíî îæèäàòü, åñëè äåëî äîâåðÿþò òàêîìó æèâîòíîìó, êàê Õàãðèä? ß ñîáèðàëñÿ ïîäàòü æàëîáó, íî îñìîòð íå âûÿâèë íè÷åãî òàêîãî óæ âîïèþùåãî. Òàê ÷òî ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ìîÿ èíñïåêöèÿ îêàçàëàñü áåñïëîäíîé. 

- Îòåö, ÿ õî÷ó ïðàâäó. 

- Åå òû è ïîëó÷èë. Òîëüêî ÷òî. Íà ñàìîì äåëå ÿ íå ñîáèðàëñÿ äàæå ãîâîðèòü òåáå îá ýòîì è ïëàíèðîâàë èñ÷åçíóòü, ñëîâíî ìåíÿ è íå áûëî, íî… íî ïîòîì ÿ óâèäåë êîíåö òîé èãðû è äîëæåí áûë âûðàçèòü òåáå ñâîå ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå. 

- Àõ-õ. Äà. Îñêîðáèòü ìåíÿ ïåðåä îòúåçäîì, êàê ìîæíî áûëî óïóñòèòü òàêóþ âîçìîæíîñòü?

- Â ñàìîì äåëå, Äðàêî, ÷òî ñ òîáîé? Ìû îáåñïå÷èâàåì òåáÿ âñåì, ÷åì òû ïîæåëàåøü – è òâîÿ ìàòü, è ÿ ñàì. Âçàìåí ìû ïðîñèì ñîâñåì íåìíîãî. Âûèãðàòü êâèääè÷íûé ìàò÷ ïàðó ðàç â ãîä. Ïîëó÷àòü õîðîøèå îòìåòêè. Íå óðîíèòü ÷åñòü ðîäà, íàêîíåö. 

Íó âîò, îïÿòü ñòàðàÿ ïåñíÿ. 

- ß ñäåëàþ ýòî, îòåö, - ïðîòÿíóë Äðàêî. 

- ß èìåþ â âèäó, íåóæåëè ýòî òàê óæ ìíîãî?

- Íåò, îòåö. Åñëè áû òîëüêî Äàìáëäîð íå áûë òàêèì ìàããëîôèëîì, ÿ ïîëó÷àë áû òîëüêî ëó÷øèå îòìåòêè. 

- È âûèãðûâàë áû âñå êâèääè÷íûå ìàò÷è, - íàñòîé÷èâî äîáàâèë Ëþöèóñ. 

- È âûèãðûâàë áû âñå êâèääè÷íûå ìàò÷è.

- Õîðîøî. Òîãäà, äóìàþ, ìíå ïîðà. 

- Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî… áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå õî÷åøü ìíå ðàññêàçàòü? – ñ íàäåæäîé ñïðîñèë Äðàêî. 

- Íè÷åãî òàêîãî, ÷åì áû òåáå ñòîèëî çàáèâàòü ñâîþ ãîëîâó, ìîé ìàëü÷èê, - áîäðî ñêàçàë Ëþöèóñ. – Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïîêà.

È, íå äîáàâèâ áîëüøå íè ñëîâà, îí âûøåë.

- Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, - ãîðüêî ñêàçàë Äðàêî åìó âñëåä. Çàòåì îí ðèíóëñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿ ñâîåãî êîëëåäæà, èçî âñåõ ñèë çàõëîïíóâ çà ñîáîé äâåðü. Ýòî ïîìîãëî, íî íåíàìíîãî. 

***

- Ïîìîãèòå! Êòî-íèáóäü, ïîìîãèòå ìíå, ïîæàëóéñòà!.. – Ãàððè óñëûøàë îò÷àÿííóþ ìîëüáó. Ïîäñêî÷èâ, îí ïîáåæàë íà øóì. 

Èñòî÷íèêîì çâóêà îêàçàëñÿ Íåâèëë, ïðûãàþùèé íà ñâîåì ÷åìîäàíå. 

- Ïîìîãèòå! – âíîâü çàêðè÷àë îí. – Ýòà øòóêà, - ïèíîê, - íå çàêðûâàåòñÿ, - åùå îäèí ïèíîê. Óñëûøàâ øàãè Ãàððè, îí ïîäíÿë ãëàçà. – Î, ïðèâåò, Ãàððè. 

- Òåáå íóæíà ïîìîùü?

- Äà, - áëàãîäàðíî ïðèçíàë Íåâèëë. 

Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷åìîäàí. 

- Åñëè áû òû ñâåðíóë õîòÿ áû íåêîòîðûå âåùè, ýòî ìîãëî áû ïîìî÷ü.

Íåâèëë òîëüêî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî íè÷åãî íå âûðàæàþùèì âçãëÿäîì. 

- Èëè íåò, - âçäîõíóë Ãàððè, çàòàëêèâàÿ âñå ïîãëóáæå. 

- Íó, - áîäðî ñêàçàë Íåâèëë, ïîêà Ãàððè ñðàæàëñÿ ñ ÷åìîäàíîì, - äàâíî õîòåë ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òû èçóìèòåëüíî ñûãðàë íà äíÿõ! Õîòÿ, êîíå÷íî, ÿ çíàë, ÷òî òû ïîáåäèøü, - äîáàâèë îí çàòåì. 

- Ñïàñèáî. Ãäå Ðîí? 

- Ó÷èòñÿ, êàê îí ìíå ñêàçàë, - Íåâèëë íàõìóðèëñÿ, - íî âñå Ñ.Î.Â.û óæå çàêîí÷èëèñü!

- Ïîíÿòíî, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè. – Ýòî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî îí ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. 

- Îõ… äà, ýòî èìååò ñìûñë. À ÷òî ñ âàìè äâóìÿ? Ñ òîáîé è Äæèííè? Îíà óæàñíî ìèëàÿ.

- Âñå õîðîøî, - Ãàððè íàêîíåö ñóìåë çàêðûòü ÷åìîäàí. – Íó, âîò è âñå, Íåâèëë, - îí ïåðåâåë äóõ è óëûáíóëñÿ. – Æåëàþ õîðîøî ïðîâåñòè êàíèêóëû.

- È òåáå òîãî æå, Ãàððè. Ñïàñèáî.

Ãàððè âåðíóëñÿ ê êðîâàòè è íà÷àë ðàâíîäóøíî ñêëàäûâàòü ñâîè âåùè. Íåò, îí íå õîòåë ïîêèäàòü Õîãâàðòñ, è æèçíü ñ Äóðñëè òîæå íå ñóëèëà íèêàêîé ðàäîñòè, íî êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü åãî ðàäîâàëàñü âîçìîæíîñòè óåõàòü îòñþäà. Åìó íåîáõîäèìî áûëî óåõàòü. Íå òî ÷òîáû îí íå ëþáèë íàõîäèòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå, íî… èíîãäà îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ çäåñü ñòðàííî… ñëîâíî íå íà ñâîåì ìåñòå. Âîçìîæíî, îí è áûë íå íà ñâîåì ìåñòå.

Ýòî âñå Ìàëôîé. Äîëæåí áûë áûòü Ìàëôîé. Ãàððè ïðîñòî íå ìîã ñäåëàòü òî… òî, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë íåäàâíî, ïî ñâîåé âîëå. Âåäü òàê? Äîëæíî áûòü, Ìàëôîé ÷òî-òî ñ íèì ñäåëàë. Äîëæíî áûòü, _êòî-òî_ ÷òî-òî ñ íèì ñäåëàë. Â ñàìîì Ãàððè íè íà ñåêóíäó íå ìîãëî âîçíèêíóòü æåëàíèÿ ñäåëàòü ÷òî-ëèáî ïîäîáíîå. Íè íà ñåêóíäó. 

Ëåäÿíûå ñåðûå ãëàçà. Ïðè îäíèì âçãëÿäå â íèõ ïî ïîçâîíî÷íèêó Ãàððè ïðîáåæàë õîëîäîê. Äà, íàñòîÿùèé õîëîä, òî÷íî òàê, êàê ýòî îïèñûâàåòñÿ â áåçäàðíûõ ñòèõàõ… à, êîãäà ýòîò õîëîä óøåë, ãðèôôèíäîðöà îõâàòèëî ïëàìÿ. Íà êàêóþ-òî äîëþ ñåêóíäû îí óâèäåë ýòî ñîâåðøåííî ÷åòêî, óâèäåë åãî ÿçûêè âîêðóã ñåáÿ, à çàòåì, êîãäà Äðàêî íå îòâåë âçãëÿäà, Ãàððè íàêëîíèëñÿ è ñäåëàë ýòî. Îí ïîöåëîâàë Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. 

Ýòî áûëî ñàìûì õóäøèì. Íèêàêèõ äåìîíîâ, ìîíñòðîâ èëè çàêëèíàíèé. Ãàððè _ñàì_ ïðèíÿë ðåøåíèå. Ñàì ñåáå îí ìîã ëãàòü ñêîëüêî óãîäíî, íî ãëóáîêî âíóòðè îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ïðàâäó. Æåëàíèå äî ñèõ ïîð íå áûëî ïîäàâëåíî. Æàæäà íå áûëà óäîâëåòâîðåíà. 

Îí ïîòåðÿë ñåáÿ. È, êîãäà ïëàìÿ îïàëî è îí óâèäåë Äðàêî, òî ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê íåìó, ñòðåìÿñü êîñíóòüñÿ, êàê áóäòî ëåä â åãî ãëàçàõ ìîã ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ îãíåì. Çàòåì, íà ñàìîé ñåðåäèíå áóðíîãî âîäîâîðîòà ýìîöèé, ïîöåëóé áûë ïðåðâàí, è, êîãäà íåîæèäàííàÿ îñòàíîâêà çàñòàâèëà Ãàððè ïîäíÿòü âçãëÿä, îí åùå ðàç çàãëÿíóë â ãëàçà Ìàëôîþ… è íà îäèí íåóëîâèìî êðàòêèé è ñîâåðøåííûé ìèã îí îáðåë ñåáÿ âíîâü.

Èìåííî ýòîò ìèã çàñòàâèë ñåðäöå Ãàððè çàáèòüñÿ â ñóìàñøåäøåì, ëèõîðàäî÷íîì òåìïå. Ìãíîâåíèå, êîãäà Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íà åãî ïîòðåáíîñòü â Ìàëôîå òîò îòâå÷àåò ïîëíîé âçàèìíîñòüþ. 

Âîâñå íå ñàì ïîöåëóé óïîðíî îòêàçûâàëñÿ ïîêèäàòü ìûñëè Ãàððè. Ýòî áûëî ìãíîâåíèå, ïîñëåäîâàâøåå ïîçæå. 

Çàòåì îíè ïîäðàëèñü. Ýòî áûëî çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Íèêîãäà Ãàððè íå ÷óâñòâîâàë â ñåáå òàêîé óâåðåííîñòè, íèêîãäà íå äâèãàëñÿ òàê èçÿùíî. Äðàêî íå óñòóïàë åìó íè â ÷åì. Äà, òîãäà ÷åëþñòü âñå åùå íûëà ïîñëå óäàðà Äðàêî, íî âñå ýòî îòîøëî íà çàäíèé ïëàí. Áîëü íå èìåëà íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ, è âñå, ÷òî áûëî âàæíî â òîò ìîìåíò – ýòî ïðè÷óäëèâûé òàíåö, êîòîðûé îíè èñïîëíÿëè òàê íåïðèíóæäåííî, è òèõèé øåïîò ó Ãàððè â ãîëîâå, ãîâîðÿùèé, ÷òî âñå íàêîíåö-òî ñòàëî òàêèì, êàêèì îíî è äîëæíî áûëî áûòü âñåãäà. 

Âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü. Ìóçûêà ïåðåñòàëà çâó÷àòü, è äàæå ñàìûå òèõèå íîòû âíåçàïíî îáîðâàëèñü, îòðåçàííûå ïðîíçèòåëüíîé òðåëüþ ñâèñòêà. 

È çàòåì ìèð âíîâü ñòàë ñàì ñîáîé. Ãàððè êîñíóëñÿ çåìëè, è òå ãðàíèöû è ëèíèè, êîòîðûå íå ìîãëè ñóùåñòâîâàòü â íåáå, ñíîâà âëàñòíî çàÿâèëè î ñåáå.

- Ý-ý, Ãàððè? – ýòî áûë Íåâèëë. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè, êîòîðûé çàñòûë íà ìåñòå, íåâèäÿùèì âçãëÿäîì óñòàâèâøèñü íà ñâîé ÷åìîäàí. Îí âûãëÿäåë î÷åíü áëåäíûì. 

- Ãàððè? – ïîâòîðèë Íåâèëë, íà ýòîò ðàç ïîãðîì÷å. – ß, ý-ý, çàáûë óïàêîâàòü ïàðó-òðîéêó âåùåé è äóìàë, íå ìîã áû òû ñíîâà îòêðûòü ÷åìî…

- Èçâèíè, ÿ äîëæåí èäòè, - âíåçàïíî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. Îí îòòîëêíóë Íåâèëëà ñ äîðîãè è ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïðîøåë ê äâåðè.

- Íî, Ãàððè, ñåìåñòð ïî÷òè çàêîí÷èëñÿ! Òû äàæå íå óïàêîâàëñÿ!

- Óâèäèìñÿ ïîçæå, - áðîñèë Ãàððè â îòâåò, ïåðåõîäÿ íà áåã.

Íåâèëë îçàäà÷åííî ñìîòðåë åìó âñëåä.

***

Ó Äðàêî áûëî íåìàëî ÷åìîäàíîâ, êîòîðûå ñëåäîâàëî óïàêîâàòü, è ñ áîëüøèíñòâîì èç íèõ îí ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî ðàçîáðàëñÿ çàðàíåå. Ñëîâíî ïî íàèòèþ, îí ðåøèë, ÷òî íàâåðíÿêà áóäåò íóæäàòüñÿ â ïàðå ñâîáîäíûõ ÷àñîâ â äåíü îòúåçäà, ïîäàëüøå îò ñóåòû îñòàëüíûõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ. Òåïåðü îí â îäèíî÷åñòâå ñòîÿë íà êâèääè÷íîì ïîëå. Äåíü îòíþäü íå áûë ñîëíå÷íûì, êàê îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ñêîðåå íàîáîðîò – ïî íåáó ìåäëåííî ñêîëüçèëè òÿæåëûå îáëàêà è íàêðàïûâàë ìåëêèé äîæäèê. Ïîãîäà ïî÷åìó-òî äàëåêî íå âñåãäà îïðàâäûâàåò âàøè íàäåæäû. 

Ïîçàäè íåãî ðàçäàëèñü øàãè. 

- Ïîòòåð, - ïðîèçíåñ îí, íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü. Îí çíàë. Øàãè äðóãîãî ìàëü÷èêà îñòàíîâèëèñü ïîçàäè íåãî. 

Òèøèíà. Çàòåì:

- Êàê òû óçíàë, ÷òî ÿ áóäó çäåñü? – õîëîäíî ñïðîñèë Äðàêî. 

- ß íå çíàë, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè. – ß ïðîñòî íàäåÿëñÿ.

- Íà ÷òî èìåííî?

- Íà òî… - Ãàððè çàêîëåáàëñÿ, - Íà òî, ÷òî òû áóäåøü çäåñü. Íàâåðíîå.

Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ.

- ×òî æ, óäà÷íîå ïðåäïîëîæåíèå, - ñêàçàë îí ñïîêîéíî. Ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ÷óòü æåñòêî. 

- Òû íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ÿ íàéäó òåáÿ?

- Äà.

Òèøèíà.

- ß íåíàâèæó òåáÿ, òû æå çíàåøü, - âíåçàïíî ñêàçàë Ãàððè.

- Äà.

- È ýòî âñå? «Äà»? Äàâàé æå, íàâåðíÿêà ó òåáÿ åñòü, ÷òî ñêàçàòü åùå!

È çàòåì áûë ïîöåëóé. Äîëãèé, ïüÿíÿùèé, ïîëíûé íåïðîëèòûõ ñëåç. Çâåíÿùèé íåíàâèñòüþ. Êîãäà ìàëü÷èêè îòîðâàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà, îáà òÿæåëî äûøàëè.

Äðàêî íåîæèäàííî ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

- ×òî æ, òîãäà âîò ýòî – âñå, íå òàê ëè? Âñå – íà âñå ëåòî. 

- Íàäåþñü.

Äðàêî ñíîâà ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

- Çàáàâíî ñëûøàòü ýòî îò òåáÿ. Åñëè òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî òàê ÷óâñòâóåøü, çà÷åì òû ñåãîäíÿ ñþäà ïðèøåë?

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ õîòåë. ß õîòåë ýòîãî – â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç. Ïîòîìó ÷òî çíàåøü ÷òî? Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî _áûë_ ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, - îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. – ß íå ìîãó, Ìàëôîé. ß íå ìîãó è íå õî÷ó.

- Âñå ýòî íå èìååò íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ ê òîìó, ÷òî ìû õîòèì, Ïîòòåð, - îãðûçíóëñÿ Äðàêî. – Òîëüêî ê òîìó, â ÷åì ìû íóæäàåìñÿ.

- ß íå íóæäàþñü â òåáå. È íèêîãäà íå áóäó.

- Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ â òåáå íóæäàþñü? Äà óæ, Ãðèôôèíäîð äåëàåò ÷óäåñà ñ ÷åëîâå÷åñêèì ýãî, íå òàê ëè? 

- Ìåíÿ íå âîëíóåò, íóæäàåøüñÿ òû âî ìíå èëè íåò, - îãðûçíóëñÿ Ãàððè. Áîæå, íó çà÷åì îí ñþäà ïðèøåë? Ïî÷åìó îäíî âîñïîìèíàíèå î ìèðå áåç ãðàíèö è çàïðåòîâ çàñòàâèëî åãî ì÷àòüñÿ ñþäà ñëîìÿ ãîëîâó? Áåæàòü ñî âñåõ íîã – è ê êîìó? Ê Äðàêî Ìàëôîþ! – È äàâàé íå áóäåì ýòî áîëüøå îáñóæäàòü, ëàäíî? – åãî ãîëîñ âíåçàïíî ñòàë ðåçêèì, - ×òî áû òû íè äóìàë îáî ìíå, òû îøèáàåøüñÿ. ×òî áû òû íè ÷óâñòâîâàë êî ìíå, ïåðåñòàíü! ß ñäåëàþ òî æå ñàìîå. È ïðèøåë ñþäà òîëüêî çàòåì, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü ýòî.  

- Êàêîå äðàìàòè÷åñêîå ïðîùàíèå, - ìÿãêî ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî.

- Òû íàçûâàåøü ýòî ïðîùàíèåì? – îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè ñ óäèâëåííîé óëûáêîé. – Íå çíàë, ÷òî ìû ñêàçàëè õîòÿ áû «ïðèâåò».

- Ïîñëóøàé, Ïîòòåð, - ïðîðû÷àë Äðàêî, - âñå äîëæíî áûòü ñîâñåì íå òàê. Òû ïðèøåë ñþäà íå çàòåì, ÷òîáû…

- Äà, èìåííî çà ýòèì. 

- Íåâîçìîæíî ñòàíîâèòü òî, ÷òî åùå äàæå íå íà÷àëîñü!

- Äà, íåâîçìîæíî, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè, - íî ìîæíî ïîïûòàòüñÿ åãî ïðåäîòâðàòèòü. È ýòî òî, ÷òî ÿ ñåé÷àñ äåëàþ. Ìíå… ìíå åñòü, ÷òî òåðÿòü, Ìàëôîé. ×óâñòâî ñîáñòâåííîãî äîñòîèíñòâà, íàïðèìåð.

- Äðàêî èçäàë ëåãêèé ñìåøîê, íî Ãàððè ïðîäîëæèë, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí óñïåë âñòàâèòü õîòü ñëîâî.

- Êðîìå òîãî, ìîè äðóçüÿ. Îíè íåíàâèäÿò òåáÿ ïî÷òè òàê æå, êàê è ÿ.

- Íåóæåëè? È ÷òî, âñå òâîè äðóçüÿ âûðàæàþò òâîþ íåíàâèñòü òàê æå, êàê è òû? Ýòî ìîãëî áû áûòü çàáàâíî…

Ãàððè ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë åãî.

- È åùå åñòü Äæèííè.

Äðàêî êèâíóë, êàê áóäòî æäàë ýòîé ôðàçû.

- Äåâ÷îíêà Óèçëè. Êîíå÷íî. Âû äâîå êàæåòåñü ïðåêðàñíîé ïàðîé. Ñëîâíî ðîæäåíû äðóã äëÿ äðóãà. Íî âíåøíèé âèä ïîðîé îáìàí÷èâ, íå ïðàâäà ëè, Ïîòòåð?

Ãàððè ïðîìîë÷àë, è Äðàêî ïðîäîëæèë. 

- Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, âû îáà êàæåòåñü õðàáðûìè, äîáðûìè ëþäüìè. Íåñîìíåííî, âñå åùå îñòàåòñÿ ýãî ðàçìåðîì ñ Àíãëèþ, íî… âû îáà áëàãîïðèñòîéíû. Ïîðÿäî÷íû. Òû âûäåëèë åå èç òîëïû è âçàìåí ïîëó÷èë ïîëíîå è ñëåïîå îáîæàíèå. Âû îáà âðàùàåòåñü â îäíîì è òîì æå êðóãó ñâîèõ ïîòðåïàííûõ çíàêîìûõ. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, êòî áû óñîìíèëñÿ â òîì, ÷òî âû èäåàëüíî ïîäõîäèòå äðóã äðóãó – ÷òî ïîõîæè íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî äîëãàÿ è ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ æèçíü âìåñòå âàì ïðàêòè÷åñêè ãàðàíòèðîâàíà! Íî ëþäÿì ñâîéñòâåííî îøèáàòüñÿ, íå òàê ëè, Ïîòòåð? 

- Ñëóøàé, Ìàëôîé, ÿ ïðèøåë ñþäà íå çà òåì, ÷òîáû ñëóøàòü òâîè ëåêöèè î íàøèõ ñ Äæèííè îòíîøåíèÿõ.

- Çàòêíèñü. Òû ïûòàåøüñÿ ïðåðâàòü ìåíÿ ïîòîìó, ÷òî íå õî÷åøü ñëóøàòü ïðàâäó. Íà ñàìîì äåëå ìåæäó òîáîé è Äæèííè åñòü îäíî îòëè÷èå. Îãðîìíîå. È èìåííî èç-çà íåãî âû íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåòå ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó áûòü âìåñòå.

- È ÷òî æå ýòî çà îòëè÷èå? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè ñ ôàëüøèâîé èçäåâêîé, òåì íå ìåíåå íåâîëüíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ëþáîïûòñòâî. 

- Îíà – íàñòîÿùàÿ. Òû – âñåãî ëèøü ïîääåëêà.

Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî åìó íóæíî óõîäèòü, ïðè÷åì íåìåäëåííî. Îäíàêî îí îñòàëñÿ, ñ èíòåðåñîì ãëÿäÿ íà Äðàêî.

- Î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü, Ìàëôîé? 

- ß ãîâîðþ, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, ñî ñâîèì ôèðìåííûì âûñîêîìåðèåì ðàñòÿãèâàÿ ñëîâà, - ÷òî äåâ÷îíêà Óèçëè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÿâëÿåòñÿ òîé, êåì âûãëÿäèò. Îíà õî÷åò, - Äðàêî íåîïðåäåëåííî âçìàõíóë ðóêîé, - íó, íå çíàþ, ùåíêîâ íà Ðîæäåñòâî è öâåòîâ íà äåíü Ñâÿòîãî Âàëåíòèíà. Îíà õî÷åò òèõîé, ñïîêîéíîé ëþáâè ñ ïðèòîðíûì çàïàõîì, òàêîé, êîòîðóþ ìîæíî ðàçëèòü âî ôëàêîíû è ïîñòàâèòü â ÷óëàí ïðî çàïàñ. Ëþáâè ñ ãðàíèöàìè è çàáîðàìè, êîòîðûå ïîìåøàþò åé ñëó÷àéíî âçëåòåòü äî çâåçä. È, ÷òî âàæíåå âñåãî, îíà ëþáèò õýïïè-ýíäû è õî÷åò, ÷òîáû íà ïóòè ê íèì áûëî êàê ìîæíî ìåíüøå èñïûòàíèé è ñòðàõîâ. Â òî âðåìÿ êàê òû…

Äðàêî ïîäîøåë ê Ãàððè åùå íà øàã. Êîãäà òîò íå ïîøåâåëèëñÿ, ñëèçåðèíåö ñõâàòèë åãî çà ðîáó è ïðèòÿíóë áëèæå. Îí ñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè ñïîêîéíî, ñåðåáðÿíûå ãëàçà íàñòîé÷èâî èñêàëè åãî âçãëÿäà. Ãàððè âíåçàïíî âçäðîãíóë îò èõ áëèçîñòè, îò çàïàõà êîæè Äðàêî – òàê ïàõíåò âîçäóõ ïåðåä ñàìîé ãðîçîé; îò òîãî, êàê êðåïêî ñëèçåðèíåö âöåïèëñÿ â åãî ðîáó. Îí íå õîòåë îáðàùàòü íà ýòî âíèìàíèÿ, íî, ïîõîæå, ñîçíàíèå Ãàððè â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ïëåâàòü õîòåëî íà åãî æåëàíèÿ.

- Òû íåñåøü â ñåáå áîëü, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî. Åñëè îí è ÷óâñòâîâàë ÷òî-òî, òî óìåëî ýòî ñêðûâàë. – Òû íåñåøü óæàñ. Ìîæåøü îòðèöàòü ýòî ñêîëüêî óãîäíî, Ïîòòåð, ìåíÿ òû íèêîãäà íå îäóðà÷èøü. Äàâàé, ïðîäîëæàé ñêðûâàòü ïðàâäó, âûäàâàé åå çà ñâîþ ïî÷åòíóþ îáÿçàííîñòü – ñðàæàòüñÿ ñî âñåëåíñêèì çëîì. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ìîæåò áûòü, ñíà÷àëà òàê îíî è áûëî. Òû äåëàë âñå ýòî: ñðàæàëñÿ ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì, ñïàñàë ìèð, ïîòîìó ÷òî êàêàÿ-òî íàèâíàÿ ÷àñòü òâîåãî ðàçóìà ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî ýòî ïðàâèëüíî. Òû äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî òâîÿ îáÿçàííîñòü, - Äðàêî ñäåëàëà ïàóçó. – Íî ïîòîì ïðîèçîøëà íåêàÿ ìóòàöèÿ, ÿ ïðàâ? Èñêðèâëåíèå. Âíåçàïíî òåáå íà÷àëî _íðàâèòüñÿ_ ýòî. 

Ãàððè ïîñòàðàëñÿ ñêàçàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, íî íå ñìîã. Åãî ãîðëî ñëîâíî ñâåëî ñóäîðîãîé. 

- Ñíà÷àëà òû íå ïîíèìàë ýòîãî, - ïðîäîëæàë Äðàêî. – Âû, ãåðîè, âñåãäà äîâîëüíî òóãî ñîîáðàæàåòå, êîãäà äåëî äîõîäèò äî ïîäîáíûõ âåùåé. Òû åäâà óñïåë îùóòèòü ýòî, îùóòèòü òî, ÷òî óæå ïðèâûê ê îïàñíîñòè, êàê âíåçàïíî åå íå ñòàëî. Íåîæèäàííî òû âíîâü îêàçàëñÿ â áåçîïàñíîñòè. Â ìèðå è ïîêîå. È òåïåðü òû ñêó÷àåøü ïî íåé. Æàæäåøü âíîâü áåæàòü è ïðÿòàòüñÿ. Íà ñàìîì äåëå áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü òâîåé òîñêè îòíîñèòñÿ ê òîìó ìîìåíòó, êîãäà òåáÿ íàõîäÿò. Òåáå íå õâàòàåò òîãî ïðîòèâîñòîÿíèÿ; ìîìåíòà, êîãäà òû, íàêîíåö, ÷óâñòâóåøü ñåáÿ æèâûì. Êîãäà ñòðàõ, îïàñíîñòü è âçðûâ ýìîöèé ñëèâàþòñÿ â îäèí ñâåðêàþùèé ìîìåíò èñòèíû. 

- Â òîò ìîìåíò òåáå íåò íóæäû ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ. Òû çíàåøü – â òîò åäèíñòâåííûé ìèã - êòî òû åñòü è çíàåøü, ÷òî òû – íåêòî îñîáåííûé. Ìîãóùåñòâåííûé. Òàêæå òû íàåøü, ÷òî, êàê òîëüêî ýòîò ìîìåíò ïðîéäåò, òû âíîâü ñòàíåøü íîðìàëüíûì. Íè÷åì íå âûäåëÿþùèìñÿ. Ñðåäíèì. È èìåííî ïî ýòîìó ÷óâñòâó çíàíèÿ òîãî, êòî òû åñòü íà ñàìîì äåëå, òû òîñêóåøü áîëüøå âñåãî, - Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ, êîãäà Ãàððè íà÷àë õìóðèòüñÿ. – Íå âîëíóéñÿ, Ïîòòåð. ß ÷óâñòâóþ òî æå ñàìîå. 

- ß _íå_ ÷óâñòâóþ íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî! – Ãàððè âíåçàïíî îáðåë ãîëîñ. – È íèêîãäà íå ÷óâñòâîâàë. Âñå, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî îò æèçíè – ýòî áûòü íîðìàëüíûì. ×óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ â áåçîïàñíîñòè. 

- Äà íåóæåëè? Òû æå æèë ñ ìàããëàìè, íå òàê ëè? È ñåé÷àñ ãîâîðèøü, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå ìå÷òàë îáðåñòè _îñîáûå_ ñèëû? ×òî òåáå íèêîãäà íå áûëî _ñêó÷íî_?

- ß âîëøåáíèê, Ìàëôîé. ß áûë, îñòàþñü è âñåãäà áóäó èì. Äëÿ ìåíÿ ýòî íîðìàëüíî. Íåóæåëè âîëøåáíèêîâ ìîæíî íàçâàòü ëèøåííûìè ìîãóùåñòâà? Áûòü íîðìàëüíûì – íå çíà÷èò íå îáëàäàòü âîëøåáíîé ñèëîé è ïîãèáàòü îò ñêóêè. Ýòî çíà÷èò òîëüêî, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü æèòü ñïîêîéíî, áåç âñÿêîé óãðîçû ñìåðòåëüíîé îïàñíîñòè, âèñÿùåé íàä ãîëîâîé. Æèçíü íå îáÿçàòåëüíî äîëæíà âðàùàòüñÿ âîêðóã ñòðàõà òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû íå íàñëàæäàåøüñÿ èñïóãîì è îïàñíîñòüþ.

- Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî _òû_ íå íàñëàæäàåøüñÿ îïàñíîñòüþ, Ïîòòåð!

- Íåò.

- Òîãäà ïî÷åìó òû çäåñü?

Ãàððè ïðîìîë÷àë. Äðàêî êèâíóë.

- Ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ ïîñëåäíèì ñëîâîì, Ïîòòåð, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî è íà ìãíîâåíèå ïðèæàëñÿ ê Ãàððè õîëîäíûìè ãóáàìè. – È ýòî ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî îñòàëîñü çà ìíîé.

Îí îòòîëêíóë Ãàððè è ïîøåë â ñòîðîíó øêîëû, îñòàâèâ ãðèôôèíäîðöà ñìîòðåòü ñåáå âñëåä. 

***

Ýòî, ïîäóìàë Äðàêî, ëåæà íî÷üþ â ñâîåé êðîâàòè, - áûëî ïðîñòî âåëèêîëåïíûì ïðîùàíèåì. 

Â ñàìîì äåëå, îí íå äóìàë, ÷òî ìîãëî áû áûòü åùå ëó÷øå. Ðåàêöèè Ãàððè, åãî ñëîâà – âñå øëî òàê, êàê æåëàë Äðàêî. Ñèòóàöèÿ íàõîäèëàñü ïîä _åãî_ êîíòðîëåì, è Ïîòòåð çíàë ýòî. È Äðàêî íðàâèëîñü, ÷òî îí ýòî çíàë. Â òå÷åíèå êâèääè÷íîãî ìàò÷à Ïîòòåð äóìàë, ÷òî èìåííî îí óïðàâëÿåò âñåì. Íó… âîçìîæíî, â ÷åì-òî îí è áûë ïðàâ. È èìåííî ýòî, ïî ìíåíèþ Äðàêî, áûëî ñàìûì õóäøèì. Ñëèçåðèíåö ðåøèë, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå ïîçâîëèò ýòîìó ñëó÷èòüñÿ âíîâü. 

Îí âçäðîãíóë îò îäíîãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î ñëó÷èâøåìñÿ. Îí íèêîãäà íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåóÿçâèìåå, ÷åì â íà÷àëå èãðû. Àäðåíàëèí áóøåâàë â âåíàõ; îò äðàêè â âîçäóõå ñ Ïîòòåðîì Äðàêî ðàñêðàñíåëñÿ. È ïîòîì, â òå÷åíèå êàêèõ-òî ìãíîâåíèé îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî áðàë âåðõ íàä ãðèôôèíäîðöåì. Ñëîâà ïðàâäû ëåãêî ñðûâàëèñü ñ åãî ãóá. Äðàêî áûë óâåðåí â ñåáå. Íåâîçìóòèì. Íåïîáåäèì. 

Â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ïîòòåð áûë ÿâíî èñïóãàí. Îí ñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî ñî ñòðàõîì – ñ òåì óæàñîì, êîòîðîãî Äðàêî òàê õîòåë îò íåãî äîáèòüñÿ, óæàñîì, êîòîðûé òû èñïûòûâàåøü, îáíàðóæèâàÿ, ÷òî òâîé âðàã çíàåò òåáÿ ëó÷øå, ÷åì òû ñàì. Âñå øëî âåëèêîëåïíî.

À çàòåì Äðàêî ðàçðóøèë ýòî âåëèêîëåïèå îäíèì ïðîñòûì ïðåäëîæåíèåì. 

_È ÿ – åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî ìîæåò äàòü òåáå ýòî ÷óâñòâî îïàñíîñòè, íå òàê ëè?_

Îí õîòåë ñäåëàòü ýòî óãðîçîé. Âûçîâîì. Îí äóìàë, ÷òî ýòè ñëîâà ñòàíóò ïîñëåäíèì óäàðîì è îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàïóãàþò Ïîòòåðà. Ïîòòåð ïîòåðÿåò êîíòðîëü. È Äðàêî âûèãðàåò ìàò÷. 

Âìåñòî ýòîãî âî âçãëÿäå Ãàððè âîçíèêëî êàêîå-òî íîâîå âûðàæåíèå. Äðàêî âèäåë, êàê â åãî çåëåíûõ ãëàçàõ ðàçãîðàåòñÿ ÷òî-òî âðîäå îçàðåíèÿ. Â òîò ìîìåíò Ãàððè áûë ïî÷òè ïóãàþùå êðàñèâ, è ó Äðàêî ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíè âíåçàïíî ïîìåíÿëèñü ìåñòàìè. Òåïåðü èìåííî Ïîòòåð áûë òåì, êòî óâåðåíî è ñïîêîéíî èçó÷àë Äðàêî âçãëÿäîì. Ìîë÷à. 

Çàòåì Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïîöåëîâàë Äðàêî, è ýòîò ïîöåëóé óíåñ ñ ñîáîé ïîñëåäíèå îñòàòêè óâåðåííîñòè ñëèçåðèíöà. Äà è ñóùåñòâîâàëà ëè ýòà óâåðåííîñòü âîîáùå? Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ îáî âñåì, ÷òî áûëî ðàíüøå, êàçàëèñü ðàçìûòûìè, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîöåëóé ñëîâíî ñíèìàë ñ åãî äóøè îäèí ñëîé çà äðóãèì, îñòàâëÿÿ åå êðàéíå, íåïîçâîëèòåëüíî óÿçâèìîé êî âñåì æåëàíèÿì Ïîòòåðà. Íà ñåêóíäó Äðàêî îõâàòèë ñòðàõ. Çàáàâíî, êàê ëåãêî ñòðàõ ìîæåò ïåðåðàñòè â æåëàíèå. Çàáàâíî, êàê ÷àñòî ñòðàñòü ïðåíåáðåãàåò äîðîãîé, òùàòåëüíî ïðîëîæåííîé äëÿ íåå çàðàíåå, è íå îáðàùàåò íè ìàëåéøåãî âíèìàíèÿ íà ñòðåëêè, óêàçûâàþùèå åé, â êàêîì íàïðàâëåíèè äâèãàòüñÿ. 

×åðòîâñêè çàáàâíî. Îí ñäàëñÿ âñåìó ýòîìó è ïûëêî îòâåòèë íà ïîöåëóé. 

À çàòåì, êàê êàêîé-òî ìàëåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê, çàõâà÷åííûé ýìîöèÿìè, Äðàêî íå óñòîÿë íà íîãàõ è ïîòåðÿë ðàâíîâåñèå. 

Ýòî êàðòèíà ñíîâà è ñíîâà âñòàâàëà ó íåãî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè. Ñëó÷èâøååñÿ ìåæäó íèì è Ãàððè ïðèâîäèëî â ñìÿòåíèå, ñáèâàëî ñ íîã – áóêâàëüíî. Îí ïîòåðÿë áàëàíñ. Îí ÷óòü íå ñâàëèëñÿ ñ ìåòëû. 

Òàêîãî åùå _íèêîãäà_ íå ñëó÷àëîñü. 

È èìåííî ýòî ðàññòðàèâàëî Äðàêî áîëüøå âñåãî. Òåðÿÿ ðàâíîâåñèå, Äðàêî ïîòåðÿë òîò ùèò âûñîêîìåðíîé îò÷óæäåííîñòè, êîòîðûé âñåãäà ñòîÿë ìåæäó íèì è îêðóæàþùèìè. Êîãäà îí ïîøàòíóëñÿ, åãî ïðåâîñõîäñòâî íàä íèìè òîæå äàëî òðåùèíó. 

Õîòÿ îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ òåðÿòü êîíòðîëü îêîí÷àòåëüíî. Åñëè ìåæäó íèì è Ãàððè ÷òî-òî áóäåò, Äðàêî íàìåðåâàëñÿ ãëàâåíñòâîâàòü â ýòèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ. 

Â Ïîìåñòüå Ìàëôîåâ áûëî ñóìðà÷íî. Âïðî÷åì, êàê âñåãäà. Äðàêî áûë ðàä ñíîâà âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé. Îí íàñëàæäàëñÿ áåçìîëâíûì ñîâåðøåíñòâîì, öàðèâøèì âîêðóã. Íàñëàæäàëñÿ òåì, ÷òî ñíîâà áûë ñî ñâîåé ñåìüåé, äàëåêî îò òåõ ñëþíÿâûõ èäèîòîâ, êîòîðûå íàïîëíÿëè êîðèäîðû Õîãâàðòñà. Â îòëè÷èå îò íèõ, åãî ðîäèòåëè áûëè âñåãäà áåçóïðå÷íû. Âñåãäà â ñòîðîíå îò ñóåòû è øóìà. Îíè íèêîãäà íå òåðÿëè áàëàíñ, êàê îí. Ïîëíûé êîíòðîëü íàä ýìîöèÿìè, ñòàëüíûå òèñêè íà âñåõ ðåàêöèÿõ. 

Äà. Ýòî áûë åãî ìèð, çäåñü, ñ ëþäüìè, ïîäîáíûìè åìó ñàìîìó. Íè÷òî â åãî ìèðå íå èìåëî è íèêîãäà íå áóäåò èìåòü íè÷åãî îáùåãî ñ òåì, ÷òî ìîæíî áûëî óâèäåòü â ïðîêëÿòûõ ãëàçàõ Ïîòòåðà. È, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÷òî îí òàì âèäåë? Ýòî áûëà ëèøü ìèíóòíàÿ ñëàáîñòü, ñåêóíäà îïðîìåò÷èâîé æàæäû, âûðâàâøåéñÿ íàðóæó, êîòîðàÿ íèêîìó íå ïðèíåñëà è íå ïðèíåñåò íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî. Îí âûâåë Ïîòòåðà èç ñåáÿ, çàñòàâèë åãî íåìíîãî ïîíåðâíè÷àòü. À òåïåðü îí áûë äîìà, è âñå îñòàëîñü â ïðîøëîì. Âñå èãðû, â êîòîðûå îí èãðàë ñ Ïîòòåðîì, çàêîí÷èëèñü – äî ñëåäóþùåãî ñåìåñòðà. È, íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå óäîâîëüñòâèå, êîòîðîå äîñòàâëÿëè åìó ýòè èãðû, Äðàêî áûë ðàä ïåðåðûâó. 

Èíîãäà îí çàäóìûâàëñÿ, íå ìîã ëè Ïîòòåð òîæå èãðàòü ñ íèì. 

Äðàêî äàâèë ýòó ìûñëü ïðåæäå, ÷åì îíà óñïåâàëà ñôîðìèðîâàòüñÿ äî êîíöà. 

Íàáëþäàÿ çà ëóíîé, íåòîðîïëèâî ñêîëüçÿùåé ïî íåáó, îí íà÷èíàë ïîñòåïåííî ðàññëàáëÿòüñÿ. Óæå ïî÷òè çàñíóâ, Äðàêî óñëûøàë ãðîìêèé ñòóê â îêíî. 

Îí âçäîõíóë è âûëåç èç êðîâàòè. Áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, çàáëóäèâøàÿñÿ ñîâà ñ ïèñüìîì äëÿ åãî ðîäèòåëåé. Ñåðäèòî øàãíóâ ê îêíó, îí ðåçêî ðàçäåðíóë ïîðòüåðû.

È çàìåð, îøåëîìëåííûé. Ñíàðóæè íà íåãî íàñìåøëèâî ãëÿäåëà êðàñèâåéøàÿ èç âñåõ ñîâ. Áåëûå ïåðüÿ, ñèÿþùèå â ëóííîì ñâåòå… âåëèêîëåïíîå ñîçäàíèå. 

Îí îòêðûë îêíî. 

- Îíè âíèçó, - ñîîáùèë Äðàêî íåìíîãî íåïðèâåòëèâî, ïûòàÿñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ íåîæèäàííûì âîñõèùåíèåì. Îí ðåäêî ïîëó÷àë ïèñüìà è íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî òàêàÿ ñîâà ìîæåò íàïðàâëÿòüñÿ òîëüêî ê åãî îòöó. Ïòèöà íåòåðïåëèâî ðàñêëåâàëà óçåë, êðåïèâøèé ïèñüìî ê åå ëàïå, è óðîíèëà åãî ê íîãàì Äðàêî. Çàòåì îíà ñòðåìèòåëüíî è áåñøóìíî âíîâü èñ÷åçëà â íî÷è. Äðàêî çàâîðîæåííî ïðîâîäèë åå âçãëÿäîì. 

- Âîò íåíîðìàëüíàÿ, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà áåëûé êîíâåðò ó íîã, è ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü. Ïîïåðåê áûëî êðèâî âûâåäåíî åãî èìÿ. 

Îí âñêðûë ïèñüìî. 

_Òû íèêîãäà íå ñòàíåøü ìíå óòåøåíèåì – íè â ÷åì. ß íå íóæäàþñü â òåáå. È ÿ íèêîãäà íå ïåðåéäó íà òâîþ ñòîðîíó. Íå îòâå÷àé íà ýòî ïèñüìî è íå ïðîáóé âîéòè ñî ìíîé â êîíòàêò ëþáûì èíûì ñïîñîáîì. Äåðæèñü ïîäàëüøå îò ëþäåé, êîòîðûõ ÿ ëþáëþ. È íå äóìàé, ÷òî ïîíÿë ìåíÿ. _

- Ïîòòåð, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî, õîòÿ ïèñüìî è áûëî íå ïîäïèñàíî. Îí ïåðåâåðíóë ëèñò, ïî÷òè îæèäàÿ óâèäåòü íà îáðàòíîé ñòîðîíå íàïèñàííûå êðîâüþ ïðîêëÿòèÿ â ñâîé àäðåñ. Òåì íå ìåíåå ëèñò áûë ÷èñò. 

- Ïðèâûê âñåãäà îñòàâëÿòü çà ñîáîé ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî, íå òàê ëè, Ïîòòåð? – ìóðëûêíóë Äðàêî ñåáå ïîä íîñ.

Îí ñâåðíóë ïèñüìî è àêêóðàòíî óáðàë åãî â ÿùèê ñòîëà.

Îí íå áóäåò îòâå÷àòü. Ïîêà.

***

Ëåòî ñ Äóðñëè áûëî àäîì. Ëåòî ñ Óèçëè áûëî ðàåì. _Â êîíöå êîíöîâ_, äóìàë Ãàððè, íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê íàñòóïàþùàÿ íî÷ü ïîñòåïåííî ñúåäàåò ñîëíöå, _âñå ýòî óðàâíîâåøèâàåò äðóã äðóãà_. Ñ íà÷àëà êàíèêóë ïðîøëè ìåñÿöû, è ÷åðåç äâå íåäåëè îí âåðíåòñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ. _Íå äóìàé î Õîãâàðòñå. Æèâè íàñòîÿùèì. Òû â Íîðå, ñèäèøü â ñàäó ó Óèçëè, è âñå âîêðóã ñïîêîéíî è ïðàâèëüíî. _

Îäíàêî ñòðàííîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå îõâàòûâàëî åãî âñå ñèëüíåå, ïî ìåðå òîãî êàê ãîëîâó ñíîâà íàïîëíÿëè ìûñëè î øêîëå è âñåõ åå îáèòàòåëÿõ… îñîáåííî îá îäíîì ìàëü÷èêå. 

Ïðåä÷óâñòâèå ñúåæèëîñü è ïî÷òè èñ÷åçëî, êîãäà ñçàäè ïîäêðàëàñü Äæèííè è îáíÿëà åãî çà øåþ. 

- Óãàäàé, êòî? – èãðèâî ñïðîñèëà äåâóøêà.

- Íó, - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîòÿíóë Ãàððè, - åñëè íèêòî íå çàåõàë Ðîíó â ïàõ è îí îò íåäîñòàòêà òåñòîñòåðîíà íå çàãîâîðèë òàêèì ïèñêëÿâûì ãîëîñêîì, òî îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî… Ïåðñè.

- Êëîóí.

- Ýòî êîìïëèìåíò? Íó, òîãäà, íàâåðíîå, Äæèííè. 

- Î÷åíü õîðîøî, - ñêàçàëà îíà. 

Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ. 

- È ÷òî ÿ ïîëó÷ó â íàãðàäó?

Îíè ïîöåëîâàëèñü. 

Ýòî ìåñÿö áûë î÷åíü ìèëûì, ïîäóìàë Ãàððè. Ïîëíûì ïðîñòûõ, íåçàìûñëîâàòûõ ðàäîñòåé. Ñåìüÿ, ìåñòî êîòîðîé Óèçëè äàâíî çàíÿëè â åãî æèçíè, õîðîøàÿ åäà, êâèääè÷, è, êîíå÷íî, Äæèííè. Êàê çàêàò, çà êîòîðûì îí òîëüêî ÷òî íàáëþäàë, ìåñÿö áûë íàïîëíåí çîëîòûì ñèÿíèåì. 

- Ïî÷òè âðåìÿ óæèíà, - çàìåòèëà Äæèííè, êîãäà îíè îòîðâàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà. 

- Äà, - Ãàððè íàáëþäàë, êàê ðîçîâàòî-îðàíæåâûé öâåò â íåáå ñìåíÿåòñÿ ðîñêîøíûì ñèíèì, êîòîðûé çàòåì ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíî ïåðåøåë â ÷åðíûé. Íî÷íàÿ òåìíîòà ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãëîùàëà âåñü îêðóæàþùèé ìèð, â îòëè÷èå îò ñëàáîãî çàêàòíîãî ñâåòà, êîòîðûé ëèøü äîáàâëÿë íîâûå òåíè ê öàðèâøåìó âîêðóã íåãî ñóìðàêó. 

- Ý-ý, Ãàððè? – ïîâòîðèëà Äæèííè. – ß ñïðàøèâàëà, íå õî÷åøü ëè òû ïîéòè âíóòðü…?

- Åùå ñåêóíäó, Äæèí, - Ãàððè ñìîòðåë, êàê ïîñëåäíÿÿ çàïëàòêà ñîëíå÷íîãî ñâåòà èñ÷åçàëà, óñòóïàÿ íî÷è, êîòîðàÿ ïÿòíàëà åå ñèÿíèå áðûçãàìè òüìû, ñëîâíî ÷åðíûìè ñíåæèíêàìè. 

- Íó, òåïåðü-òî ìû ìîæåò èäòè? – ñïðîñèëà Äæèííè. 

Åå íåòåðïåëèâûé ãîëîñ âûðâàë åãî èç îáúÿòèé íåáà, ñ ãëóõèì ñòóêîì íèçâåðãàÿ íà òâåðäóþ, ðàâíîäóøíóþ çåìëþ. 

- Äà, - îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè. – Ïðîñòè, ÿ òîëüêî õîòåë ïîñìîòðåòü… 

Åãî ïðåðâàë êðèê ñîâû. Ïòèöà èçÿùíî îïóñòèëàñü íà çåìëþ íåïîäàëåêó îò Ãàððè è ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ïèñüìî, êîòîðîå äîñòàâèëà. Íà êîíâåðòå áûëî íàïèñàíî «Ìàëü÷èêó-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë». 

Ñîðâàâ êîíâåðò ñ ñîâèíîé ëàïû, Ãàððè íåòåðïåëèâî ðàçîðâàë åãî. Íà êîëåíè åìó óïàëî ïåðî, íàõîäèâøååñÿ âíóòðè âìåñòå ñ ñàìèì ïèñüìîì. 

_Íåóæåëè òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìîæåøü çàïóãàòü ìåíÿ, Ïîòòåð? Áûâàþò ìèíóòû, êîãäà ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ó òåáÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî åñòü ÷óâñòâî þìîðà. Èëè ýòî âñåãî ëèøü òùåòíàÿ íàäåæäà?_

_Åñëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìîæåøü çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ çàìîë÷àòü, ïîäóìàé åùå ðàç. À ïîòîì åùå è åùå – âû, ãðèôôèíäîðöû, îñîáûì óìîì íèêîãäà íå îòëè÷àëèñü._

_Äî ñêîðîé âñòðå÷è_.

Ìàëôîé. Â ñâîåì ôèðìåííîì ñòèëå. Ãàððè óäèâèëñÿ ëèøü òîìó, ÷òî îí íå îòâåòèë ðàíüøå. Ñàì îí íàïèñàë òî ïèñüìî ïîä âëèÿíèåì âíåçàïíîãî ïðèñòóïà ÿðîñòè è íèêîãäà íå äóìàë, ÷òî îíî ñïîñîáíî çàñòàâèòü Ìàëôîÿ çàìîë÷àòü. Ñêîðåå îí îæèäàë, ÷òî îíî, íàïðîòèâ, âûçîâåò åãî íà ðàçãîâîð. 

- Îò êîãî ýòî? – ñïðîñèëà Äæèííè, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê ïðîòèâîðå÷èâûå ýìîöèè ñìåíÿþò äðóã äðóãà íà ëèöå Ãàððè.

- Ý-ý… íè îò êîãî.

Äæèííè ïðèïîäíÿëà áðîâü.

- ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, íå çíàþ. Îíî íå ïîäïèñàíî. 

- Ñòðàííî, - ñêàçàëà Äæèííè. Îíà íàêëîíèëàñü, ÷òîáû ïðî÷èòàòü ïèñüìî. – Ìîæíî ÿ ïîñìîòðþ?

- Ãì… íåò, - íåîæèäàííî îòâåòèë Ãàððè. – Òàì íåò íè÷åãî âàæíîãî.

- Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ ñàìà ðåøó?

- Äæèí, ÿ íå äóìàþ…

- Ïî÷åìó íåò? ×òî, ó òåáÿ åñòü êòî-òî åùå? Êàêîé-íèáóäü ñâåòëîâîëîñûé øâåäñêèé ëþáîâíèê?

- Íåò! – â óæàñå âîñêëèêíóë Ãàððè. 

- Ýòî áûëà øóòêà, Ãàððè… Äàé ÿ ïîñìîòðþ, - îíà ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó ê ïèñüìó. – Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ óçíàþ ïî÷å…

- Íåò, - ðåçêî âûêðèêíóë Ãàððè è îòäåðíóë ðóêó ñ ïèñüìîì. Âïðî÷åì, ýòî åäâà ëè áûëî íåîáõîäèìî – Äæèííè ñàìà îòïðÿíóëà â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíóþ ñòîðîíó. Â åå ãëàçàõ îí óâèäåë íåïðèêðûòóþ îáèäó è ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, ÷òîáû êîñíóòüñÿ åå ïëå÷à, íî äåâóøêà îòøàòíóëàñü îò íåå åùå äàëüøå. 

Åãî ãîëîñ ñìÿã÷èëñÿ. 

- ×åðò, Äæèí, ïðîñòè. ß íå õîòåë êðè÷àòü…

- ß èäó âíóòðü, - êîðîòêî ñêàçàëà Äæèííè.

- Äæèííè, ïîæàëóéñòà. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû çëèëàñü íà ìåíÿ. 

- ß íå çëþñü. ß ïðîñòî èäó âíóòðü, - îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè. – Òû ñî ìíîé?

- Ãàððè íå ïîøåâåëèëñÿ. 

- Íåò, - ãîðüêî ñêàçàëà Äæèííè, - Êîíå÷íî, òû íå èäåøü, - îíà îòêðûëà äâåðü. – Òîãäà óâèäèìñÿ çà óæèíîì, - äåâóøêà çàøëà â Íîðó è çàêðûëà çà ñîáîé äâåðü. Íå õëîïíóëà – Äæèííè áûëà íå èç òåõ, êòî õëîïàåò äâåðÿìè. Íî Ãàððè âñå ðàâíî ÷óâñòâîâàë åå ãíåâ. 

Óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî Äæèííè óøëà, ìàëü÷èê âçÿë ïåðî, óïàâøåå åìó íà êîëåíè. Ìàëôîé îáåñïå÷èë åãî äàæå ýòèì. Âåðîÿòíî, îí çíàë, ÷òî Ãàððè çàñòàâèò îòâåòèòü íà ïèñüìî ëèøü ïåðâàÿ âñïûøêà ãíåâà ñðàçó æå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí åãî ïðî÷òåò. Óñïîêîèâøèñü, Ãàððè, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ðåøèò ïðîñòî ïðîèãíîðèðîâàòü åãî. 

È íóæíî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Ìàëôîé áûë ïðàâ, ðåøèâ âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ òåìè íåìíîãèìè áåñöåííûìè ìãíîâåíèÿìè, êîãäà ãíåâ Ãàððè áóøåâàë áåñêîíòðîëüíî. Ñõâàòèâ ïåðî, Ãàððè íàöàðàïàë îòâåò íà îáîðîòå ìàëôîåâñêîãî ïèñüìà. Îí æèðíî ïåðå÷åðêíóë èìÿ àäðåñàòà – ñâîå èìÿ – è âìåñòî íåãî íàïèñàë èìÿ Äðàêî. 

Ñîâà, êîòîðàÿ ïðèíåñëà ïèñüìî, òåðïåëèâî æäàëà ðÿäîì. Çàêîí÷èâ, Ãàððè ïðèâÿçàë ëèñò áóìàãè îáðàòíî ê åå ëàïå, è ïòèöà íåìåäëåííî âçìûëà â íåáî. 

Ãàððè ñìîòðåë åé âñëåä. Çàòåì, êîãäà ñîâà èñ÷åçëà, îí ïîïëåëñÿ â Íîðó – ïðîñèòü ïðîùåíèÿ ó Äæèííè. 

- ß íå çëþñü, - íàñòàèâàëà äåâóøêà ïîñëå òîãî, êàê èçâèíåíèÿ áûëè ïðèíåñåíû. – Òîëüêî… â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ òû êàçàëñÿ òàêèì… íó, íå çíàþ. Îòñòðàíåííûì? Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå?

- Àáñîëþòíî.

- Íó êîíå÷íî. À åùå – òàèíñòâåííûì. Îò êîãî áûëî òî ïèñüìî?

- Íåâèëë, ñïðàøèâàë î çàäàíèÿõ íà ëåòî. Òîëüêî ó íåãî ìîãëî õâàòèòü ðàññåÿííîñòè çàáûòü ïîäïèñàòüñÿ. 

Äæèííè îòâåëà âçãëÿä, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà. Îíà íå ïîâåðèëà åìó, è Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî êîëüíóëà ìèìîëåòíîå ÷óâñòâî âèíû.  

Îäíàêî íå çíàòü ïðàâäû äëÿ íåå áóäåò òîëüêî ëó÷øå, íå òàê ëè? Åé ñòàíåò áîëüíî, è îíà ðàçîçëèòñÿ íà Ìàëôîÿ çà òî, ÷òî îí ïûòàåòñÿ çàïóãàòü åå áîéôðåíäà. Ãàððè õîòåë _çàùèòèòü_ Äæèííè îò áîëè, à ñëóæèòü ïðè÷èíîé âñå íîâûõ ñòðàäàíèé. Ê òîìó æå îí óæå áûë çîë íà Ìàëôîÿ çà äâîèõ. 

***

Ýòèì âå÷åðîì Äðàêî íå îòõîäèë îò îêíà. Áåç ÷åòâåðòè äåñÿòü. Îí îòïðàâèë ñîâó â ïîëîâèíå øåñòîãî. Ãäå îíà? Êîãäà ñíàðóæè, íàêîíåö, ïîêàçàëàñü òóìàííàÿ òåíü åãî ñîâû, Ýìåðñ, Äðàêî ðåçêî âñêèíóë ãîëîâó. 

Ïòèöà âëåòåëà âíóòðü ÷åðåç îòêðûòîå îêíî. Äðàêî íåæíî ïîòðåïàë åå ïî ãîëîâå è æàäíî âñêðûë ïèñüìî. 

_Åñëè áû_ _ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî ìîãó çàïóãàòü òåáÿ äî òîãî, ÷òî òû íàêîíåö-òî çàòêíåøüñÿ, ÿ áû ñäåëàë ýòî äàâíûì-äàâíî, Ìàëôîé_. _Íåóæåëè òû íàäåÿëñÿ çàñòàòü ìåíÿ âðàñïëîõ, ïîñëàâ ïèñüìî íåîæèäàííî?_

_Ó òåáÿ íè÷åãî íå âûøëî_

_ß ïîìíþ, êàê òû ãîâîðèë ìíå, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå ñòîèò íåäîîöåíèâàòü ýëåìåíò íåîæèäàííîñòè_

_ß çàïîìíèë ýòî_

_Íàäåþñü, ÷òî òû ïðîâåë íåçàáûâàåìîå ëåòî – â îäèíî÷åñòâå â ñâîåì Ïîìåñòüå_

Êîíå÷íî, ïîäïèñè íå áûëî. Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ è âçÿë ïåðî, êîòîðîå Ãàððè âëîæèë îáðàòíî â êîíâåðò. Îáìàêíóâ åãî â ÷åðíèëà, îí óæå áûëî íà÷àë ïèñàòü îòâåò, êîãäà Ýìåðñ, óñëûøàâ ñêðèï ïåðà ïî ïåðãàìåíòó, íåãîäóþùå ïîñìîòðåë íà õîçÿèíà. 

- Àõ-õ, ïðîñòè, ìèëàÿ, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî. – Òû, äîëæíî áûòü, óñòàëà… ìîæåøü ñëåòàòü ïîîõîòèòüñÿ. Îòíåñåøü ýòî çàâòðà. 

Ñ îäîáðèòåëüíûì óõàíüåì Ýìåðñ ïîâèíîâàëàñü. 

***

Îíè ïðîäîëæàëè â òîì æå äóõå âåñü îñòàòîê ëåòà, ïîñûëàÿ è ïîëó÷àÿ ïèñüìà. Îíè áûëè êîðîòêèìè – íèêîãäà íå äëèííåå òðåõ, ìàêñèìóì ÷åòûðåõ àáçàöåâ. Ñîäåðæàíèå â îñíîâíîì ñâîäèëîñü ê íàñìåøêàì, êîëêîñòÿì è ÿçâèòåëüíûì çàìå÷àíèÿì, îäíàêî ìåæäó ñòðî÷êàìè áûëî çàêëþ÷åíî òàêîå íàïðÿæåíèå, ÷òî ïðè îäíîì âèäå äàëåêîãî ñèëóýòà Ýìåðñ èëè, êîãäà Ãàððè îáíàðóæèâàë, îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì óñòàëîé, ÷òîáû íåñòè îòâåò íåìåäëåííî, Õåäâèãè, ó îáîèõ ìàëü÷èêîâ íà÷èíàëî øóìåòü â óøàõ. Òåïåðü îíè óçíàëè áû ñîâ äðóã äðóãà ãäå óãîäíî. Ó Ãàððè âîøëî â ïðèâû÷êó îáøàðèâàòü âçãëÿäîì íåáî â òå÷åíèå äíÿ è îñîáåííî áëèæå ê âå÷åðó, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Äðàêî ÷àñòî çàñûïàë ïðÿìî ó îêíà, âñå åùå â îæèäàíèè. 

Íèêîãäà â ïèñüìàõ íå áûëî ïîäïèñåé.

Íèêîãäà îíè íå îáñóæäàëè òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ìåæäó íèìè. Íèêîãäà îíè íå îáñóæäàëè ýòè êîðîòêèå çàïèñêè ñ äðóãèìè. Òåìï îáìåíà ñëîâàìè âñå óñêîðÿëñÿ. 

È ïîñòåïåííî ñîäåðæàíèå ïèñåì òîæå ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå ñåðüåçíåå. 

_Ñîñêó÷èëñÿ__?_

_Êîíå÷íî, íåò, Ïîòòåð. À__òû__? __Ñêó÷àåøü__? __Íóæäàåøüñÿ âî ìíå?_

_ß íèêîãäà íóæäàëñÿ â òåáå._

_Òàê áûëî âñåãäà._

_Íèêîãäà._

_Âñåãäà_

_Íèêîãäà__. __Âñå, ÷òî òû äàåøü ìíå – ýòî íåíàâèñòü. _

_Âîçìîæíî, ýòà íåíàâèñòü – åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî çàñòàâëÿåò òåáÿ ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ æèâûì._

_Âîçìîæíî, ÿ ïî÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ æèâûì òîëüêî ïîñëå òâîåé ñìåðòè. Òû òîæå ÷óâñòâóåøü ýòî?_

_Äà._

_Òåáå íðàâèòñÿ?_

_Íåò__._

_Ëæåö. Òû ñàì çíàåøü, ÷òî ýòî òàê._

_ß íåíàâèæó ýòî. ß íåíàâèæó òåáÿ, Ïîòòåð._

Ïîñëå ïîäîáíîãî çàÿâëåíèÿ Äðàêî îæèäàë ìãíîâåííîãî îòâåòà. Îí íàäåÿëñÿ, æàæäàë ýòîãî. Ïî ìåðå òîãî, êàê èñòåêàëî ïîëîæåííîå âðåìÿ, Äðàêî âñå áîëüøå âïàäàë â ïàíèêó. Ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî äíåé. Ïîä ãëàçàìè ñëèçåðèíöà ïîÿâèëèñü òåìíûå êðóãè. Äðàêî ñàì íå ìîã îáúÿñíèòü, ïî÷åìó åãî òàê ðàññòðàèâàåò äîëãîå îæèäàíèå. Ñëîâíî îí áðîñèë âûçîâ, à Ïîòòåð ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë åãî. Íåò, ýòî íå ìîãëî áûòü èñòèíîé. Ïîòòåð íèêîãäà íå ïðåíåáðåãàë áðîøåííûìè âûçîâàìè, à îñîáåííî îò íåãî, Äðàêî. 

Îí ïðåäëîæèë âñå – âñå íàïðÿæåíèå, âñþ æàæäó, êîòîðóþ èñïûòûâàë. Îí ïðåäëîæèë Ïîòòåðó ñâîþ íåíàâèñòü. Äðàêî îæèäàë âñåãî – ñìåõà, ãíåâà, ìåñòè… íî íå òèøèíû. Ìîë÷àíèå, íàèõóäøèé îòâåò èç âñåõ âîçìîæíûõ. Êàê áóäòî _îí_, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, íå áûë äîñòîèí äàæå îòâåòà!

Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðàíèëî. Íå òàê, ñëîâíî ìåæäó íèìè ïðîèçîøåë ðàçðûâ. Äðàêî âîâñå íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ îòâåðãíóòûì ëþáîâíèêîì. Íåò. Ïðîñòî ïîñëåäíèå íåäåëè îí æèë ðàäè ýòèõ ïèñåì, ðàäè òåõ ùåêî÷óùèõ îùóùåíèé, õîëîäêîì áåæàâøèõ ïî ïîçâîíî÷íèêó, êîòîðûå îíè äàâàëè. ßðîñòíàÿ ïåðåïèñêà ñî çëåéøèì âðàãîì. ×òî ìîæåò áûòü ëó÷øå? 

À òåïåðü Ãàððè íå îòâå÷àë. È èìåííî ýòî áîëüíî æàëèëî ãîðäîñòü Äðàêî, ñëîâíî íåîæèäàííûé è ïîäëûé óäàð ïîä äûõ. 

Òèøèíà, çâåíÿùàÿ ãðîì÷å ëþáîãî ñìåõà íà ñâåòå. Äðàêî çàæàë óøè. Ñòàëî ÷óòü ïîëåã÷å. Îí çíàë, ÷òî äîëæåí íåìíîãî ïîñïàòü – çàâòðà íà÷èíàëñÿ øåñòîé ãîä åãî ó÷åáû â Õîãâàðòñå… íî âñå åùå îñòàâàëñÿ ïðèçðà÷íûé øàíñ, ÷òî ïèñüìî ïîÿâèòñÿ ðàíüøå. 

_Æàëêîå çðåëèùå,_ çàìåòèë òèõèé ãîëîñ âíóòðè. _Òû, îò÷àÿííî îæèäàþùèé ïèñüìà îò Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Äî ÷åãî òû äîêàòèëñÿ? _

_ß äîëæåí ïîëó÷èòü îò íåãî âåñòü. Ìíå ïðîñòî ñêó÷íî. Âûâîäèòü æå èç ñåáÿ Ïîòòåðà – î÷åíü çàáàâíî. _

_Òåáå íðàâèòñÿ ñìîòðåòü, êàê ãíåâ áóøóåò â åãî ãëàçàõ. Êàê äâà ôàêåëà èçóìðóäíîãî ïëàìåíè. _

_Íåò. Âñå íå òàê. Ìíå ñêó÷íî. Ñêó÷íî, è ýòî ïðîñòî ñðåäñòâî óáèòü âðåìÿ. _

_Òåïåðü òû çíàåøü åãî ïî÷åðê ëó÷øå, ÷åì ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé. Òû çíàåøü, êàê îí âûïèñûâàåò ñâîè «è», è ïîä êàêèì íàêëîíîì ðàñïîëàãàåò ëèíèè â «ò». Òû òðåïåòíî õðàíèøü åãî ïèñüìà â ÿùèêå, ñëîâíî êàêîé-íèáóäü âëþáëåííûé ùåíîê. _

_ß íåíàâèæó åãî. ß ñàì åìó òàê è ñêàçàë. _

_À òåïåðü ïîñìîòðè, êàê, åäâà çàâèäåâ òåíü åãî ñîâû íà ôîíå ëóíû, òû áðîñèëñÿ ê ñâîåìó îêíó, çàáûâ ïðî âñþ ñâîþ íåíàâèñòü. Ïîñìîòðè, êàê óñêîðÿåòñÿ ïóëüñ è êàê íåçàìåòíî âñÿ òèøèíà ìèðà ïåðåñòàëà èìåòü õîòü ìàëåéøåå çíà÷åíèå. Âíèìàòåëüíî ñìîòðè, êàê òû âöåïèëñÿ â ïèñüìî, êàê òû ðâåøü êîíâåðò ñ òàêèì æèâîòíûì íåèñòîâñòâîì, ÷òî ïîðåçàëñÿ î êðàé áóìàãè. _

_Âèäèøü, êàê òå÷åò êðîâü?_

Äðàêî ðàññåÿíî ëèçíóë ïàëåö ñ åäâà çàìåòíûì ïîðåçîì, íå îòðûâàÿñü îò ïèñüìà. 

Åãî ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü. 

_ß òîæå òåáÿ íåíàâèæó, Ìàëôîé._

_Âñòðåòü ìåíÿ çàâòðà â áàãàæíîì îòñåêå Õîãâàðòñ-Ýêñïðåññà._

________________________ _

 Èòàê, âîò îíî:) Âàðèàíò íå îêîí÷àòåëüíûé, ñîððè çà âñå øåðîõîâàòîñòè… ïîïîçæå ÿ âñå èñïðàâëþ, îáÿçàòåëüíî. È – ñïàñèáî âñåì ðåâüþåðàì. Âû çàìå÷àòåëüíûå:)

SwEv

_. _


	3. 3 Âî òüìå

Íà äîëæíîñòü øòàòíîé äîáðîé ôåè íàçíà÷àåòñÿ Zua. Ñïàñèáî çà Õàãðèäà=) Íà äîëæíîñòü îáúåêòîâ ìîåé âå÷íîé ïðèçíàòåëüíîñòè – âñå ðåâüþåðû. Ñîáñòâåííî, âîò. Ìîæíî ïðèñòóïàòü ê ÷òåíèþ=)

**Èçÿùíûé ôàñàä.**

**Ãëàâà 3. Âî òüìå.**

Íåáî ñòàíîâèòñÿ íàøèì. 

Ìîèì è Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. Ìû çàõâàòûâàåì åãî. Ìû ïðàâèì èì. Èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òàê óòâåðæäàåò îí. ß çíàþ, ÷òî íåò. Íåáî äëÿ íàñ áûëî íè÷åì èíûì, êàê ñòðàíîé íåñáûâøèõñÿ ìå÷òàíèé è êîøìàðîâ. Âû æå ìîæåòå óïðàâëÿòü ñâîèìè ìå÷òàìè, ïðàâäà? Ýòî îíè óïðàâëÿþò âàìè. Èãðàþò ñ âàøèì ðàçóìîì, à ïîòîì, êîãäà âîçüìóò âñå, ÷òî õîòåëè, ïðåâðàùàþòñÿ â êîøìàðû. 

Íî÷ü òîæå ñòàíîâèòñÿ íàøåé. 

Ìû äåëèì åå ïîðîâíó, êàê êàêîé-òî ïðîêëÿòûé êëàä. Âìåñòå ìû îõîòèìñÿ çà íî÷üþ è îïóñòîøàåì åå. Íîñèì åå çâåçäû, êàê êîðîíû. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî, åñëè áû åìó ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó ñòîëêíóòü ìåíÿ âíèç, íà çåìëþ, îí áûë áû óäèâëåí, îáíàðóæèâ, ÷òî êîðîíà îñòàëàñü âèñåòü â íåáå. 

Äæèííè íèêîãäà íå áûëà òàêîé. Ñâåò ïåðåëèâàëñÿ â åå âîëîñàõ, êàê ëåíòû â êîñàõ øêîëüíèöû. 

Îíà ïîñòîÿííî òàê ñ÷àñòëèâà è áåççàáîòíà, è ýòî ïðèòÿãèâàåò êàêóþ-òî ÷àñòü ìåíÿ. Îíà äóìàåò, ÷òî ÿ ãåðîé. Ïîõîæå, áîëüøèíñòâî îêðóæàþùèõ òîæå òàê ñ÷èòàåò, íî äëÿ íåå âñå áûëî ïî-äðóãîìó. ß ñïàñ åå ëè÷íî. Ñïàñ îò Ðèääëà. Åé íóæåí áûë ðûöàðü, è ñëó÷èëîñü òàê, ÷òî åãî ñâåòëûå ëàòû ïðèøëèñü ìíå êàê ðàç âïîðó. 

Êðîìå òîãî, ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ áåñïîëåçíûì. Â ìèðå, çà ñòåíàìè Õîãâàðòñà, ïðîèñõîäèëî òàê ìíîãî. Ïîñïåøíî ñêîëà÷èâàëèñü âñå íîâûå ñîþçû, à ìîãóùåñòâî Âîëüäåìîðòà íåóêëîííî âîçðàñòàëî. Ìèð îêóòûâàëñÿ òüìîé, íî ñâåò â Õîãâàðòñå ïðîäîëæàë ñèÿòü. Ëþáîé äóðàê ìîã çàìåòèòü, ÷òî ýòîò ñâåò íå áûë åñòåñòâåííûì, ïîäîáíî òîìó, êàê âû êîæåé ÷óâñòâóåòå îòëè÷èå ñâåòà ëàìïû îò ñîëíå÷íîãî. Îíè ñîâñåì ðàçíûå, è âû ýòî ñðàçó îùóùàåòå. 

Îäíàêî ñâåò, èñõîäÿùèé îò Äæèííè, ðåàëåí – îí ÷èñò è ñîâåðøåííî íåòðîíóò Òüìîé. Íå òî ÷òîáû îíà áûëà ñàìèì âîïëîùåíèåì íåâèííîñòè, ñîâñåì íåò. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî îíà ïðîñòî ïîçíàëà è íàñòîÿùèé Ñâåò, è èñòèííóþ Òüìó, è âñå æå âûáðàëà Ñâåò. Îäíàæäû Òüìà ïî÷òè ïîëó÷èëà åå, ðóêàìè Òîìà Ðèääëà îïóòàâ çàêëÿòèÿìè, íî îíà ïåðåæèëà ýòî, âûéäÿ èç èñïûòàíèÿ äî êðàåâ ïîëíîé çîëîòèñòûì ñâåòîì, ëèâøèìñÿ èç øèðîêî îòêðûòûõ ãëàç. ß æå, íàïðîòèâ, ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî Òüìà âíóòðè ðàñòåò ïîñëå êàæäîãî ïðîòèâîñòîÿíèÿ ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì. ß íå õîòåë ýòîãî. ß õîòåë âûõîäèòü èç ñõâàòîê ñ íèì, ïîëíûé ÷èñòîé, ïðàâåäíîé ýíåðãèè, êàê Äæèííè. 

Äðóãîé, áîëåå ïðîñòîé ïðè÷èíîé òîãî, ÷òî ÿ âûáðàë Äæèííè, áûëî òî, êàçàëîñü, âñå æäàëè ýòîãî îò ìåíÿ. Äðóçüÿ Äæèííè ïî Õîãâàðòñó ãîâîðèëè ìíå, ÷òî ÿ åé íðàâëþñü, Ðîí ñêàçàë, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå èìååò ïðîòèâ, íî ÿ âñå åùå òóïî ñòîÿë è íå âèäåë òîãî, ÷òî íàõîäèëîñü ó ìåíÿ ïîä íîñîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî, âèäèòå ëè, áûë ñëèøêîì çàíÿò ïîãîíåé çà ñíèò÷åì è ×æîó ×ýíã, à òàêæå òåì, ÷òîáû íå äàòü Äðàêî Ìàëôîþ ïîáèòü ñåáÿ â ñëåäóþùåì êâèääè÷íîì ìàò÷å! Ñìåøíî, äåéñòâèòåëüíî. 

Õîòÿ ÿ âñå æå çàìå÷àë Äæèííè. ß âèäåë, ÷òî îíà ïîëíà ñâåòîì, è õîòåë, ÷òîáû âåñü ýòîò ñâåò ñèÿë äëÿ ìåíÿ îäíîãî. Äà, â ÷åì-òî ÿ ýãîèñòè÷åí. 

Ìû ñ Äæèííè ñòàëè «ïàðîé» ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ ïîñëå òîãî, êàê íà÷àëñÿ ìîé ïÿòûé ãîä â Õîãâàðòñå. È, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ìû áûëè ñ÷àñòëèâû. Âû ìîãëè áû ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî íóæíî áûòü î÷åíü íåñ÷àñòíûì ÷åëîâåêîì, ÷òîáû îòêàçàòüñÿ îò Äæèííè è ïîâåðíóòüñÿ ê òàêîìó ÷åëîâåêó, êàê Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Âîâñå íåò. ß íå áûë íåñ÷àñòëèâ. Âñå ÷åëîâå÷åñòâî ïðåáûâàåò â óáåæäåíèè, ÷òî ñ÷àñòüå – ýòî âñå, ÷òî èì íóæíî. Ýòî – êîíå÷íàÿ öåëü âñåãî, äóìàåì ìû. Ñ÷àñòüå. ß äîëæåí ñäåëàòü ýòî, ÷òîáû áûòü ñ÷àñòëèâûì. ß äîëæåí áûòü ñ ýòèì ÷åëîâåêîì, ÷òîáû áûòü ñ÷àñòëèâûì. ß äîëæåí áûòü áîãàò, ìîãóùåñòâåí è ëþáèì, ÷òîáû áûòü ñ÷àñòëèâûì. 

Âîâñå íå ñ÷àñòüå ïðàâèò ìèðîì.

Èíîãäà åãî íåäîñòàòî÷íî. Èíîãäà ñ÷àñòüå – âñåãî ëèøü òà ýìîöèÿ, êîòîðóþ, êàê òû óâåðåí, òû äîëæåí èñïûòûâàòü, è çàòåì òû óáåæäàåøü ñåáÿ, ÷òî òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî åãî ÷óâñòâóåøü. 

È èíîãäà ñ÷àñòüå òàê ìèìîëåòíî, ÷òî òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî îíî åùå òóò, ñ òîáîé, â òî âðåìÿ êàê íà ñàìîì äåëå âñå óæå äàâíî èñ÷åçëî. 

Ñ Äæèííè ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ñèëüíûì – ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî âñå ìîè íåäîñòàòêè èñ÷åçàþò, ïîêà â åå ãëàçàõ ÿ áûë èäåàëüíûì ãåðîåì. 

Ñ íèì òàêîãî íå ïðîèñõîäèëî íèêîãäà. Â åãî ãëàçàõ ÿ áûë èñïîð÷åí. Ìîè íåäîñòàòêè áûëè òùàòåëüíî èçìåðåíû, âçâåøåíû è ïðîàíàëèçèðîâàíû. Åãî ãëàçà íàñòîëüêî ïðîçðà÷íû, ÷òî, ñìîòðÿ â íèõ, òû çíàåøü, ÷òî òàì íåò è íå ìîæåò áûòü íèêàêèõ èëëþçèé. Ïîâåðõíîñòü âîäû èñêàæàåò îòðàæåíèå, íî ëåä ïîêàçûâàåò âñå êîíòóðû è òåíè ÿñíî, íè÷åãî íå ïðèóêðàøèâàÿ. 

Â åãî ãëàçàõ íå áûëî îáîæàíèÿ. Òîëüêî íåíàâèñòü. Ìíîþ íå âîñõèùàëèñü – ìíå çàâèäîâàëè. 

Îäíàêî îí âñå åùå õîòåë ìåíÿ. Îí âèäåë ìåíÿ òàêèì, êàêîé ÿ åñòü, è âñå åùå õîòåë. 

Äæèííè íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà ìåíÿ _òàê_. Îíà ñëåïà ê ïðîÿâëåíèÿì Òüìû. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, êîãäà ñàìî ñîëíöå îêóòûâàåò òåáÿ âñþ, íèêàêîé òåíè ðÿäîì ïðîñòî áûòü íå ìîæåò. 

Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ òàê äóìàë. ß íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî, åñëè ñèÿíèå Äæèííè áóäåò ãðåòü è ìåíÿ, òåíü âíóòðè èñ÷åçíåò. ×òî Òüìà óáåæèò îò Ñâåòà.

Íå ïîëó÷èëîñü. 

***

Ãåðìèîíà, Ðîí, Äæèííè è Ãàððè âìåñòå ñòîÿëè ïåðåä Õîãâàðòñ Ýêñïðåññîì. Îíè óæå ïîïðîùàëèñü ñ îñòàëüíûìè Óèçëè è òåïåðü èñïûòûâàëè ëåãêîå óäèâëåíèå îò òîãî, ÷òî ëåòî çàêîí÷èëîñü òàê áûñòðî. Ðîí âûãëÿäåë îñîáåííî óäðó÷åííûì.

- Èòàê, îïÿòü ìû çäåñü, - íåñ÷àñòíî ñêàçàë îí. 

- Ëè÷íî ÿ, - îòîçâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, - î÷åíü ðàäà. ß _ñêó÷àëà_ ïî øêîëå. 

- Íó, åùå áû, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí, ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïîêîñèâøèñü íà áëåñòÿùèé çíà÷îê, êðàñîâàâøèéñÿ íà ìàíòèè äåâóøêè, - ìèññ Ïðåôåêò. 

- Òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ åõàòü ñ îñòàëüíûìè ïðåôåêòàìè? – ñïðîñèëà Äæèííè. 

- Åñëè ÷åñòíî, ìíå áû íå õîòåëîñü, - ïðèçíàëà Ãåðìèîíà, - íàâåðíîå, ÿ ïðîñòî çàéäó ïîçäîðîâàòüñÿ è ïîçæå ïðèñîåäèíþñü ê âàì. 

- Î÷åíü õîðîøî, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí, ïðîâîæàÿ ðàññòðîåííûì âçãëÿäîì îñòàëüíûõ ïðåôåêòîâ, ëèøàþùèõ åãî è Ãåðìèîíó íåçàáûâàåìûõ ìèíóò, ïðîâåäåííûõ çà ÷òåíèåì êíèã. 

- Òû òîæå ìîã áû áûòü ïðåôåêòîì, - çàìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Åñëè áû òîëüêî òû è Ãàððè íàðóøèëè ÷óòü ìåíüøå øêîëüíûõ ïðàâèë! È, êîíå÷íî, åñëè áû òû áîëüøå çàáîòèëñÿ î ñâîåé óñïåâàåìîñòè… 

- Î, ñìîòðèòå, ïîõîæå, óæå ìîæíî ñàäèòüñÿ, - áûñòðî ñêàçàë Ðîí â ïîïûòêå èçáåæàòü î÷åðåäíîé ïîðöèè íðàâîó÷åíèé. 

Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíè ìîë÷à ñìîòðåëè, êàê ïîòîê äåòåé âòÿãèâàëñÿ âíóòðü ïîåçäà.

- Áåç Ôðåäà è Äæîðäæà êàê-òî ñòðàííî, - çàìåòèë Ãàððè. 

Âñå ñîãëàñèëèñü. Îòñóòñòâèå áëèçíåöîâ Óèçëè äåéñòâèòåëüíî îùóùàëîñü î÷åíü îñòðî – îíè âñåãäà óìåëè çàïîëíÿòü íåëîâêîå ìîë÷àíèå ñâîèì âåñåëûì ãîìîíîì, ãàðàíòèðóÿ òî, ÷òî øêîëüíûé ãîä íà÷íåòñÿ ñî ñìåõà è øóòîê. Ãàððè áûë áû ðàä âîçìîæíîñòè ïîñìåÿòüñÿ, îñîáåííî òåïåðü, êîãäà åãî íàïîëíÿë ñòðàõ, áåñïîêîéñòâî è, ÷òî ñàìîå ñòðàííîå, íåòåðïåíèå. 

Ìàëü÷èê ñíîâà è ñíîâà ñêîëüçèë âçãëÿäîì ïîâåðõ ìîðÿ ãîëîâ âîêðóã. Îí âñå æå âûñìîòðåë Ìàëôîÿ – òîò ñòîÿë íà äðóãîì êîíöå ïëàòôîðìû, íî ñëèçåðèíåö ëèáî íå âèäåë Ãàððè, ëèáî ïðîñòî íå ïîòðóäèëñÿ ïîäíÿòü íà íåãî ãëàçà. 

Íåñìîòðÿ íà ïðèñóòñòâèå Äæèííè – à, ìîæåò áûòü, è èç-çà íåãî òîæå – Ãàððè âñå áîëüøå íåðâíè÷àë. Ìàëôîé, íàïîìíèë îí ñåáå, òàê è íå äàë çíàòü, ÷òî ñîãëàñåí ñ íèì âñòðåòèòüñÿ.

Íà ñàìîì äåëå Ãàððè âîîáùå íå çíàë, î ÷åì Ìàëôîé äóìàë, íà ÷òî íàäåÿëñÿ… è ðåøèë ëè îòâåòèòü íà åãî ïðèãëàøåíèå (èëè ýòî ñêîðåå áûëà êîìàíäà?). 

Õîòÿ îí ñàì áûë âèíîâàò â ýòîì. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, èìåííî åìó ñìÿòåíèå è ñòðàõ ìåøàëè îòîñëàòü ïèñüìî ðàíüøå, è ó Ìàëôîÿ ïðîñòî íå áûëî âðåìåíè îòâåòèòü. 

_ß íåíàâèæó ýòî. ß íåíàâèæó òåáÿ, Ïîòòåð._

Êîãäà Ãàððè ïðî÷èòàë ýòè êîðîòêèå ôðàçû, åãî ñåðäöå çàïëÿñàëî â êàêîì-òî ñóìàñøåäøåì ðèòìå. Ãëàçà íå ìîãëè îòîðâàòüñÿ îò ÷åòêèõ ëèíèé íà ïåðãàìåíòå. Ñëîâà, âûâåäåííûå óãëîâàòûì ïî÷åðêîì Ìàëôîÿ, áåññòûäíî ïîäìèãèâàëè åìó, èõ î÷åðòàíèÿ ñëîâíî ÷óòü çìåèëèñü... 

Èòàê, âîò îíî – âûðàæåíèå èñòèííûõ ÷óâñòâ, îòêðîâåííîå è íåäâóñìûñëåííîå. Ê óäèâëåíèþ Ãàððè, ïåðî îñòàâèëî â ïåðãàìåíòå ãëóáîêèå öàðàïèíû – äåòàëü, âîïèþùå íå âÿçàâøàÿñÿ ñ òåì âûõîëîùåííûì è õîëîäíûì îáðàçîì, ïîääåðæàíèþ êîòîðîãî Ìàëôîé âñåãäà îòäàâàë ñòîëüêî ñèë. Æàð ýìîöèé, ñòîÿâøèé çà ýòèìè ñëîâàìè, áûë òàê î÷åâèäåí, òàê ñèëåí, ÷òî êðîâü çàñòûëà ó Ãàððè â æèëàõ. Äâà êîðîòêèõ ïðåäëîæåíèÿ ñíîâà è ñíîâà çâó÷àëè ó íåãî â ñîçíàíèè, ïîñûëàÿ ïî ïîçâîíî÷íèêó ëåäÿíîé õîëîäîê. Ïåðãàìåíò æåã ðóêè, ïîêà Ãàððè íå íàøåë â ñåáå ñèë ñêîìêàòü åãî ñ êàæóùåéñÿ íåáðåæíîñòüþ, êàê îí âñåãäà ïîñòóïàë ñ ïèñüìàìè Ìàëôîÿ. Ñåðäöåáèåíèå âñå íèêàê íå æåëàëî óñïîêàèâàòüñÿ, è ïî êîæå äî ñèõ ïîð ïðîáåãàëè ìóðàøêè. Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü, ñêàçàë Ãàððè ñàì ñåáå, ñìåëàÿ äåêëàðàöèÿ íåíàâèñòè. È âñå æå…

Åñëè _ýòî_ è áûëà íåíàâèñòü, òî îíà áûëà ïðåêðàñíà. 

***

- ×åðò, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî, ðàçëè÷èâ íåïîäàëåêó ìàññèâíûå ñèëóýòû Êðýááà è Ãîéëà, ïðîòàëêèâàþùèõñÿ ê íåìó ñêâîçü òîëïó. Îí îòñòóïèë â òåíü, çàòåì ïðîáðàëñÿ ïîáëèæå ê ïîåçäó çà ñïèíàìè ãðóïïû ïÿòèêóðñíèêîâ, ñòîÿùèõ ó ñàìûõ äâåðåé âàãîíà, è íåçàìåòíî ïðîñêîëüçíóë âíóòðü. 

Ãëÿíóâ â îêíî, Äðàêî óâèäåë, êàê ïî ëèöàì ñëèçåðèíöåâ ðàñïîëçàåòñÿ çàìåøàòåëüñòâî. 

Èòàê, äâà î÷åíü áîëüøèõ ïðåïÿòñòâèÿ óñòðàíåíû. Äðàêî çíàë, ÷òî íè çà ÷òî íå ñóìååò ïðîáðàòüñÿ â áàãàæíûé îòñåê, åñëè Êðýáá è Ãîéë ïåðåõâàòÿò åãî. 

Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ñî ñòîðîíû ìàññèâíûå ñëèçåðèíöû êàçàëèñü åãî òåëîõðàíèòåëÿìè, íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòî áûëî íå ñîâñåì òàê. Îíè áåçäóìíî ñëåäîâàëè çà Äðàêî âñþäó, êóäà áû îí íè øåë. Ìàëôîé äàâàë ÷óâñòâî öåëè, â êîòîðîì îíè òàê íóæäàëèñü. Âûïîëíÿë ôóíêöèè ìîçãîâîãî öåíòðà, âçàìåí ïîëó÷àÿ â ïîëíîå ðàñïîðÿæåíèå èõ ìóñêóëû. 

Íå òî ÷òîáû îí æàëåë î òîì, ÷òî îíè ïîñòîÿííî ðÿäîì, ðàçìûøëÿë Äðàêî, ïðîáèðàÿñü â êîíåö ïîåçäà, òóäà, ãäå íàõîäèëîñü áàãàæíîå îòäåëåíèå. Êðýáá è Ãîéë ìíîãî ðàç äîêàçûâàëè ñâîþ ïîëåçíîñòü, êàê áû öèíè÷íî ýòî íè çâó÷àëî. È, ÷òî íåìàëîâàæíî, îíè áûëè åìó îò÷àÿííî ïðåäàííû – ÷åðòà, âûñîêî öåíèìàÿ îòïðûñêîì ñåìåéñòâà Ìàëôîåâ. 

Äåðæà ïàëî÷êó íàãîòîâå, Äðàêî òîëêíóë äâåðü â áàãàæíûé îòñåê. Äðàìàòè÷íîñòü ýòîãî æåñòà áûëà íåìíîãî ñìàçàíà òåì ôàêòîì, ÷òî äâåðü íå îòêðûëàñü. Ñîîáðàçèâ, ÷òî äâåðü áûëà íå íà ïåòëÿõ, à íà ðåëüñàõ, Äðàêî, ÷óâñòâóÿ ëåãêîå ñìóùåíèå, ïîïûòàëñÿ ñíîâà, íà ýòîò ðàç áîëåå óñïåøíî. 

Íåò, îí ñîâñåì íå èçáåãàë Êðýááà è Ãîéëà, óâåðèë Äðàêî ñàì ñåáÿ, îáøàðèâàÿ âçãëÿäîì çàáèòûé ÷åìîäàíàìè áàãàæíûé îòñåê. 

Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ. 

Ïðîñòî íà äàííûé ìîìåíò îíè áûëè ïîñëåäíèìè, êîãî åìó õîòåëîñü âèäåòü. Íî, â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, ãäå áûë ïåðâûé? 

***

- Ïàïà áûë ñëèøêîì çàíÿò, ÷òîáû ïðîâîäèòü íàñ äî Êèíãñ Êðîññ. Ñëèøêîì çàíÿò äàæå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðîñòî ïîïðîùàòüñÿ ñ óòðà, - Ðîí íàõìóðèëñÿ. 

- Íå áóäü ðåáåíêîì, - çàìåòèëà Äæèííè. – Îí âñå âðåìÿ çàíÿò. 

- Íî _÷åì_ îí òàê çàíÿò? – Ðîí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. – Íå òî ÷òîáû ÿ æàëóþñü – ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ó íåãî î÷åíü âàæíàÿ ðàáîòà è âñå òàêîå. Ïðîñòî... ÿ õî÷ó çíàòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò. Îí áûë çàíÿò âñå ëåòî… åäâà ïîÿâëÿëñÿ äîìà. Ïðîñòî ýòî ñòðàííî, âîò è âñå. 

- ß ñïðàøèâàëà åãî, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Òâîåãî îòöà. Íî âñå, ÷òî îí îòâå÷àë – ÷òî ýòî êàêèå-òî äåëà, ñâÿçàííûå ñ ìèíèñòåðñòâîì. 

- Ýòî Âîëüäåìîðò, - ìðà÷íî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. Âñÿ êîìïàíèÿ âçäðîãíóëà ïðè çâóêàõ èìåíè. 

- ×óøü, Ãàððè, - îãðûçíóëàñü Äæèííè. – Òû íè÷åãî íå çíàåøü íàâåðíÿêà. 

- Íî ÷òî åùå ìîæåò äåðæàòü â òàêîì íàïðÿæåíèè âñå ìèíèñòåðñòâî? Êòî åùå ìîæåò íàãíàòü íà íèõ òàêîé óæàñ? Íèêòî, äàæå Ïåðñè, íå ñòàë áû òàê óáèâàòüñÿ èç-çà êàêèõ-íèáóäü êîíòðàáàíäíûõ êîâðîâ-ñàìîëåòîâ! Ýòî ÷òî-òî ïîñåðüåçíåå. 

Ðîí ñ âñòðåâîæåííûì âèäîì óñòàâèëñÿ â îêíî. 

- Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îí âûãëÿäåë î÷åíü... ðàññòðîåííûì. Ïîñòîÿííûå êðóãè ïîä ãëàçàìè, ìîðùèíû… áëåäíîñòü. Òàê æå, êàê è ó Ïåðñè. 

- Íó, îí òàê è íå îïðàâèëñÿ ïîñëå òîãî èíöèäåíòà ñ ìèñòåðîì Êðàó÷åì, - Ãåðìèîíà ïîïûòàëàñü åãî óòåøèòü. 

- Íåò, - Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. – Çäåñü ÷òî-òî åùå. Ãîâîðþ æå âàì… - åãî ãîëîñ ñòàë íàñòîé÷èâåå. – ß íå õîòåë òðåâîæèòü âàñ ëåòîì, íî… Ðàçâå âû íå âèäèòå, êàê âñòðåâîæåíû âñå îêðóæàþùèå? Ïîñòîÿííûé øåïîò, íàòÿíóòûå óëûáêè… çäåñü ÷òî-òî íå òàê. 

- Íà ÷òî òû íàìåêàåøü? – ãóáû Äæèííè ñæàëèñü â óçêóþ ëèíèþ. 

- Íó, ñàìà ïîäóìàé. Áåñïîêîéñòâî, òðåâîæíûå ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ, áåññîííèöà… Ëþäè _÷óâñòâóþò_ ýòî. Âñå, êòî ñòàëêèâàëñÿ ñ ïîäîáíûì ïðåæäå, âèäÿò ïðèçíàêè. Îíè çíàþò, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò âíîâü íàáèðàåò ñèëó! – Ãàððè íà ãëàçàõ ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå áîëåå âçâîëíîâàííûì, ïûòàÿñü óáåäèòü èõ, ÷òî ÷òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèò. Âíåçàïíî ñòàëî î÷åíü âàæíûì çàñòàâèòü èõ ïîíÿòü, êàê òÿæåëà ñèòóàöèÿ ñåé÷àñ è íàñêîëüêî õóæå îíà ìîæåò ñòàòü. 

- Îíè çíàþò, ÷òî, êàê íè ïðèòâîðÿéñÿ, îíè íå â ñèëàõ ïðåäîòâðàòèòü ïîâòîðåíèå òîãî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä, - ïðîäîëæèë Ãàððè. – Ðàäè íàñ îíè äåëàþò âèä, ÷òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Îäíàêî îíè íå ìîãóò íå áîÿòüñÿ òîãî, ÷òî, åñëè Âîëüäåìîðòà íå îñòàíîâèòü ñåé÷àñ, ïîòîì áóäåò ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. 

- Î, â ñàìîì äåëå, Ãàððè! – âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Íå íàäî òàê âñå äðàìàòèçèðîâàòü!

- ß íå äðàìàòèçèðóþ! Îòêðîé ãëàçà. Âåñü ìèð _çíàåò_, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò âîçâðàùàåòñÿ. Òâîé îòåö òîæå ýòî ïîíèìàåò, Ðîí. Îí ðàáîòàåò íà Ìèíèñòåðñòâî. Îí çíàåò, ÷òî, åñëè Âîëüäåìîðò âíîâü âåðíåò ñåáå âëàñòü, îíè îêàæóòñÿ â ñàìîé ãóùå ñîáûòèé. Çíàåò, ÷òî â ñëó÷àå ÷åãî îí è åãî êîëëåãè – ïåðâûå êàíäèäàòû â ñìåðòíèêè. Çíàåò, ÷òî…

Ãàððè îñåêñÿ, óâèäåâ, êàê Ðîí ïîáëåäíåë. 

- Äà, - òèõî ñêàçàë îí. – Äóìàþ, îòåö çíàåò ýòî. È äóìàþ, îí ïðàâ…

Ãåðìèîíà óíè÷òîæàþùå ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè è ïîäîäâèíóëàñü ê Ðîíó, ÷òîáû óòåøèòü åãî. 

- Òâîé îòåö âîâñå íå íàõîäèòñÿ â òàêîé îïàñíîñòè, - ñêàçàëà äåâóøêà, ñæèìàÿ åãî ðóêó. – Ïîñëóøàé ìåíÿ, Ðîí, Ñàì-Çíàåøü-Êòî íå âåðíóë ñåáå äàæå äåñÿòîé ÷àñòè ïðåæíåé âëàñòè, è íå âåðíåò, ïîêà ðÿäîì òàêèå ëþäè, êàê òâîé îòåö. 

Îíà ïðîäîëæèëà ñâîè óâåùåâàíèÿ. Â ýòî æå âðåìÿ Ãàððè çàìåòèë íàïðàâëåííûé íà íåãî ñåðäèòûé âçãëÿä Äæèííè. 

- Ýòî áûëî äîâîëüíî áåñòàêòíî, - òèõî ñêàçàëà îíà, âñòðåòèâøèñü ñ Ãàððè ãëàçàìè. – Ïåðâûé äåíü â øêîëå, è òåáå óæå ïîíàäîáèëîñü ïîðòèòü íàì íàñòðîåíèå. Íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòî ïðåêðàñíàÿ òåìà äëÿ áåñåäû â ïîåçäå, Ãàððè. Ëåòî çàêîí÷èëîñü, íà÷èíàåòñÿ øêîëà – âñå ýòî è òàê óæå äîñòàòî÷íî íåïðèÿòíî, è íåçà÷åì äåëàòü âñå åùå õóæå ñâîèìè ðàññóæäåíèÿìè î ñêîðîé ãèáåëè íàøåãî îòöà!

- Äæèííè, - ðàçäðàæåííî ñêàçàë Ãàððè, - ÿ íå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ìèñòåðó Óèçëè ãðîçèò… ýýý… ÿ ïðîñòî õîòåë çàñòàâèòü âàñ îãëÿíóòüñÿ âîêðóã! Èíîãäà âû êàæåòåñü íàñòîëüêî ïîãðóæåííûìè â ïîâñåäíåâíûå äåëà, ÷òî ïðîñòî íå _çàìå÷àåòå_ íè÷åãî…

 - Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå çàìå÷àþ, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò ñ ìîèì ñîáñòâåííûì îòöîì? Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íàñòîëüêî _ñëåïà_?

_Ìîæåò áûòü_. – Íåò, ÿ íå ýòî õîòåë ñêàçàòü! Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ýòî õîòåë… 

- Òîãäà ñêàæè ìíå, ÷åãî òû õî÷åøü! – ñåðäèòî ïðîøèïåëà Äæèííè. – ß âñÿ ïðåâðàòèëàñü â ñëóõ!

- Õîðîøî, ÿ ñêàæó òåáå! Åñëè ìû ñåé÷àñ ðàññëàáèìñÿ, òî ïîòîì, êîãäà îïàñíîñòü áóäåò ðàñòè…

- À ÷òî, ðàçâå òû íå ýòîãî õî÷åøü? – îãðûçíóëàñü Äæèííè. – Îõ… ïðîñòè. Íî ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî äóìàþ, ÷òî òû ñëèøêîì ïîäîçðèòåëåí. Ïî÷òè êàê Õìóðè – èëè, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, êàê åãî äâîéíèê. Ïîñòîÿííàÿ áäèòåëüíîñòü. 

- Ìîæåò áûòü, îí çíàë, î ÷åì ãîâîðèë! Êòî çíàåò î ïîòåíöèàëüíîé îïàñíîñòè áîëüøå, ÷åì Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ?

- Ïðåêðàòè, Ãàððè! Ïðîñòî… ïðåêðàòè. ß íå õî÷ó ýòîãî ñëûøàòü. ß õî÷ó äóìàòü î ÷åì-íèáóäü… íîðìàëüíîì. Øêîëà. Îöåíêè. Òàíöû. Òî, ÷òî _äåéñòâèòåëüíî_ èìååò çíà÷åíèå, òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîéäåò íàâåðíÿêà! ß _íå õî÷ó_ ñëûøàòü âñå ýòè… ïóñòûå äîìûñëû. 

_Ïóñòûå äîìûñëû, ïîëíûå ïðàâäû_, âçäîõíóë Ãàððè. 

- Íî ïîéìè, ññîðèòüñÿ ÿ òîæå íå õî÷ó, õîðîøî? – íàêîíåö ñêàçàëà Äæèííè ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò íàïðÿæåííîãî ìîë÷àíèÿ. 

Ãàððè åäâà ñäåðæàë êðèê: «Çàòî ÿ õî÷ó!». Îí õîòåë, ÷òîáû Äæèííè ðàçîçëèëàñü íà íåãî. Õîòåë, ÷òîáû îíà íå èçâèíÿëàñü ïåðåä íèì, ÷òîáû íàïðÿæåíèå ðîñëî, ïîêà ýòî íå ïðèâåäåò ê âçðûâó. 

Èíîãäà ëþäè ðóãàþòñÿ. Èíîãäà ïàðû ññîðÿòñÿ. Èíîãäà òåáå ïðîñòî _íóæíî_ ñêàçàòü òî, ÷òî òû äîëæåí. 

- Äà, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë Ãàððè. – ß òîæå. 

Áûñòðûé ïîöåëóé, êðàòêîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå – êàê áóäòî ýòî ìîãëî ðàñòâîðèòü ãíåâ âíóòðè íèõ. Ãåðìèîíà, êàçàëîñü, ñïðàâèëàñü ñî ñâîåé çàäà÷åé; óòåøèâøèéñÿ Ðîí æàäíî öåëîâàë åå â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîì óãëó. Îíè äàæå íå çàìåòèëè ïðîèçîøåäøåé ðÿäîì ïåðåïàëêè. 

- Ïðîñòè, Ãàððè, - âûãîâîðèëà Äæèííè, ñìîòðÿ íà íåãî ñî âñåé èñêðåííîñòüþ. – Çà òî, ÷òî ìû ïîðóãàëèñü, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó. 

Åå èñêðåííîñòü òðîíóëà Ãàððè. Îí âåðíóë åé âçãëÿä. 

- È òû ìåíÿ ïðîñòè, Äæèííè. ß íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü. 

Îí îò÷àÿííî õîòåë èìåííî ýòîãî – ýòîãî è ìíîãî áîëüøåãî, õîòåë… Õîòÿ òåïåðü ýòî óæå íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ.  

Îíè ñëèëèñü â ïîöåëóå, äîëãîì, òåïëîì è íåæíîì. Íà ìãíîâåíèå Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî âåðíóëñÿ ê ïðåæíåìó áåçäóìíîìó, ñ÷àñòëèâîìó ñîñòîÿíèþ. Íèêàêîãî íåèñòîâñòâà ïî ïîâîäó âîçâðàùåíèÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà, íèêàêîãî ðàçäðàæåíèÿ èç-çà ñëåïîòû îêðóæàþùèõ, óïîðíî íå æåëàþùèõ âèäåòü òî, ÷òî, êàê îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ïðîèñõîäèò âîêðóã, íèêàêèõ íàâÿç÷èâûõ ìûñëåé î Äðàêî Ìàëôîå… âñå, êàçàëîñü, ñíîâà ïðèøëî â íîðìó. Äà ÷òî âîîáùå çàñòàâèëî åãî íàïèñàòü Ìàëôîþ òó çàïèñêó? Ïðîñòî ìèìîëåòíûé ïîðûâ, âîò è âñå. Ïîñòîÿííîé â åãî æèçíè îñòàâàëàñü èìåííî Äæèííè. Ìèëàÿ, õîðîøàÿ è ñèìïàòè÷íàÿ äåâóøêà. Åìó ïîâåçëî. Âñå òàê ãîâîðèëè. È îíè íàâåðíÿêà íå ëãàëè. 

Áóäü ñ÷àñòëèâ, ïðèêàçàë îí ñàì ñåáå. Áóäü ñ÷àñòëèâ. 

- Ãäå âåäüìà ñ òåëåæêîé ñî ñëàäîñòÿìè? – ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ñïðîñèëà Äæèííè. – ×åðò, ìàìà áûëà ñëèøêîì çàíÿòà, ÷òîáû çàâåðíóòü íàì ÷òî-íèáóäü ñ ñîáîé, è ÿ óìèðàþ îò ãîëîäà. 

 - ß òîæå, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè. – Äåðæó ïàðè, îíè òîæå îãîëîäàëè, - îí êèâíóë íà Ðîíà è Ãåðìèîíó. – Íó, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó, ïî ÷åìó-íèáóäü êðîìå äðóã äðóãà. Ñõîæó ïîñìîòðþ, ìîæíî ëè äîáûòü ãäå-íèáóäü åäû. 

Ãàððè áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî â òîò ìîìåíò îí áûë èñêðåíåí. Èìåòü êàêèå-òî ñâîè ñêðûòûå ìîòèâû áûë àáñîëþòíî íå â åãî ñòèëå. Ïîêèäàÿ êóïå, îí áûë àáñîëþòíî óâåðåí, ÷òî ñîáèðàåòñÿ îáîéòè ïîåçä, íàéòè òåëåæêó ñ åäîé, êóïèòü ÷òî-íèáóäü è âåðíóòüñÿ ê Äæèííè. 

Çàòåì îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû è îáìåð. 

Áûëî ïîçæå, ÷åì îí äóìàë. Îí íàïðÿæåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ÷àñû, ñëîâíî íå âåðÿ ñâîèì ãëàçàì. Ñòðåëêè áåçîñòàíîâî÷íî ïîëçëè ïî êðóãó. Âäàëè îò Äæèííè è îñòàëüíûõ îí âíåçàïíî îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå, êàê ãðîìêî îíè òèêàþò, òî÷íî â òàêò ñóìàòîøíûì óäàðàì åãî ñåðäöà. Âíåçàïíî Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî âîâñå íå õîòåë èñêàòü òåëåæêó ñ åäîé. Îí õîòåë íàéòè Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. Ñëîâíî â ïîäòâåðæäåíèå ýòîãî ôàêòà, âñå åãî íîâîïðèîáðåòåííîå ñòðåìëåíèå äåðæàòüñÿ îò ñëèçåðèíöà ïîäàëüøå âûïîðõíóëî â îêíî è áåññëåäíî ðàññåÿëîñü òàì ìåæäó äèêèõ öâåòîâ è ñìóòíûõ î÷åðòàíèé ìàããëîâñêîãî ãîðîäà íà ãîðèçîíòå. 

Ãàððè ðåøèòåëüíî íàïðàâèëñÿ â áàãàæíûé îòñåê. Åãî ñîçíàíèå ïîëíèëîñü îáðàçàìè è çâóêàìè. Õëîïàíüå êðûëüåâ ñîâû Ìàëôîÿ, ìÿòûé ïåðãàìåíò, ðàññûïàþùèéñÿ ïåïëîì â ÿðêî ïûëàâøåì îãíå êàìèíà, àðîìàò êîæè ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé Ãàððè îùóòèë òîëüêî îäíàæäû è òåïåðü âíåçàïíî âñïîìíèë ñíîâà, âñå ýòî âíåçàïíî íàõëûíóëî íà Ãàððè, ñëîâíî ïî íåìó âûñòðåëèëè èç ðóæüÿ ðàçðûâíîé ïóëåé ñ âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè. Îí ïî÷òè ÷óâñòâîâàë çàïàõ ïîðîõà. 

Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë íåíàâèñòü, èëè ÷òî-òî ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî íà íåå ïîõîæåå. Îíà ñìåøèâàëàñü ñ îáðûâêàìè îáðàçîâ, ïðîíèêàÿ â íèõ è âèòàÿ âîêðóã òàê, ÷òî âñå ìûñëè ñòàëè áåññâÿçíûìè è ðàñïëûâ÷àòûìè. Ãàððè íå ìîã ðàçîáðàòüñÿ â íèõ, çàïóòûâàÿñü âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå, ïîêà íåîæèäàííî íå óïåðñÿ â äâåðü áàãàæíîãî âàãîíà. Âñå íàâÿç÷èâûå îáðàçû îòõëûíóëè. Êàê îí ïîïàë ñþäà òàê áûñòðî? Îí ïîìíèë, êàê ìèìîõîäîì çäîðîâàëñÿ ñî çíàêîìûìè, ïðîõîäÿ ïî êîðèäîðàì ïîåçäà, íî ïîìíèë ñìóòíî, ñëîâíî äàâíèé ïîëóçàáûòûé ñîí. 

Ìãíîâåíèå Ãàððè ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë íà ÷óòü ïðèîòêðûòóþ äâåðü ïåðåä íèì. Çàòåì îãëÿíóëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì. Íèêîãî. Ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, Ãàððè äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó è ðàñïàõíóë äâåðü äî êîíöà. 

Îí ìîðãíóë. 

Òüìà îõâàòèëà åãî, âìåñòå ñ åäâà óëîâèìûì çàïàõîì ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ, êîãäà ëè÷íûå âåùè ìíîãèõ ëþäåé çàïèðàþò âìåñòå. Â âàãîíå íå áûëî íè åäèíîãî îêíà. È ñòîÿëà ìåðòâàÿ òèøèíà. 

 Îí îæèäàë âñåãî, ÷òî óãîäíî, íî òîëüêî íå ýòîãî. Îí îæèäàë, ÷òî Ìàëôîé êèíåòñÿ íà íåãî. Èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, ïîâåðíåòñÿ ê Ãàððè ñ óáèéñòâåííûì âçãëÿäîì, äåðæà ïàëî÷êó íàãîòîâå. Íó, èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî çäåñü áóäåò ñâåòëî! 

Â êîíå÷íîì èòîãå îí íà÷àë ðàçëè÷àòü áîëåå ãëóáîêèå òåíè îò ÿùèêîâ è ÷åìîäàíîâ, êîãäà ãëàçà ïðèâûêëè ê òåìíîòå. Ãàððè îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóë. Ïóñòî. Îí íå ñòàë åãî äîæèäàòüñÿ. Ìîæåò áûòü, Ìàëôîé âîîáùå íå ïðèøåë. Òåïåðü íåâàæíî. Ñàì îí áóäåò æäàòü â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, îí çíàë, ÷òî áóäåò, äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå óñëûøèò âèçã òîðìîçîâ ïîäúåçæàþùåãî ê ñòàíöèè ïîåçäà, ñêîëüêî áû ýòî íå ïðîäëèëîñü. Îí ïðîñòî íå ìîæåò óéòè ñåé÷àñ, òîëüêî íå ïîñëå òîé áóðè ýìîöèé, êîòîðóþ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë. 

Çàòåì Ãàððè çàìåòèë êàêîé-òî áëåñê â òåìíîòå. Îí çàìåð. Çàòåì øåïîòîì âûäàâèë, - Ëþìîñ!

Äðàêî ñèäåë íà îäíîì èç ÷åìîäàíîâ, ñïîêîéíî èçó÷àÿ Ãàððè ãëàçàìè, áëåñòåâøèìè òàê æå ÿðêî, êàê è â òåìíîòå. 

Ãàððè óñòàâèëñÿ íà Äðàêî. 

- Ïðèâåò, - ñêàçàë ñëèçåðèíåö. 

_Ïðèâåò__?!_ È âñå? Ãàððè îæèäàë çàðàíåå çàãîòîâëåííîé ôðàçû, åäêîãî çàìå÷àíèÿ, âñåãî ÷òî óãîäíî, êðîìå… «Ïðèâåò» Ïðèâåòñòâèÿ ñòîëü óñòðàøàþùå îáû÷íîãî, ÷òî íà ìèã Ãàððè ñ òðóäîì âåðèë, ÷òî ïåðåä íèì äåéñòâèòåëüíî Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Îí ñíîâà óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî. 

- Ì-ì-ì… ïðèâåò? – ðèñêíóë îí íàêîíåö. 

Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ. 

- Òû îïîçäàë. 

- Íå çíàë, ÷òî ìû íàçíà÷àëè âðåìÿ. 

- Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, - ïðèçíàë Äðàêî. – Ïðîñòî ÿ îæèäàë, ÷òî òû ïðèäåøü… ðàíüøå. 

- Íå äóìàë, ÷òî ÿ âîîáùå ïîÿâëþñü, äà?

- Íåò, - óâåðåííî ñêàçàë Äðàêî. – ß çíàë, ÷òî òû ïðèäåøü. 

 Êîíå÷íî, ýòî áûë ÿâíûé áëåô. Äðàêî ïðîâåë ïîñëåäíèé ÷àñ, ñèäÿ çäåñü â ïîëíîé òåìíîòå, íàõîäÿñü â ïîëíîé óâåðåííîñòè, ÷òî Ãàððè ïðîñòî èãðàë â êàêèå-òî ñâîè èãðû è òåïåðü ñìååòñÿ íàä íèì ñî ñâîèìè áåçìîçãëûìè äðóæêàìè. Îí äàæå íå îçàáîòèëñÿ òåì, ÷òîáû çàæå÷ü ñâåò, ïðîñòî òåðïåëèâî ñèäÿ íà ÷åìîäàíå è ðàçðåøàÿ ñåáå ðàñòâîðèòüñÿ â òåìíîòå. Áåç ñâåòà áûëî ëåã÷å ïðèòâîðèòüñÿ, ÷òî îí âîîáùå íå ñóùåñòâóåò. Ëåã÷å ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî îí âîâñå íå âûñòàâèë ñåáÿ äóðàêîì. 

Æäàòü âîîáùå ëåã÷å âî òüìå. 

Îí åäâà íå ïîäïðûãíóë, êîãäà äâåðü â âàãîí âíåçàïíî ðàñïàõíóëàñü. Äðàêî îæèäàë óâèäåòü êàêîãî-íèáóäü ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ, ïðèøåäøåãî ñ ïðîâåðêîé. Óâèäåâ â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå âìåñòî ýòîãî ÷åòêèé ñèëóýò Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, Äðàêî çàìåð. Âîçâðàùåíèå ê ðåàëüíîñòè ïðîèçîøëî òàê âíåçàïíî, ÷òî îí ïî÷òè ñëûøàë ãëóõîé ñòóê ñâîåãî óïàâøåãî ñ íåáåñ òåëà. Îí õîòåë ñêàçàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, äàòü î ñåáå çíàòü… íî îêàçàëñÿ ñëîâíî ïàðàëèçîâàí, íå â ñèëàõ äâèíóòüñÿ. Îí áûë êðûñîé, óäèðàþùåé îò ìàëåéøåãî êàñàíèÿ ñâåòà è ïðåäïî÷èòàþùåé ãëÿäåòü íà ïðèøåëüöåâ èç òüìû. Äðàêî ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ äîáû÷åé. 

Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îíè ñòîÿëè ìîë÷à, ïðîñòî ãëÿäÿ äðóã íà äðóãà è îòìå÷àÿ âñå ïåðåìåíû, ïðîèçîøåäøèå çà ëåòî. Äðàêî çàìåòèë ñëàáûé çàãàð íà êîæå Ãàððè, Ãàððè – òî, ÷òî âîëîñû Äðàêî ñòàëè äëèííåå, ïàðà ëåãêèõ ïðÿäåé ëåæàëà íà ùåêå... Îíè óïèâàëèñü ýòèìè ìåëî÷àìè, íå ãîâîðÿ íè ñëîâà. Ãàððè îò÷àÿííî õîòåë îòâåñòè âçãëÿä, íî íå ìîã. Ýòî áûëî ðàâíîçíà÷íî ïðèçíàíèþ ïðåâîñõîäñòâà Ìàëôîÿ. 

Îí íèêîãäà íå ïîçâîëèò ýòîìó ñëó÷èòüñÿ. 

- Ñâåò ðåæåò ìíå ãëàçà, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë Äðàêî. 

- ×òî? – Ãàððè ñíà÷àëà âîîáùå íå ïîíÿë, î ÷åì ãîâîðèò ñëèçåðèíåö. Çàòåì îí óâèäåë, êàê Äðàêî ùóðèòñÿ îò ëó÷à ñâåòà, èñõîäÿùåãî èç êîíöà åãî ïàëî÷êè. 

Ãàððè äàæå íå øåâåëüíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïðåêðàòèòü çàêëèíàíèå, íî Äðàêî óæå áûë ðÿäîì. Îí ñæàë êóëàê âîêðóã êîí÷èêà ïàëî÷êè. Ãàððè âèäåë, êàê ãóáû Äðàêî ÷óòü ñêðèâèëèñü, êîãäà îí ñìîã òîëüêî ïðèãëóøèòü ñâåò, íî íå óáðàòü åãî ñîâñåì. Òåïåðü íà ìåñòå ïðåæíåãî ëó÷à ñâåòà áûëî íåÿðêîå ñèÿíèå, ïðîõîäÿùåå ñêâîçü ðóêó Ìàëôîÿ è çàñòàâëÿþùåå åãî áëåäíóþ êîæó ìÿãêî ñâåòèòüñÿ. Îáà ìàëü÷èêà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ çàâîðîæåííî ñìîòðåëè íà ýòî.

Çàòåì Ãàððè æåñòêî ñõâàòèë Äðàêî çà çàïÿñòüå è îäíèì äâèæåíèåì îòáðîñèë åãî ðóêó îò ïàëî÷êè. Ñâåò âíîâü íåòåðïåëèâî ðàçëèëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå. 

- _Ìíå_ îí ãëàçà íå ðåæåò, - õîëîäíî ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè. 

- Ìîæåò áûòü, òû ñëåï, - ïðåäïîëîæèë Äðàêî. – Çíàåøü, èíîãäà, êîãäà òû ñëèøêîì äîëãî ñìîòðèøü íà ñîëíöå, òàêîå ñëó÷àåòñÿ. 

Ïðåæäå ÷åì Ãàððè óñïåë îòðåàãèðîâàòü íà ýòî çàìå÷àíèå, ñâîáîäíàÿ ðóêà Ìàëôîÿ âûëåòåëà âïåðåä è ñõâàòèëàñü ðóêó Ãàððè, òó, â êîòîðîé áûëà çàæàòà ïàëî÷êà. Îøåëîìëåííûé ýòèì íåîæèäàííûì ìàíåâðîì, Ãàððè ïîçâîëèë ïàëî÷êå âûñêîëüçíóòü èç åãî ïàëüöåâ. Îíà çàãðåìåëà ïî ïîëó, èñïóñòèâ ïîñëåäíèé ëó÷ ñâåòà, è îñòàâèëà äâóõ ìàëü÷èêîâ â òåìíîòå, ïûòàþùèõñÿ âûâåðíóòüñÿ èç õâàòêè äðóã äðóãà. 

- Ïóñòè, - ñåðäèòî ñêàçàë Ãàððè.

- Ñêàæè «Ïîæàëóéñòà!», - ïðåäëîæèë Äðàêî. 

- Àãà, íó ñåé÷àñ… - Ãàððè ñóìåë âûâåðíóòüñÿ èç ðóê Äðàêî è íàêëîíèëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü íàøàðèòü ïàëî÷êó íà ïîëó. Õîðîøåå çàêëèíàíèå áóäåò â ñàìûé ðàç, ÷òîáû çàòêíóòü Ìàëôîÿ…

Íî Äðàêî îïåðåäèë åãî. Îí ïîäõâàòèë ïàëî÷êó ñ ïîëà è îòïðÿíóë. Ãàððè èçó÷àë åãî æåñòêèì âçãëÿäîì, çàñòàâèâøèì Äðàêî çàäðîæàòü. Îí âñòðÿõíóëñÿ è ïîïûòàëñÿ âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè. 

- Õî÷åøü åå îáðàòíî, äà, Ïîòòåð? – òåïåðü ó Äðàêî áûëî äâå ïàëî÷êè – ãàððèíà è åãî ñîáñòâåííàÿ, è îí íà÷àë íåáðåæíî ïðîêðó÷èâàòü èõ ìåæäó ïàëüöàìè. 

- Âåðíè.

- Àãà, - íàñìåøëèâî ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî, îñòîðîæíî íàñòóïàÿ íà Ãàððè è ïðîäîëæàÿ âåðòåòü ïàëî÷êàìè, - íó ñåé÷àñ… 

- ß òåáÿ ïðåäóïðåæäàþ!..

- ß áû íà òâîåì ìåñòå íå ðàñøâûðèâàëñÿ óãðîçàìè, ñòîÿ áåç ïàëî÷êè, Ïîòòåð. 

- Âåðíè. _Íåìåäëåííî_. 

- Íåìåäëåííî? – Äðàêî èçîáðàçèë ÷ðåçâû÷àéíîå ïîòðÿñåíèå. – Î áîæå. Ìîëþ òåáÿ, ñêàæè, ÷òî ïðîèçîéäåò, åñëè ÿ ýòîãî íå ñäåëàþ?

- ß çàïèõàþ ýòó ïàëî÷êó òåáå â çàäíèöó. 

Íà ìãíîâåíèå ïîòðÿñåíèå íà ëèöå Ìàëôîÿ ñòàëî íàñòîÿùèì. Îí îòêðûë ðîò, ñëîâíî ñîáèðàëñÿ ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî íå ìîã. Çàòåì îí ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ. 

- Ýòî áûëî çàáàâíî, Ïîòòåð, - ñêàçàë îí, âñå åùå ïîèãðûâàÿ ïàëî÷êàìè. Ëó÷è ñâåòà îò ãàððèíîé ñîçäàâàëè ïðè÷óäëèâûé òàíåö áëèêîâ âîêðóã. – Ýòî áûëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî î÷åíü, î÷åíü çàáàâíî. È ÷òî çà öâåòèñòûé ÿçûê! – ïàëî÷êè â óâåðåííûõ ðóêàõ Ìàëôîÿ íå îñòàíàâëèâàëè ñâîå äâèæåíèå íè íà ìèíóòó, çàâîðàæèâàÿ. 

Ýòî áûëî óæå ñëèøêîì. Ãàððè äîâîëüíî òàêè ñèëüíî ãîðäèëñÿ ñâîèì îñêîðáëåíèåì – ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí äóìàë, ÷òî îíî íå áûëî øàáëîííûì, ïëþñ óäà÷íîå èñïîëüçîâàíèå ñëîâà «çàäíèöà», êîòîðîå îïðåäåëåííî çàñëóæèâàëî ïàðû äåñÿòêîâ ïðèçîâûõ áàëëîâ… Êîãäà æå ýòîò ïàññàæ íå ïðîèçâåë æåëàåìîãî ýôôåêòà, Ãàððè îò íåãîäîâàíèÿ ïîçàáûë âñå ñëîâà è ðèíóëñÿ íà Ìàëôîÿ. 

Ñâîèì áðîñêîì îí çàñòàâèë ñëèçåðèíöà ïîøàòíóòüñÿ. Äâå ïàëî÷êè óïàëè íà ïîë, è Äðàêî çàâàëèëñÿ íàçàä, ïðÿìî íà áîëüøóþ ïèðàìèäó ÷åìîäàíîâ. Òà ñ ãðîõîòîì îáâàëèëàñü, óâëåêàÿ çà ñîáîé ðÿäîì ñòîÿùèå ãðóäû, è òàê äàëåå, ïî öåïè, ñîçäàâàÿ äðàêå âïå÷àòëÿþùåå çâóêîâîå ñîïðîâîæäåíèå. Íàêîíåö, êîãäà ïàäàòü â âàãîíå ñòàëî áîëüøå íå÷åìó, ãðîõîò óòèõ, îñòàâëÿÿ ìàëü÷èêîâ â ãóëêîé òèøèíå. Âïðî÷åì, òå åäâà çàìåòèëè. 

Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ çàåõàòü Äðàêî â ÷åëþñòü, íî ñëèçåðèíåö áûë ê ýòîìó ãîòîâ. Ðàçúÿðåííûé òåì, ÷òî _îïÿòü_ ïîòåðÿë ðàâíîâåñèå, Äðàêî áåç êîëåáàíèé ïåðåõâàòèë Ãàððè çà çàïÿñòüå, âûâîðà÷èâàÿ åãî òàê ðåçêî è ñèëüíî, êàê òîëüêî ìîã, äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå óâèäåë, êàê ãðèôôèíäîðåö âçäðîãíóë îò áîëè. Óäîâëåòâîðåííûé, îí ïîçâîëèë òîìó âûâåðíóòüñÿ. Ýòî áûëî áîëüøîé îøèáêîé. Áîëü ëèøü äîáàâèëà Ãàððè çëîñòè, è ñ ïî÷òè æèâîòíûì ðû÷àíèåì îí îïÿòü áðîñèëñÿ íà Äðàêî. 

Íà ýòîò ðàç ñçàäè íå áûëî íèêàêèõ ÷åìîäàíîâ, ÷òîáû ïðåäîòâðàòèòü ïàäåíèå. Äðàêî òÿæåëî ðóõíóë íà ïîë, Ãàððè – ñëåäîì. Íåîæèäàííî íåæíûì æåñòîì îí ïîäñòàâèë ëàäîíü ïîä çàòûëîê Äðàêî, ïðåæäå ÷åì òîò óñïåë ñîïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ñ òâåðäûì ïîëîì. Çàòåì îí íàêðûë ñâîèì ðòîì ãóáû Äðàêî. 

Ãîðÿ÷èå, ðàñïóõøèå, èõ ãóáû ñâèðåïî ñðàæàëèñü, ïðîäîëæàÿ áèòâó, íà÷àòóþ êóëàêàìè. Ýòî, äóìàë Ãàððè, íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå íåëüçÿ áûëî íàçâàòü ðîìàíòè÷åñêèì ïîöåëóåì. Íà ñàìîì äåëå, êîãäà ïîçæå îí ìûñëåííî ïîïûòàëñÿ íàéòè ýòîìó ïîäõîäÿùåå îïðåäåëåíèå, ñëîâî «ïîöåëóé» êàçàëîñü âîîáùå íåïîäõîäÿùèì. 

Ýòî íå áûë ïîöåëóé. Ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî åùå îäíî îðóæèå, êîòîðîå îíè èñïîëüçîâàëè â ïîïûòêå ñëîìèòü äðóã äðóãà, è âåñüìà îïàñíîå îðóæèå. Íèêîãäà ïðåæäå Ãàððè íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íàñòîëüêî… ïîãëîùåííûì ñâîèì âðàãîì. Íèêîãäà ïðåæäå îò ïðåæíåãî ìèðà íå îñòàâàëîñü òàê ìàëî. Áûë îí, áûë Ìàëôîé, è áûëî òî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ïðîèñõîäèëî ìåæäó íèìè. Ãàððè äàæå íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êîãäà èìåííî âåñü îñòàëüíîé ìèð èñ÷åç. Íåîæèäàííî åãî ïðîñòî íå ñòàëî, è ýòî âñå, ÷òî îí çíàë – êðîìå íèõ, âîîáùå íè÷åãî íåò, íå áûëî è íèêîãäà íå áóäåò. 

Íàïðÿæåíèå ìåæäó íèìè ïî÷òè ïóãàëî. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, Äðàêî â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñòðàõ. Ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè îíè óæå ïðîâåëè òàê? Âðåìÿ, êàçàëîñü, òîæå èñ÷åçëî. Èõ ðòû âñå åùå ñðàæàëèñü ìåæäó ñîáîé, íî âíåçàïíî îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ îòñòðàíåííûì íàáëþäàòåëåì. Îí òèõî ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà Ãàððè. 

Ãðèôôèíäîðåö íà ñåêóíäó ïîñìîòðåë âíèç è íàòîëêíóëñÿ íà ëåäÿíîé âçãëÿä. Èõ ëèöà ðàçäåëÿë åäâà ëè äþéì, è Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë ó÷àùåííîå äûõàíèå Äðàêî íà ñâîåé øåå. Âïðî÷åì, óæå â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó  ýòî ïîòåðÿëî âñÿêîå çíà÷åíèå, ïîòîìó ÷òî â ãëàçàõ Ìàëôîÿ Ãàððè ñíîâà óâèäåë ñåáÿ – ïîòåðÿííîãî è íåóâåðåííîãî, ïàðÿùåãî â íåáå è ïåðåìåí÷èâîãî, êàê ðòóòü. 

- Çàêðîé ñâîè ÷åðòîâû ãëàçà! – ïðîøèïåë Ãàððè. 

- _Íèêîãäà_ íå ñìåé ìíå ïðèêàçûâàòü, Ïîòòåð, - ñâèðåïî ïðîøåïòàë òîò â îòâåò. 

- _Çàêðîé__èõ_.

Ñëèçåðèíåö âñå-òàêè ïîä÷èíèëñÿ, è Ãàððè ñíîâà âïèëñÿ â åãî ðîò, ïðåæäå, ÷åì îáìåí ðåïëèêàìè ïðîäîëæèëñÿ. 

Ñðàæåíèå ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå áîëåå æåñòîêèì. Â ýòîì ïîöåëóå íå áûëî íèêàêîãî ñëèÿíèÿ äóø, è îíè îáà èñïûòûâàëè îò ýòîãî òîëüêî îáëåã÷åíèå. Ïðåäûäóùåå ñòîëêíîâåíèå, íà èõ âêóñ, îñòàâëÿëî èõ îáîèõ ñëèøêîì óÿçâèìûìè. Ñîçíàíèÿ ñîïðèêàñàëèñü, è îíè îùóùàëè ýìîöèè äðóã äðóãà. È Äðàêî, è Ãàððè õîòåëè íå ýòîãî. Ïîöåëóé áûë ïðåêðàñåí, íî âûøèáàë ïî÷âó èç-ïîä íîã.

Ýòîò áûë ëó÷øå. Æåñòîêèé, ïîëíûé ñóìðàêîì è òåíÿìè, è âìåñòå ñ òåì – òàêîé ïîíÿòíûé. Ïðîòèâîñòîÿíèå. Ïðîíçèòåëüíûå âçãëÿäû. Êîðîòêèå ÿäîâèòûå çàìå÷àíèÿ. Â ïðîøëîì îíè ðàçäåëèëè ìíîæåñòâî òàêèõ ìîìåíòîâ, è ýòîò, êàçàëîñü, ïî ñóòè áûë òàêèì æå. Åäèíñòâåííîå îòëè÷èå – â òîì, ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç èõ ÿðîñòü âîïëîòèëîñü â íå÷òî, ÷òî äðóãèå ìîãëè áû íàçâàòü ïîöåëóåì. 

È ýòîò ïîöåëóé áûë áîëåå âîëíóþùèì è çàõâàòûâàþùèì, ÷åì âñå, ÷òî îíè èñïûòûâàëè ðàíüøå. Îí íå áûë ïðèÿòíûì. Îí áûë îòâðàòèòåëüíûì, è óæàñàþùèì, è… è èìåííî òåì, ÷åãî îíè îáà õîòåëè. 

Ïîåçä äåðíóëñÿ, îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü. Ïðîíçèòåëüíûé ñâèñòîê èçâåñòèë âñåõ î ïðèáûòèè â Õîãâàðòñ. Çâóê ïðîíèê â ñîçíàíèå Ãàððè è ñóìåë òàì çà ÷òî-òî çàöåïèòüñÿ.

Îí è Äðàêî îäíîâðåìåííî îòïðûãíóëè äðóã îò äðóãà. Ýòî áûëî äîâîëüíî çàòðóäíèòåëüíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ òîò ôàêò, ÷òî îáà ìàëü÷èêà ëåæàëè íà ïîëó, íî â êîíöå êîíöîâ èì ýòî óäàëîñü.

Îíè ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, çàäûõàÿñü îò íåäîñòàòêà âîçäóõà. Ñ êàæäûì íîâûì ãëîòêîì ñîçíàíèå Ãàððè ïðîÿñíÿëîñü, æàæäà êèñëîðîäà óõîäèëà íà âòîðîé ïëàí, è îí ïîñòåïåííî íà÷èíàë îñîçíàâàòü ñëó÷èâøååñÿ. 

- ×òî ýòî áûëî? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. 

- Ïàðîâîçíûé ñâèñòîê. 

- ß èìåþ â âèäó…

- Òû èìååøü â âèäó òî, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî?

- Äà. 

- ß íå óâåðåí. 

- Êàæåòñÿ, ýòî áûë ïîöåëóé, - íåîæèäàííî ñêàçàë Ãàððè.  

- Íå äóìàþ. Ýòî áûëî ÷òî-òî èíîå…

- ß… Äà. ×òî-òî èíîå. 

Îíè ïîìîë÷àëè. 

- Òû ýòîãî äîáèâàëñÿ? – íåîæèäàííî ñïðîñèë Äðàêî. – Êîãäà ïèñàë ìíå òî ïèñüìî?

- Íåò. 

- ×óøü.

- Òû ñïðîñèë, ÿ îòâåòèë. ß äóìàë, êîãäà ìû âñòðåòèìñÿ çäåñü, ìû… - Ãàððè îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî íå ìîæåò âñïîìíèòü ñâîèõ íàìåðåíèé. – Íó…óñòðîèì äóýëü?

- Äóìàþ, ìû ýòî óæå ñäåëàëè. 

- Íåò… íå ìîæåò áûòü. Â äóýëè åñòü… íó, ïîáåäèòåëü, - íåóêëþæå çàêîí÷èë Ãàððè. Âñå, ÷òî áûëî, áîëüøå âñåãî ïîõîäèëî èìåííî íà äóýëü. Îíè óñëûøàëè, êàê äâåðè ïîåçäà ñî ñâèñòîì ðàñïàõíóëèñü, è ó÷åíèêè íà÷àëè ïîêèäàòü Õîãâàðòñ-Ýêñïðåññ. 

- Ñêîðî ñþäà íàâåðíÿêà ïðèäóò, - ðàññåÿíî ñêàçàë Äðàêî. – Çà áàãàæîì. 

Îíè îãëÿäåëè âàãîí. Áûëî òåìíî, íî ìàëü÷èêàì ýòî óæå íå ìåøàëî – èõ ãëàçà ïðèâûêëè ê òåìíîòå äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ðàçëè÷èòü ðàçáðîñàííûå ïî âñåìó ïîëó ÷åìîäàíû. Íåêîòîðûå èç íèõ îòêðûëèñü, íàðóæó âûïàëè âîðîõà îäåæäû. 

- Ìîæåò áûòü, íàì ñëåäóåò… ýýý… çàïåðåòü èõ? Âåðíóòü îäåæäó íà ìåñòî? – ñëàáûì ãîëîñîì ïðåäïîëîæèë Ãàððè. Íåóæåëè îíè äåéñòâèòåëüíî âñå ýòî íàòâîðèëè?

Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, íî áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî ñëèçåðèíåö ðàä âåðíóòüñÿ ê áîëåå ïðèçåìëåííûì ïðîáëåìàì. 

- Ñàìè âèíîâàòû – íå÷åãî áûëî ïîêóïàòü äðÿííûå çàìêè. 

- Ìîæåò áûòü, îíè ïðîñòî íå îæèäàëè, ÷òî êòî-òî áóäåò òàê îáðàùàòüñÿ ñ èõ ÷åìîäàíàìè?

- Íåâàæíî. Ïîêóïêà êà÷åñòâåííûõ âåùåé – âñåãäà õîðîøåå âëîæåíèå äåíåã. Ïîìîãàåò áûòü âñåãäà ãîòîâûì ê õóäøåìó, çíàåøü ëè. 

-  Î, êàê ãëóáîêî, - çëîáíî ñêàçàë Ãàððè, ñàì óäèâëÿÿñü ñâîåìó âíåçàïíîìó ãíåâó. – Ýòî òåáå ÷òî, _ïàïî÷êà_ ñêàçàë?

- Äà, - íåâîçìóòèìî îòâåòèë Äðàêî. – Õîòÿ ÷òî òîëêó – ðàññóæäàòü ñ òîáîé î êà÷åñòâå? Äîñòàòî÷íî ïîñìîòðåòü íà òâîèõ äðóçåé. Äàëüøå ïàäàòü óæå, êàæåòñÿ, íåêóäà. Ìàããëîêðîâêà è Óèçëè – îíè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòîÿò äðóã äðóãà. 

- À íó-êà ïîâòîðè, - òèõî ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè. Îí ïîäîáðàë ïàëî÷êó, âàëÿâøóþñÿ ðÿäîì ñ åãî íîãîé. Ïàëî÷êà ïðèíàäëåæàëà Äðàêî, è Ãàððè ñåðäèòî îòøâûðíóë åå ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïîäîáðàòü ñâîþ. Åå êîí÷èê äî ñèõ ïîð ñâåòèëñÿ. 

- Åñëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ýòîò æàëêèé ëó÷èê ìîæåò ìíå ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàòü… - íà÷àë áûëî Äðàêî, íî âíåçàïíî îñåêñÿ è ïîäíåñ ïàëåö ê ãóáàì. Êàçàëîñü, îí ê ÷åìó-òî ïðèñëóøèâàåòñÿ.

 - Êòî-òî èäåò, - ñêàçàë îí çàòåì. Êîãäà Ãàððè äàæå íå ïîøåâåëèëñÿ, Äðàêî ãðóáî ñõâàòèë åãî çà ðóêó è âòàùèë åãî â áëèæàéøåå ê áàãàæíîìó âàãîíó ïóñòîå êóïå. Â íåì áûëî îêíî, è âíåçàïíî ìàëü÷èêè îêàçàëèñü íà ñâåòó. Çâóê òÿæåëûõ øàãîâ òåïåðü ñëûøàëñÿ ñîâåðøåííî îò÷åòëèâî. 

- Íó è ñëóõ! - çàìåòèë Ãàððè ïðåæäå, ÷åì óñïåë ïðèêóñèòü ÿçûê. 

- ß ïðîñòî ñëóøàþ. Â îòëè÷èå îò íåêîòîðûõ, - Äðàêî íåäîáðî óõìûëüíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó Ãàððè. Çàòåì ñëèçåðèíåö ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê îêíó è îòêðûë åãî. 

- Òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ëåçòü ÷åðåç îêíî?

- Íó, òû æå íå õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû òâîÿ êîìïàøêà îáîðâàíöåâ óâèäåëà íàñ âìåñòå, òàê? Îíè ìîãóò íà÷àòü çàäàâàòü âîïðîñû. Ðåøèòü ïîèãðàòü â ñûùèêîâ. Íàâåðíîå, ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ îíè óæå â ïàíèêå è òåðÿþòñÿ â äîãàäêàõ, êóäà óäðàë èõ äðàãîöåííûé Ïîòòåð. Íàçîéëèâûå òâàðè, - äîáàâèë Äðàêî. 

- È ÷òî, ìíå òåïåðü òîæå ëåçòü ÷åðåç îêíî? – âíåçàïíî Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ñëèøêîì îïóñòîøåííûì, ñëèøêîì óñòàâøèì, ÷òîáû çàùèùàòü ñâîèõ äðóçåé. Êàçàëîñü, ó Ìàëôîÿ åñòü îòâåòû íà âñå âîïðîñû. Ãàððè _äîëæåí_ áûë óñëûøàòü øàãè – îíè áûëè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ãðîìêèìè. Îäíàêî îí áûë ñëèøêîì ïîãëîùåí ñâîèìè ìûñëÿìè, êîòîðûå, êàê îêàçàëîñü, çàãëóøàëè âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå âîêðóã. 

- Íåò, òû îñòàíåøüñÿ çäåñü. Ïðèòâîðèñü, ÷òî ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìååøü, èç-çà ÷åãî òàì òàêîé áàðäàê, - Äðàêî óêàçàë â ñòîðîíó áàãàæíîãî îòäåëåíèÿ. – _Òåáå_ îíè íå ñìîãóò íå ïîâåðèòü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íèêîãäà íå ëæåò, íå òàê ëè? – Äðàêî ñäåëàëà ïàóçó. – Íå òî ÷òîáû ìåíÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàáîòèëî, íå óãîäèøü ëè òû â íåïðèÿòíîñòè, êîíå÷íî. Ýòî ìîãëî áû áûòü äàæå çàáàâíî. 

 Äðàêî ïîäòÿíóëñÿ äî óðîâíÿ îòêðûâøåéñÿ ùåëè. Ãàððè ïîäóìàë áûëî, ÷òî îí çàñòðÿíåò, íî Äðàêî ñëîâíî ïðîñî÷èëñÿ íàðóæó. Íî ìãíîâåíèå îí çàìåð, âèñÿ íà âûòÿíóòûõ ðóêàõ, çàòåì ìÿãêî ñïðûãíóë íà çåìëþ. Íè ðàçó íå îãëÿíóâøèñü, îí ñïîêîéíî ïîøåë ïðî÷ü. 

Òÿæåëûå øàãè çà ñïèíîé ó Ãàððè çàìåäëèëèñü. Ìàëü÷èê ìãíîâåííî îáåðíóëñÿ. 

Îêàçàëîñü, ýòî áûë Õàãðèä, ÷òî îáúÿñíÿëî òî, ÷òî îíè óñëûøàëè øóì çàäîëãî äî åãî ïîÿâëåíèÿ. 

- Ãàððè, ñûíîê! – ïðîãðåìåë Õàãðèä. – Âñå ëåòî òåáÿ íå âèäàë! Êàê æèñòü?

- Õîðîøî. Çàìå÷àòåëüíî, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, îáíèìàÿ Õàãðèäà è àäðåñóÿ åìó øèðîêóþ íåâèííóþ óëûáêó. – Ý-ý, à ÷òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü? 

- Ïðèøåë çà âåùè÷êàìè. À òî åñòü ÷óòîê âðåìåíè, ïîêà çà ïåð'êëàøêàìè íå ïîøåë.

Õàãðèä ïðîøåë ìèìî Ãàððè. Íåòîðîïëèâî îòêðûë äâåðü â áàãàæíûé âàãîí. Íåäîâåð÷èâî ìîðãíóë. 

- ×åãî çäåñü òâîðèòñÿ-òî?

Ãàððè óæå ñîáèðàëñÿ ðâàíóòü ïîäàëüøå, íî ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò âûãëÿäåòü íåìíîãî ïîäîçðèòåëüíî. 

- Õì? – ãëóáîêîìûñëåííî ñêàçàë îí âìåñòî ýòîãî.  

- Ãàððè, ìîæåò, âèäåë ÷åãî? Íó, êòî ñþäà çàøåë?

- Íåò… ÿ âîîáùå òîëüêî ÷òî ïðèøåë. ß, ý-ý, èñêàë Äæèííè.

- Ñáåæàëà îíà îò òåáÿ, à? – è, çàáûâ î òâîðèâøåìñÿ âîêðóã õàîñå, Õàãðèä äðóæåëþáíî õìûêíóë. - Íåóæòî ïîññîðèëèñü?

- Íåò. ß ïðîñòî… - îí çàïíóëñÿ. – ß ëó÷øå ïîéäó… Òåáå ïîìî÷ü ñ óáîðêîé, Õàãðèä?

- Íåà, íå ñòîèò, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Õàãðèä, âíîâü ðàçäðàæàÿñü, - Ïîäè ðàñòðÿñëî â äîðîãå, âñå è ïîïàäàëî… - íî äàæå Õàãðèä, êàçàëîñü, ãëÿäåë ñ ñîìíåíèåì. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè. - Äàâàé, áåãè íàéäè ñâîþ äåâ÷îíêó. 

Ãàððè íå ñòàë òåðÿòü âðåìåíè, ñòðåìèòåëüíî âûñêî÷èâ èç ïîåçäà – ÷åðåç _äâåðü_ (êàê è âñå íîðìàëüíûå ëþäè, ñêàçàë îí ñåáå).

Îí íàøåë Äæèííè, Ðîíà è Ãåðìèîíó, ñòîÿùèõ â òîëïå ó÷åíèêîâ, ïî÷òè íåìåäëåííî. 

- Ãäå òû áûë?! – âîñêëèêíóëà Äæèííè ïðåæäå, ÷åì îñòàëüíûå óñïåëè îòêðûòü ðîò. – Ãàððè, ÿ âñå îñìîòðåëà! Òåáÿ íå áûëî ïî÷òè ïîëîâèíó ïîåçäêè!

- ß æå ãîâîðèë òåáå, - íåîõîòíî ñêàçàë Ãàððè, - ÿ èñêàë… òåëåæêó ñ åäîé. 

Îíè íåäîâåð÷èâî óñòàâèëèñü íà íåãî.

- Íó, - ïðîäîëæèë îí, îïðàâäûâàÿñü, - ýòî áûëî òðóäíî! Îíà… îíà áûñòðî äâèãàåòñÿ, âû æå ñàìè çíàåòå. Æåíùèíà ñ òåëåæêîé. Ó íåå åñòü ýòè… êîëåñà. 

- Íàñòàë òîò ÷åðíûé äåíü, - ñêîðáíî âîçâåñòèë Ðîí, - êîãäà Ãàððè îáîãíàëà ñòàðàÿ ëåäè ñ òåëåæêîé. Ïëà÷üòå!

- Íó, âñå êîãäà-íèáóäü áûâàåò â ïåðâûé ðàç, - îòïàðèðîâàë Ãàððè. Îí ïîïðîáîâàë ðàññìåÿòüñÿ, íî âûøëî ñêîðåå ïîõîæå íà æàáó, ïîéìàííóþ â áàíêå áåç âîçäóõà è ïûòàþùóþñÿ êàðêíóòü. – Íà ñàìîì äåëå, - ïî÷òè â îò÷àÿíèè ïðîäîëæèë îí, - ÿ çàñòðÿë ñ Ñèìóñîì è Äèíîì. Âåñü ýòîò òðåï î êâèääè÷å. Íó, âû ïîíèìàåòå. 

- Çàáàâíî, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, - à ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî Ñèìóñ öåëîâàëñÿ ñ Ëàâàíäîé âñþ äîðî… - íî îíà îñåêëàñü, ïîéìàâ óìîëÿþùèé âçãëÿä Ãàððè, è ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äæèííè. – Íî, îïÿòü æå, ÿ íå îáðàùàëà îñîáîãî âíèìàíèÿ. 

- Ýòî òî÷íî, - ñîãëàñèëàñü òà, - òû áûëà ñëèøêîì çàíÿòà ñ ìîèì áðàòîì. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêðàñíåëà è çàáðàëàñü â îäèí èç ñòîÿùèõ ðÿäîì ýêèïàæåé. Ðîí ïîäàðèë Äæèííè ïðîíçèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä è ñêðûëñÿ âñëåä çà Ãåðìèîíîé. Ãàððè äåðíóëñÿ áûëî â èõ ñòîðîíó, íî Äæèííè ïîéìàëà åãî çà ðóêó. 

- Ïîñëóøàé, Ãàððè, - òèõî ñêàçàëà îíà, - ÿ íå äóðà, - îíà ñäåëàëà ïàóçó. – È íå  íàäî ïûòàòüñÿ óáåäèòü ìåíÿ â îáðàòíîì.

- Êîíå÷íî, òû íå äóðà, - êèâíóë Ãàððè ñ íåáîëüøèì îïîçäàíèåì.

- È ÿ áîëüøå íå ìàëåíüêàÿ äåâî÷êà.

- ß _çíàþ_.

- Òîãäà ïî÷åìó òû ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñî ìíîé òàê îáðàùàåøüñÿ, Ãàððè? Ïî÷åìó òû äî ñèõ ïîð õîäèøü âîêðóã ÷óòü ëè íå íà öûïî÷êàõ, êàê áóäòî ïðàâäà ñëèøêîì ñòðàøíà äëÿ ìåíÿ?

- ß ìîãó. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ ïûòàþñü. Íî, Äæèí… ß çíàþ ïðàâäó íå áîëüøå òåáÿ. Åñëè òû îæèäàåøü, ÷òî ÿ îòêðîþ òåáå ãëàçà íà êàêèå-íèáóäü óæàñíûå èñòèíû, òî ÿ ïðîñòî íå ìîãó ýòîãî ñäåëàòü. ß áîëüøå íå çíàþ, ãäå ëîæü, à ãäå èñòèíà. 

- ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó çíàòü, ãäå òû áûë, Ãàððè. Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî _òàê_ ñëîæíî. 

- ß æå ñêàçàë òåáå. ×åãî òû åùå îò ìåíÿ õî÷åøü?

- ß äóìàþ, ÷òî òû áûë ñ äåâóøêîé.

- Ýòî íåïðàâäà, - Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ óëûáíóòüñÿ, - Êîíå÷íî, åñëè Ñèìóñ íè÷åãî îò ìåíÿ íå ñêðûë. 

Ýòî ïî÷òè ïóãàëî – òî, êàê ëåãêî ëîæü ñðûâàëàñü ñ ãóá Ãàððè, êàê íåïðèíóæäåííî îí ïðèòâîðÿëñÿ, ÷òî äåéñòâèòåëüíî âñåãî ëèøü áîëòàë ñ Ñèìóñîì è Äèíîì, îáìåíèâàÿñü êâèääè÷íûìè áàéêàìè è âçâîëíîâàííî îáñóæäàÿ ñòðàòåãèè èãðû. Ãàððè áûë èçâåñòåí ñâîåé ÷åñòíîñòüþ, è ñåé÷àñ, õîòÿ ñàì îí è çíàë, ÷òî ëæåò, ñî ñòîðîíû ýòî îïðåäåëèòü áûëî ïî÷òè íåâîçìîæíî. 

×òî áû íè ïðîèçîøëî ìåæäó íèì è Ìàëôîåì, ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü â äðóãîì ìèðå, ìåñòå, ãäå âñå ïðàâèëà íå èìåëè çíà÷åíèÿ. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âñå ïðîèçîøåäøåå áûëî ëèøü ñíîì, òàê ÷òî â ïîëíîì ñìûñëå ñëîâà îí íå ëãàë. Ïðîñòî íå äåëèëñÿ òåì, ÷òî îòíîñèëîñü ê ìèðó åãî ñîáñòâåííûõ ãðåç. 

À âñå ýòè ìèðû ãðåç íà ñàìîì äåëå íå ñóùåñòâóþò, ñêàçàë Ãàððè ñàì ñåáå, òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê è íàïîëíÿþùèå èõ ñíû è áðåäîâûå âèäåíèÿ, è òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ìåæäó ìíîé è Ìàëôîåì, ýòà ïðè÷óäëèâàÿ ñìåñü ìå÷òû è êîøìàðà, òîæå íå áûëà ðåàëüíîñòüþ

- Ãäå òû áûë, Ãàððè? Ìíå íóæíà ïðàâäà.. 

- Ïðàâäà? – ïåðåñïðîñèë Ãàððè. – Ïðàâäà â òîì, ÷òî ÿ áûë ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì.

***

- Ãäå òû áûë? – ñïðîñèëè Êðýáá è Ãîéë â îäèí ãîëîñ. 

- Î, – íåáðåæíî ñêàçàë Äðàêî, - Ñ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì. Ó íàñ, - óæå âíóøèòåëüíåå, - áûëà äóýëü. 

Íåñêîëüêî ïðîõîäèâøèõ ìèìî ñëèçåðèíöåâ ïîñìîòðåëè â èõ ñòîðîíó. 

- Äà, èìåííî òàê, - ïîâòîðèë Äðàêî, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê íåâûðàçèòåëüíûå ëèöà Êðýááà è Ãîéëà ïûòàþòñÿ ñëîæèòüñÿ â ãðèìàñó ïîòðÿñåíèÿ. – Íå ñêàçàòü, ÷òîáû ýòî áûëà ïîëíîöåííàÿ äóýëü, íî òàì áûëî ñòîëüêî àãðåññèè è íàïîðà, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó íàçâàòü ýòî íèêàê èíà÷å. Äóýëü ñ _Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì_ – îí ïîâûñèë ãîëîñ, ÷òîáû ãðóïïà ñëèçåðèíöåâ íåïîäàëåêó òîæå óñëûøàëà. – È, - äîáàâèë îí òàê æå ãðîìêî, - ÿ ïîáåäèë. 

- Êëàññ, - îäèí èç ñòàðøèõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ îñòàíîâèëñÿ. – ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Ãäå ýòî áûëî?

- Â áàãàæíîì âàãîíå, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, êîãäà âîêðóã íà÷àëà ñîáèðàòüñÿ íåáîëüøàÿ òîëïà. – Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè íè÷åãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿì. ß íå õî÷ó íèêàêèõ ïðîáëåì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìû èçóðîäîâàëè ïàðó ÷åìîäàíîâ. Î, è, êîãäà ÿ ãîâîðþ «ìû èçóðîäîâàëè», ÿ èìåþ â âèäó «ÿ èçóðîäîâàë». È, êîíå÷íî, ïîä «÷åìîäàíîì» ïîäðàçóìåâàåòñÿ ðîæà Ïîòòåðà. Äà, èìåííî òàê.

Âîêðóã ðàçäàëèñü ñìåøêè, õîòÿ Êðýáá è Ãîéë, íàõìóðèâøèñü, ïûòàëèñü ñîîáðàçèòü, ÷òî îí èìåë â âèäó. Êîãäà ýòî âñå æå ïðîèçîøëî, ñ èõ ïîìîùüþ ñìåõ âîêðóã ñòàë åùå ãðîì÷å. 

- Ýòî áûëà ñëàâíàÿ áèòâà, - ïðîòÿíóë Äðàêî. – Öåëûõ… êàæåòñÿ, äåñÿòü ñåêóíä. 

- À ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ïîòîì? – ÷åé-òî ãîëîñ èç òîëïû. 

- Ïîòòåð, - óõìûëüíóëñÿ Äðàêî, - óðîíèë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó.

Îòâåòîì áûë ãðîìîâîé õîõîò. Íà âêóñ Äðàêî, ýòîò ñìåõ âåñüìà ïîõîäèë íà ðûê ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî ëüâà. 

***

- Ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì? – ýõîì ïîâòîðèëà Äæèííè. 

- Èìåííî. Ó íàñ áûëà äóýëü.

- Ó âàñ áûëî _÷òî_?! – ãðîìêî âîñêëèêíóëà äåâóøêà. – Î áîæå, Ãàððè… òåïåðü âñå ýòî òàê î÷åâèäíî… Äóýëü. Íî ïî÷åìó òû ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà ìíå íå ðàññêàçàë?

- Íó-ó… äóýëü ñ _Ìàëôîåì_? Ìàëôîè – çëåéøèå âðàãè òâîåé ñåìüè. ß è òàê óæå ðàññòðîèë òåáÿ ñâîåé áîëòîâíåé î Âîëüäåìîðòå è âñåì òàêîì… ïðîñòî íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû òû çëèëàñü åùå áîëüøå. Èëè áåñïîêîèëàñü, - îí êðèâî óëûáíóëñÿ. – Õîòÿ, êàæåòñÿ, ÿ âñå æå íå ïðåóñïåë. Ïî îáîèì ïóíêòàì. 

- Òû _äîëæåí_ áûë ñêàçàòü ìíå, - íàñòàèâàëà Äæèííè, íî åå ãîëîñ ñìÿã÷èëñÿ. – Ýòî îáúÿñíÿåò âñå ñèíÿêè ó òåáÿ íà ðóêàõ è öàðàïèíû íà… - îíà ìîðãíóëà, - íà øåå?

_Íå äóìàé, íå äóìàé îá ýòîì, íå äóìàé î òîì, êàê âû âæèìàëèñü äðóã â äðóãà, èëè êàê åãî ðóêè íà ñåêóíäó êàñàëèñü òâîåãî çàòûëêà, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ áëèæå…_

_Ïîìíèøü, êàê åãî ïàëüöû ñêîëüçèëè ïî òâîèì âîëîñàì, ñïóñêàÿñü ê øåå? Ïîìíèøü, êàê êàçàëîñü, ÷òî òàê îí ïûòàåòñÿ íàâå÷íî âïå÷àòàòü ñåáå â ïàìÿòü èõ î÷åðòàíèÿ?_

_Ïîìíè, êàê òû ïðèêóñèë åãî íèæíþþ ãóáó è êàê îí äàæå íå âñêðèêíóë – òîëüêî âïèëñÿ íîãòÿìè òåáå â øåþ, è íå äóìàé î òîì, ñ êàêîé ðàäîñòüþ è îáëåã÷åíèåì òû îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ýòè öàðàïèíû äî ñèõ ïîð çäåñü, ñëîâíî äîêàçàòåëüñòâî ðåàëüíîñòè òîãî, ÷òî áûëî, åãî îòïå÷àòîê, îñòàâëåííûé íà ïàìÿòü…_

- Ý-ý, öàðàïèíû? – ïîâòîðèëà Äæèííè. 

- Ìàëôîé äåðåòñÿ êàê äåâ÷îíêà.

- Àõ…

Êàê ðàç â ýòîò ìîìåíò ðÿäîì âîçíèêëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Òû äîëæåí êîìó-íèáóäü ðàññêàçàòü, Ãàððè! – âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, âûñîâûâàÿñü èç ïîâîçêè.

- Çà÷åì åìó ýòî ðàññêàçûâàòü? Âñå è òàê çíàþò, ÷òî Ìàëôîé äåðåòñÿ, êàê äåâ÷îíêà, - ïðîáóð÷àë Ðîí èç-çà åå ñïèíû. 

- ß èìåþ â âèäó ñàìó äóýëü! È íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî Ìàëôîé äåðåòñÿ êàê _äåâ÷îíêà_. Ìû íå â ñðåäíåâåêîâüå, è òû âûãëÿäèøü, êàê øîâèíèñò.

- Êàê íàñ÷åò «äåðåòñÿ êàê ãîìèê»? – ïðåäëîæèë Ðîí. 

Ãåðìèîíà îáäóìàëà ýòî.

- Ïîéäåò, - õîòÿ âñå ðàâíî íå âûãëÿäåëà ïîëíîñòüþ óäîâëåòâîðåííîé. 

- Îíà ïðàâà, - ïîääåðæàëà ïîäðóãó Äæèííè, êîãäà îíè âñå óñåëèñü â ïîâîçêó, - Íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òî òû äîëæåí êîìó-òî ðàññêàçàòü. Ìû îòâåäåì òåáÿ ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, è òû ðàññêàæåøü åé, êàê Ìàëôîé èçáèë òåáÿ.

- ß â ïîðÿäêå! – çàïðîòåñòîâàë Ãàððè. ×åðòà ñ äâà îí ïðèçíàåòñÿ, ÷òî Ìàëôîé åãî èçáèë! – Äåéñòâèòåëüíî â ïîðÿäêå.

- Íî…

- Ýòî òîëüêî ïðèíåñåò åùå áîëüøå ïðîáëåì.

- Îí ïðàâ, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ðîí, - Îòñòàíü îò íåãî.

- Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð òû ñòàë òàêèì ïîêëàäèñòûì, áðàòèê? – Äæèííè ïðèòîðíî óëûáíóëàñü Ðîíó è âíîâü ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ãàððè. – Êòî ïîáåäèë? – ñïðîñèëà îíà ñ òðåâîæíûì èíòåðåñîì. 

- Ãàððè, êîíå÷íî, - îïÿòü âñòðÿë Ðîí. – Äóýëüíûå íàâûêè _êóïèòü_ íåâîçìîæíî, ÷òî îñòàâëÿåò Ìàëôîÿ â ãðÿçè ó íàøèõ íîã. 

- Ýòî âñå ðàâíî áûëà íå íàñòîÿùàÿ äóýëü, - çàìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ó Ãàððè äàæå íå áûëà ñåêóíäàíòà.

- Íàñòîÿùàÿ èëè íåò, - îòìàõíóëñÿ Ðîí, - äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà Ãàððè áüåò Ìàëôîþ ìîðäó, ÿ ñ÷àñòëèâ. 

- Çíàåøü, - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà, - ïîæàëóé, ÿ òîæå, - îíà ïîêîñèëàñü íà ñâîé çíà÷îê ïðåôåêòà è òîðîïëèâî äîáàâèëà, - òåì íå ìåíåå òåáå íå ñëåäóåò ñîâåðøàòü ïîäîáíîå ñíîâà, Ãàððè, ýòî ïîçîðèò êîëëåêòèâ, ñíèæàåò äèñöèïëèíó, è âîîáùå ýòà âûõîäêà áûëà ãëóïîé è íåîáäóìàííîé, îñîáåííî ó÷èòûâàÿ òîò ôàêò, ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç Ìàëôîé òåáÿ âîîáùå íå ïðîâîöèðîâàë. 

- Ïÿòü ëåò ïðîâîêàöèé, - ìðà÷íî ñêàçàë Ãàððè, - äëÿ ìåíÿ äîñòàòî÷íûé ïîâîä. 

Îíè ðàññìåÿëèñü. Îñòàòîê ïóòè äî Õîãâàðòñà áûë ïîëîí óþòíîé òèøèíîé, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òåõ ìîìåíòîâ, êîãäà Ãàððè èçîáðàæàë îòäåëüíûå ìîìåíòû èç ñâîåé äóýëè íà ðàäîñòü Ðîíó, êîòîðûé õîòåë çíàòü âñå ïîäðîáíîñòè. Îäíàêî ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êàê ÷åòâåðêà ïîäîøëà ê Áîëüøîìó Çàëó Õîãâàðòñà, ñòàëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî âñå îíè, îñîáåííî Ãàððè, ñòàëè îáúåêòîì ïðèñòàëüíîãî âíèìàíèÿ áîëüøîé ãðóïïû ó÷åíèêîâ – è ñëó÷èëîñü òàê, ÷òî âñå îíè îêàçàëèñü èç Ñëèçåðèíà. 

Äæèííè îòîøëà ïîçäîðîâàòüñÿ ñ íåñêîëüêèìè ñâîèìè äðóçüÿìè, êîòîðûõ ðàíüøå íå çàìåòèëà. Êàê òîëüêî îíà óøëà, Ðîí ïåðåãíóëñÿ ÷åðåç ñòîë ê Ãàððè.

- Äåðæó ïàðè, ÷òî îíè óæå çíàþò î äóýëè, - âîçáóæäåííî ïðîøåïòàë îí, íàêëîíÿÿñü åùå íèæå. 

- Îíè íå âûãëÿäÿò äîâîëüíûìè, - çàìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Õà, - îòâåòèë Ðîí, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, èì ïîðà áû óæå è ïðèâûêíóòü, ïîñëå âñåõ òåõ ðàç, êîãäà Ãàððè íàäèðàë Ìàëôîþ…

- Çàäàíèå!

- ×òî? – â îäèí ãîëîñ ñïðîñèëè Ãàððè è Ðîí. 

- ß îñòàâèëà ñâîå äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå íà ëåòî â êàðåòå! – âçâèçãíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñóäîðîæíî âûøâûðèâàÿ èç ñóìêè ñâèòêè ïåðãàìåíòà â ïîèñêàõ íóæíîãî. Çàòåì îíà âñêî÷èëà íà íîãè. – Ìîæåò áûòü, îíè åùå íå óåõàëè…

- Ãåðìèîíà! – ïîçâàë Ðîí.

- ×òî?

- Ïðîâåðü êàðìàíû. 

Îíà ïîä÷èíèëàñü. Â ïðàâîì êàðìàíå îáíàðóæèëàñü àêêóðàòíàÿ ñâÿçêà ñâèòêîâ, íà êîòîðîé áûëî íàïèñàíî «Ëåòíèå çàäàíèÿ».

- Ïîìíèøü? Òû ïîëîæèëà èõ òóäà ñïåöèàëüíî, ÷òîáû íå çàáûòü â ýêèïàæå, - íàïîìíèë Ðîí. 

- Àõ, - ñëàáî îòîçâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, ñàäÿñü îáðàòíî, - Ïðàâèëüíî.

Êàòàñòðîôà áûëà óñïåøíî ïðåäîòâðàùåíà, êîãäà îíè óâèäåëè Ìàëôîÿ, íàïðàâëÿþùåãîñÿ ê íèì âî ãëàâå ãðóïïû ñëèçåðèíöåâ. Ãàððè íèêîãäà íå âèäåë åãî òàêèì. Íèêàêîé âûìó÷åííîé óõìûëêè. Îí áûë óâåðåí â ñåáå. Îí áûë óðàâíîâåøåí. Îí êîíòðîëèðîâàë ñèòóàöèþ è çíàë ýòî.

- ×åãî íàäî? – çëîáíî ñïðîñèë Ðîí. 

- Òû ÷òî, íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë èì, Ïîòòåð? – Äðàêî ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü.

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïîë ó íåãî ïîä íîãàìè êóäà-òî ïîïëûë. Åñëè Ìàëôîé óçíàåò îá ýòîé âûìûøëåííîé äóýëè, îí áóäåò âñå îòðèöàòü. Åñëè Äæèííè ýòî óñëûøèò, îíà ìîæåò ïîâåðèòü Ìàëôîþ, è òîãäà… î, ÷åðò. 

- Òû íå ñêàçàë èì, - ïîâòîðèë Äðàêî, - î äóýëè?

Ïîë âçäðîãíóë è ðûâêîì âåðíóëñÿ íà ñâîå ïðåæíåå ìåñòî, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî èç ïîâèíîâåíèÿ Ãàððè âûøëà åãî ÷åëþñòü. 

Óñòàíîâèëàñü íàñòîðîæåííàÿ òèøèíà. 

- Äà, îí ñêàçàë íàì, - âìåøàëñÿ Ðîí, êîãäà Ãàððè, ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ, ïðîìîë÷àë. – À åùå îí ðàññêàçàë íàì, êàê îí ïîáåäèë. 

Ñëèçåðèíöû âîêðóã ðàññìåÿëèñü, íî Äðàêî îñòàëñÿ ñïîêîéíûì. 

 - Ñòðàííî, - ñêàçàë îí, ñìîòðÿ ïðÿìî íà Ãàððè, - ó÷èòûâàÿ òîò ôàêò, ÷òî èìåííî _ÿ_ áûë ïîáåäèòåëåì. Íî Ïîòòåð æå íå ìîæåò ïîçâîëèòü íèêîìó óñîìíèòüñÿ â ñâîåé áåçóïðå÷íîñòè, äà? Óñïîêîéñÿ, Ïîòòåð. Â ìèðå åñòü âåùè è ïîõóæå, ÷åì ïðîèãðûø îäíîìó èç Ìàëôîåâ, - îí ïðîäîëæàë ñìîòðåòü íà Ãàððè. – _Íàìíîãî_ õóæå. 

- ß íå ïðîèãðûâàë òåáå, - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë Ãàððè. – Ìîæåò áûòü, èìåííî òåáå ëó÷øå «óñïîêîèòüñÿ», Ìàëôîé? Â ÷åì äåëî? Ñëèøêîì ñòûäíî ïðèçíàòüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî ïîáåæäåí ñûíîì êàêîé-òî ìàããëû? – Ãàððè âñòàë, è âñå âîêðóã çàìåðëè. – Òåáå ëó÷øå ïðèâûêíóòü ïðîèãðûâàòü ìíå, Ìàëôîé. Òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê íà êâèääè÷íîì ïîëå â ïðîøëîì ãîäó.  

- Òåáå íèêîãäà íå ïîáåäèòü ìåíÿ, Ïîòòåð, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë Ìàëôîé. – Òîëüêî íå òîãäà, êîãäà ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî èìååò çíà÷åíèå. Íå òîãäà, êîãäà ýòî ñ÷èòàåòñÿ. Äà, ìîæåò áûòü, ïàðó ðàç íà êâèääè÷íîì ïîëå. Íî ÷òî äî òåõ ìîìåíòîâ, êîãäà âñå ñòàíîâèòñÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñåðüåçíûì? Òû äðîæèøü. Òû òðóñèøü. È òû îòñòóïàåøü. 

Äðàêî âíåçàïíî çàìåòèë íåäîóìåííîå ìîë÷àíèå ó ñåáÿ çà ñïèíîé è ïîñïåøèë çàêîí÷èòü: 

- Òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê è íà ñåãîäíÿøíåé äóýëè. 

- Åñëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî êòî-íèáóäü õîòü íà ìèíóòó ïîâåðèò â òâîþ ïîáåäó, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, - ïîäóìàé åùå ðàç. Âñå çíàþò, ÷òî òû íå çàäóìàåøüñÿ ñîâðàòü, åñëè ýòî ïîéäåò íà ïîëüçó òâîåìó èìèäæó. 

- Çàòêíèñü, ìàããëîêðîâêà, - áåññòðàñòíî ñêàçàë Äðàêî. 

Ãàððè ñõâàòèë Ðîíà ïðåæäå, ÷åì òîò óñïåë âñêî÷èòü ñî ñòóëà, ïðåîäîëåâ íåêîòîðîå ñîïðîòèâëåíèå êàê ñàìîãî ìàëü÷èêà, òàê è åãî ìàíòèè.

- Ñÿäü, - ïðîøèïåë åìó Ãàððè. – ß ñàì âñå óëàæó.

Ðîí íåîõîòíî ïðèñåë. 

- ß áû íà òâîåì ìåñòå íå ñòàëà òàê ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ ïðåôåêòîì, - õîëîäíî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

- Ìóäðûå ñëîâà, - ïîäõâàòèë Ãàððè. – Çàáàâíî, ÷òî _òåáÿ_ íå ñäåëàëè ïðåôåêòîì. Åùå îäíà âåùü, êîòîðóþ òâîé ìåðçêèé ïàïàøà íå ñìîã êóïèòü?

- Íå ñìåé òðîãàòü ìîþ ñåìüþ.

- Íå ñìåé òðîãàòü ìîèõ äðóçåé.

- Èëè ÷òî?

- Î, - Ãàððè óãðîæàþùå ñòóïèë âïåðåä, - èíà÷å ÿ çàñóíó òâîþ ïàëî÷êó òåáå æå â çàäíèöó.

Òîëïà âîêðóã ïîðàæåííî âçäîõíóëà, è íà Ãàððè óñòðåìèëîñü ìíîæåñòâî âîñõèùåííûõ âçãëÿäîâ.

- Âèäèøü, - øåïîòîì ïðîáîðìîòàë îí Äðàêî, - _Îíè_ ýòî îöåíèëè.

Ñëèçåðèíåö íà÷àë áûëî îòâå÷àòü, íî òóò èõ ïðåðâàëè.

- Ìàëôîé! Ïîòòåð! ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?

Ãàððè è Äðàêî áûñòðî îòïðÿíóëè äðóã îò äðóãà. Ñòîÿâøèå âîêðóã ñëèçåðèíöû è ãðèôôèíäîðöû ðàññòóïèëèñü, è âïåðåä âûøëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. 

- Öåðåìîíèÿ Ñîðòèðîâêè âîò-âîò íà÷íåòñÿ! – ñåðäèòî ïðîøèïåëà îíà. – Âñåì çàíÿòü ñâîè ìåñòà! ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ó ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ îñòàëèñü _òàêèå_ ïåðâûå âïå÷àòëåíèÿ îò Õîãâàðòñà!

Äðàêî è Ãàððè âñå åùå íå îòâîäèëè äðóã îò äðóãà ñåðäèòûõ âçãëÿäîâ. Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî Ìàëôîé áðîñàåò åìó áåçìîëâíûé âûçîâ. Íåò, íå áðîñàåò, ñêîðåå íàâÿçûâàåò, íå îñòàâëÿÿ âûáîðà…

Ïðèìè èëè áóäü òðóñîì, Ãàððè.

- Âû äâîå! – ðÿâêíóëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. – Íåìåäëåííî ñÿäüòå ê îñòàëüíûì! Ðàäè áîãà… íàäåþñü, âû íå çàáûëè, ÷òî âàøå íàêàçàíèå íà÷èíàåòñÿ íà ñëåäóþùåé íåäåëå?

Íàêàçàíèå çà åãî ñ Ìàëôîåì äðàêó â íåáå. Îí çàáûë. Íàêàçàíèå. Ñ Ìàëôîåì?

- È, - ïðîäîëæèëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, - ìîæåòå áûòü óâåðåíû, ÷òî îòðàáàòûâàòü åãî âû áóäåòå _ïî_ _îòäåëüíîñòè_. Áîþñü, ÷òî îæèäàòü îò âàñ âçàèìíîé òåðïèìîñòè óæå áåñïîëåçíî, íî ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå âàì íóæíî íàó÷èòüñÿ _îñòàâëÿòü_ äðóã äðóãà _â ïîêîå_. Íåóæåëè ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî _òàê_ ñëîæíî?

Äà. Ñëîæíî. È ñòàíîâèòñÿ âñå ñëîæíåå ñ êàæäûì ðàçîì, êîãäà Ìàëôîé ïîäíèìàë íà íåãî ñâîè ñåðåáðÿíûå ãëàçà è ñ ëåãêîñòüþ ÷èòàë êàæäóþ ìûñëü, ìåëüêàâøóþ ó íåãî â ãîëîâå. 

Ïîòîê ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ âî ãëàâå ñ Õàãðèäîì óæå ïîêàçàëñÿ â äâåðÿõ.

- Äåñÿòü áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà è Ñëèçåðèíà, - òîðîïëèâî áðîñèëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, çàìåòèâ ýòî. – Ìíå íå íðàâèòñÿ _òàêîå_ íà÷àëî ãîäà, ìàëü÷èêè. 

Îíà ñòðåìèòåëüíî óäàëèëàñü, ÷òîáû íà÷àòü Öåðåìîíèþ Ñîðòèðîâêè. Ïðåæäå, ÷åì Äðàêî âåðíóëñÿ ê ñòîëó Ñëèçåðèíà, Ãàððè åùå ðàç âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ íèì âçãëÿäîì. 

- Óâèäèìñÿ, Ìàëôîé, - òèõî ïðîèçíåñ ãðèôôèíäîðåö. – Ìû åùå íå çàêîí÷èëè, è ÿ ìîãó ðàñïîçíàòü âûçîâ, êîãäà âèæó åãî. 

Äðàêî íå ñêàçàë íè÷åãî. Îí ïðîñòî óõìûëüíóëñÿ è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè ñïèíîé.

 Ìàëü÷èêè âåðíóëèñü íà ñâîè ìåñòà, è Ñîðòèðîâî÷íàÿ Øëÿïà çàòÿíóëà ñâîþ ïåñíþ.

***

Ãàððè ìîë÷à ëåæàë íà ñâîåé øèðîêîé êðîâàòè, ïîëîã ïîäíÿò, ãëàçà øèðîêî îòêðûòû è ñìîòðÿò íà çâåçäû ñíàðóæè. Òàêîå ÷åòêîå ÷óâñòâî öåëè, ó ýòèõ çâåçä. Êàæäàÿ íà ñâîåì ìåñòå. Íà ìãíîâåíèå îí òîæå çàõîòåë áûòü òàì, ñ íèìè, áåç òðåâîã î òîì, ãäå îí îêàæåòñÿ ÷åðåç äåíü, èëè ìåñÿö, èëè ãîä. 

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí çâåçäàì â îêíî, - ÿ áîëüøå íå âûäåðæó. ß íå õî÷ó áûòü çëåéøèì âðàãîì Âîëüäåìîðòà. ß íå õî÷ó æèòü â ïîñòîÿííîé òðåâîãå. ß… ß íå õî÷ó âèäåòü ñåáÿ âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà ñìîòðþ â ãëàçà Ìàëôîÿ. ß íå õî÷ó äóìàòü î íåì, è î òîì, êàê îí âûãëÿäèò – òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê ïåðåä íà÷àëîì ëåòà è â òî æå âðåìÿ èíà÷å… ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îí çàíèìàë âñå ìîè ìûñëè. ß íå õî÷ó îêàçûâàòüñÿ â ìèðå, êîòîðûé êàæåòñÿ ÿð÷å ðåàëüíîñòè. _Ïîæàëóéñòà_. Çàñòàâüòå âñå ýòî ïðåêðàòèòüñÿ. 

Îí îòâåðíóëñÿ îò îêíà è çàñòûë â òàêîì ïîëîæåíèè. Ìîæåò áûòü, åñëè îí íå áóäåò äâèãàòüñÿ, ýòî ìãíîâåíèå ïîñëåäóåò åãî ïðèìåðó è òîæå çàìðåò. Îí âñëóøèâàëñÿ â òèõîå, ðàçìåðåííîå äûõàíèå ñâîèõ ñîñåäåé ïî êîìíàòå, êîãäà ðàçäàëñÿ òèõèé ñòóê â îêíî. 

Ãàððè ñåë. È íèñêîëüêî íå óäèâèëñÿ, îáíàðóæèâ çà îêíîì Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, ïàðÿùåãî íà ñâîåé ìåòëå è çàãëÿäûâàþùåãî âíóòðü. 

Ãàððè ñõâàòèë ñâîþ ìåòëó, ëåæàâøóþ ðÿäîì, îòêèíóë ïðîñòûíþ è âûëåç èç êðîâàòè. Âìåñòî ïèæàìû îí áûë îäåò â øêîëüíóþ ôîðìó, êàê è Äðàêî ñíàðóæè. 

Îñòîðîæíûìè, íî ðåøèòåëüíûìè øàãàìè Ãàððè ïðîøåë ê îêíó è îòêðûë åãî. Îí âûëåç íà ïîäîêîííèê, ïîäíÿë ìåòëó è âûïðûãíóë íàðóæó, íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé ïîçâîëÿÿ ñåáå ïàäàòü, ïðåæäå ÷åì âçëåòåòü îáðàòíî.  

Ýòî áûëà îäíà èç òåõ óïîèòåëüíûõ, ÷óòü ïðîõëàäíûõ íî÷åé, êîòîðûå áûâàþò òîëüêî íà ãðàíèöå ìåæäó ëåòîì è îñåíüþ. Ëåãêèé âåòåðîê ïåðåáèðàë âîëîñû Ãàððè è èãðàë ñ ïîðòüåðàìè â ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ñïàëüíå. Ãàððè òèõî ïðèêðûë îêíî, ÷òîáû íè÷òî íå òðåâîæèëî ñîí îñòàâøèõñÿ â êîìíàòå. 

Çàòåì îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Äðàêî.

- ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü?

- Áóäòî òû ñàì íå çíàåøü. Òû æå æäàë ìåíÿ, òàê? Òû áûë îäåò è ñîâñåì íå ïîõîäèë íà ÷åëîâåêà, ñîáèðàþùåãîñÿ ëå÷ü ñïàòü, - Äðàêî ñäåëàë ïàóçó. – ß õî÷ó äóýëè, Ïîòòåð. _Íàñòîÿùåé_ äóýëè âîëøåáíèêîâ, íå òîé, â êîòîðóþ ìû èãðàëè â ïåðâûé ãîä ó÷åáû.

- Î, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ãàððè, - òû èìååøü â âèäó äóýëü íàïîäîáèå òîé, íà ïîåçäå? Èìåííî _ýòî_ âîëøåáíèêè îáû÷íî ïîäðàçóìåâàþò, êîãäà áðîñàþò äðóã äðóãó âûçîâ?

Äðàêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ. 

- Íåò, õîòÿ ýòî âñå æå áûëî áëèæå, ÷åì òîò ïîçîðíûé ôàðñ, êîòîðûé êîãäà-òî óñòðîèë ïðîôåññîð Ëîêõàðò. ß õî÷ó _íàñòîÿùóþ_ äóýëü. 

- Òîãäà íàì íóæíû ñåêóíäàíòû, íå òàê ëè? – Ãàððè íåóâåðåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà îêíî â ñïàëüíþ, ãàäàÿ, ñèëüíî ëè ðàçîçëèòñÿ Ðîí, åñëè îí ïîäíèìåò åãî â òàêîé ÷àñ. Ëó÷øå áû íåò – Ãàððè æäàë ýòîãî ñëèøêîì äîëãî è íå ñîáèðàëñÿ îòêàçûâàòüñÿ îò äóýëè ñ Ìàëôîåì òîëüêî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî Ðîí áóäåò áðþçæàòü. 

- Íèêàêèõ ñåêóíäàíòîâ, - êîðîòêî ñêàçàë Äðàêî è íà÷àë óäàëÿòüñÿ îò îêíà, ñêîëüçÿ ñìóòíîé òåíüþ ìåæäó áàøåíêàìè Õîãâàðòñà. 

- Íî îíè _äîëæíû_ áûòü, ðàçâå íåò? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ ïóñêàÿñü âäîãîíêó è ìîë÷àëèâî äèâÿñü òèøèíå íî÷è. Çäåñü åìó íå íóæåí áûë ïëàù-íåâèäèìêà. Íî÷ü ëåãêî îêóòàëà åãî öåëèêîì, ëóíà ñåãîäíÿ ñâåòèëà òóñêëî, è òîëüêî çâåçäû âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè âûäàâàëè î÷åðòàíèÿ äâóõ ëåòÿùèõ ôèãóð. – Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ òàê äóìàë. Îäíàæäû Ðîí ðàññêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî ñåêóíäàíò îáÿçàòåëüíî äîëæåí áûòü, ÷òîáû ïðîäîëæèòü, åñëè òû ñàì ïîãèáíåøü. 

- Óèçëè, êàê îáû÷íî, ñàì íå çíàåò, î ÷åì ãîâîðèò. Äóìàåøü, â íàñòîÿùèõ äóýëÿõ äåéñòâèòåëüíî åñòü ìåñòî ïîäîáíûì ðàñøàðêèâàíèÿì? Ñåêóíäàíòû – ýòî äëÿ øêîëüíûõ ïîåäèíêîâ. Ìîãóùåñòâåííûå è çðåëûå âîëøåáíèêè ñðàæàþòñÿ ñîâñåì íå òàê. 

- Êàê áóäòî ñàì òû çíàåøü îá ýòîì âñå. 

- Ýòî òàê. Íà ñàìîì äåëå äóýëü äëÿ âîëøåáíèêîâ – íå÷òî î÷åíü ëè÷íîå. Îíà ìîæåò ïðèâåñòè ê ñåðüåçíûì ïîñëåäñòâèÿì, è îáû÷íî íèêòî íå õî÷åò, ÷òîáû ïîñòîðîííèå ñîâàëè ñþäà ñâîé íîñ, äàæå åñëè ýòî ëó÷øèå äðóçüÿ. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, îíè òîëüêî îòâëåêàþò è â èòîãå ñàìè ïîëó÷àþò ðàíåíèÿ. È, êðîìå òîãî, åñëè ýòî íàñòîÿùàÿ äóýëü âîëøåáíèêîâ, ñåêóíäàíòû è íå íóæíû. Ýòî _äåéñòâèòåëüíî_ ÷òî-òî î÷åíü… èíòèìíîå. Êàñàþùååñÿ âîëøåáíèêà, åãî ïðîòèâíèêà, è íèêîãî áîëüøå. 

Ãàððè íåâåðÿùå ñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî. 

- Ý-ý-ý… Ìàëôîé, òû óâåðåí, ÷òî ãîâîðèøü èìåííî î äóýëè?

- Êîíå÷íî, óâåðåí, - îãðûçíóëñÿ Äðàêî. – Åñëè _òû_ òîëüêî îá îäíîì è äóìàåøü, òî ýòî åùå íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èò.

- Íó, ÿ ïðîñòî óòî÷íèë, - íåìíîãî ñìóùåííî ñêàçàë Ãàððè, - Ýòî âûãëÿäåëî áîëüøå ïîõîæèì íà… íî, â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ïðîäîëæàé, - íà ýòîò ðàç îí áûë èñêðåíåí; ñëîâà Äðàêî î òîì, ÷òî ïðåäñòàâëÿåò èç ñåáÿ íàñòîÿùàÿ äóýëü, äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàõâàòûâàëè. 

 - Ýòî ÷òî-òî ëè÷íîå, - íåòåðïåëèâî ïîâòîðèë Äðàêî, - ïîòîìó, ÷òî âîâëåêàåò äâà ðàçóìà è òåëà, ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãëîùåííûå ñðàæåíèåì äðóã ñ äðóãîì. Ñàìà ñóòü âîëøåáíèêà ñøèáàåòñÿ ñ ñóòüþ äðóãîãî. Òû ïîâîðà÷èâàåøü ïðîòèâ íåãî _âñå_, ÷òî ìîæåøü, è îí äåëàåò òî æå ñàìîå. Âñå, Ïîòòåð, âïëîòü äî ôèçè÷åñêîãî è äóõîâíîãî èñòî÷íèêà òâîåé ñèëû. Äóýëü – ýòî íå÷òî ìðà÷íîå è îïàñíîå. Âñå, ÷òî èìååò çíà÷åíèå – ýòî ïîðàæåíèå è îêîí÷àòåëüíîå óíè÷òîæåíèå òâîåãî ïðîòèâíèêà. 

Ãàððè çàâîðîæåííî ñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî, íå îòðûâàÿñü.

- Ýòî íå èãðóøêè, Ïîòòåð, - ñåðüåçíî ñêàçàë Äðàêî. – Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî õî÷åøü ýòîãî?

- Îäèí íà îäèí ñ òîáîé, Ìàëôîé?

- Êîíå÷íî.

- ß õî÷ó ýòîãî.

- ß òàê è äóìàë, - Äðàêî êàçàëñÿ îáðàäîâàííûì. – Ñåãîäíÿ â Áîëüøîì Çàëå… Òû ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ òàê, ñëîâíî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîíèìàë… Òû _çíàë_, ÷òî…

- ß çíàë, ÷òî òû õîòåë áðîñèòü ìíå âûçîâ, - ïîäõâàòèë Ãàððè. Åãî ñîáñòâåííûé ãîëîñ çâó÷àë êàê-òî ñòðàííî. – Ñåðüåçíûé âûçîâ…

- ß çíàë, ÷òî òû ñîãëàñèøüñÿ òîëüêî íà òàêîé. È ïîýòîìó òû æäàë ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ.

- Äà.

- Îíè ëåòåëè äàëüøå, Ãàððè ñðàçó ñëåäîì çà Äðàêî, êîòîðûé óæå ïåðåëåòåë ÷åðåç ñòåíó çàìêà. Âíåçàïíî ñëèçåðèíåö îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè. 

- Òû çíàåøü, Ïîòòåð, - ñïðîñèë îí, - ÷òî ýòî íî÷íîå íåáî – íàøå? Öåëèêîì è ïîëíîñòüþ íàøå, òàê, êàê íè÷òî äðóãîå íå ìîæåò áûòü?

- Ýãå, - ñàðêàñòè÷íî îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè, - êàê ðîìàíòè÷íî.

- Äà íå â ýòîì ñìûñëå! – ñêàçàë Äðàêî, íåòåðïåëèâî âñòðÿõíóâ ãîëîâîé. – ß äóìàë, òû ïîéìåøü… Èíîãäà ÿ çàáûâàþ, ÷òî èìåþ äåëî ñ ãðèôôèíäîðöåì. Òû ñëèøêîì ãëóï äàæå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû äàæå ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ ê ïîíèìàíèþ ýòîãî, - îí ïðîäîëæèë áûëî ïîëåò, íî Ãàððè ñõâàòèë Äðàêî çà ïëå÷î è ðàçâåðíóë ê ñåáå. 

 - Ðàññêàæè, ÷òî òû èìåë â âèäó, - ïðèêàçàë îí.

- À òû ðàçâå íå ÷óâñòâóåøü? Âëàñòü? Ìû, òû è ÿ – åäèíñòâåííûå, êòî ïîíèìàåò, êòî ÷óâñòâóåò ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ýòèõ îáëàêîâ è òüìó â âîçäóõå. Ìû – åäèíñòâåííûå, êòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìîæåò ðàñïîðÿæàòüñÿ íåáîì, óïðàâëÿòü èì è ïàðèòü òàê, ñëîâíî îíî – íàøà ñîáñòâåííîñòü. Ìû íå ïðîñòî ïðîáóåì íî÷íîé âîçäóõ íà âêóñ, îí _ïðèíàäëåæèò_ íàì. Èìåííî _ýòî_ – íàñòîÿùåå ìîãóùåñòâî. Íàñ âñåãî ëèøü äâîå, è âñå æå ìû õîçÿåâà âñåãî ýòîãî, - øèðîêèì æåñòîì îí îáâåë íåáî âîêðóã. – Ýòî ïðåêðàñíî. 

- Íåáî?

 - Âëàñòü.

Ìîë÷àíèå. Äðàêî èñêîñà ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè. 

- Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî òåáÿ ýòî íå âïå÷àòëÿåò, Ïîòòåð. Íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî òû âèäèøü âñþ êðàñîòó âëàñòè. 

Ãàððè íå îòâåòèë. Çàòåì îí ïîäíÿë ãëàçà:

- Òû ïîçàáîòèëñÿ î ìåñòå äëÿ äóýëè, èëè ìû ïðîñòî áîëòàåì âî âðåìÿ âå÷åðíåé ïðîãóëêè âîêðóã øêîëû? Ïîòîìó ÷òî åñëè ýòî òàê, ÿ ëó÷øå âåðíóñü â ñïàëüíþ, ñïàñèáî.

- Ñåé÷àñ óæå äàëåêî çàïîëíî÷ü, ïðè÷åì çäåñü âå÷åð? – ïîïðàâèë åãî Äðàêî. – È, ôàêòè÷åñêè, ìû óæå íà ìåñòå. 

Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ñòåíå ïðÿìî ó ñåáÿ çà ñïèíîé è çàíÿëñÿ îêíîì, êîòîðîå âñêîðå ïîñëóøíî îòâîðèëîñü, ñêðèïíóâ ðàìîé. 

- Òîëüêî ïîñëå âàñ, Ïîòòåð. 

Ãàððè âëåòåë â îêíî. Âíóòðè îáíàðóæèëîñü ÷òî-òî âðîäå êëàññíîé êîìíàòû. Âäîëü ñòåíû ñòîÿëè ïûëüíûå ïàðòû, à â öåíòðå íàõîäèëàñü áîëüøàÿ øêîëüíàÿ äîñêà. 

- Ýòîé êîìíàòîé íèêòî íå ïîëüçîâàëñÿ öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî. – Ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, - ïðîäîëæèë îí, îñòîðîæíî î÷èùàÿ ïàëî÷êó îò ëîñêóòüåâ ïàóòèíû î ïîäîêîííèê, - ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî âñþ ýòó âå÷íîñòü ñþäà íèêòî äàæå íå çàõîäèë. Êðîìå ìåíÿ, êîíå÷íî. ß ïðîâåðèë åå îêîëî ÷àñà íàçàä.

- Êàê ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû, - Ãàððè çàêàòèë ãëàçà.

- ß òîæå òàê äóìàþ.

Îíè ñëåçëè ñ ìåòåë è ìîë÷à âñòàëè â ïîêèíóòîé êîìíàòå. 

- È ÷òî òåïåðü? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

- Â ñìûñëå? Òåïåðü ìû áóäåì äðàòüñÿ.

- Îõ… ß äóìàë, ñíà÷àëà ìû äîëæíû… íó, íå çíàþ, ïðîâåñòè êàêîé-íèáóäü ðèòóàë èëè ÷òî-òî âðîäå. 

Äðàêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ. 

- Ðèòóàë? Äà, è ïðàâäà. ß çàáûë íàïîìíèòü Êðýááó çàêàçàòü íàì ïàðó àãíöåâ äëÿ æåðòâîïðèíîøåíèÿ. Êàê ãëóïî ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû. 

- Íó, íå çíàþ, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, - òàê, êàê òû ýòî îïèñûâàë… - îí îñåêñÿ. Êàê îí ìîã îïèñàòü Ìàëôîþ ñâîè ÷óâñòâà? Îíè ñëîâíî ïîñÿãàëè íà ÷òî-òî ñîêðîâåííîå, ÷òî-òî ñâÿòîå, êàê ÷èñòîå ñèÿíèå çâåçä çà îêíîì. Íà ìãíîâåíèå îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë æåëàíèå ñêëîíèòü ãîëîâó â ìîëèòâå. 

- Íó, ìîæåò áûòü, íà÷íåì? – âåñåëî ñïðîñèë Äðàêî.

- Ý-ý… Äà, - Ãàððè äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó.

- Î÷åíü õîðîøî.

Îíè ïðîäîëæàëè ñòîÿòü. Ãàððè ñìîòðåë íà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. Îí çíàë, ÷òî â íåé çàêëþ÷åíà îãðîìíàÿ ìîùü, íî íåîæèäàííî ïàëî÷êà ïîêàçàëàñü åìó ñîâåðøåííî áåñïîëåçíîé. 

 - Âåëèêîëåïíûé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íå çíàåò, ÷òî äåëàòü? – ñ ïðèòâîðíûì ñî÷óâñòâèåì îñâåäîìèëñÿ Äðàêî. – Êàê ïå÷àëüíî. ß ñåé÷àñ çàïëà÷ó.

- Çàòêíèñü.

È âíåçàïíî âñå âñòàëî íà ñâîè ìåñòà. 

- À, ìîæåò áûòü, è íåò, - ïðîäîëæèë Äðàêî, â ãëàçàõ êîòîðîãî òåïåðü ïëÿñàëè ñóìàñøåäøèå îãîíüêè. – Ìîæåò áûòü, Ïîòòåðó áóäåò ñëèøêîì æèðíî. Ìîæåò áûòü, äîñòàòî÷íî áóäåò è îäíîé ñëåçèíêè, ïðîëèòîé â ïîìàÿòü î åãî ìåðòâîé ìàìå è ñîâñåì-ñîâñåì ìåðòâîì ïàïå. Íå òî ÷òîáû _èì_ íóæíà ýòà ñëåçèíêà, êîíå÷íî. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî òû è òàê ðûäàåøü íàä èõ ìîãèëàìè êàæäóþ íî÷ü.

Ãëàçà Ãàððè ïîòåìíåëè – ãëóáîêèé çåëåíûé öâåò ìîðÿ ïåðåä øòîðìîì. Îí ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå äâèãàëñÿ.

Äðàêî ñäåëàë øàã âïåðåä, áëèæå. Ïåðåøåë íà øåïîò.

- Â ÷åì äåëî, Ãàððè? Âîò-âîò ðàçðåâåøüñÿ?

- Ïîìíèøü, ÷òî ÿ êàê-òî ñêàçàë, Ìàëôîé? – ìÿãêî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. – Î òîì, ÷òî ñëîâà íè÷åãî íå çíà÷àò?

Ïîñëåäîâàâøèé çàòåì óäàð áûë áûñòð, âíåçàïåí è áåçæàëîñòåí. Êóëàê óãîäèë Äðàêî â ïðàâûé ãëàç. Ñëèçåðèíåö óñòîÿë íà íîãàõ, íî âçäðîãíóë è òåïåðü âûãëÿäåë î÷åíü îøåëîìëåííûì. 

- Âîò – òî, ÷òî äåéñòâèòåëüíî èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ, - çàêîí÷èë Ãàððè. – Äåéñòâèå.

Äðàêî íåìíîãî ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ è ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà Ãàððè. Òîò, íè ñåêóíäû íå êîëåáëÿñü, ñ ñèëîé ïèõíóë åãî íàçàä. Äðàêî óäàðèëñÿ ñïèíîé î ñòåíó è ñïîëç áûëî íà ïîë, íî ñóìåë ïîäíÿòüñÿ íà íîãè, âñå åùå äðîæà. 

- ×òî, ñèë íå îñòàëîñü? – ïîääðàçíèë åãî Ãàððè. – Äàæå íå ìîæåøü îòâåòèòü. ×òî çà ïîçîð! Íî äóýëü íå ìîæåò çàêîí÷èòüñÿ, åäâà íà÷àâøèñü, ïðàâäà? Êàê íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü ìíå õîòÿ áû _ñëîâàìè_, Ìàëôîé? – âñå íàñìåøëèâåå ïðîäîëæàë îí. – Ìîæåò áûòü, òû è ñóìååøü îòûãðàòüñÿ. 

Íåîæèäàííî Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ. Îí ñõâàòèë Ãàððè è ñ íåîæèäàííîé ñèëîé îòøâûðíóë åãî îò ñåáÿ. Ãàððè ïðîëåòåë ïîëêîìíàòû è ñ ãðîõîòîì ïðèçåìëèëñÿ íà ïîë. 

Ãðèôôèíäîðåö èçóìëåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Äðàêî. 

- Î÷åíü õîðîøî, - ìóðëûêíóë Äðàêî, è âíåçàïíî åãî âçãëÿä óïåðñÿ â Ãàððè, ïðîìîðàæèâàÿ äî êîñòåé. – Åñëè òû õî÷åøü ñëîâ, Ïîòòåð…

Äðàêî íàïðàâèë íà Ãàððè ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è, ãîëîñîì, òàêèì æå ëåäÿíûì, êàê è åãî ãëàçà, ìÿãêî ïðîèçíåñ:

- _Àâàäà Êåäàâðà_.


	4. 4 ßùèê Ïàíäîðû

Ýòè ÷åðòîâû @äíåâíèêè íå ðàáîòàþò, ïîýòîìó ñðàçó îñâîáîäèëàñü ìàññà ñâîáîäíîãî âðåìåíè. Èòîã – íàêîíåö-òî äîäåëàííàÿ ãëàâà. Çóëü, ïðîñòè, ÷òî íå ñòàëà æäàòü. Ñòûäíî. Ñïè ñïîêîéíî=) Ïîñâÿùàåòñÿ âñåì, êòî æäàë. Ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåò íè ïðîùåíèÿ, íè îïðàâäàíèÿ – æóòêàÿ ñåññèÿ è âñÿ÷åñêèå òðàáëåìû è çàìîðî÷êè ýêçèñòåíöèàëüíîãî õàðàêòåðà íèêîãî, êðîìå ìåíÿ ñàìîé, íå âîëíóþò, òàê ÷òî… â îáùåì, ïîâèíèëàñü=) Çàòî îáåùàþ íå òÿíóòü ñ ïðîäîëæåíèåì è ïîïðîáîâàòü äîöàðàïàòüñÿ äî àâòîðà!

Yours,

SwEv

**Èçÿùíûé ôàñàä.**

**Ãëàâà 4. ßùèê Ïàíäîðû.**

Òû ñêàçàë, ÷òî íåíàâèäèøü ìåíÿ, è ÿ ïîâåðèë. 

Òîãäà òû ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ, è ÿ òîæå ïîâåðèë. 

Òû ñêàçàë, ÷òî, ìîæåò áûòü, òîæå ìåíÿ ëþáèøü, íî ÷òî ýòà ëþáîâü íàñòîëüêî ìèìîëåòíà, ÷òî â íåå íå ñòîèò âåðèòü, íî ÿ ïîâåðèë âñå ðàâíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíå íðàâèòñÿ ïðèâîäèòü òåáÿ â ÿðîñòü, Ïîòòåð.

Èòàê, ÿ ñêàçàë ñåáå, ÷òî îí ìåíÿ ëþáèò, è, _ìîæåò áûòü, òàê îíî è áûëî. Ýòè äâå âåùè òðóäíî ðàçëè÷èòü. Åñëè òî, ÷òî ìåæäó íàìè ïðîèñõîäèò, è åñòü ëþáîâü, òî ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó ïîýòû òàê åå ïðåâîçíîñÿò._

Äîëæíî áûòü, îíè ñàäèñòû. 

Âîçìîæíî, ÿ ïðåóâåëè÷èâàþ. Ìíå ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî ÿ ÷àñòî òàê äåëàþ. Èíîãäà ìåæäó íàìè, Ïîòòåðîì è ìíîé,  äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëè ìèíóòû íåæíîñòè. Îäíàêî êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì âñå ýòè òèõèå, ñïîêîéíûå ìãíîâåíèÿ íå èìåþò íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ. Òå, êîòîðûå äåéñòâèòåëüíî âàæíû – îíè ãëóáæå. Òåìíåå. Ýòè ìîìåíòû ïîëíû ïóñòîòîé è ðåäêèìè, îäèíîêèìè óäàðàìè ñåðäöà. Ìíå áû õîòåëîñü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí çàïîëíÿåò ýòó ïóñòîòó, íî íà ñàìîì äåëå îí òîëüêî îòòåíÿåò åå, äåëàåò åùå áåçãðàíè÷íåå. 

Îí íàïîëíÿåò êàæäóþ ñåêóíäó òàêèì íåáûòèåì, ÷òî èíîãäà ÿ ãàäàþ, æèâ ëè åùå. 

ß íèêîãäà íå âåðèë â ñóäüáó èëè ïðåäíàçíà÷åíèå. Ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, ÿ âîîáùå åäâà ëè âî ÷òî-íèáóäü êîãäà-íèáóäü âåðèë. ß íå âåðþ â âå÷íûé ïîêîé è áåçîïàñíîñòü. ß íå âåðþ â Ïîòòåðà. 

×åëîâåê ñàì äåëàåò ñâîé âûáîð. Ýòî òî, âî ÷òî ÿ âñå-òàêè âåðþ. Íî åùå ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòîò âûáîð íè íà ÷òî íå âëèÿåò – èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íå òàê ñèëüíî, êàê ñ÷èòàåì ìû ñàìè. Ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî âçìàõ êðûëûøåê áàáî÷êè íà îäíîì êîíöå ñâåòà ìîæåò âûçâàòü ãðîçó íà äðóãîì. 

Äà, òàê ãîâîðÿò. Îäíàêî ïðè ýòîì ïî÷åìó-òî âñåãäà çàáûâàþò óïîìÿíóòü, ÷òî, ïðåæäå ÷åì íà÷íåòñÿ ýòà ãðîçà, äîëæíî áûòü ñäåëàíî áåñ÷èñëåííîå ìíîæåñòâî èíûõ âûáîðîâ. Ñêàæåì, ÷óòü äàëüøå ïî äîðîãå íåñêîëüêî äåòåé áóäóò ïóñêàòü ìûëüíûå ïóçûðè. È, ìîæåò áûòü, åùå äàëüøå ñëó÷àéíîìó âåòðó è ïàðå ãðîçîâûõ îáëàêîâ, ãëÿäÿ íà íèõ, òîæå âçäóìàåòñÿ ïðîÿâèòü ñåáÿ.

Øàíñ íà òî, ÷òî âñå ýòè äåéñòâèÿ ñîâïàäóò è ïðèâåäóò ê ïîäîáíîìó ðåçóëüòàòó, íè÷òîæíî ìàë. ×òî, åñëè äåòè âìåñòî âûäóâàíèÿ ïóçûðåé ðåøàò ïîëîâèòü ñâåòëÿ÷êîâ? Òîãäà âñå îñòàëüíîå áóäåò íàïðàñíî. Áàáî÷êà ìîæåò ìàõàòü êðûëûøêàìè ñêîëüêî óãîäíî. Èëè êòî-íèáóäü ìîæåò íàòêíóòüñÿ íà íåå è îáîðâàòü ýòè íåæíûå êðûëûøêè, à ïîòîì ðàñòåðåòü èõ â ïûëü ïîäîøâàìè áîòèíîê. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ýòî íå áóäåò èìåòü íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ. Òî åñòü, êîíå÷íî, äëÿ áàáî÷êè – î÷åíü äàæå, íî äëÿ âñåãî îñòàëüíîãî ìèðà ðàçíèöû íå áóäåò. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íà ñâåòå ìèëëèîíû áàáî÷åê. 

ß íåíàâèæó ïîäîáíûå ìûñëè, íåíàâèæó îñîçíàâàòü âñþ õðóïêîñòü è áåññìûñëåííîñòü æèçíè. Íî ôàêò îñòàåòñÿ ôàêòîì – åñëè òû õî÷åøü âëèÿòü íà ñîáûòèÿ, òû äîëæåí áûòü ÷åì-òî áîëüøèì, ÷åì îáûêíîâåííàÿ áàáî÷êà, òðåïûõàþùàÿ ñâîèìè êðûëûøêàìè ïðîñòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî âñåãäà òàê äåëàëà. 

Ëþäè ãîâîðÿò ñåáå: «Åñëè ÿ áóäó ïðîäîëæàòü æèòü, êàê âñåãäà, è íå áóäó îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà âñþ ýòó ñóìàòîõó, òî â êîíöå êîíöîâ âîêðóã ñíîâà îñòàíóòñÿ òîëüêî óëûáêè, ìàñëÿíûé ýëü è êâèääè÷. Åñëè ÿ ïðîñòî ñäåëàþ âèä, ÷òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå, âñå òàê è áóäåò. È ñêîðî ìèð ñíîâà âåðíåòñÿ íà êðóãè ñâîÿ.» Îíè îøèáàþòñÿ. Ñèòóàöèÿ ìîæåò âûéòè èç-ïîä êîíòðîëÿ äàæå òîãäà, êîãäà âíåøíå âñå ñïîêîéíî. 

Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íå îñîçíàåò ýòîãî. Åìó íðàâèòñÿ ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ íîðìàëüíûì, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí äóìàåò, ÷òî, åñëè îí ïðîñòî ïàðó ðàç îñòîðîæíî âçìàõíåò êðûëûøêàìè, íè÷åãî âîêðóã íå èçìåíèòñÿ. Ýòî ìîãëî áû áûòü ïðàâäîé, åñëè áû ðå÷ü øëà î êîì-òî äðóãîì, íî òîëüêî íå î Ãàððè Ïîòòåðå. Êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà îí âçìàõèâàåò ñâîèìè êðûëûøêàìè, ìåíÿåòñÿ âåñü ìèð. Êîãäà Ðîí Óèçëè â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç âûñòóïàåò ñ äëèííîé òèðàäîé î òîì, êàêîé ÿ óáëþäîê, âñå âîñïðèíèìàþò ýòî ñ èçðÿäíîé äîëåé ñîìíåíèÿ. Íî ñòîèò òîëüêî Ïîòòåðó ìîë÷àëèâûì êèâêîì ïîäòâåðäèòü åãî ñëîâà, êàê íåîæèäàííî âñå ðåøàþò, ÷òî äà, Äðàêî _äåéñòâèòåëüíî óáëþäîê. Íå òî ÷òîáû ÿ ýòî îòðèöàë, ïðîñòî… Åñëè Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ýòî ïðàâäà, íåîæèäàííî òàê îíî è îêàçûâàåòñÿ. Îí îáëàäàåò ýòîé óäèâèòåëüíîé ñïîñîáíîñòüþ – äîíîñèòü äî ëþäåé, ÷òî òàêîå õîðîøî è ÷òî òàêîå ïëîõî, íå ïðîèçíîñÿ íè ñëîâà. Îí ïðîñòî ñìîòðèò íà òåáÿ, è íåîæèäàííî èñòèíà ñòàíîâèòñÿ òàêîé î÷åâèäíîé…_

È ÿ îòíþäü íå èìåþ â âèäó íè÷åãî ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîãî è ðîìàíòè÷íîãî. Ýòî ôàêò. Ýòî òà âëàñòü, êîòîðîé îí îáëàäàåò íàä ëþäüìè, è îí äàæå íå îñîçíàåò åå è íå ïûòàåòñÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí äåðüìîâûé èäèîò. 

ß òîæå èäèîò, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðîäîëæàþ ñìîòðåòü â åãî ãëàçà è âèäåòü ìèð íà åãî ìàíåð. Íî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ óìíåå îñòàëüíûõ ëþäåé. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ _çíàþ_, ÷òî, êîãäà Ïîòòåð ðåøèò âçìàõíóòü êðûëûøêàìè ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó, ðàçðàçèòñÿ òàêàÿ áóðÿ, êîòîðàÿ ðàñêîëåò íà ÷àñòè âñþ çåìëþ. 

È ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî, êîãäà îíà íà÷íåòñÿ, ÿ áóäó ñòîÿòü è íàáëþäàòü, ïîêà íå óòîíó â çàõëåñòíóâøåì ìåíÿ ïîòîêå. 

Òîíóòü â íåì áóäåò ïðèÿòíî, âåäü ÿ íàâåðíÿêà íå ñìîãó íè äóìàòü, íè ÷óâñòâîâàòü, íè äàæå äûøàòü. 

***

Ðàçäàëñÿ çâóê, ïîõîæèé íà øóì âîëí, ñ ãíåâîì îòñòóïàþùèõ îò áåðåãà. Ãàððè óçíàë åãî. Îí ñëûøàë åãî ðàíüøå. Îí çíàë ñëîâà. Îí çíàë çâóêè. Îí çíàë âñïûøêó çåëåíîãî ñâåòà. 

Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ýòî çàòðàãèâàëî ñàìûå ãëóáèííûå, âðîæäåííûå èíñòèíêòû ãäå-òî âíóòðè. Èëè, âîçìîæíî, íå òàêèå óæ âðîæäåííûå. Ëþäè ðîæäàþòñÿ ñî ñòðàõîì áîëè, à íå ñìåðòè, à èìåííî ýòèì áûëà Àâàäà Êåäàâðà. Ñìåðòüþ â åå ïðèìèòèâíåéøåé ôîðìå. Ïðîñòûì ïîâîðîòîì âûêëþ÷àòåëÿ, ãàñÿùèì æèçíü, ïîçâîëÿþùèì åé ìèðíî óñêîëüçíóòü âìåñòå ñ îòëèâîì. 

Òîò èíñòèíêò, êîòîðûé Àâàäà Êåäàâðà âûçâàëà ê æèçíè, áûë èíñòèíêòîì ðàñïîçíàâàíèÿ áîëè, ñòðàõà ïîòåðè, ïðèíàäëåæàâøèé ðåáåíêó âîçðàñòîì â îäèí ãîä. 

Áîëüøèíñòâî âåäüì è âîëøåáíèêîâ íå óçíàëè áû ãóáèòåëüíûõ ñëîâ, ñëåòàþùèõ ñ ãóá ïðîòèâíèêà. Îíè óñëûøàëè áû âíåçàïíûé øóì è âìåñòî ìûñëåé î ñìåðòè âñïîìíèëè áû ñ÷àñòëèâîå ëåòî íà ìîðå, êàíèêóëû, ïðîâåäåííûå â äîìèêå ó îçåðà, ñòðîèòåëüñòâî çàìêîâ èç ïåñêà, ñîñòîÿùèõ â îñíîâíîì èç êîñîáîêèõ áàøåíîê. Íà ìãíîâåíèå èì áû ïî÷óäèëèñü çâóêè âåñåëîãî ñìåõà, ñòàíîâÿùåãîñÿ âñå ãðîì÷å, ñëîâíî ðåáåíîê áåæèò îò ïðåñëåäóþùèõ åãî âîëí, åäâà óñïåâàÿ è âîñòîðæåííî õèõèêàÿ, êîãäà ïðèáîé áåññèëüíî îòêàòûâàåòñÿ íàçàä. 

Çàòåì ýòè çâóêè óõîäÿò, è îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ÷òî îíè óæå ìåðòâû. 

Ó Ãàððè íå áûëî òàêèõ ñ÷àñòëèâûõ âîñïîìèíàíèé. Îí íèêîãäà íå áûâàë íà ìîðå ñ Äóðñëè íà ëåòíèõ êàíèêóëàõ è íå óáåãàë îò âîëí, áóäó÷è ðåáåíêîì. Îí ñòàëêèâàëñÿ ñî ñëîâàìè «Àâàäà Êåäàâðà» ìíîæåñòâî ðàç. Èìåííî ýòè ñëîâà áûëè îñòàâëåíû Ãàððè êàê äåòñêèå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, à âîâñå íå ïàìÿòü î øóìå ïðèáîÿ. Êîãäà îí óâèäåë, êàê ãóáû Äðàêî ïðîèçíîñÿò ýòî çàêëèíàíèå, ñòàðûå òåìíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î áîëè âûðâàëè Ãàððè èç åãî îöåïåíåíèÿ. 

Ìàëü÷èê íûðíóë ïîä îäèí èç ñòîëîâ, ñòîÿùèõ ïî ïåðèìåòðó êîìíàòû. Îí çàêðûë ðóêàìè ëèöî, êàê áóäòî ýòîò òùåòíûé æåñò äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìîã ïîìî÷ü. Âî òüìå êðåïêî çàæìóðåííûõ ãëàç Ãàððè ìåëüêíóëà âñïûøêà çåëåíîãî. Çàòåì íàñòóïèëà äîëãàÿ, î÷åíü äîëãàÿ òèøèíà. 

Ãîëîñ Ìàëôîÿ, â êîíöå êîíöîâ íàðóøèâøåãî åå, äðîæàë.

- Âûëåçàé îòòóäà, Ïîòòåð. Òû âñå åùå æèâ, åñëè ñàì íå çàìåòèë. 

Ãàððè íåóâåðåííî ïîêàçàëñÿ èç-ïîä ñòîëà. 

- Êàæåòñÿ, ýòà êðûñà ïåðåä òîáîé ïðèíÿëà âåñü óäàð íà ñåáÿ, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî. – Òû, äîëæíî áûòü, ñïóãíóë åå, êîãäà _ïðÿòàëñÿ_ îò ìåíÿ. Î÷åíü óäîáíî. 

Äðàêî ïîäíÿë áåçæèçíåííóþ òóøêó çà õâîñò è ïîòðÿñ åé ïåðåä Ãàððè. Êðàñíûå ãëàçà êðûñû áûëè âñå åùå îòêðûòû è, êàçàëîñü, ñìîòðåëè ïðÿìî íà Äðàêî. Òîò íåâîçìóòèìî ïðîäîëæèë:

- Çàáàâíî, êàê âñå ïîñòîÿííî òàê è íîðîâÿò ñâîèì òåëîì ïðèêðûòü òåáÿ îò îïàñíîñòè, Ïîòòåð. Äîëæíî áûòü, ñòðàííî çíàòü, ÷òî òû èçâåñòåí ëèøü òåì, ÷òî ïðÿòàëñÿ çà ÷üèìè-òî ñïèíàìè. 

- Òû ïûòàëñÿ óáèòü ìåíÿ, - ðîâíî ñêàçàë Ãàððè, ïðîïóñêàÿ ñëîâà Äðàêî ìèìî óøåé. Åãî îäåæäà è êîæà áûëè â ïûëè, ïîêðûâàâøåé ïîë, è ìàëü÷èê êàê çàãèïíîòèçèðîâàííûé íàáëþäàë çà ïîêà÷èâàþùèìñÿ òðóïîì êðûñû, êîòîðóþ ñëèçåðèíåö äî ñèõ ïîð äåðæàë ó íåãî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè. Äðàêî ðàçæàë ïàëüöû, è êðûñà ñ íåãðîìêèì ñòóêîì óïàëà îáðàòíî íà ïîë. 

- ß íå ïåðâûé. Òîò, ÷òî ïûòàåòñÿ óáèòü òåáÿ, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó.

- Äà, òû íå ïåðâûé, - â ãîëîñå Ãàððè ñëûøàëàñü ïóãàþùàÿ ïóñòîòà, è â ïåðâûé ðàç çà ýòó íî÷ü Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íå â ñâîåé òàðåëêå. Îí íåðâíî óáðàë ïàëî÷êó. 

- ß ïðåäóïðåæäàë òåáÿ, Ïîòòåð, íà÷àë îí, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñòðàííóþ íåëîâêîñòü èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îïÿòü íàðóøèë òèøèíó. – ß ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ýòî óæå íå èãðà. 

- ß äî ñèõ ïîð ýòîãî íå ÷óâñòâóþ. 

- Íî ýòî òàê! Òû ÷òî, ñîâñåì ðåõíóëñÿ? ß ìîã óáèòü òåáÿ, Ïîòòåð! Èëè äàæå ýòîãî íåäîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû óáåäèòü òåáÿ, ÷òî ýòî íå êàêàÿ-íèáóäü ÷åðòîâà èãðà â øàõìàòû?

- Íå ñîâñåì. Òû ïëàíèðîâàë ýòî ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà, òàê? Çàòàùèòü ìåíÿ ñþäà è óáèòü?

Äðàêî _íå ïëàíèðîâàë ýòîãî. Ïîäîáíûå ìûñëè äàæå íå ïðèõîäèëè åìó â ãîëîâó. _

Òå, ÷òî âñå-òàêè ïðèõîäèëè, áûëè òîëüêî î äóýëè, è äðàêå, è ïîöåëóÿõ, è íåíàâèñòè – è òàê âñþ íî÷ü, äî ñàìîãî âîñõîäà ñîëíöà. 

Äðàêî ñ íåòåðïåíèåì îæèäàë ýòîé, ïîñëåäíåé ÷àñòè. Îí õîòåë ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê Ãàððè Ïîòòåð áóäåò âûãëÿäåòü â ïåðâûõ ëó÷àõ ðàññâåòà. 

- Äà. ß õîòåë óáèòü òåáÿ. 

- Íî òû íå ñäåëàë ýòîãî, - ïóñòîòà âñå åùå îñòàâàëàñü â ãîëîñå Ãàððè, íî Äðàêî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç â íåì ÷óòü ñëûøàëîñü îáâèíåíèå. 

- Ý-ý… íó äà, - íåìíîãî ñìóùåííî îòâåòèë Äðàêî. – ß íåñêîëüêî... ïðîìåäëèë. Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ çà ïðè÷èíåííûå íåóäîáñòâà, - äîáàâèë îí ñ óõìûëêîé, áîëüøå ïîõîäèâøåé íà ãðèìàñó. Äðàêî âñåãäà ìåäëèë ñ ýòèì ïðîêëÿòèåì. Êîãäà îí åùå ðåáåíêîì ïðàêòèêîâàëñÿ íà ãðûçóíàõ è ïðîëåòàþùèõ ïòèöàõ ïîä íàáëþäåíèåì îòöà, òîò ÷àñòî âûãîâàðèâàë åìó çà òî, ÷òî íà ïðîèçíåñåíèå çàêëèíàíèÿ óõîäèò ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âðåìåíè. 

- Âñå èç-çà òîãî, _êàê òû åãî ïðîèçíîñèøü, Äðàêî, - ñ íåòåðïåëèâûì âçäîõîì ñêàçàë Ëþöèóñ ñâîåìó ñûíó. – Íå áóäü òàêèì íåðåøèòåëüíûì. Ïðîèçíîñè ñëîâà ÷åòêî è óâåðåííî, à íå ìÿìëè òàê, ñëîâíî ñìîòðèøü ñ îáðûâà â ïðîïàñòü. _

Íà ýòîò ðàç Äðàêî ïîñòàðàëñÿ âûãîâîðèòü ñëîâà êàê ìîæíî òùàòåëüíåå, íî îïÿòü íå ñìîã è äàë Ãàððè äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû òîò óáðàëñÿ ñ åãî ïóòè. Äðàêî íå áûë óâåðåí, ñëåäóåò ëè åìó ðàäîâàòüñÿ ýòîìó èëè íåò. Âñïîìèíàÿ òî, êàê Ãàððè òîëêíóë åãî ÷óòü ðàíüøå, Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ëèøü òåíü òîãî ãíåâà, ÷òî çàñòàâèë åãî ïðîèçíåñòè Àâàäà Êåäàâðà â ïåðâûé ðàç.

- Òû õóæå, ÷åì ñêâèá, - âûïëþíóë Ãàððè, - õóæå ìàããëà. 

- Ïî÷åìó? Ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîçâîëèë òåáå âûæèòü?

- Íåò. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîïûòàëñÿ óáèòü ìåíÿ è íå ñìîã. 

Äðàêî íå çíàë, ÷òî íà ýòî îòâåòèòü. 

- ß èìåþ â âèäó, - ïðîäîëæèë Ãàððè, ïîñòåïåííî ïðèõîäÿ â ÿðîñòü, - òîëüêî ïîñìîòðè íà ñåáÿ! Îòïðûñê îäíîãî èç ñàìûõ ìîãóùåñòâåííûõ âîëøåáíûõ ñåìåéñòâ – ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïî òâîèì ñîáñòâåííûì ñëîâàì. Îêðóæåííûé òüìîé âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü, ìîé ñàìîçâàíûé âðàã, è òû äî ñèõ ïîð íå óìååøü äàæå _óáèòü_. Ñëàáàê. Êîãî òû ïûòàåøüñÿ îäóðà÷èòü âñåì ýòèì âûñîêîìåðèåì è ïðåçðåíèåì, êîòîðûì îêàòûâàåøü îêðóæàþùèõ? Òû âñåãî ëèøü ìàëü÷èøêà, Ìàëôîé. 

- Çàòêíèñü, Ïîòòåð, - ïðîöåäèë Äðàêî, íå â ñèëàõ ïðèäóìàòü íè÷åãî ëó÷øåãî.

- Òû äàæå íå ìîæåøü ïðîèçíåñòè ïðîñòåéøåãî çàêëèíàíèÿ. 

- Ê òâîåìó ñâåäåíèþ, Àâàäà Êåäàâðà – ýòî íå «ïðîñòåéøåå çàêëèíàíèå»! Åñëè áû ýòî áûëî òàê, âîëøåáíèêè ãèáëè áû ïîâñþäó. Ñìåðòíîå ïðîêëÿòèå – ñëîâíî ñëîæíàÿ ïàóòèíà, è ëþáîìó ïðèøëîñü áû ñ íèì òðóäíî. 

- Äîïóñòèì. Èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, òàêèå òðóäíîñòè âîçíèêëè òîëüêî ó òåáÿ. Ìîæåò áûòü, îíî ïðîñòî ñîçäàâàëîñü íå â ðàñ÷åòå íà áåñõðåáåòíûõ, ñêîëüçêèõ òèïîâ, ïðÿ÷óùèõñÿ â òåíè îòöà â íàäåæäå, ÷òî ñêâîçü åå ìðàê íèêòî íå ñìîæåò îáíàðóæèòü, êàêîâû îíè íà ñàìîì äåëå. 

- Î? – Äðàêî ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ çàãëîòèë íàæèâêó. – È êàêîâ æå ÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå?

- Òû òðóñ.

- Ýòî ÿ òðóñ? – âûïëþíóë Äðàêî. Îí ñäåëàë øàã âïåðåä. – Äàâàé ëó÷øå ïîñìîòðèì íà òåáÿ – ìàëü÷èøêó, íàñòîëüêî ïîãëîùåííîãî ñâîèì ñëàâíûì ïðîøëûì, ÷òî äàæå íå çíàåò, ãäå çàêàí÷èâàåòñÿ ëåãåíäà è íà÷èíàåòñÿ îí ñàì. Ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé ïðÿ÷åòñÿ çà ñâîèì ïîëîæåíèåì çíàìåíèòîñòè îò ìûñëåé î òîì, ÷òî ãëóáîêî âíóòðè íåãî ìîæåò òàèòüñÿ íå÷òî íàñòîëüêî òåìíîå è áåçæàëîñòíîå, ÷òî âñÿ âîñòîðæåííàÿ îáùåñòâåííîñòü ñìîæåò òîëüêî ïÿëèòüñÿ, âûïó÷èâ ãëàçà, à åãî äðàãîöåííûå ðîäèòåëè ïåðåâåðíóëèñü áû â ãðîáó, óçíàé îíè, âî ÷òî ïðåâðàòèëñÿ èõ ìàëåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê. Åñëè ÿ òðóñ, Ïîòòåð, òî êòî æå òîãäà òû? 

- Ãåðîé.

Äðàêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ:

- Äëÿ êîãî? Äëÿ òîëïû òâîèõ ñëþíÿâûõ ïîêëîííèêîâ, êîòîðûå äî ñèõ ïîð âèäÿò â êîøìàðàõ, ÷òî Òåìíûé Ëîðä âåðíóëñÿ è ñëîìàë èõ èãðóøêè? Äëÿ íèõ òû, ìîæåò áûòü, è ãåðîé. Íî òîëüêî íå äëÿ ìåíÿ.

- Òû â ðàñ÷åò íå ïðèíèìàåøüñÿ, Ìàëôîé. È íèêîãäà íå áóäåøü. 

Òèøèíà, òàêàÿ íàïðÿæåííàÿ, ÷òî ñòàíîâèòñÿ òðóäíî äûøàòü. 

- Ó ëþáîãî âîçíèêíóò òðóäíîñòè ñ ýòèì ïðîêëÿòèåì, - â êîíöå êîíöîâ ïîâòîðèë Äðàêî. 

- Õî÷åøü ïîñïîðèòü? – ìðà÷íî îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè. Îí âûòàùèë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. 

- Ñ òîáîé, Ïîòòåð? – Äðàêî íàïðÿæåííî ðàññìåÿëñÿ. – Ñïîðÿ ñ íåóäà÷íèêàìè, ïîáåäèòåëåì íå ñòàíåøü, - îí óâåðåííî óëûáíóëñÿ è ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé ïàëî÷êîé. 

- Àññèî ïàëî÷êà! – âíåçàïíî âûêðèêíóë Ãàððè, è, ïðåæäå ÷åì Äðàêî óñïåë ñõâàòèòü ïàëî÷êó, òà âûëåòåëà èç åãî êàðìàíà è óñòðåìèëàñü â ïðîòÿíóòóþ ðóêó Ãàððè. 

Äðàêî â áåçìîëâíîì ïîòðÿñåíèè ñìîòðåë, êàê ãðèôôèíäîðåö íà÷àë ïðîêðó÷èâàòü îáå ïàëî÷êè â ðóêàõ, îïðåäåëåííî ïåðåäðàçíèâàÿ ñîáñòâåííûå äåéñòâèÿ Äðàêî â ïîåçäå. 

- Òû òàê íåîðèãèíàëåí, Ïîòòåð. 

- Íå äóìàþ, - Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ. – Òû ïûòàëñÿ ñäåëàòü ýòî ðàíüøå, ÿ ïîìíþ. Íî ó òåáÿ íå ïîëó÷èëîñü. Òû áû ñëèøêîì ìåäëèòåëåí. 

- ß óáüþ òåáÿ, - ìÿãêî ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî, îñêîðáëåííûé òåì, ÷òî åãî òàê ëåãêî ïîäëîâèëè. – ß ñâÿæó òåáÿ, êèíó â ïîäçåìåëüÿ è áóäó ïîäâåðãàòü Êðóñèî äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà òû íå áóäåøü _ìîëèòü î ïîùàäå. ß çàñòàâëþ òåáÿ ñàìîãî ïåðåæèòü êàæäóþ ñåêóíäó ñìåðòè òâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé è áóäó ïîâòîðÿòü, êàê ñèëüíî îíè òåáÿ ëþáÿò, äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà òû íå íà÷íåøü _ïðåçèðàòü_ ñàìî ïîíÿòèå ëþáâè! È òîëüêî ïîòîì, êîãäà ÿ óñëûøó, êàê òû óìîëÿåøü ìåíÿ õîòÿ áû î ñåêóíäå ïåðåäûøêè, ÿ óáüþ òåáÿ, Ïîòòåð. Òåáÿ, è òâîèõ äðóçåé, è…_

- È ìîåãî ìàëåíüêîãî ïåñèêà òîæå?

- Çàòêíèñü!

- Òû áûë ñëèøêîì ìåäëèòåëåí ðàíüøå, - ïîâòîðèë Ãàððè, èãíîðèðóÿ Äðàêî è ïîäáðîñèâ îäíó èç ïàëî÷åê âûñîêî â âîçäóõ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîòîì ïîéìàòü åå è êðåïêî çàæàòü â êóëàêå. – Íåóæåëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî â ýòîò ðàç îêàæåøüñÿ áûñòðåå?

- Õì?

Ãàððè ïîä÷åðêíóòî íàìåðåííî ïîçâîëèë ïàëî÷êå Äðàêî óïàñòü ê ñâîèì íîãàì. Ñëèçåðèíåö, íå òåðÿÿ íè ñåêóíäû, íûðíóë çà íåé.

- Àññèî ïàëî÷êà, – ñïîêîéíî ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè, è â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå ïàëî÷êà áûëà ó íåãî â ðóêå, à Äðàêî ñ âûòÿíóòîé ðóêîé – ó íîã. 

Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî, è òîò ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó.

- Òû ýòîãî õîòåë, Ïîòòåð? – îñâåäîìèëñÿ Äðàêî, íå äâèãàÿñü. – Óâèäåòü ìåíÿ ïåðåä ñîáîé íà êîëåíÿõ?

Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ Ãàððè âàæíî ñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî. Çàòåì ó íåãî íà ëèöå ïîÿâèëîñü îòâðàùåíèå. 

- Âñòàâàé, - ãðóáî ñêàçàë îí.

Äðàêî ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè. Íåîæèäàííî ðóêè Ãàððè âçëåòåëè ê åãî ãðóäè è ñåêóíäîé ïîçæå ñëèçåðèíåö îêàçàëñÿ ïðèæàò ê ñòåíå. 

Òÿæåëî äûøà îò áîëè óäàðà, Äðàêî íå î÷åíü óäèâèëñÿ, îáíàðóæèâ, ÷òî ïàëî÷êà Ãàððè íàïðàâëåíà ïðÿìî åìó â ñåðäöå. 

- Òàê-òàê-òàê, - ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî, ñ óõìûëêîé îáîçðåâàÿ ïîëó÷èâøóþñÿ ñöåíó, - Òîëüêî ïîñìîòðè íà ñåáÿ, Ïîòòåð…

- Íå ÿçâè.

- Íåò, ÷åñòíî. ß óäèâëåí. È âïå÷àòëåí. Íå äóìàë, ÷òî òû… 

Ãàððè òêíóë ïàëî÷êîé Äðàêî â ãðóäü. Â ãëàçàõ ãðèôôèíäîðöà ÿñíî ÷èòàëîñü «çàòêíèñü!». 

- Õîðîøî, - øåïîò Äðàêî áûë òàêèì íàïðÿæåííûì, ÷òî íåñêîëüêî ñåðåáðèñòî-áåëûõ âîëîñèíîê çàäðîæàëî â òèøèíå. – Äàâàé æå! Ñêàæè ýòî. 

- ×òî?

- Íå ïðèòâîðÿéñÿ. Òû çíàåøü, ÷åãî õî÷åøü. Òû çíàåøü, _÷òî_ çà ñëîâà òàê è ïðîñÿòñÿ òåáå íà ÿçûê. 

- Êàêèå ñëîâà? – íà ïîñëåäíåì ñëîãå ãîëîñ Ãàððè îáîðâàëñÿ. 

- Àâàäà Êåäàâðà, - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Äðàêî, è Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë. – È íå ïûòàéñÿ îòðèöàòü. ß âèæó ýòî â òâîèõ ãëàçàõ. ß âèæó, êàê òû äðîæèøü îò ýòîé æàæäû, êîãäà ñëûøèøü èõ. – Àâàäà Êåäàâðà, - ïîâòîðèë Äðàêî. Äðîæàòü Ãàððè íå ñòàë, íî ñëèçåðèíåö çàìåòèë, êàê êðàòêàÿ ñóäîðîãà ïðîáåæàëà ïî åãî  íàñòîðîæåííîìó ëèöó. Îí óâèäåë âñïûøêó óæàñà, è – äà, æåëàíèÿ. 

- Ñêàæè ýòî, Ïîòòåð, - øåïîò Äðàêî ïåðåøåë â íåèñòîâûé êðèê, - Ñêàæè ýòî, ÷åðò âîçüìè! ßùèê Ïàíäîðû, ïîëíûé ïðîêëÿòèé, ñàì ïðîñèò, ÷òîáû åãî îòêðûëè – òàê äàâàé, îùóòè ñèëó, óòîëè ëþáîïûòñòâî! Òû ñëûøàë, êàê ýòè ñëîâà ãîâîðèëè òåáå. Èõ ãîâîðèëè òâîèì ðîäèòåëÿì, è Ñåäðèêó òîæå, ÿ óâåðåí. Õâàòèò ñòîÿòü è ñìîòðåòü, îòêðûâ ðîò, ñëîâíî ýòî êàêîå-òî øîó. Ñäåëàé øàã! Ïî÷óâñòâóé èõ âêóñ íà _ñâîèõ ãóáàõ! – Äðàêî âûçûâàþùå ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. – Ìîæåò áûòü, ïðîêëÿòèå ñðàáîòàåò. Ìîæåò áûòü, íåò. Ýòî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ, ïîêà òû ïðîèçíîñèøü ñëîâà, íàöåëèâàåøü ïàëî÷êó, ÷óâñòâóåøü àäðåíàëèí. Ðàçâå òû íå õî÷åøü ïîèãðàòü æèçíüþ è ñìåðòüþ _ñâîèìè_ ðóêàìè?_

Ãàððè íåâåðÿùå ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé. 

– Î áîæå, Ìàëôîé, çà÷åì òû ïûòàåøüñÿ çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ óáèòü òåáÿ? – ïðîøåïòàë îí. 

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû ñàì ýòîãî õî÷åøü. À ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî òåáå âñåãäà ïîçàðåç íóæíî áûëî ïîëó÷èòü âñå, ÷åãî òû ïîæåëàë õîòÿ áû îäíàæäû, Ïîòòåð. 

- Äóìàåøü, ÿ ýòîãî íå ñäåëàþ? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ñëîâíî ïðèáàâëÿÿ â ðîñòå ó Äðàêî íà ãëàçàõ. – Äóìàåøü, ÿ ýòîãî íå ñêàæó? ß ñêàæó!

- Äàâàé.

Ïîõîæå, ïåðèîäû íàïðÿæåííîé òèøèíû ñãîâîðèëèñü ñëåäîâàòü îäèí çà äðóãèì – âîò è òåïåðü î÷åðåäíîé íàâàëèëñÿ íà ìàëü÷èêîâ. Òèøèíà, â êîòîðîé ìîæíî óòîíóòü, çàáûòü ñâîå èìÿ, óìåðåòü. 

- Äàâàé, Ãàððè, - ïî÷òè íåæíî ïîâòîðèë Äðàêî, ñ òðåïåòîì íàðóøàÿ òèøèíó. – Ñêàæè ýòî. Ñêàæè Àâàäà Êå…

Ãàððè ìîëíèåíîñíî ïðèñòàâèë ïàëî÷êó ê ãîðëó Äðàêî. Ñëèçåðèíåö îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî íå ìîæåò äûøàòü, ÷òî çàäûõàåòñÿ…

Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ Ãàððè íàáëþäàë çà íèì. Çàòåì îí âñõëèïíóë è âûðîíèë ïàëî÷êó. 

- Óáëþäîê! – îæåñòî÷åííî ïðîøåïòàë îí Äðàêî. – Òû ïî÷òè… ß ÷óòü íå… ×òî òû äåëàåøü ñî ìíîé? ×òî çà âèðóñ òû â ìåíÿ çàíåñ?

- Íè÷åãî òàêîãî, ÷åãî áû íå áûëî â òåáå ðàíüøå.

Òåïåðü èõ ëèöà ïî÷òè ñîïðèêàñàëèñü, è Äðàêî ãàäàë, íå çàõî÷åò ëè Ãàððè åùå ñîêðàòèòü äèñòàíöèþ. Õîòÿ… â ãëàçàõ Äðàêî íå áûëî íàäåæäû – ïðîñòî îæèäàíèå. 

Ãàððè, îäíàêî, îòâåðíóëñÿ, ïîäîøåë ê îêíó è âçÿë ìåòëó. Îí íå óëåòåë. Îí ïðîñòî ñòîÿë òàì, ãëÿäÿ íà íåáî. 

Äðàêî óñòàâèëñÿ Ãàððè â çàòûëîê, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê ëóííûé ñâåò ïðîíèçûâàåò åãî âîðîíûå âîëîñû, ñîçäàâàÿ âåëèêîëåïíûå, ñèÿþùèå êîíòðàñòû. Ýòî áûë íèìá, îðåîë íåðåàëüíîãî áåëîãî ñâåòà. Âåòåð ïåðåáèðàë âîëîñû Ãàððè, ïî÷òè íåðàçëè÷èìî ÷òî-òî íàøåïòûâàÿ. Äðàêî ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâèë äðîæü. 

Åãî âçãëÿä ìåëüêîì ñêîëüçíóë ïî ìåðòâîé êðûñå íà ïîëó, çàòåì âåðíóëñÿ îáðàòíî ê Ãàððè. 

- Çíàåøü, ÿ ìîãó ïîìî÷ü òåáå, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë Äðàêî.

- Â ÷åì? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü. Äðàêî áûë ðàä ýòîìó. _Íå_ ñìîòðåòü â ãëàçà Ãàððè áûëî íàìíîãî ëåã÷å. Îí çíàë, ÷òî, åñëè Ãàððè ïîâåðíåòñÿ, ëóííûé ñâåò îêóòàåò åãî, ïîëíîñòüþ ïðåâðàùàÿ â ñãóñòîê ñâåðêàþùåãî ñèÿíèÿ. Äðàêî íå çíàë, ÷òî ñäåëàåò, åñëè óâèäèò Ãàððè òàêèì. Áðîñèò â ëèöî íîâûå îáâèíåíèÿ, íàâåðíîå. Èëè ïîöåëóåò. 

- Ñ çàêëèíàíèåì, - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Äðàêî ñïèíå Ãàððè. – Åñëè ïîïðîáóåøü ñäåëàòü ýòî ñåãîäíÿ, âñå øàíñû íà òî, ÷òî ó òåáÿ íè÷åãî íå âûéäåò. 

- Ñïàñèáî çà äîâåðèå. 

- Ó òåáÿ íå ìîæåò ïîëó÷èòüñÿ. Åñëè ÿ ñàì òîëêîì íå ìîãó ñ íèì ñïðàâèòüñÿ, ó òàêîãî âîëøåáíèêà, êàê òû, âîîáùå íåò íèêàêèõ øàíñîâ. 

- Òû ïðàêòèêîâàëñÿ.

- Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü?

- ß íå çíàþ. ß ïðîñòî ïðåäïîëàãàþ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, òû Ìàëôîé.

Äðàêî ðåøèë íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà ïîñëåäíþþ ôðàçó. 

- Âîîáùå-òî òû òîæå ïðàêòèêîâàëñÿ. Ìîæåò, ñàì íè÷åãî è íå äåëàë, íî òû íàáëþäàë çà äåéñòâèÿìè äðóãèõ. Òû äàæå êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ñóìåë åãî îòáðîñèòü. 

Íåò îòâåòà.

- ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, - ïðîäîëæèë Äðàêî, - ÷òî ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî ó òåáÿ õâàòèò ñèë óáèòü ìåíÿ. Íî… õì… ðàçâå òåáå áû ýòîãî íå õîòåëîñü? Îáëàäàòü òàêèìè ñèëàìè?

- Ïðîäîëæàé.

- Ïîäóìàé, êàê âàæíî ýòî çàêëèíàíèå. Åãî íå çðÿ íàçûâàþò íåïðîñòèòåëüíûì. Îíî ìîãóùåñòâåííî. Çíà÷èòåëüíî. Îíî ïîäíèìàåò òåáÿ íàä îñòàëüíûìè, äåëàåò òåáÿ ëó÷øå, ÷åì îíè. 

- ß íå õî÷ó áûòü ëó÷øå, ÷åì îñòàëüíûå. 

- ×åðòà ñ äâà òû íå õî÷åøü, - ðàññìåÿëñÿ Äðàêî. – Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, åñëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ñìîæåøü ñðàæàòüñÿ ñ Òüìîé, íå óìåÿ óáèâàòü, òî òû äóðàê. 

- Óìåíèå óáèâàòü è åñòü òüìà, - íåîæèäàííî ñêàçàë Ãàððè, ñåðäèòî îáîðà÷èâàÿñü. Íà ìãíîâåíèå ó Äðàêî ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå. Ëóííûé ñâåò áûë äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÿðîê. – Åñëè àâðîðû îïóñòÿòñÿ äî èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ íåïðîñòèòåëüíûõ ïðîêëÿòèé, îíè ìàëî ÷åì áóäóò îòëè÷àòüñÿ îò Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ! 

- Ìîæåò áûòü, ìåæäó íèìè è íå äîëæíî áûòü ðàçíèöû. Ãàñèòü îãîíü îãíåì æå, çíàåøü ëè, - ïðîòÿíóë Äðàêî, ìîë÷à ðàäóÿñü, ÷òî ñìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ îò îáâèíåíèé èëè ïîöåëóÿ. Ðàäóÿñü âäâîéíå, ÷òî íå ñäåëàë è òîãî, è äðóãîãî îäíîâðåìåííî. 

- Îãîíü îãíåì, - ïîâòîðèë Ãàððè. – Ðàçâå ýòî íå ïðèâåäåò ê åùå áîëüøåìó ïîæàðó?

- Ìîæåò áûòü. Íî, åñëè æàð áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëåí, çëî íå âûæèâåò. 

- Äîáðî òîæå, - âîçðàçèë Ãàððè. – Ýòî ïðåâðàòèòñÿ âî âçàèìíîå óíè÷òîæåíèå. 

Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

- Èíîãäà ýòî íàèëó÷øèé âûõîä. 

- Èíîãäà. Ìîæåò áûòü, - Ãàððè íåóâåðåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåáî, - Óæå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë îí. 

- ×óøü.

- ß ïðî âðåìÿ. Íàì ïîðà âîçâðàùàòüñÿ. Òî åñòü åñëè òû çàêîí÷èë ñ äóýëüþ, - Ãàððè óñìåõíóëñÿ, ïî÷òè çàñòàâèâ Äðàêî óëûáíóòüñÿ â îòâåò. Ïîäîáíàÿ óñìåøêà íà ëèöå Ãàððè ñìîòðåëàñü àáñîëþòíî èíîðîäíîé. Íàñòîëüêî íåõàðàêòåðíîé, ÷òî âûãëÿäåëà íåëåïîé.

- Íó… òîãäà ëàäíî. ß óõîæó, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, êîãäà Äðàêî ïðîìîë÷àë, è ñåë íà ìåòëó. 

- Ïîäîæäè… - îò÷àÿííî íà÷àë Äðàêî. 

- ×òî?

Äðàêî ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà íåáî, æåëàÿ, ÷òîáû òàì óæå ïîÿâèëèñü ïåðâûå ëó÷è ñîëíöà, õîòÿ äî ðàññâåòà åùå îñòàâàëîñü åùå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ. Îí õîòåë óâèäåòü Ãàððè â óòðåííèõ ëó÷àõ. Íå êóïàþùèìñÿ â ñâåòå óòðà, íåò, à ëèøü ñëåãêà îñâåùåííûì íåâåðíûìè ëó÷àìè, ïðîáèâàþùèìèñÿ ñêâîçü íî÷íûå òåíè. 

- ß ñåðüåçíî, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî. – ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìîãó òåáå ïîìî÷ü. 

Ãàððè èñêîñà ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî.

- ß èìåþ â âèäó, - òîðîïëèâî ïðîäîëæèë Äðàêî, - ÷òî ìîãó íàó÷èòü òåáÿ ïðîêëÿòèþ. Ìîæåò, ÿ è íå ìàñòåð åãî èñïîëíÿòü, íî ó÷èòåëü èç ìåíÿ õîðîøèé. Ìû ìîæåì… - îí çàïíóëñÿ, - íå çíàþ, ïîìî÷ü äðóã äðóãó. Ïîòðåíèðîâàòüñÿ. Ìû ìîæåì èçó÷èòü åãî âìåñòå.

Ãàððè íåäîâåð÷èâî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Äðàêî. 

- Òû õî÷åøü áûòü ìîèì íàñòàâíèêîì â èçó÷åíèè ïðîêëÿòèÿ, êîòîðîå óáèâàåò ëþäåé?

- Íó… äà.

Ãàððè âñå åùå òàðàùèëñÿ íà íåãî.

- Âñå íå òàê ïëîõî, - ïîñïåøíî îáúÿñíèë Äðàêî, - ß ìîãó íàó÷èòü òåáÿ, Ïîòòåð. ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü ýòîìó íàó÷èòüñÿ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü ïðîèçíåñòè ýòè ñëîâà è ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñàìîìó, ÷òî îíè _íà ñàìîì äåëå_ äåéñòâóþò. 

- Òû, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, - áîëüíîé óáëþäîê. Åäèíñòâåííàÿ ïðè÷èíà, êîòîðàÿ ìîæåò çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ íàó÷èòüñÿ Àâàäå Êåäàâðå, ýòî âîçìîæíîñòü óáèòü åé _òåáÿ_. 

Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ íàä ïîëîì è âûëåòåë â îêíî. 

- Êîãäà-íèáóäü òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ åãî âûó÷èòü! – çàêðè÷àë Äðàêî åìó âñëåä. – Âðåìåíà ñåé÷àñ ñîâñåì äðóãèå, ìðà÷íûå âðåìåíà, Ïîòòåð! È òðóñó, è ãåðîþ ïðèäåòñÿ óçíàòü, êàêîâî ýòî – ðóêè â êðîâè!

Ãàððè îãëÿíóëñÿ è ñêîëüçíóë ïî Äðàêî âçãëÿäîì. Çàòåì îí ñêðûëñÿ èç âèäà, óì÷àâøèñü ïðî÷ü, îáðàòíî â áàøíþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà. 

Èìåííî â ýòîò ìîìåíò ðó÷êà íà äâåðè íà÷àëà ïîâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ. 

- Îòêðûâàéòå! – çàâîïèë Ôèë÷. – ß ñëûøàë êðèêè, äà!

Äðàêî çàðû÷àë. Åùå äî ýòîãî îí ñáåãàë â áèáëèîòåêó è íàøåë íåñêîëüêî çàêëèíàíèé, ãàðàíòèðîâàâøèõ, ÷òî íèêòî íå ñìîæåò íè íàéòè ýòó êîìíàòó, íè âòîðãíóòüñÿ ê íèì áåç ïðåäóïðåæäåíèÿ. Ïîõîæå, ñðîê èõ äåéñòâèÿ èñòåê, è ñåé÷àñ åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ñïàñàëî Äðàêî îò ÿðîñòè Ôèë÷à – ýòî çàìîê íà äâåðè. 

Ñëèçåðèíåö ñõâàòèë ñâîþ ìåòëó, âûñêîëüçíóë èç îêíà è íûðíóë âíèç, âëåòåâ îáðàòíî â øêîëó ÷åðåç ïåðâûé ýòàæ. Çàòåì îí ñïóñòèëñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿ, è äàëüøå – â ïóñòóþ Îáùóþ Ãîñòèíóþ Ñëèçåðèíà. 

Îí ðàñïîëîæèëñÿ íà îäíîì èç ðîñêîøíûõ ñòóëüåâ è óñòàâèëñÿ â îãîíü êàìèíà. Òîò ïîòðåñêèâàë, øèïåë è ïëåâàëñÿ èñêðàìè, ïîêà â èòîãå íå îáðàòèëñÿ ïåïëîì. Òîëüêî òîãäà Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû è ïîíÿë, ÷òî äî òåõ ñàìûõ ïåðâûõ ëó÷åé ðàññâåòà îñòàëàñü âñåãî ïàðà ÷àñîâ. Â ïîìåùåíèÿõ Ñëèçåðèíà íå áûëî îêîí, íî, êîíå÷íî, ê áàøíå Ãðèôôèíäîðà ýòî íå îòíîñèëîñü. 

Äðàêî çàæìóðèë ãëàçà è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàê óòðåííèé ñâåò îáíàæàåò ñïÿùåå ëèöî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà è íåòîðîïëèâî ïîëçåò ïî ñîìêíóòûì âåêàì. 

Òåì íå ìåíåå, êàê áû Äðàêî íå ñòàðàëñÿ, ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ñòîÿëà òîëüêî êàðòèíà ìàëü÷èêà, îêóòàííîãî ïðèçðà÷íûì ëóííûì ñâåòîì. 

***

Äðàêî íå áûë òåì, êòî ëåãêî îòêàçûâàåòñÿ îò ñâîèõ æåëàíèé. Îí õîòåë óâèäåòü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà â ïåðâûõ ëó÷àõ çàðè, íî ýòîãî íå ïðîèçîøëî. Ýòîò ôàêò òåðçàë åãî, ñíîâà è ñíîâà êðóòèëñÿ â ãîëîâå, ïîãëîùàÿ âñå ïðî÷èå ìûñëè. 

Íà ñàìîì äåëå ó íåãî â ãîëîâå êðóòèëàñü âîîáùå âñÿ äóýëü. Áûëî òàê… çäîðîâî øâûðíóòü òî ïðîêëÿòèå â Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê ãëàçà ìàëü÷èêà ðàñøèðÿþòñÿ îò íàïîëíÿþùåé èõ ñìåñè ñòðàõà è ñòðàííîé ðàäîñòè, óâèäåòü, êàê îí íûðÿåò ïîä ñòîë ñ òðóñëèâûìè ïðîâîðñòâîì è ëîâêîñòüþ. 

Çäîðîâî îêàçàëîñü è áûòü ïðèæàòûì ê ñòåíå. Çäîðîâî áûëî óñëûøàòü, êàê Ãàððè ïðåäëàãàåò åìó íå÷òî áîëüøåå, ÷åì íåíàâèñòü. Îí ïðåäëîæèë Äðàêî ñìåðòü. Ìíîãèå ëè ïîëó÷àëè òàêîå ïðåäëîæåíèå îò Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, íåâèííîãî ÷óäî-ìàëü÷èêà, ëþáèìöà âñåãî âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà?

Äðàêî áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî îí ïåðâûé. È _ýòî_ òîæå áûëî çäîðîâî. 

_Âðåìåíà ñåé÷àñ ñîâñåì äðóãèå, ìðà÷íûå âðåìåíà, Ïîòòåð. È òðóñó, è ãåðîþ ïðèäåòñÿ óçíàòü, êàêîâî ýòî – ðóêè â êðîâè._

Äðàêî ïðîèçíåñ ýòî â ãíåâå, ñî ñëåïîé óâåðåííîñòüþ ôàíàòèêà. Îí æäàë, çàòàèâ äûõàíèå, íàáëþäàë…

È çàòåì Ãàððè îãëÿíóëñÿ, è â åãî ãëàçàõ Äðàêî áåçîøèáî÷íî ðàçëè÷èë íåóâåðåííîñòü. 

Ýòî áûëî áîëüøå, ÷åì ïðîñòî çäîðîâî. Ýòî áûëî âåëèêîëåïíî. È ýòî ñêàçàëî Äðàêî âñå, ÷òî åìó áûëî íóæíî. Ïîòòåð ïðèäåò. Êîãäà âñå ñòàíåò åùå õóæå, è òüìà â ñàìîì Ãàððè ðàçðàñòåòñÿ, îí ïðèäåò ê Äðàêî Ìàëôîþ. Îí îòâåðã ïðåäëîæåíèå Äðàêî áûòü åãî ó÷èòåëåì. Ýòî áûëî îáèäíî. Íî Äðàêî ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî Ãàððè åùå èçìåíèò ñâîå ðåøåíèå. Åìó ïðèäåòñÿ ýòî ñäåëàòü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, áûëî ÿñíî, ÷òî Ãàððè èùåò ñâîáîäû îò òîé áðîíè ãåðîÿ, â êîòîðóþ åãî òàê êðåïêî çàêîâàëè. Ãàððè ñîìíåâàëñÿ. Îí ñëûøàë ïðàâäó â ñëîâàõ Äðàêî. 

È ýòîé ïðàâäû áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü êîãî óãîäíî, è îñîáåííî ãðèôôèíäîðöà, ðàçáèòü ëþáóþ, äàæå ñòàëüíóþ áðîíþ. Âñå ýòî áûëî õîðîøî è çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Îíî ðàçâëåêàëî Äðàêî âî âðåìÿ çàíÿòèé. Åìó íðàâèëîñü ÷óâñòâîâàòü, ÷òî âñå ïîä êîíòðîëåì – ïîä åãî êîíòðîëåì. Åìó íðàâèëîñü çíàòü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ñëåäóåò ëèøü íåìíîãî ïîäîæäàòü, ïîêà íåêèå øåñòåðåíêè â ñîçíàíèè Ïîòòåðà ïðîâåðíóòñÿ, è èõ èãðû íà÷íóòñÿ ñíîâà. 

Âîò òîëüêî ýòè ñàìûå øåñòåðåíêè ÷òî-òî íå ñïåøèëè ïðèõîäèòü â äâèæåíèå. Ïðîøëî óæå íåñêîëüêî äíåé, à Ãàððè Ïîòòåð äî ñèõ ïîð è ñëîâà Äðàêî íå ñêàçàë. 

Çàòåì ýòî íà÷àëîñü. 

Äðàêî ðåøèë, ÷òî îí äîëæåí óâèäåòü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà íà ðàññâåòå. Îí äîëæåí áûë óâèäåòü, êàê ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò, êàê óòðî óíîñèò ñ ñîáîé âñå òåíè, óêðûâàþùèå òåëî Ãàððè íî÷üþ. Îí óïóñòèë ýòîò øàíñ ðàíüøå. Ïîòòåð óëåòåë îò íåãî ÷åðåç ýòî ÷åðòîâî îêíî. Îñòàâèë Äðàêî ñòîÿòü òàì â òåìíîòå, âåðíóëñÿ â áàøíþ è ñïàë, ïîêà óòðî ïîëçëî ïî íåìó è ñíîâà îêðóæàëî ñâîèì ñâåòîì. 

Ïðè ñâåòå äíÿ ïîïûòêà Äðàêî óáèòü Ãàððè ñëîâíî âû÷åðêèâàëàñü êåì-òî èç ðåàëüíîñòè. Ïðè ñâåòå äíÿ òà íî÷ü, êîòîðóþ îíè ñ Ãàððè ðàçäåëèëè íàïîïîëàì, òîæå ñëîâíî ïåðåñòàâàëà ñóùåñòâîâàòü. Ïðè ñâåòå äíÿ Ãàððè íå ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ Äðàêî è ëèøü èíîãäà ìåëüêîì âñòðå÷àëñÿ ñî ñëèçåðèíöåì âçãëÿäîì. Êàê ìîãóò êàêèå-òî íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ èçìåíèòü òàê ìíîãî? Êàê ìîã Ãàððè îòíîñèòüñÿ ê Äðàêî ñ òàêîé ÷èñòîé è íåâûíîñèìî ïðåêðàñíîé íåíàâèñòüþ íî÷üþ – è ñ òàêèì î÷åâèäíûì ðàâíîäóøèåì äíåì? Êîãäà ïðîèñõîäèëà ýòà ïåðåìåíà?

Ýòî óæå ñòàíîâèëîñü íàâÿç÷èâîé èäååé. 

Âûðàáîòêà ïëàíà ïî ïîèìêå Ãàððè íà ðàññâåòå íå çàíÿëà ó Äðàêî ìíîãî âðåìåíè. Îí áûë ñëîæíûì è çàïóòàííûì, òðåáîâàâøèì õèòðîñòè è îáìàíà.

Äðàêî ñîáèðàëñÿ ñïðÿòàòüñÿ ïîä ãàððèíîé êðîâàòüþ. 

Íó-ó… ìîæåò áûòü, íå òàêîé óæ ñëîæíûé ïëàí è íåìíîãî ñëèøêîì íàïîìèíàþùèé äåòñêóþ èãðó â ïðÿòêè.  Íî îí áûë ïåðâûì, ïðèøåäøèì Äðàêî â ãîëîâó è ïîêàçàâøèìñÿ îñóùåñòâèìûì. Íà ñåäüìîé äåíü èõ ïðåáûâàíèÿ â Õîãâàðòñå, ïîñëå óæèíà, Äðàêî èñêóñíî èçáåæàë êîìïàíèè çíàêîìûõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ, ñõâàòèë ñâîþ ìåòëó è ïîëåòåë â ñòîðîíó áàøíè Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ñãóùàþùèåñÿ ñóìåðêè ñêðûâàëè åãî ñèëóýò îò ñëó÷àéíûõ ãëàç, è ñëèçåðèíåö áåç òðóäà íàøåë êîìíàòó ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ øåñòèêóðñíèêîâ. 

Âëåòåâ â áëèæàéøåå îòêðûòîå îêíî, Äðàêî âçäîõíóë ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì, îáíàðóæèâ, ÷òî áàøíÿ âñå åùå ïóñòà. 

Ìàëü÷èê âîøåë â ñïàëüíþ øåñòîãî êóðñà. Êîãäà îí áûë çäåñü â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, ñâåò áûë ïîòóøåí; òåïåðü æå ëàìïû ãîðåëè. Äðàêî îãëÿäåëñÿ.

Êîìíàòà áûëà îòäåëàíà â òåìíî-êðàñíûõ, ïî÷òè áîðäîâûõ òîíàõ, íå ñ÷èòàÿ ìèìîëåòíûõ ïðîáëåñêîâ çîëîòà. Êðîâàòè áûëè ïîêðûòû ðîñêîøíûì êðàñíûì áàðõàòîì ñ çîëîòîé îòäåëêîé. 

Â îòëè÷èå îò õîëîäíîé, ñóðîâîé ñïàëüíè Äðàêî, çäåñü äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü ïðèñóòñòâèå ëþäåé. Êîìíàòà âûãëÿäåëà îáèòàåìîé, ýòî áûëî òåïëîå, óäîáíîå, _ñ÷àñòëèâîå ìåñòî._

- Ìåðëèí, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî, - êàê îòâðàòèòåëüíî. 

Îí âñïîìíèë, ÷òî êðîâàòü Ãàððè áûëà áëèæàéøåé ê îêíó. ×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íåìíîãî ãëóïî, Äðàêî áûñòðî îãëÿäåëñÿ âîêðóã è, çàõâàòèâ ìåòëó, çàáðàëñÿ ïîä êðîâàòü Ãàððè. Ïëîòíàÿ òåìíîòà ñ êðàñíîâàòûì îòòåíêîì îêðóæèëà åãî. 

Ïðîøëî óæå ïîë÷àñà, êîãäà Äðàêî óñëûøàë, ÷òî êòî-òî âîøåë. Íåâèëë è Ñèìóñ, ñóäÿ ïî ãîëîñàì. Äèí ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê íèì ïðèìåðíî ÷åðåç ÷åòâåðòü ÷àñà, íî áûëà óæå ïî÷òè ïîëíî÷ü, êîãäà â êîìíàòó çàøëè Ðîí è Ãàððè. Êðàñíûé áàðõàò ïðèãëóøàë çâóêè èõ ñìåõà. Äðàêî óñëûøàë, êàê îíè ïîæåëàëè äðóã äðóãó ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, è çàòåì ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ìàòðàñ íàä ãîëîâîé çàñêðèïåë ïîä íåîæèäàííûì âåñîì. Ïîòîì Ãàððè óñëûøàë, êàê Ãàððè çàäåðíóë çàíàâåñè âîêðóã êðîâàòè. Ñîðîê ïÿòü ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ âñå, ÷òî îñòàëîñü äîñòóïíî ñëóõó, ýòî ðèòìè÷íîå äûõàíèå ñïÿùèõ è ñëó÷àéíûå âñõðàïû ñ êðîâàòè Íåâèëëà. 

Ýòî óæå ñòàíîâèëîñü ñêó÷íûì.

Âçäîõíóâ, Äðàêî ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà ÷åìîäàí â èçíîæüå êðîâàòè Ãàððè. 

Îí íå áûë çàêðûò êàê ñëåäóåò. 

…à âïåðåäè åùå òàê ìíîãî âðåìåíè, êîòîðîå íóæíî êàê-òî óáèòü. 

Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ ÷åìîäàíó.

- Íó, çäðàâñòâóé, - ëàñêîâî ïðîøåïòàë îí, äîñòàâàÿ ïàëî÷êó è áîðìî÷à «Ëþìîñ!». Îí ìåäëåííî ïîäïîëç áëèæå, ñëåäÿ, ÷òîáû ãîëîâà íå çàäåâàëà ìàòðàñ. Äðàêî ïîäíÿë ñêðèïíóâøóþ êðûøêó ÷åìîäàíà. Íèêòî íå ïðîñíóëñÿ, è ñëèçåðèíåö ïðîñèÿë. Ìîæåò áûòü, îí íàéäåò êàêîé-íèáóäü êîìïðîìàò íà Ïîòòåðà. Øàíòàæ… î÷àðîâàòåëüíî. 

Òåì íå ìåíåå, îáøàðèâàÿ ÷åìîäàí, Äðàêî òîëüêî âçäûõàë ñ äîñàäîé. Ìàíòèè. Åùå ìàíòèè. Êíèãà î êâèääè÷å. 

Ïàðó ñåêóíä Äðàêî îáäóìûâàë ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òîáû ïîçàèìñòâîâàòü êîå-÷òî èç íèæíåãî áåëüÿ Ãàððè è âûâåñèòü åãî ïîòîì íà ïóáëè÷íîå îáîçðåíèå. Õîòÿ â èòîãå îí îò íåå îòêàçàëñÿ, ðåøèâ, ÷òî ýòî ñëèøêîì áàíàëüíî. Íîñêè, ïåðãàìåíò, ñêëÿíêè ñ ÷åðíèëàìè, ñâèòåðà…

×åëþñòü Äðàêî îòâèñëà, è âñå åãî êîâàðíûå ìûñëè íåîæèäàííî óëåòó÷èëèñü, ñëîâíî áåññìûñëåííûå ôàíòàçèè. Îí íåäîâåð÷èâî óñòàâèëñÿ íà òî, ÷òî äåðæàë â ðóêàõ. 

Ïëàù-íåâèäèìêà.

Äðàêî óçíàë åãî íåìåäëåííî. Åãî îòåö ïåðåâåðíóë íåáî è çåìëþ â ïîèñêàõ ÷åãî-òî ïîäîáíîãî, îáøàðèâ âñå ìóçåè, ÷åðíûé ðûíîê è, äà, äàæå ìàããëñêèå àóêöèîíû. Îí íå ñìîã íàéòè íè÷åãî. 

À ó Äðàêî ïîëó÷èëîñü.

Îí íå ìîã îòîðâàòü îò íåãî ãëàç. Îí áûë øåëêîâèñòûì è ñòðóÿùèìñÿ íà îùóïü, êàê öåëûé áàññåéí ðàñòðåâîæåííîé âîäû. Îí ñèÿë. 

Òðÿñóùèìèñÿ ðóêàìè Äðàêî àêêóðàòíî ñëîæèë âñå âåùè, êîòîðûå âûòðÿõíóë èç ÷åìîäàíà ðàíüøå. Çàòåì, ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, îí íàäåë ìàíòèþ. Ìàëü÷èê óëûáíóëñÿ â òåìíîòó è âûñêîëüçíóë èç-ïîä êðîâàòè. Îòîäâèãàÿ îäíó èç çàíàâåñåé, Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ìèìîëåòíûì äóíîâåíèåì âåòðà. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà êðîâàòü. Ãàððè ñïàë íà æèâîòå, ïîâåðíóâ ãîëîâó âáîê. Äðàêî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî áåç î÷êîâ îí âûãëÿäèò ñîâñåì þíûì. 

Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îí ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë. Ãàððè áûë ñïîêîåí, óìèðîòâîðåí, è íè ìàëåéøèõ ïðèçíàêîâ êîøìàðîâ âîêðóã. Â ãîëîâå Äðàêî çàìåëüêàëè ïðîòèâîðå÷èâûå ìûñëè. Ìîæåò áûòü, ïîöåëîâàòü åãî? Èëè ñõâàòèòü ïîäóøêó è çàäóøèòü? Óáèòü åãî çäåñü, öåíîé âñåãî íåñêîëüêèõ ñîííûõ ñòîíîâ?

Äðàêî íå ñäåëàë íè òîãî, íè äðóãîãî. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí óñòðîèëñÿ íà êðîâàòè ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè, êîòîðûé ëèøü ñëåãêà ïîøåâåëèëñÿ â îòâåò. Äðàêî ïîäîæäàë, ïîêà äûõàíèå Ãàððè (è åãî ñîáñòâåííîå) íå ñòàëî ðàçìåðåííûì. Çàòåì Äðàêî ïîòÿíóëñÿ âïåðåä è íåñìåëî ïðîâåë ïàëüöàìè ïî îáíàæåííîé ðóêå ìàëü÷èêà, êàê áóäòî îíà äîëæíà áûëà áûòü ñîâåðøåííî îñîáåííîé íà îùóïü. 

Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî äåëàåò, Äðàêî ïîñïåøíî îòäåðíóë ðóêó. 

Ìåðëèí, Ãàððè òàêîé _òåïëûé…_

Äðàêî ÷óâñòâîâàë ýòî òåïëî, âîëíàìè ðàñïðîñòðàíÿþùååñÿ îò ñïÿùåãî. Ñîáñòâåííîå äûõàíèå Äðàêî òîæå çàìåäëèëîñü, à ñåðäöå çàáèëîñü â ðèòìå êàêîé-òî ïîëóçàáûòîé êîëûáåëüíîé. ×óâñòâî áåçîïàñíîñòè è êîìôîðòà íàõëûíóëî íà ñëèçåðèíöà, êàê òîëüêî îí ñîãðåë ñåáå ìåñòî ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè. Äðàêî ïðîñòî ëåæàë, âñëóøèâàÿñü â äûõàíèå ìàëü÷èêà, ëåæàâøåãî ðÿäîì, è ÷óâñòâóÿ èñõîäÿùåå îò íåãî òåïëî. 

Äðàêî íå ïîìíèë, êîãäà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ â òàêîé áåçîïàñíîñòè. Ìîæåò áûòü, íèêîãäà çà âñþ æèçíü. Òèõèé ãîëîñ âíóòðè ãîâîðèë, ÷òî íàóòðî îí óæàñíåòñÿ òîìó, ÷òî íàñëàæäàëñÿ, ëåæà ðÿäîì ñ Ïîòòåðîì è ñëóøàÿ åãî ñîííîå äûõàíèå, è áóäåò ïîòðÿñåí ñîáñòâåííîé ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîñòüþ. Íî ýòîò ãîëîñ ñåé÷àñ íå èìåë íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ. Òåïëî è ñîíëèâîñòü îõâàòèëè Äðàêî, è îí ðàçðåøèë ñâîèì ãëàçàì çàêðûòüñÿ. Îñòàòîê íî÷è îí äðåìàë, áàëàíñèðóÿ íà ãðàíè ñíà è ÿâè. Åãî ðàçóì áûë óáàþêàí, è ÷àñû íå ñòîëüêî ëåòåëè, ñêîëüêî ïðîïëûâàëè ìèìî, ñêîëüçÿ êàê òå îáëàêà, çà êîòîðûìè Äðàêî òàê ëþáèë íàáëþäàòü èçäàëåêà, ïîëíîñòüþ çàâîðîæåííûé. 

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ Äðàêî âñå æå âñòðÿõíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû – òîëüêî çàòåì, ÷òîáû îáíàðóæèòü, ÷òî îíè òåïåðü òîæå íåâèäèìû. Øèðîêî çåâíóâ, Äðàêî ïîòÿíóëñÿ, êàê áîëüøîé êîò, áðîñèâ íà Ãàððè êðàòêèé âçãëÿä, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî òîò âñå åùå ñïèò. Çàòåì îí äåðíóë çà âèòîé øíóð â óãëó êðîâàòè. Çàíàâåñè, îêðóæàþùèå åå, íåìåäëåííî ðàçäâèíóëèñü. 

Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ. Æèâîé áóäèëüíèê, âîò îí êòî. Òüìà çà îêíîì îòñòóïàëà, ëó÷è ñîëíöà ðàññåèâàëè íî÷íûå òåíè. Ñêîðî ðàññâåò. Êàê îí è äóìàë. Äðàêî âñåãäà îòëè÷íî ÷óâñòâîâàë èçìåíåíèÿ îñâåùåíèÿ, äàæå ñàì íàõîäÿñü â òåìíîòå. Îí âñïîìíèë, êàê â ïîìåñòüå Ìàëôîåâ, ãäå íî÷ü è äåíü, êàçàëîñü, ñëèëèñü íåðàçðûâíî è ðàçëè÷èòü èõ áûëî íåâîçìîæíî, Äðàêî âñåãäà óäàâàëîñü ýòî ñäåëàòü. Âîçìîæíî, åãî ðîäèòåëè òîæå ñìîãëè áû, åñëè áû îçàáîòèëèñü ïîïûòàòüñÿ. Òåì íå ìåíåå, îíè íå ïûòàëèñü, è íî÷ü è äåíü êàçàëèñü èì îäèíàêîâûìè, ïðîñòûì èçìåíåíèåì êîëè÷åñòâà ñâåòà âîêðóã, óäëèíåíèåì èëè ñîêðàùåíèåì òåíåé â äîìå. Íè÷òî íàñòîëüêî ïðèìèòèâíîå, êàê äåíü è íî÷ü, íå ìîãëî ïðîèçâåñòè âïå÷àòëåíèÿ íà Ìàëôîåâ, îòäàþùèõ âñå ñèëû ïîääåðæàíèþ ñâîåé ëåäÿíîé ìàñêè. 

Äðàêî ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ íà ëîêòå è ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ Ãàððè. Ñëèçåðèíåö ñíîâà áûë ïðîñòî íàáëþäàòåëåì, ïàðîé íåâèäèìûõ, íî âñåâèäÿùèõ ãëàç è ðàçóìîì, íè íà ÷òî íå âëèÿþùèì. Äàæå ìûñëè, îáû÷íî íàñêàêèâàþùèå îäíà íà äðóãóþ, áûëè íåïðèâû÷íî ñïîêîéíû, ïîêà îí íàïðÿæåííî íàáëþäàë, êàê ëó÷è ñîëíöà ñêîëüçÿò ïî Ãàððè. 

Âîëíû ÷èñòîãî ñâåòà ëèëèñü â îêíî. Äðàêî íàáëþäàë, êàê ñîëíå÷íûå ëó÷è ùåêî÷óò ïëå÷è ãðèôôèíäîðöà, îáâèâàþòñÿ âîêðóã øåè è â êîíöå êîíöîâ äîáèðàþòñÿ äî ëèöà. 

Óòðî. ×åðåç ïàðó ÷àñîâ Ãàððè ïðîñíåòñÿ. Äðàêî âèäåë, êàê îí óæå íà÷èíàåò âîðî÷àòüñÿ, ïåðåõîäÿ îò ñíà ê äðåìîòå. 

Ìàëü÷èê íàáëþäàë çà ïåðåìåíàìè, ïðîèçîøåäøèìè ñ Ãàððè, êîãäà åãî îìûë òóñêëûé óòðåííèé ñâåò. Ïåðåìåí áûëî íå òàê óæ è ìíîãî. Òå æå âçúåðîøåííûå âîëîñû. Òå æå ðåñíèöû, òåìíûìè ñòðåëàìè ëåæàùèå íà ùåêàõ. À ÷åãî Äðàêî îæèäàë? Ïîëíîé ìåòàìîðôîçû? Òîãî, ÷òî, êàê ó îáîðîòíÿ, íî÷íîé îáëèê Ãàððè íå èìååò íè÷åãî îáùåãî ñ äíåâíûì? Äðàêî ïîíÿë, ÷òî èäåÿ óâèäåòü Ãàððè íà ãðàíèöå äíÿ è íî÷è íàñòîëüêî ïîãëîòèëà åãî, ÷òî îí ñîâñåì çàáûë, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå Ãàððè âñåãäà áûë îäíèì è òåì æå ÷åëîâåêîì. Íî òîãäà ïî÷åìó îí êàçàëñÿ òàêèì ðàçíûì? Êàê ìîã Ïîòòåð òàê óñïåøíî èçîáðàæàòü ãåðîÿ äíåì è îáîðà÷èâàòüñÿ ê Äðàêî ñ òàêèì ñîìíåíèåì â ãëàçàõ, åäâà ïðèäóò ñóìåðêè?

Çàáàâíî, äà? Íèêòî, êàçàëîñü, íå çàìå÷àë ýòîãî, êðîìå Äðàêî. Ãàððè áûë íàïóãàí. Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë ñâîþ áåñïîìîùíîñòü â ïàóòèíå èíòðèã. Ãàððè õîòåë áîëüøåãî. Ìàëåíüêèé ãðèôôèíäîðåö òàê ëåãêî ìîã áû ñòàòü èñòèííûì ñëèçåðèíöåì! Ó íåãî áûëè àìáèöèè. Îäíàêî îí âñåìè ñèëàìè ýòî îòðèöàë, è èìåííî ïîýòîìó âíåøíå îí áûë ãðèôôèíäîðöåì. 

Íà ñàìîì äåëå, äóìàë Äðàêî, âñÿ ðàçíèöà ìåæäó ãðèôôèðöàìè è ñëèçåðèíöàìè çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ ëèøü â òåõ âûáîðàõ, êîòîðûå ìû äåëàåì. Ñëèçåðèíöû èçâåñòíû ñâîåé ëæèâîñòüþ, íî ñàìè ïåðåä ñîáîé îíè ÷åñòíåå, ÷åì ãðèôôèíäîðöû ìîãóò ñåáå äàæå âîîáðàçèòü. ×òî âîîáùå ïðåäñòàâëÿþò ñîáîé ãðèôôèíäîðöû? Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî. Ïðîñòî ñëèçåðèíöû ñ áîëüøèì ñàìîìíåíèåì, ïîòåðÿííûå äåòè, ìå÷òàþùèå î ñìåëîñòè è ÷åñòè, ãðåçÿùèå î ñêàçî÷íîì ìå÷å Èñòèíû. Ãðèôôèíäîðöû áûëè òåìè æå ñëèçåðèíöàìè, òîëüêî óâÿçøèìè â ôàíòàçèÿõ î ñëàâå è âåëè÷èè, ïîñòîÿííî â ìå÷òàõ, íèêîãäà íå ñíèñõîäÿùèå äî ðåàëüíûõ äåéñòâèé. Èìåííî ñëèçåðèíöû îáëàäàëè íàñòîÿùåé õðàáðîñòüþ. Îíè, îòòàëêèâàÿñü îò ñâîèõ ãðåç, äåëàëè âñå, ÷òîáû âîïëîòèòü èõ â æèçíü. Ãðèôôèíäîðöû ñëèøêîì áîÿëèñü ñâîåé ñèëû è íèêîãäà íå èçâëåêàëè âûãîäó èç ñîáñòâåííîé ïðåñëîâóòîé õðàáðîñòè.

Èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòî îòíîñèëîñü ê Ãàððè. Ìîæåò áûòü, îí çíàë î ñâîåé ñèëå åùå ìåíüøå, ÷åì Äðàêî ñíà÷àëà ïðåäïîëàãàë. Èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, îí ïðèíèìàë ñâîþ ñèëó çà ÷èñòîå Çëî. Èäèîò.

Ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò óæå öåëèêîì îõâàòèë Ãàððè, íå çàòðîíóâ Äðàêî â ïëàùå. Îí ñíîâà ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è êîñíóëñÿ ñïèíû ìàëü÷èêà, ðàññåÿíî ãàäàÿ, íå ñíèòñÿ ëè åìó ýòî. Çàòåì îí ñòàë íà êîëåíè è íåæíî ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ãóáàìè ê ùåêå ãðèôôèíäîðöà. Ãóáû ñêîëüçíóëè äàëüøå, îñòàíîâèâøèñü ó êðàåøêà ðòà Ãàððè. Òîò äàæå íå ïðîñíóëñÿ – íàñòîëüêî ëåãêèì áûëî ýòî ïðèêîñíîâåíèå.

Äðàêî ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè.

- Íå âîçðàæàåøü, åñëè ÿ îäîëæó ýòîò ïëàù, Ïîòòåð? – ïðîøåïòàë îí ñïÿùåé ôèãóðå. Îòâåòà íå ïîñëåäîâàëî.

- ß ïîíèìàþ ýòî êàê «äà».

***

Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå îí áûë ïðåêðàñåí. Äðàêî âûíóæäåí áûë ýòî ïðèçíàòü íà ïóòè â ïîäçåìåëüÿ, çàâåðíóâøèñü â ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó è ñæèìàÿ ìåòëó â ðóêå. Õîòÿ, âîçìîæíî, è íå â îáùåïðèíÿòîì ñìûñëå. Ýòî áûëà ñêîðåå… ñêðûòàÿ, ïîòàåííàÿ êðàñîòà. Îíà ñëîâíî îïóòûâàëà òåáÿ - ìåäëåííî è íåîòâðàòèìî. ×åðòîâ Ïîòòåð. Îäèí äåíü î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî îí òîù è êîñòëÿâ, íà äðóãîé æå òû ðåøàåøü, ÷òî îí ñêîðåå «ñòðîéíûé è ïîäòÿíóòûé». Îäèí äåíü - «Ìåðëèí, Ïîòòåð, òû êîãäà-íèáóäü ñëûøàë î ãåëå äëÿ âîëîñ?», à ïîòîì, íà ñåðåäèíå ãðåç î òîì, êàê áû óáèòü åãî, òû ëîâèøü ñåáÿ íà ìûñëè, ÷òî ýòà íåîáóçäàííàÿ ãðèâà èìååò ñâîþ ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîñòü. 

Äðàêî íåíàâèäåë åãî. Îí åãî â ñàìîì, â ñàìîì äåëå íåíàâèäåë. Îí âîîáùå íåíàâèäåë ëþáîãî, çàñòàâëÿþùåãî åãî ïóòàòüñÿ â ñâîèõ ýìîöèÿõ. Ýìîöèè äîëæíû ïðÿìî âûòåêàòü èç ìûñëåé, áûòü èõ åñòåñòâåííûì ïðîäîëæåíèåì, è íèêàê èíà÷å. Îíè íå äîëæíû áûòü ïåðåìåí÷èâûìè è íåïîñòîÿííûìè, èì ñëåäóåò âñåãäà æåñòêî ñëåäîâàòü òîìó ïóòè, êîòîðûé òû äëÿ íèõ îïðåäåëèë.

È èìåííî Ïîòòåð ïðîäåëûâàë ýòî ñ íèì, èìåííî Ïîòòåð çàñòàâëÿë åãî ïðîâåñòè íî÷ü â ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ñïàëüíå, èìåííî Ïîòòåð ïóòàë è áóäîðàæèë åãî ìûñëè.

Îí çàïëàòèò. _Ëþáîìó_, êòî ïîñìååò èãðàòü ñ ýìîöèÿìè Ìàëôîåâ, ïðèäåòñÿ çàïëàòèòü, äàæå íåñìûøëåíûì èäèîòàì, ïðåáûâàþùèì â ïîëíîé óâåðåííîñòè, ÷òî îíè ñïàñàþò ìèð. Äðàêî åùå îòîìñòèò.

***

Ñëåäóþùèé äåíü, îäíàêî, äëÿ ìåñòè ÿâíî íå ïîäõîäèë. Ýòî áûëà ñðåäà. Ñðåäû, ðåøèë Äðàêî, äëÿ ìåñòè ïðîñòî íå ñîçäàíû.

Ïîýòîìó îí çàíÿëñÿ ñëåæêîé.

Åìó íðàâèëîñü îùóùåíèå ïëàùà-íåâèäèìêè íà ïëå÷àõ. Ýòî áûëî âåëèêîëåïíî. Ïëàù õðàíèë ñëàáûé çàïàõ Ïîòòåðà - íå ïëîõîé çàïàõ, íåò, ïðîñòî ëåãêèé àðîìàò ñâåæåñêîøåííîé òðàâû, ñëîâíî íàïîìèíàíèå î êâèääè÷íîì ïîëå â âåñåííèé äåíü. Òåì íå ìåíåå, ýòî áûë è çàïàõ Ãàððè òîæå, è ýòî áûë _åãî_ ïëàù, è Äðàêî íè÷åãî íå ìîã ñ ýòèì ïîäåëàòü. Âîêðóã íå áûëî íèêàêèõ ïðà÷å÷íûõ äëÿ ïëàùåé-íåâèäèìîê, è, â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, îí íàó÷èëñÿ ëþáèòü ýòîò çàïàõ, ïîëó÷àòü íàñëàæäåíèå, âäûõàÿ åãî. Çàïàõ ãîâîðèë, ÷òî îí â áåçîïàñíîñòè, ÷òî íàäåæíî çàùèùåí îò íåñîâåðøåíñòâà îêðóæàþùåãî ìèðà.

Äðàêî íàñëàæäàëñÿ âîçìîæíîñòüþ ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ íåçàìå÷åííûì.  Âïåðâûå îí îñîçíàë, êàêèì çàãàäî÷íûì áûë Ïîòòåð íà ñàìîì äåëå. Äàæå íàõîäÿñü ñ Ðîíîì, Ãåðìèîíîé è ñâîåé ìàëåíüêîé ïîäðóæêîé, Ãàððè ðåäêî âûñêàçûâàë òå ìûñëè, ÷òî òåñíèëèñü è áóðëèëè ó íåãî â ãîëîâå.

È ÷òî ýòî çà ÷åðíàÿ ñîáàêà, ïîñòîÿííî ïðèáåãàþùàÿ ê Ïîòòåðó? Åùå îäíà çàãàäêà. Ðàçâå ñîáàêè íå ïðîòèâ øêîëüíûõ ïðàâèë? Òîãäà ïî÷åìó Äàìáëäîð ïðè âèäå åå òîëüêî óëûáàåòñÿ è êèâàåò? Ñòàðûé äóðàê îïðåäåëåííî âïàäàåò â ìàðàçì. Äðàêî ñîáèðàëñÿ íàïèñàòü îáî âñåì îòöó, õîòÿ è ïðåäïîëàãàë, ÷òî òîò ñåé÷àñ çàíÿò áîëåå âàæíûìè äåëàìè. Îí ëåã íà äíî, èãðàÿ ðîëü øïèîíà Âîëüäåìîðòà. Èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òàê ñ÷èòàë Äðàêî. Ñàì Ëþöèóñ íå ãîâîðèë åìó íè÷åãî.

- Ýòî ñëèøêîì îïàñíî, - îáúÿñíèë Ëþöèóñ ñûíó. – Ìû æå íå õîòèì, ÷òîáû ê òåáå ïðèñòàâàëè â Õîãâàðòñå, âûïûòûâàÿ èíôîðìàöèþ î Òåìíîì Ëîðäå, íå òàê ëè?

Êîãäà Äðàêî ïîäóìàë îá ýòîì, îí íàøåë ïîäîáíûå ìåðû âïîëíå ðàçóìíûìè. Åñëè êòî-íèáóäü áóäåò ïûòàòü åãî, òðåáóÿ èíôîðìàöèè îá îòöå èëè Âîëüäåìîðòå, îí íå ñêàæåò íè ñëîâà. Åñëè åãî îïîÿò âåðèòàñåðóìîì è áóäóò ÷èòàòü ðàçóì, êàê îòêðûòóþ êíèãó, òî íå óâèäÿò òàì íè÷åãî. Äà, åãî îòåö áûë î÷åíü óìåí. Äðàêî âîñõèùàëñÿ èì.

Âîëüäåìîðò, è ïîñòîÿííûå ïðîñ÷åòû ìèíèñòåðñòâà, ïîêà Òåìíûé Ëîðä íàáèðàë ñèëó, è âñå íîâûå ñìåðòè, è îòåö… âñå ýòè ïðîáëåìû ñëîâíî èñ÷åçàëè ãäå-òî âäàëè, ñòîèëî Äðàêî íàäåòü ïëàù. Ïîä íèì òû ñëîâíî ñòàíîâèøüñÿ ïðèçðàêîì, ñîçäàíèåì èíîãî ìèðà è ëèøü ïðîñòûì ãîñòåì â ýòîì.

Äðàêî íðàâèëîñü ëîâèòü Ãàððè â òå ìîìåíòû, êîãäà îí äóìàë, ÷òî îñòàëñÿ îäèí è íå ïðÿòàë ñâîèõ ìûñëåé. Åãî ïîòðÿñàëî, êàê ìåíÿëñÿ ìèð, êîãäà ïîáëèçîñòè íå áûëî íèêàêîãî Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. Âñå áûëè òàêèìè… íó, îíè, êàçàëîñü, äàæå äûøàëè ñâîáîäíåå. Óëûáêè áûëè íå òàêèìè íàïðÿæåííûìè, áîëåå èñêðåííèìè. Ñìåõ çâó÷àë ãðîì÷å è åñòåñòâåííåå. Äðàêî íå áûë óâåðåí, íðàâÿòñÿ ëè åìó òàêèå ïåðåìåíû. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ñìîòðèò íà ìèð ÷üèìè-òî ÷óæèìè ãëàçàìè.

Òåì íå ìåíåå, îí âñå åùå îñòàâàëñÿ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì. Âíóòðè âñå åùå æèëî íåèñòðåáèìîå ñòðåìëåíèå îñêîðáëÿòü è óíèæàòü, è ýòó ïîòðåáíîñòü áûëî óäîâëåòâîðèòü ëåã÷å ëåãêîãî, ïðîñòî ñëåäóÿ çà Ãàððè. Òîò, ïîõîæå, îáëàäàë íàñòîÿùèì äàðîì âëèïàòü â îäíó íåëîâêóþ ñèòóàöèþ çà äðóãîé, ñàì îá ýòîì íå ïîäîçðåâàÿ. Íàáëþäàòü, êàê îí èç íèõ âûïóòûâàåòñÿ, áûëî äîâîëüíî çàáàâíî, è Äðàêî ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, òå ñèëüíûå ýìîöèè, êîòîðûå îí èñïûòûâàë ïðè ìûñëè î Ãàððè, óæå íà÷àëè èñ÷åçàòü, òåïåðü, êîãäà Ïîòòåð áîëüøå íå ìîã ñ íåíàâèñòüþ ïðîæèãàòü åãî âçãëÿäîì. Ïîýòîìó Äðàêî áûë èçóìëåí òîé áóðåé, êîòîðàÿ ïîäíÿëàñü âíóòðè, êîãäà îäíàæäû, áðîäÿ ïî øêîëå â ïëàùå-íåâèäèìêå, îí óâèäåë Ãàððè è Äæèííè, êðàäó÷èñü ïðîáèðàþùèõñÿ êóäà-òî âìåñòå.

***

- Òèõî, - ñ óñìåøêîé ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè. Äæèííè îòîçâàëàñü ñäàâëåííûì õèõèêàíüåì. - Ïîøëè, - Ãàððè ñõâàòèë åå çà ðóêó è ïîòàùèë çà ñîáîé, âíèç ïî ïóñòîìó êîðèäîðó.

- Ãàððè, - íåîõîòíî çàïðîòåñòîâàëà Äæèííè. Ó ìåíÿ óðîê ÷åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò.

- Íó, - çàìåòèë Ãàððè, - öåëûõ äåñÿòü ìèíóò âïåðåäè.

- Íî, - Äæèííè ïîïûòàëàñü ñïðÿòàòü óëûáêó, - ìíå íóæíî ïÿòü ìèíóò, òîëüêî ÷òîáû òóäà äîáðàòüñÿ.

- Âïåðåäè öåëûõ äåñÿòü ìèíóò, - ïîâòîðèë Ãàððè. Îí áûñòðî îãëÿäåë ïóñòûííûé êîðèäîð, çàòåì íàêëîíèëñÿ è âçÿë Äæèííè çà ïîäáîðîäîê. - Ìû, - ñóðîâî ïðîèçíåñ îí, - ñëèøêîì äîëãî íå îñòàâàëèñü íàåäèíå.

Çàòåì - êîðîòêèé ïîöåëóé è äîëãàÿ óëûáêà, êîãäà îíè ñ Äæèííè âñòðåòèëèñü ãëàçàìè. Åå ãëàçà áûëè íàñûùåííîãî îðåõîâîãî öâåòà. Ïðè âçãëÿäå â íèõ Ãàððè ñðàçó âñïîìèíàëèñü ñëàäêèå àðîìàòû ñïåöèé è ñëèøêîì êðåïêèé êîôå. Õîòÿ ÷àùå âñåãî Ãàððè âñïîìèíàëèñü ãîðÿùèå ïîëåíüÿ â êàìèíå. Íà âåòðó åå ðûæèå ïðÿäè èíîãäà çàêðûâàëè ëèöî, îòòåíÿÿ ãëàçà è ïîõîäÿ íà ÿçûêè ïëàìåíè.

Äîìàøíèé î÷àã. Èìåííî ýòèì Äæèííè áûëà äëÿ íåãî. Ìåñòîì, êóäà ìîæíî áûëî âåðíóòüñÿ, ãäå Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ â áåçîïàñíîñòè, ëþáèìûì è íå çàïÿòíàííûì ãðÿçüþ âíåøíåãî ìèðà.

Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïîöåëîâàë åå â óëûáàþùèåñÿ ãóáû. Çàòåì, îòîðâàâøèñü, óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò è íà÷àë öåëîâàòü åå ñíîâà è ñíîâà; êîðîòêèå, ñëàäêèå ïîöåëóþ, êîòîðûìè íèêîãäà íå íàñûòèøüñÿ.

- Ñíåéï, - âûãîâîðèëà îíà ìåæäó ïîöåëóÿìè, - ìåíÿ óáüåò. Ó ìåíÿ Çåëüÿ, Ãàððè! – Äæèííè çàõèõèêàëà, êîãäà Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå íåâèííûì âçãëÿäîì.

- Óðîê ìîæåò ïîäîæäàòü. Ìû â Õîãâàðòñå óæå ïîëìåñÿöà, Äæèí, è åäâà ëè õîòü ðàç îñòàâàëèñü íàåäèíå.

Äæèííè âçäîõíóëà, çàòåì îáâèëà ðóêàìè øåþ Ãàððè, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ åãî ïîáëèæå. – ß çíàþ. Ýòî… íåõîðîøî. – Åå ãóáû íàùóïàëè åãî ðîò è êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ïðîñòî ïðèæèìàëèñü ê íåìó, ïîêà Ãàððè íå ðàñêðûë èõ ÿçûêîì. Îí îáíÿë Äæèííè çà òàëèþ, è ïîöåëóé ñòàë ãëóáæå.

Ýòî áûëî õîðîøî. Íèêàêîé îïàñíîñòè, çàñòàâëÿþùåé ñåðäöå çàìèðàòü â ãðóäè, íèêàêîãî ñòðàõà, íèêàêèõ ðàçäóìèé, ïîöåëóåò ëè åãî Äæèííè èëè óáüåò. Íèêàêîé íåóâåðåííîñòè, è, êàçàëîñü, âåñü ìèð âîêðóã Ãàððè áüåòñÿ â òàêò, êàê è äîëæíî áûòü. Äæèííè íå ñîòðÿñàëà ìèð, îíà çàñòàâëÿëà åãî ñòîÿòü óñòîé÷èâåå. Åñëè áû ñëó÷èëîñü çåìëåòðÿñåíèå, Äæèííè ïðîñòî ïðèæàëà áû òåáÿ ê ñåáå ïîáëèæå è íå îòïóñêàëà äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà âñå íå óñïîêîèòñÿ.

Îí ïîöåëîâàë åå åùå ãëóáæå, îò÷àñòè äàæå æåëàÿ, ÷òîáû çåìëÿ çàäðîæàëà, õîòÿ áû íåìíîãî. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò Ãàððè óñëûøàë òèõèå, îñòîðîæíûå øàãè. Óæàñ ñëîâíî îäåÿëîì îêóòàë åãî. ßðêèå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î íî÷íîì íåáå, êîìíàòå, ïîãðóæåííîé âî ìðàê, âñïûøêàõ çåëåíîãî ñâåòà è òðåâîæíî-ñìåëûõ ïîöåëóÿõ… Âñå ýòî íàõëûíóëî íà Ãàððè, êîãäà ÷åðåç ïëå÷î Äæèííè îí óâèäåë ïðîõîäÿùåãî ìèìî Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. Ìÿãêîñòü åãî øàãîâ – ñëîâíî ïðè÷óäëèâûå ñíåæèíêè, ïàäàþùèå íà ëåä. Äæèííè ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó â ñòîðîíó Äðàêî, íî íå âûñâîáîäèëàñü èç ðóê Ãàððè. Êàçàëîñü, åå ðàññåðäèëà íåîæèäàííàÿ ïîìåõà.

- Î, ïðîäîëæàéòå, - ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî îáðîíèë Äðàêî, âçìàõíóâ ðóêîé. Îí õîëîäíî îãëÿäåë èõ, âçäåðíóâ áðîâü ïðè âèäå ðóê Ãàððè, âñå åùå öåëîìóäðåííî ëåæàùèõ íà òàëèè Äæèííè. – Î, Ìåðëèí, Ïîòòåð, òîëüêî ïîñìîòðè íà ñåáÿ! Îäèí ñ ïîäðóæêîé, öåëàÿ âå÷íîñòü äî óðîêà… ëþáîé ïàðåíü õîòÿ áû ñ íàìåêîì íà ãîðìîíû è ìèíóòû áû íå âûäåðæàë â òàêîì ïîëîæåíèè, - îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Äæèííè. - Ó òâîåãî ïàðíÿ ÿâíî ÷òî-òî íå â ïîðÿäêå ñ ãîëîâîé. È, âîçìîæíî, íå òîëüêî ñ íåé, - Ãàððè è Äæèííè íåèñòîâî ïîêðàñíåëè, íà ìèíóòó ïîòåðÿâ äàð ðå÷è. Óäîâëåòâîðåííî óõìûëüíóâøèñü, Äðàêî óäàëèëñÿ, íå äîáàâèâ áîëüøå íè ñëîâà. Äæèííè è Ãàððè ïðîâîæàëè åãî âçãëÿäàìè, ïîêà Ìàëôîé íå çàâåðíóë çà óãîë, ïðîïàâ èç âèäà. Äæèííè ðàçäðàæåííî âçäîõíóëà, - Ãì. Íå îáðàùàé âíèìàíèÿ, Ãàððè, îí ïðîñòî ïûòàåòñÿ âûâåñòè òåáÿ èç…

Ãàððè çàâëàäåë åå ðòîì, ãðóáî ïðèæèìàÿ ê ñåáå. Ãëàçà çàêðûòû, ãóáû íåèñòîâñòâóþò, îâëàäåâàÿ, ïðîíèêàÿ âíóòðü, íàñèëóÿ. Åñëè Ìàëôîé è âîëíîâàëñÿ çà ñîñòîÿíèå åãî ãîðìîíîâ ïðåæäå, ïðè âèäå ýòîé êàðòèíû åìó áû ïðèøëîñü âçÿòü ñâîè ñëîâà îáðàòíî.

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ Äæèííè îòòîëêíóëà åãî.

- Ãàððè, - ñêàçàëà îíà, ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåâ, - òû ïðîñòî çëèøüñÿ íà Ìàëôîÿ.

- Íåò, - ÷óòü íåïðèâåòëèâî îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè, ñíîâà ïðèæèìàÿ åå ê ñåáå, - Íó æå, ó íàñ åùå îñòàëîñü âðåìÿ.

Â ñëåäóþùèé ìîìåíò ñóäüáà íàíåñëà Ãàððè ïîñëåäíèé óäàð. Ïðîçâåíåë çâîíîê.

- Çåëüÿ! – âîñêëèêíóëà Äæèííè. Îíà ëåãêî âûñâîáîäèëàñü èç ðóê Ãàððè. - Ïðîñòè, Ãàððè, - îíà íåìíîãî ïîìîë÷àëà, - ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåëîñü áû ïîáûòü ñ òîáîé. Ìîæåò áûòü, ïîçæå, ýòèì æå âå÷åðîì ìû ìîæåì…

- Íå ìîæåì, - êîðîòêî îòâåòèë Ãàððè. – Êâèääè÷íàÿ òðåíèðîâêà. Ó íàñ çàâòðà èãðà ñ ðýéâåíêëîâöàìè, ïîìíèøü?

- Àõ, äà, - ðàçî÷àðîâàííî ñêàçàëà Äæèííè. - Íó… òîãäà ïîçæå, Ãàððè. Îïðåäåëåííî ïîçæå.

Áûñòðûé ïîöåëóé, è îíà óøëà.

Ãàððè ïîäîæäàë, ïîêà ýõî åå øàãîâ íå ñòèõëî âäàëè.

Çàòåì îí áåñïîêîéíî îãëÿíóëñÿ, âñïîìèíàÿ, â êàêóþ ñòîðîíó óøåë Ìàëôîé.

Ãàððè íå áûë òàê íàèâåí. Êàê ñëèçåðèíåö óçíàë, ÷òî îí áûë çäåñü ñ Äæèííè? Êàêîâû áûëè øàíñû, ÷òî Ìàëôîé ïðîñòî ñëó÷àéíî ïðîõîäèë ìèìî ïî îáû÷íî ïóñòûííîìó êîðèäîðó èìåííî òîãäà, êîãäà îíè áûëè çäåñü? Ñîâïàäåíèå? Âîçìîæíî. Òàêîå ñëó÷àåòñÿ.

Î, Ìåðëèí. Äâå áëàãîñëîâåííûå íåäåëè â Õîãâàðòñå, äâå íåäåëè ãàðìîíèè, äâå íåäåëè áåç Äðàêî. Êîíå÷íî, âñå åùå îñòàâàëàñü ýòà åæåäíåâíàÿ ïîâèííîñòü, íî ÌàêÃîíàãàëë äåðæàëà ñëîâî, è îíè îòáûâàëè åå ïî îòäåëüíîñòè. Ïîðó÷åíèÿ, êîòîðûå äàâàëè Ãàððè, âñåãäà áûëè äîâîëüíî ëåãêè.

Ðîí êàê-òî ñïðîñèë, òðóäíåå ëè çàäàíèÿ Ìàëôîÿ, íà ÷òî Ãàððè îòâåòèë, ÷òî íå çíàåò. Ïîñëå òîé ïåðâîé íî÷è ìàëü÷èêè, ê îãðîìíîìó ðàçî÷àðîâàíèþ âñåé øêîëû, åäâà ðàçãîâàðèâàëè äðóã ñ äðóãîì. Âðåìåíàìè Äðàêî îòïóñêàë íàñìåøêè â àäðåñ ãðèôôèíäîðöà, è Ãàððè íåìåäëåííî îòâå÷àë ïàðî÷êîé ñâîèõ ñîáñòâåííûõ, îäíàêî äåëàëîñü ýòî áåç òåíè ïðåæíåãî àçàðòà, ñêîðåå äëÿ ïîääåðæàíèÿ ëèöà. Äðàêî ïî÷òè íå áûëî âèäíî, è ðàçãîâîðû î äóýëè ïðåêðàòèëèñü ñàìè ñîáîé, îòòåñíåííûå íîâûìè ñîáûòèÿìè(Äèíà âèäåëè öåëóþùèìñÿ ñ Ïàíñè, õîòÿ îí âñòðå÷àëñÿ ñ Ïàðâàòè, êîòîðàÿ ñ íèì ñåé÷àñ íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëà è êàê-òî ïîïàëàñü â îáúÿòèÿõ Ñèìóñà, êîòîðûé âîîáùå-òî áûë ïàðíåì Ëàâàíäû, êîòîðàÿ ïåðåñòàëà ðàçãîâàðèâàòü è ñ Ïàðâàòè, è ñ Ñèìóñîì è áûëà çàìå÷åíà ñ íîâûì êàïèòàíîì êâèääè÷íîé êîìàíäû Õàôôëïàôôà, êîòîðûé íåäàâíî ïîðâàë ñ Õàííîé Àááîò, òàê ÷òî õîòÿ áû çäåñü âñå áûëî â ïîðÿäêå).

Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè Äðàêî âïèâàëñÿ â Ãàððè òàêèì íàïðÿæåííûì âçãëÿäîì, êîòîðûé òîò íå ìîã ïðîèãíîðèðîâàòü. Îí íåìåäëåííî îòâå÷àë òàêèì æå, ïðèñòàëüíûì è íåîòðûâíûì, ïîêà îäèí èç íèõ íå îòâîäèë ãëàç, ñäàâàÿñü.

Òàêîå ñëó÷àëîñü íå÷àñòî. Â îñíîâíîì îíè ïðîñòî èçáåãàëè äðóã äðóãà. Òåì íå ìåíåå, Ãàððè ìíîãî äóìàë. Îí ðàçìûøëÿë íàä ñëîâàìè Äðàêî, ðàçìûøëÿë îá Àâàäå Êåäàâðå, ñìåðòè, ìåäëåííîì óìèðàíèè è ðàçíèöå ìåæäó íèìè. Äóìàë î ëåäÿíîì äûõàíèè Äðàêî ó ñâîåé øåè. 

Îí ïî÷òè ÷óâñòâîâàë åãî.

Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ îïóñòîøåííûì.

- Óðîê, - æåñòêî ñêàçàë Ãàððè ñàì ñåáå. - Óðîê, Ãàððè, ó òåáÿ ñåé÷àñ óðîê, òàê ÷òî òû äîëæåí èäòè òóäà, ïîòîìó ÷òî òàê îáû÷íî è äåëàåòñÿ, êîãäà ó òåáÿ óðîê. Êîòîðûé ó òåáÿ âîò-âîò íà÷íåòñÿ. Ïîýòîìó òû äîëæåí èäòè. Íà óðîê, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó.

Ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, Ãàððè âñòðÿõíóëñÿ, ñëîâíî ïûòàÿñü îòîãíàòü òîò ïóñòîé ìèð, â êîòîðîì òîëüêî ÷òî îáíàðóæèë ñåáÿ. Çàòåì îí ïîñïåøèë íà Òðàíñôèãóðàöèþ, ïåðåõîäÿ íà ñòðåìèòåëüíûé, áåñøóìíûé áåã. Êîãäà îí îòîøåë äîñòàòî÷íî äàëåêî, â êîðèäîðå ðàçäàëñÿ ìÿãêèé ñìåøîê. Íåò, â ñàìîì äåëå, Äðàêî íèêîãäà íå íàäîåäàëî ñëóøàòü, êàê Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ðàçãîâàðèâàåò ñàì ñ ñîáîé.

***

_Ñèðèóñ Áëýê æèâ è íà ñâîáîäå_, - íàïèñàë Äðàêî íà êóñêå ïåðãàìåíòà. Îí áûñòðî îãëÿäåëñÿ è ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî Ñíåéï âñå åùå ñòîèò ê íåìó ñïèíîé. Òîãäà îí ïðîäîëæèë ïèñàòü. _Îòåö, äóìàþ, òû áóäåøü âîçìóùåí. Äàìáëäîð ïðåêðàñíî îñâåäîìëåí î òîì, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ Áëýê ïðåñïîêîéíî ðàçãóëèâàåò ïî Õîâàðòñó, è âñå åùå íè÷åãî íå ïðåäïðèíèìàåò! Ïî-âèäèìîìó, Áëýê ïðèãëÿäûâàåò çà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì èëè ÷òî-òî âðîäå òîãî. Íà ðåäêîñòü äóðíàÿ êîìïàíèÿ ó ýòîãî Ïîòòåðà, õå?_

Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, êîìïàíèÿ åùå òà. Êîãäà Äðàêî óñëûøàë, êàê Ãàððè, Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà ãîâîðÿò î Ñèðèóñå â ïóñòîé – ïî èõ ìíåíèþ ïóñòîé – Îáùåé Ãîñòèíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà, îí åäâà ñïðàâèëñÿ ñ ñîáîé. Âñå âíóòðè êðè÷àëî, ÷òîáû îí ñáðîñèë ïëàù è ïðîñòî íà÷àë øàíòàæèðîâàòü Ãàððè. Îí áûë îøåëîìëåí, îáíàðóæèâ, êòî òàêîé áûë ýòîò Øëÿðèê, î êîòîðîì îíè ïîñòîÿííî ãîâîðèëè.

Êîãäà îí óçíàë, ÷òî Øëÿðèê – ýòî íå èäèîòñêàÿ êëè÷êà, êîòîðîé Ãàððè íàãðàäèë Äæèííè, Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë áåñêîíå÷íîå îáëåã÷åíèå. Îáíàðóæèâ æå, ÷òî Øëÿðèêîì áûë áåãëûé ïðåñòóïíèê Ñèðèóñ Áëýê, îí ìîìåíòàëüíî ïðèøåë â âîñòîðã.

Åäèíñòâåííîé âåùüþ, óäåðæèâàâøåé Äðàêî îò ïîïûòêè øàíòàæà, áûë ýòîò ïðîêëÿòûé ïëàù. Ãíåâ îñòàëüíûõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ îí â ðàñ÷åò íå ïðèíèìàë. Ïðîíèêíîâåíèå â êîìíàòû äðóãîãî êîëëåäæà ñòîèëî áû åìó ìíîãèõ áàëëîâ, êðàæà èìóùåñòâà äðóãîãî ó÷åíèêà - äàæå áîëüøå. Íî÷ü â ÷óæîé ïîñòåëè òîæå îäîáðåíèÿ ÿâíî íå âûçîâåò(õîòÿ ýòî îòíþäü íå îñòàíàâëèâàëî ìíîãèõ ó÷åíèêîâ), íî Äðàêî áûë ÷åðòîâñêè óâåðåí, ÷òî îá ýòîé ýñêàïàäå îí íå ðàññêàæåò _íèêîìó_. Îí è ñàì íå çíàë, ÷òî íà íåãî òîãäà íàøëî, íî ñåé÷àñ áîëåå âñåãî áûë ñêëîíåí îáâèíÿòü â ïðîèçîøåäøåì íåêîå ñòðàííîå çàáîëåâàíèå, èíôåêöèþ, ìîìåíòàëüíî ïðîíèêøóþ â êðîâü. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, âñå ñèìïòîìû áîëåçíè áûëè íàëèöî. Êîãäà Äðàêî âåðíóëñÿ â ñâîþ ñîáñòâåííóþ ïîñòåëü, îí ÷óâñòâîâàë äóðíîòó. Îïÿòü. Ïîòòåð âûçûâàë ó íåãî òîøíîòó. È òàê áûëî âñåãäà.

Ïîýòîìó Äðàêî íàïèñàë îòöó, êîòîðûé íèêîãäà íå ÷óâñòâîâàë äàæå ëåãêîãî íåäîìîãàíèÿ. Äðàêî íå ïîìíèë, ÷òîáû Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé êîãäà-íèáóäü ÷åì-íèáóäü áîëåë. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ïûøóùèì çäîðîâüåì îí òîæå íèêîãäà íå âûãëÿäåë. Äðàêî ïðåêðàñíî ïðåäñòàâëÿë ëèêîâàíèå îòöà, êîãäà òîò ïîëó÷èò ñòîëü öåííóþ èíôîðìàöèþ îò ñîáñòâåííîãî ñûíà. Îí îòíþäü íå æàæäàë îòöîâñêîãî îäîáðåíèÿ è âîñõèùåíèÿ, íî íå öåíèòü èõ íå ìîã. Åãî îòåö áûë ìîãóùåñòâåííîé è âëèÿòåëüíîé ôèãóðîé, è äàæå åãî ñîáñòâåííîìó ñûíó ïðèõîäèëîñü ñòàðàòüñÿ èçî âñåõ ñèë, ÷òîáû çàñëóæèòü åãî óâàæåíèå. Íî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, óâàæåíèå Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ òîãî ñòîèëî.

_Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå_, - ïðîäîëæèë Äðàêî, - _ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî Ñèðèóñó Áëýêó íåäîëãî îñòàëîñü ãóëÿòü íà ñâîáîäå. Óâåðåí, ÷òî âû, îòåö, âîçüìåòå âñå â ñâîè ðóêè è íàâñåãäà âûøâûðíåòå Äàìáëäîðà èç ýòîé øêîëû. Ñîâåðøåííî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî îí íè íà ÷òî íå ñïîñîáåí, êîãäà äåëî äîõîäèò äî áåçîïàñíîñòè ó÷åíèêîâ, è, êðîìå òîãî, îí ïðîñòî èäèîò ñàì ïî ñåáå._

Ïîêîí÷èâ ñ íåîáõîäèìîé ïðåàìáóëîé, Äðàêî ñîâñåì áûëî ñîáðàëñÿ ïðèñòóïèòü ê âñåñòîðîííåìó âäóì÷èâîìó ïèñüìåííîìó àíàëèçó èäèîòèçìà ïðîôåññîðà Äàìáëäîðà, êàê òóò åãî ïðåðâàëà ×æîó ×ýíã, Ãëàâíàÿ Äåâî÷êà, çàãëÿíóâøàÿ â êëàññ. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïðèòâîðèëñÿ, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå çàìå÷àåò, íî ×æîó ïðî÷èñòèëà ãîðëî, ïðèâëåêàÿ ê ñåáå âíèìàíèå. 

- Ãì, - ñêàçàëà ×æîó, - äèðåêòîð õî÷åò âèäåòü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, ïðîôåññîð. Â ñâîåì êàáèíåòå.

Ïðè çâóêàõ èìåíè Ãàððè Äðàêî ðåçêî îòîðâàëñÿ îò ïèñüìà è íåìåäëåííî íàøåë ãðèôôèíäîðöà âçãëÿäîì. Ãàððè, îäíàêî, ñìîòðåë ïðÿìî ïåðåä ñîáîé, èçáåãàÿ îñòàíàâëèâàòü âçãëÿä íà ×æîó. Äðàêî âèäåë, êàê ïî åãî øåå ìåäëåííî ïîëçåò ðóìÿíåö.

Ñòðàííî áûëî âèäåòü ïîäîáíîå, è åùå áîëåå ñòðàííî – äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî Ãàððè òàèë íåæíûå ÷óâñòâà ê ×æîó âñå ýòè ãîäû è òàê íè÷åãî è íå ïðåäïðèíÿë. Ñòðàííî çíàòü, ÷òî, õîòÿ Ãàððè íå èñïûòûâàë ê Äðàêî è òåíè ïîäîáíîãî, íî óæå âûêàçàë òàêóþ ñòðàñòü, êîòîðîé Äðàêî åäâà ìîã ïðîòèâîïîñòàâèòü ÷òî-òî ïîõîæåå.

Äðàêî âçäðîãíóë è âíåçàïíî ñòðàñòíî çàõîòåë çàêóòàòüñÿ â ïëàù, çàõîòåë øàãíóòü ê Ãàððè, êîñíóòüñÿ åãî, òîëêíóòü åãî, óäàðèòü åãî, óáèòü åãî… ïðîñòî ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê Ãàððè áóäåò ðåàãèðîâàòü.

- Ïðîôåññîð? – âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïðîèçíåñëà ×æîó.

- Èäè, Ïîòòåð, - ñêðèâèâøèñü, âûïëþíóë Ñíåéï.

- Ý-ý… Äà. Õîðîøî, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè. Îí áûñòðî âñòàë, ñìåòÿ ñî ñòîëà ïåðüÿ, è áðîñèëñÿ ê ×æîó. Îíè âìåñòå ïîñïåøèëè ïî êîðèäîðó.

Äðàêî ñìîòðåë èì âñëåä. Çàòåì îí áûñòðî ïåðåëîæèë ïëàù ê ñåáå â êàðìàí. Îí äîëæåí ñëåäîâàòü çà Ïîòòåðîì. Ýòî áûëî òàê î÷åâèäíî, òàê ïðîñòî, è â ìîçãó íå áûëî íèêàêîé àëüòåðíàòèâû. Íî êàê åìó âûéòè èç êëàññà?

Íó… ñëèçåðèíöû íå çðÿ èçâåñòíû ñâîåé õèòðîñòüþ è èçîáðåòàòåëüíîñòüþ.

- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï? – Äðàêî ïîäíÿë ðóêó. – Ìîæíî âûéòè?

***

- ß îñòàâëþ òåáÿ çäåñü, Ãàððè, - íàòÿíóòî ñêàçàëà ×æîó ïåðåä êàáèíåòîì Äàìáëäîðà. -Óäà÷è, çà÷åì áû òû åìó íè ïîíàäîáèëñÿ.

- Ñïàñèáî, - îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè. - Ý-ý… è òåáå óäà÷è. ß õîòåë ñêàçàòü, óäà÷è íà çàâòðàøíåé èãðå. Äà.

×æîó ìèëî óëûáíóëàñü, è Ãàððè ïîêðàñíåë.

- Òåáå òîæå.

Îíà óøëà è, âäîâîëü íàãëÿäåâøèñü åé âñëåä, Ãàððè ãðîìêî ïîñòó÷àë.

- Âîéäèòå, - ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà. Ýòî áûëî ñêàçàíî òåì òîðæåñòâåííûì òîíîì, êîòîðûé Äðàêî ñëûøàë âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ðàç çà âñå âðåìÿ ó÷åáû â Õîãâàðòñå.

Ãàððè âîøåë, è Äðàêî ïðîñêîëüçíóë ñëåäîì, ïðåæäå ÷åì äâåðü çàõëîïíóëàñü.

Äðàêî ìîðãíóë. Äàìáëäîð ñèäåë çà ñòîëîì, àêêóðàòíî ñëîæèâ ðóêè ïåðåä ñîáîé. Ïåðåä íèì ñòîÿë Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí. Äðàêî ñìóòíî ïðèïîìíèë, ÷òî îí âåë ó íèõ Çàùèòó îò Òåìíûõ Èñêóññòâ ãîäó, êàæåòñÿ, íà òðåòüåì.

- Ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí! – ðàäîñòíî âîñêëèêíóë Ãàððè, ïðèñàæèâàÿñü ó ñòîëà Äàìáëäîðà è ðàäîñòíî óëûáàÿñü Ëþïèíó. – Íè÷åãî ñåáå! Íå çíàë, ÷òî âû çäåñü, ÷òî… -  Ãàððè îñåêñÿ, çàìåòèâ ìðà÷íîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ëþïèíà. - …÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – íåóâåðåííî çàêîí÷èë îí.

- Ãàððè, - íà÷àë Äàìáëäîð, - òû çíàåøü, ÷òî, êîãäà Âîëüäåìîðò áûë â ñèëå, ðåäêàÿ âåäüìà èëè âîëøåáíèê íå ïîòåðÿëè íèêîãî èç òåõ, êîãî îíè çíàëè  èëè ëþáèëè. Ýòî áûëè ñîâñåì äðóãèå âðåìåíà, ìðà÷íûå âðåìåíà, Ãàððè, âðåìåíà ãîðÿ è ñêîðáè.

- Äà… - ãîëîñ Ãàððè íèêîãäà íå çâó÷àë òàê íåóâåðåííî, - Äà, ÿ çíàþ ýòî, ñýð, - åãî âçãëÿä ìåòíóëñÿ ê Ëþïèíó, íî ãëàçà îáîðîòíÿ íå âûðàæàëè íè÷åãî, êðîìå áåñêîíå÷íîé óñòàëîñòè.

- Ó ìåíÿ äëÿ òåáÿ… íåïðèÿòíûå íîâîñòè, Ãàððè, - íà ìãíîâåíèå Äðàêî ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð ñìîòðèò ïðÿìî íà íåãî. Íî óæå â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó îí óæå íå áûë òàê óâåðåí. Äàìáëäîð ïðîäîëæèë, ñëîâíî íèêàêîé ïàóçû íå áûëî âîâñå. - Ãàððè, Ñèðèóñ Áëýê ìåðòâ.

Ãàððè ìîë÷à ñìîòðåë íà Äàìáëäîðà. 

- Ìû ïîëàãàåì, ÷òî îí áûë óáèò Óïèâàþùèìèñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, õîòÿ äîñòîâåðíî åùå íè÷åãî íå èçâåñòíî. Áëýê çàíÿò –  áûë çàíÿò – â äåÿòåëüíîñòè ïðîòèâ Âîëüäåìîðòà, äåÿòåëüíîñòè, î êîòîðîé åìó çàïðåùåíî áûëî ðàñïðîñòðàíÿòüñÿ è òåáå, è äàæå ñîòðóäíèêàì Ìèíèñòåðñòâà.

- Î, - îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè.

- È, åùå ðàç, òî÷íî ìû ïîêà íè÷åãî íå çíàåì. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ áóäó äåðæàòü òåáÿ â êóðñå âñåãî.

- Äà. Ñïàñèáî, ïðîôåññîð.

- ß… ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òåðÿòü òîãî, êîãî òû çíàë, è îñîáåííîãî òîãî, êîãî ëþáèë… íó, ýòî íåëåãêî, ñêîëüêî áû ëåò òåáå íå áûëî, - Äàìáëäîð èçäàë äðåáåçæàùèé ñìåøîê, - ß çíàþ, òû ïîòåðÿë ìíîãèõ áëèçêèõ è çíàêîìûõ, Ãàððè. Õîòåë áû ÿ, ÷òîáû âñå áûëî èíà÷å, íî… ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû î÷åíü ëþáèë Ñèðèóñà è ÷òî îí òîæå òåáÿ ëþáèë. Îí ÷àñòî ãîâîðèë, êàê ìíîãî â òåáå îò Ëèëè è Äæåéìñà, è ÷òî ýòî ðàäóåò åãî, êàê íè÷òî äðóãîå. Ñèðèóñ âñåãäà ãîðäèëñÿ òîáîé, Ãàððè. Âñåãäà.

Äàìáëäîð ñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè, ñëîâíî îæèäàÿ îò íåãî êàêèõ-òî ñëîâ â îòâåò. Ãàððè ïðîñòî êèâíóë.

- Ïîõîðîíû ÷åðåç äâà äíÿ, - ïðîäîëæèë Äàìáëäîð. – Ñîâåòóþ ïîéòè, õîòÿ, êîíå÷íî,  ðåøàòü òåáå.

Ãàððè êèâíóë åùå ðàç. 

- ß ìîãó âîçâðàùàòüñÿ íà óðîê, ïðîôåññîð?

- Äà, åñëè õî÷åøü, - ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, èçó÷àÿ Ãàððè ñ íåïîíÿòíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. – Åñëè õî÷åøü.

- Õî÷ó, - Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîøåë ê äâåðè.

- Åñëè çàõî÷åøü ïîãîâîðèòü, ïðèõîäè â ëþáîå âðåìÿ, Ãàððè.

- Îáÿçàòåëüíî. Ñïàñèáî, ïðîôåññîð.

***

Áåñêîíå÷íûå ñòóïåíè, ñåðäèòàÿ ïîñòóïü, ëèöî ïóñòî è íè÷åãî íå âûðàæàåò.

Â ïóñòîì êîðèäîðå ïåðåä êàáèíåòîì Äàìáëäîðà Äðàêî îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî áåæèò, ÷òîáû ïîñïåòü çà Ãàððè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ îí ñáðîñèë ïëàù. Åãî ïàëüöû îáõâàòèëè ðóêó Ãàððè, óäåðæèâàÿ ãðèôôèíäîðöà íà ìåñòå.

- Òû, - âûïëþíóë Ãàððè, îáåðíóâøèñü. Åãî âçãëÿä ìåòíóëñÿ ê ïëàùó â ðóêàõ Äðàêî. Ëàþùèé ñìåõ.

- Ýòî íå òî, ÷òî òû äóìàåøü, - áûñòðî ñêàçàë Äðàêî. – Ýòîò ïëàù, ýòî íå…

- Çíàåøü, ÷òî, Ìàëôîé? Ìíå ïëåâàòü. Áåðè åãî. Áåðè. Áåðè è ïîëüçóéñÿ, èëè óïðÿ÷ü ïîäàëüøå, èëè ñîæãè ê ÷åðòÿì. Ìíå óæå äåéñòâèòåëüíî âñå ðàâíî, - Ãàððè ñâèðåïî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Äðàêî. – Òû çíàåøü, êîìó îí ïðèíàäëåæàë ðàíüøå?

- Êîìó? 

- Ìîåìó îòöó, - ãîðüêî è îæåñòî÷åííî. - Çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íà÷èíàþ ïîíèìàòü î ëþäÿõ?

- Ïîòòåð, ÿ ñëûøàë, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð ñêàçàë òåáå, ïðî Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà, êîòîðûé…

- Îíè óõîäÿò, - Ãàððè ïðîäîëæèë, ñëîâíî Äðàêî íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë. – Òû ëþáèøü èõ, íóæäàåøüñÿ â íèõ, âåðèøü èì, çàâèñèøü îò íèõ… À ïîòîì îíè ïëàòÿò òåáå òåì, ÷òî óõîäÿò. Áðîñàþò. Áðîñàþò íàâñåãäà. Âîò êàê ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò.

- Òû ÷òî, òîëüêî ÷òî ýòî ïîíÿë? – ðàññìåÿëñÿ Äðàêî. Ãàððè âçäåðíóë áðîâü. – Øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò íà ñâåòå, è òû äî ñèõ ïîð íå çíàë ýòîãî?

Ãàððè ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë; â ãëàçàõ áóøåâàëî çåëåíîå ïëàìÿ.

- Ëþäè ïîñòîÿííî ÷òî-òî ñêðûâàþò îò òåáÿ, Ïîòòåð, - íà ãóáàõ Äðàêî ïîÿâèëàñü õîëîäíàÿ, êðèâàÿ óõìûëêà. – Îíè ïðÿ÷óò ýòî çà ôàëüøèâûìè óëûáêàìè è ïóñòûìè îáåùàíèÿìè, à ïîòîì, êîãäà òû âñå æå óçíàåøü ïðàâäó, îíè óìèðàþò, íå îñòàâëÿÿ äàæå øàíñà îòïëàòèòü òåì æå. Ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ æèçíü. Íåóæåëè òû íå çíàë ýòîãî ðàíüøå? Ãäå òû áûë âñå ýòè ãîäû? Õîòÿ äà, ÿ çàáûë. Òû âèòàë â îáëàêàõ ñâîåãî ïðèäóìàííîãî ãåðîéñêîãî ìèðà. Ëó÷øå çàáóäü î íåì è íà÷èíàé, íàêîíåö, æèòü â ìèðå ðåàëüíîì.

- Âäîõíîâåííàÿ ðå÷ü. Â ñàìîì äåëå.

- Çëèøüñÿ, Ïîòòåð? Äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ñêàæó òåáå ïðàâäû? Òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû è ÿ ëãàë òåáå.

- Íåò. ß ïðîñòî íå îæèäàë….

- ß çíàþ, ÷åãî òû îæèäàë. Òû äóìàë, ÷òî ÿ áóäó õîäèòü íà öûïî÷êàõ, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ñèðèóñ Áëýê óìåð, ïîëîæó òåáå ðóêó íà ïëå÷î è îáîäðÿþùå ÷ìîêíó â çíàê ñî÷óâñòâèÿ. Ïðîñòè, Ïîòòåð. ß íå îäèí èç òâîèõ ìàëåíüêèõ äðóçåé, çàëàìûâàþùèõ òåáå ðóêè âñÿêèé ðàç, êàê òû äåëàåøü ïîïûòêó æèòü ñâîèì óìîì. ß âåäó ñåáÿ íå òàê, êàê òû ïðèâûê, è èìåííî ïîýòîìó ÿ íóæåí òåáå. Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ñ òîáîé îáðàùàëèñü, êàê ñ ôàðôîðîâîé âàçîé? Òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ…

- ß âîîáùå íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû áûë ðÿäîì.

- Òû ñàì â ýòî íå âåðèøü, íå òàê ëè?

- Óáåðè îò ìåíÿ ñâîè ðóêè, - ïðîðû÷àë Ãàððè, óñòàâèâøèñü íà ïàëüöû Äðàêî, âñå åùå êðåïêî ñæèìàâøèå åãî ïëå÷î.

- Íåò.

- Îí ìåðòâ! – çàêðè÷àë Ãàððè, íå ïûòàÿñü âûñâîáîäèòüñÿ ñàì. – Òàê ÷òî äåðæè ñâîè òåîðèè îá óñòðîéñòâå ìèðà ïðè ñåáå, Ìàëôîé. Ñèðèóñ ìåðòâ, è êîìó-òî ïðèäåòñÿ çàïëàòèòü. Òîò, êòî ýòî ñäåëàë, íàâåðíÿêà áûë òîãî æå ñîðòà, ÷òî è òû.

- Òû íå çíàåøü ýòîãî íàâåðíÿêà. Òû âåðèøü âñåìó, ÷òî ãîâîðèò Äàìáëäîð, äà? Åñëè îí ñêàæåò, ÷òî ïëàíåòà äâèæåòñÿ ñêà÷êàìè, êàê ïüÿíûé êåíãóðó, òû óëûáíåøüñÿ, êèâíåøü è ïîéäåøü ðàññêàçûâàòü îñòàëüíûì, - ïàëüöû Äðàêî ñæàëèñü åùå êðåï÷å.

- Îêî çà îêî, ñìåðòü çà ñìåðòü, - Ãàððè ñëóøàë íå Äðàêî – òîëüêî ñåáÿ. Ñëèçåðèíåö íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàë îò Ãàððè íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî.

- Æèçíü çà æèçíü, äà? Íå òàê ëè âñå óñòðîåíî, Ìàëôîé? Òû ýòî ïûòàåøüñÿ ìíå ñêàçàòü? – Ãàððè äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó. Îí íà ìãíîâåíèå çàêóñèë ãóáó, çàòåì ïîäíÿë ãëàçà è âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ Äðàêî.

- Äóìàþ, - ïðîäîëæèë Ãàððè, - òåïåðü ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ñìåëåå. Äóìàþ,  ÷òî òåïåðü ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ íàñòîÿùèì ãåðîåì.

- Êàê ìèëî, - ïðîòÿíóë Äðàêî, - Ìîæåò áûòü, òåïåðü, êîãäà òû ðàñïðîùàëñÿ ñî ñâîèìè ãðèôôèíäîðñêèìè ïðåäðàññóäêàìè, òåáå õâàòèò ñèë óáèòü ìåíÿ.

- Òû õî÷åøü ýòîãî?

- ß õî÷ó ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê òû ïîïûòàåøüñÿ, - Äðàêî ìåäëåííî îòïóñòèë ðóêó Ãàððè. Åãî ïàëüöû îñòàâèëè íà êîæå êðàñíûå ñëåäû, íî ñàì ãðèôôèíäîðåö íå îáðàòèë íà ýòî íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ, íàïðàâëÿÿ ïàëî÷êó íà Äðàêî. Ñëèçåðèíåö ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ Ãàððè î÷åíü ïîõîæ íà ñóìàñøåäøåãî. Ðóêà, ñæèìàþùàÿ ïàëî÷êó, äðîæàëà îò ÿðîñòè è ñòðàõà.

- ß íåíàâèæó òåáÿ, Ìàëôîé.

- Ïðîñòî ñêàæè ýòî, òðóñ.

Ñòðàííàÿ çâåíÿùàÿ ëåãêîñòü â òåëå. Ìãíîâåíèå òèøèíû. Çàòåì ãóáû Ãàððè ïðèîòêðûëèñü.

- Àâàäà Êåäàâðà, - ïðîøèïåë îí, âïèâøèñü â Äðàêî âçãëÿäîì. Ãàððè æäàë øóìà âîëí, îí æäàë, ÷òî ãëàçà Äðàêî çàñòûíóò íàâñåãäà. Íè÷åãî. – Àâàäà Êåäàâðà, - ïîâòîðèë Ãàððè, ãðîì÷å, íàïðÿæåííåå. – Àâàäà Êåäàâðà! Àâàäà Êåäàâðà! Òû ìåðòâ, Ìàëôîé. Òû _ìåðòâ_.

Äðàêî ïðîñòî ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë íà íåãî, çëîáíàÿ óëûáêà êðèâèëà ãóáû, ðóêè ñêðåùåíû íà ãðóäè. Ìîë÷àíèå.

- Àâàäà Êåäàâðà, - çàêðè÷àë Ãàððè, óæå ïî÷òè èñòåðè÷íî. Åãî ùåêè ãîðåëè, â ãëàçàõ ïëÿñàë îãîíåê ñóìàñøåñòâèÿ, - Àâàäà Êåäàâðà, Àâàäà Êåäàâðà, ÀÂÀÄÀ ÊÅÄÀÂÐÀ!

Òèøèíà, òîëüêî ýõî ãàððèíîãî êðèêà ïóòàëîñü â ïîðòüåðàõ íà îêíå, ñòðåìÿñü èñ÷åçíóòü ñîâñåì.

- Íó æå, Ïîòòåð, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ óõìûëÿòüñÿ. – Òîëüêî òåïåðü ñ _÷óâñòâîì_, ñ òîëêîì…

Ãàððè ïðèïåð Äðàêî ê ñòåíå ñ òàêîé ÿðîñòüþ, ÷òî äîñïåõè, ñòîÿùèå ðÿäîì, çàäðåáåçæàëè.

Ó Äðàêî ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå.

- Àâàäà Êåäàâðà, - ìÿãêî ïðîøåïòàë åìó Ãàððè, áëàãîãîâåéíî, êàê ìîëèòâó.

Äðàêî âñå åùå õâàòàë ðòîì âîçäóõ. Ãàððè íàêðûë åãî ãóáû ñâîèìè, ïðåæäå ÷åì òîò óñïåë âäîõíóòü äîñòàòî÷íî. Ñëèçåðèíåö îòïèõíóë åãî è ñóìåë ñäåëàòü åùå îäèí ãëóáîêèé âäîõ, êîãäà Ãàððè ïðèíèê ê íåìó ñíîâà.

- Àâàäà Êåäàâðà, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè, íå ïðåðûâàÿ ïîöåëóÿ. Îáà ìàëü÷èêà çàäðîæàëè, îùóòèâ çëîâåùóþ âèáðàöèþ ýòèõ ñëîâ íà ãóáàõ.

Äðàêî ïðèæàë Ãàððè áëèæå, íî òîò âîñïðîòèâèëñÿ.

- Òû íàó÷èøü ìåíÿ, - òèõî ñêàçàë Ãàððè, îòñòðàíÿÿñü. Îí íàïðÿæåííî ñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî. – Íå ñåé÷àñ. Íî ïîçæå – òû íàó÷èøü ìåíÿ óáèâàòü.

Äðàêî áåçäóìíî êèâíóë.

- Çàâòðà è íà÷íåì, Ïîòòåð.

Çàòåì îí îïÿòü ïðèòÿíóë ê ñåáå ãðèôôèíäîðöà.

Äâîå ìåäëåííî îïóñòèëèñü íà ïîë, çàïóòàâøèñü â òåñíûõ îáúÿòèÿõ.

Êîíåö 4 ãëàâû.

Îõ, íåò, Ñâåâû åùå íå íàãîâîðèëèñü. Îíè æèâûå, âû íå ÷óâñòâóåòå? Íå èäåàëüíûå àêòåðû íà ñöåíå, à ñîâñåì-ñîâñåì æèâûå. Âçáàëìîøíûå, íåïðåäñêàçóåìûå, õàìÿò, ïåðåáèâàþò, íå ñëóøàþò… Äî äðîæè íåèäåàëüíûå. Ëþáëþ òàêîãî Äðàêî. Áåç óìà îò òàêîãî Ãàððè. Êòî ñî ìíîé?=)

(âñå, ïî-íî÷íîìó ñåíòèìåíòàëüíàÿ Ñâåâà óæå çàòêíóëàñü. Ìîæíî íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ).


	5. 5 Èëëþçèè

Íó âîò è ìû ñ ãëàâîé=) Íàêîíåö-òî. 

Ïîääàâøèñü íà ñâåâñêèå ïðîâîêàöèè, «Èëëþçèè» ñîãëàñèëàñü îòáåòèòü Helga. Ïî÷óâñòâóéòå ðàçíèöó=) Øèðîêàÿ óëûáêà àäðåñóåòñÿ Kioko, êîòîðîé, ïîõîæå, íðàâèòñÿ öèòèðîâàòü ýòè êóñêè òåêñòà, è Helen, ÷üÿ ðåâüþêà ïîäíÿëà ìåíÿ îòî ñíà è íàïîìíèëà, ÷òî ãëàâà äî ñèõ ïîð íå âûëîæåíà. Enjoy!

SwEv

**Ãëàâà 5. Èëëþçèè.**

Åãî ãëàçà îòðàæàþò ìèð.

Íî â íèõ íå âèäíî åãî ñàìîãî.

Ìûñëè Äðàêî ñêðûòû îò ïîñòîðîííåãî âçãëÿäà. Åãî óëûáêà ÷àñòî êàæåòñÿ ôàëüøèâîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà íå äîñòèãàåò ãëàç. 

«Ãëàçà – çåðêàëî äóøè». Òîëüêî íå ó Ìàëôîÿ. Åãî ãëàçà – ýòî îêíà â îêðóæàþùèé ìèð, çåðêàëà, ÷òî îòðàæàþò ìàëåéøèå ïÿòíà íà äóøàõ îêðóæàþùèõ. Åãî æå ñîáñòâåííàÿ äóøà âñåãäà òàèíñòâåííà, à ýìîöèè íàäåæíî ñïðÿòàíû çà ñåðûì ñòåêëîì. 

Èíîãäà îòðàæåíèå ïîõîæå íà ëåä, è ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî, åñëè äîòðîíóñü äî ñâîèõ ðåñíèö, òî íà ïàëüöàõ îñòàíåòñÿ èíåé. Äàæå â ñàìûé æàðêèé ëåòíèé äåíü ìèð â ãëàçàõ Ìàëôîÿ êàæåòñÿ îáëåäåíåâøèì.

À èíîãäà ìèð, îòðàæåííûé â åãî ãëàçàõ, ïîõîäèò íà ìåñòî, çàïîëíåííîå ïëàâíî ïåðåìåùàþùèìèñÿ ôèãóðàìè ñ áóäòî âûðåçàííûìè èç êàìíÿ ëèöàìè. 

Îí çàñòàâëÿåò ìèð çàìåðçàòü. Çàñòàâëÿåò åãî çàñòûâàòü â êàìíå. Ñòàíîâèòüñÿ ïóñòûì.

Èíîãäà ìíå õî÷åòñÿ ñìîòðåòü íà ìèð â åãî ãëàçàõ âå÷íî. Íå _÷åðåç_ åãî ãëàçà, à èìåííî _â_ íèõ. ß ëþáëþ ñìîòðåòü, êàê îòðàæåíèÿ ìåíÿþòñÿ è èñ÷åçàþò. Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ íàáëþäàòü, êàê ëþäè æèâóò è óìèðàþò â òèñêàõ êàìíÿ è ëüäà. Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ýòî êàæåòñÿ áåçîïàñíåå, ÷åì ñìîòðåòü íà ìèð ñâîèìè ãëàçàìè, êîãäà âñå ÷åòêî, ÿðêî è ïî÷òè äî áîëè æèâî ïîä ïàëüöàìè – òîëüêî ïðèêîñíèñü. 

Îäíàæäû ÿ ÷èòàë î õîëîäíîé çèìå; çèìå, êîòîðàÿ îòêàçàëàñü óñòóïàòü ìåñòî âåñíå. Åùå òàì áûëè áàáî÷êè, ìíîãî áàáî÷åê, âåðíóâøèõñÿ ñ þãà. Âîò òîëüêî òåïëà, êîòîðîå îíè îæèäàëè íàéòè, çäåñü áîëüøå íå áûëî. Áûëî ñëèøêîì õîëîäíî, è ìèëëèîíû èõ ñëàáåíüêèõ òåëåö óñåÿëè çåìëþ. 

ß òîæå èñêàë â Äðàêî òåïëà, íî âñå, ÷òî â èòîãå íàøåë – ýòî îáæèãàþùèé õîëîä. Èíîãäà ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî åùå îäèí åãî õîëîäíûé âçãëÿä – è ìîè êðûëûøêè îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàìåðçíóò, îáðåêàÿ ìåíÿ íà ïàäåíèå. Èíîãäà ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòîò ìîìåíò óæå áëèçêî, ÷òî âñÿ ìîÿ æèçíü çàâèñèò îò Ìàëôîÿ, è íåâàæíî, ïî÷óâñòâóåò ëè îí ñàì, ÷òî óáèâàåò ìåíÿ ñâîèì ïðîíèçûâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì. Ñòðàííî, ýòî äàæå âîçáóæäàåò. Çíàòü, ÷òî òâîÿ æèçíü íàõîäèòñÿ â ðóêàõ äðóãà – îäíî, íî â ðóêàõ òàêîãî, êàê Äðàêî Ìàëôîé…

Åãî ðóêè òåïëû, õîòÿ ñ âèäó è íå ñêàæåøü. Êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî èõ äîëæíà ïîêðûâàòü òîëñòàÿ êîðêà ëüäà, êàê ñòåêëÿííàÿ áðîíÿ. Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî òà äðîæü, ÷òî áåæèò ïî êîæå ïðè îäíîì åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèè, äåéñòâèòåëüíî âûçâàíà õîëîäîì. 

Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ äóìàòü, ÷òî òå áàáî÷êè óìåðëè ïîòîìó, ÷òî õîëîäíûé âîçäóõ äîñòàâèë èì òàêîå íàñëàæäåíèå, ÷òî îíè óæå íå çàõîòåëè áîëüøå ëåòàòü. Îíè áûëè ñ÷àñòëèâû, ïðîñòî ëåæà òàì è íàáëþäàÿ, êàê ëàñêîâûé ëåä ñêîâûâàåò èõ êðûëüÿ.

Áàáî÷êè. Îíè æå ñîâñåì êàê ïòèöû, ïðàâäà? 

***

Ïîë áûë ëåäÿíûì, íî Ìàëôîé áûë åùå õîëîäíåå. Óãëîâàòûå ëîêòè, íåëîâêèå äâèæåíèÿ; îí òîëêíóë Ãàððè íà ïîë – èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, íàîáîðîò? Òðóäíî îïðåäåëèòü, êîãäà êàæäóþ ñåêóíäó êòî-òî òÿíóë, êòî-òî òîëêàë, è âñå òîíåò â âîäîâîðîòå îäåæä, âçäûìàâøèõñÿ ïåðåä ãëàçàìè, ñëîâíî ïîêðûâàëà íî÷è. 

Õîãâàðòñêèå ìàíòèè, ïîõîæå, ñïåöèàëüíî äåëàëè ñâîáîäíûìè è ðåþùèìè íà âåòðó, êàê êëóáû ÷åðíîãî òóìàíà.

Ãàððè èçî âñåõ ñèë ñòàðàëñÿ ïðîðâàòüñÿ ñêâîçü ýòîò òóìàí, ê Äðàêî. Îí óñëûøàë çâóê ðàçðûâàåìîé îäåæäû è çàìåð, íàñëàæäàÿñü. 

Çàòåì ñíîâà äåðíóë òêàíü, óæå ìåäëåííåå, âñëóøèâàÿñü â êàæäûé âñõëèï ðûäàþùåé ìàòåðèè. Òðåñê, êàçàëîñü, ðàçðóøàë âñå èëëþçèè, è íåîæèäàííî òóìàí èñ÷åç, îñòàâèâ ïîñëå ñåáÿ òîëüêî Ìàëôîÿ, Ìàëôîÿ ñ ãîðÿùèìè ùåêàìè è ðàçîðâàííûìè îäåæäàìè, êîòîðûå áîëüøå íå âçäûìàëèñü, à òîëüêî øåëåñòåëè, êîãäà îí ïîäîäâèíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè è îïðîêèíóë íà ïîë, ïðèæèìàÿ çà ïëå÷è è íàáëþäàÿ, êàê òîò ïûòàåòñÿ âûðâàòüñÿ.

×åðíûå ïðÿäè óïàëè íà ãëàçà. Äðàêî íà ìèã çàäóìàëñÿ, êàêîâî ýòî – èìåòü âîëîñû íàñòîëüêî òåìíûå, ÷òî îíè ìîãóò ïîñïîðèòü äàæå ñ òüìîé ïîä ñîìêíóòûìè âåêàìè.

Äðàêî îòêèíóë âîëîñû ñ ëèöà Ãàððè.

- Ïîñòàðàéñÿ óáèòü ìåíÿ åùå ðàç, Ïîòòåð. Ïîæàëóéñòà.

Ãàððè ïîöåëîâàë åãî.

- ß õî÷ó ýòîãî, - íàñòîé÷èâî ïîâòîðèë Äðàêî.

Íî îòâåòèë íà ïîöåëóé, è ñíîâà áûëè òîëüêî ïåðåïóòàâøèåñÿ ðóêè, íîãè è ðåñíèöû – òàê áëèçêî áûëè èõ ëèöà. 

Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî îí äîëæåí áûë ðàñòâîðèòüñÿ â ýòîì ìãíîâåíèè, íî ó íåãî íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷àëîñü. Íà ñàìîì äåëå âûõîäèëî ÷òî-òî ñîâåðøåííî ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîå – êàæäàÿ ïðîøåäøàÿ ñåêóíäà ãðóçîì íàâàëèâàëàñü íà íåãî. Êàæäûé âçäîõ, êàæäûé çâóê, êàæäàÿ ìûñëü è îùóùåíèå… âñå ýòî âèõðåì çàêðó÷èâàëîñü âîêðóã. Äðàêî, íàõîäèâøèéñÿ òàê áëèçêî, äåëàë ìèð îãðîìíûì, áîëåå ïóãàþùèì è áåçæàëîñòíûì, îïàñíûì è íåïðåäñêàçóåìûì, äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ìèð íå ñòàíîâèëñÿ _ñëèøêîì_ áîëüøèì è íå ïîãëîùàë ñàìîå ñåáÿ. 

Êðîìå òîãî, âñå ýòî áûëî íåâûðàçèìî ïðèÿòíî.

Îáðûâêè îáðàçîâ ìåëüêàëè â ñîçíàíèè Ãàððè; æèçíü êàçàëàñü ñíîì, êîòîðûé – îí ïî÷åìó-òî çíàë ýòî – íåìèíóåìî çàáóäåòñÿ ñ íàñòóïëåíèåì óòðà.

 Äðàêî, îäíàêî, íå òàê ëåãêî çàáûâàë ñâîè ñíû. Íå îòðûâàÿñü îò Ãàððè, îí âûòÿíóë ðóêó è âñëåïóþ ïîøàðèë åé â âîçäóõå, ïîêà íàêîíåö íå íàùóïàë ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó, ëåæàâøèé ðÿäîì ñ íèìè áðîøåííûì âîäîâîðîòîì. 

Îí íàêðûë ïëàùîì èõ îáîèõ.

Ãàððè íå çàìåòèë íè÷åãî, ïîêà Äðàêî íå îòîðâàë ãóá.

- Õì-ì? – âîïðîñèòåëüíî. Çàòåì, - Ïî÷åìó ìû ïîä ïëàùîì?

- Êòî-òî èäåò.

- Äà, - êîðîòêî ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- È?

- Ìíå ïëåâàòü, åñëè íàñ êòî-òî óâèäèò. À òåáå?

- Êîíå÷íî, íåò! È òåáå òîæå íåò. Òû ïðîñòî ïîòåðÿí èç-çà Áëýêà.

- ß ïîòåðÿí èç-çà âñåé ýòîé äîëáàíîé æèçíè.

- Ïðîñòî ïîäíèìèñü ñ ïîëà, Ïîòòåð.

- Ñíà÷àëà ñëåçü ñ ìåíÿ.

Äðàêî îòîäâèíóëñÿ îò Ãàððè.

- Ãîâîðè ïîòèøå, - ïðåäóïðåäèë îí, ïîêà îíè íåóêëþæå ïîäíèìàëèñü, ñòàðàÿñü îñòàòüñÿ ïîä ïëàùîì.

Ãàððè îñòðî ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê îíè áëèçêî. Çàáàâíî, íî, êîãäà îí áûë ñ Äðàêî, êàñàëñÿ Äðàêî, Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íàìíîãî áîëåå çàâåðøåííûì, ÷åì êîãäà-ëèáî ïðåæäå. Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì íà òàêîì ðàññòîÿíèè òåì åäèíñòâåííûì, ÷òî èìåëî çíà÷åíèå, áûë Ìàëôîé. Ìàëôîé, Ìàëôîé è åùå ðàç Ìàëôîé. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, êåì áûë ñàì Ãàððè? Çàáûòûé âñåìè ìàëü÷èê ñ íåîáóçäàííûì âîîáðàæåíèåì, ïóñòàÿ ÷åëîâå÷åñêàÿ îáîëî÷êà. Öåíòðîì ìèðà áûë Äðàêî ñ åãî äîñòîèíñòâàìè è íåäîñòàòêàìè, ôîðìîé âåê è íàêëîíîì øåè, îñòðîòîé ëîêòåé è èçãèáîì ãóá.

Ðàçäåëÿþùåå èõ ïðîñòðàíñòâî ïðè÷èíÿëî ïî÷òè ôèçè÷åñêóþ áîëü, îò÷àÿííî ñòðåìÿñü ñúåæèòüñÿ äî ïîëíîãî èñ÷åçíîâåíèÿ è ñòîëêíóòü èõ âìåñòå.

Ãàððè óâèäåë, êàê Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí âûâåðíóë èç-çà óãëà. Îí ïðîøàãàë ñîâñåì ðÿäîì ñ äâóìÿ ìàëü÷èêàìè – ïîáëåäíåâøèé, ñëåçû äðîæàò â ãëàçàõ. Ãàððè ñìîòðåë, êàê îí ïðîõîäèò ìèìî, íàïðÿæåííî ãëÿäÿ Ëþïèíó â ãëàçà è îò÷àÿííî æåëàÿ, ÷òîáû ñëåçû íàêîíåö ïðîëèëèñü. Îäíàêî Ëþïèí ñäåðæèâàëñÿ, è íè îäíà ñëåçèíêà òàê è íå ïîêàçàëàñü. 

Æèäêèé îãîíü âûæåã ñåáå äîðîæêó ïî ùåêàì Ãàððè. Íà ñåêóíäó îí çàäóìàëñÿ, ìîãóò ëè ñëåçû îñòàâëÿòü øðàìû. Åùå îäèí øðàì, èìåííî òî, ÷òî åìó íóæíî. Ìîæåò áûòü, íà ýòîò ðàç åãî ëèöî áóäåò íàñòîëüêî îáåçîáðàæåíî, ÷òî îí ïåðåñòàíåò áûòü ãåðîåì è ñòàíåò îáûêíîâåííûì óðîäîì. Ãàððè íå äóìàë, ÷òî áóäåò òàê óæ ñèëüíî âîçðàæàòü ïðîòèâ ýòîãî. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí âñåãäà áûë èìåííî èì. Ýòî äàæå çàìàí÷èâî – íàêîíåö-òî ïåðåñòàòü èãðàòü ÷üþ-òî ÷óæóþ ðîëü. 

Äðàêî îñòîðîæíî ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, ñëîâíî æåëàÿ óòåðåòü ñëåçû Ãàððè. Òîò ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, è Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ýòîò âçãëÿä, ñëîâíî ïðîõëàäíûé âåòåðîê îâåÿë ëèöî. Ñëèçåðèíåö áûñòðî îòäåðíóë ðóêó, çàòåì, ñëîâíî îêîí÷àòåëüíî óòâåðäèâøèñü â ñâîåì ðåøåíèè, ïîòÿíóëñÿ ñíîâà. 

Ãàððè ïåðåõâàòèë åãî çà çàïÿñòüå, ïðåæäå ÷åì Äðàêî óñïåë äî íåãî äîòðîíóòüñÿ. 

- Íå ñìåé, - çàòåì îí óïåðñÿ âçãëÿäîì â çåìëþ. 

Ìîë÷àíèå. 

- Ïóñòü êàïàþò, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë Ãàððè, - È íå ñìåé ìåíÿ òðîãàòü. 

- Òîãäà è òû ìåíÿ íå òðîãàé.

- ß è òàê òåáÿ íå òðîãàþ.

 - Òðîãàåøü. Ãëàçàìè.

- Ãëàçàìè, âîò êàê, - åãî òîí áûë íåâîçìóòèì.

- Äà.

- Èíòåðåñíî, êàê ýòî ìîæåò áûòü, åñëè ìîè ãëàçà íàäåæíî ïðèêðåïëåíû ê ìîåé æå ãîëîâå?

- Òû çíàåøü, î ÷åì ÿ, è íå ïûòàéñÿ óìíè÷àòü, Ïîòòåð. Ýòî ÿâíî íå òâîå ïðèçâàíèå.

- ß çàáèðàþ åãî, åñëè òû ñ íèì çàêîí÷èë, - êîðîòêî ñêàçàë Ãàððè, ñëèøêîì îïóñòîøåííûé, ÷òîáû îãðûçàòüñÿ.

 - Çàáèðàåøü ÷òî?

Ïðîçâåíåë çâîíîê, çíàìåíóÿ êîíåö óðîêà. Íåîæèäàííî â âîçäóõå ðàçäàëñÿ íåãðîìêèé ñâèñò, è Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî âûïèõèâàþò èç òåïëîãî êîêîíà. 

- Àõ, - ïðîèçíåñ îí â íèêóäà, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî ñòàë âèäèìûì. – Ïëàù, - îí îáåðíóëñÿ â òîì íàïðàâëåíèè, ãäå, ïî åãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿì, äîëæåí áûë ñòîÿòü Ãàððè.

Ãàððè ïîòðÿñåííî âûäîõíóë.

Äðàêî ñìîòðåë åìó ïðÿìî â ãëàçà. 

 - Òû ìåíÿ âèäèøü? – èçóìëåííî âîñêëèêíóë îí.

 Äðàêî âûãëÿäåë îçàäà÷åííûì.

- Íåò. Êîíå÷íî, íåò. Âîîáùå-òî íàçíà÷åíèå ïëàùåé-íåâèäèìîê èìåííî â òîì, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü òåáÿ íåâèäèìûì. 

- Ìàëôîé, òû íå ïîíèìàåøü! Òû ñìîòðèøü ïðÿìî íà ìåíÿ!

Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. 

- ß çíàë, ãäå òû ñòîÿë.

- Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóåøü ìåíÿ, - ýòî íå áûë âîïðîñ.

Äðàêî ïðîñòî ïðîäîëæàë ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî.

- Ýòî, - òèõî êîíñòàòèðîâàë Ãàððè, - îïðåäåëåííî æóòêî.

- Óðîê, - êîðîòêî ñêàçàë Äðàêî, îòâîðà÷èâàÿñü è ñîáèðàÿñü óõîäèòü. Ãàððè ñõâàòèë åãî çà ðóêó è âòÿíóë îáðàòíî ê ñåáå, â òåíè. Ýòî áûëî äîâîëüíî ñòðàííî, ñëîâíî ñàì âîçäóõ ðåøèë çàáðàòü Äðàêî â íåáûòèå. 

 Äðàêî çíàë, çà÷åì îí ïîíàäîáèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Òû õî÷åøü óñëîâèòüñÿ î âðåìåíè, - óòâåðäèòåëüíî çàìåòèë îí. – Çàâòðà âå÷åðîì, èäåò?

- Çàâòðà ó òåáÿ òðåíèðîâêà ïî êâèääè÷ó, - íàïîìíèë Ãàððè.

- Ñòàíîâèøüñÿ ìîèì ôàíàòîì, Ïîòòåð?

Ìîæíî ëè óñëûøàòü óëûáêó?

- Äóìàþ, òåáå ýòî îïðåäåëåíèå ïîäîéäåò áîëüøå, ÷åì ìíå, Ìàëôîé. ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû ââîëþ ïîïîëüçîâàëñÿ ýòèì ïëàùîì. 

- Òîãäà â äâåíàäöàòü, - Äðàêî ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë åãî. – Ïîëíî÷ü.

- Îäèííàäöàòü.

- Ïîëíî÷ü.

- Îäèííàäöàòü.

- ß ñêàçàë _ïîëíî÷ü_, çíà÷èò, ýòî è áóäåò ïîëíî÷ü! Íå äóìàé, ÷òî ìîæåøü çäåñü ðàñïîðÿæàòüñÿ, Ïîòòåð.

Äðàêî ÷óâñòâîâàë äûõàíèå Ãàððè íà ñâîåé ùåêå, òàêîå ãîðÿ÷åå, ÷òî ñëèçåðèíåö ñàì ÷óòü ïîðîçîâåë.

- Îäèííàäöàòü, - íåïðåêëîííî ïîâòîðèë Ãàððè. – Ìû âñòðå÷àåìñÿ çäåñü, îêîëî êàáèíåòà Äàìáëäîðà, â îäèííàäöàòü. 

Äðàêî ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë. 

- ß íåíàâèæó òåáÿ, Ïîòòåð.

- ß ïîøåë íà óðîê.

- Ïîäîæäè! – Äðàêî ñõâàòèë åãî çà ðóêó. – À ñ ýòèì ÷òî ïðèêàæåøü äåëàòü? – îí êèâíóë íà ñâîþ ìàíòèþ, ïîðâàííóþ â íåñêîëüêèõ ìåñòàõ, - Ïîæàëîâàòüñÿ, ÷òî íà ìåíÿ íàïàë âçáåñèâøèéñÿ áàðñóê? ß íå çíàþ íè îäíîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ íà ýòîò ñëó÷àé, à òêàíü íåäåøåâàÿ, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì. 

- Áàðñóêè – íå áîëüøèå ñïåöèàëèñòû ïî äðàêàì. Âûäàé ýòî çà íîâóþ ìîäó.

Äðàêî ôûðêíóë. 

- Íó êîíå÷íî. Êàê áóäòî êòî-òî êóïèòñÿ. 

***

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà è Ðîí ñïðîñèëè ó Ãàððè, ÷åãî õîòåë Äàìáëäîð, ìàëü÷èê îòêðûë áûëî ðîò, íî íå ñìîã ïðîèçíåñòè íè ñëîâà. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí ïðîìÿìëèë ÷òî-òî íåâðàçóìèòåëüíîå î äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ òðåíèðîâêàõ ïî êâèääè÷ó.

Òåïåðü, çà óæèíîì, îí åùå ðàç ïîïûòàëñÿ ðàññêàçàòü èì î Ñèðèóñå. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ âûòîëêíóòü íóæíûå ñëîâà íàðóæó, íî ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî íåâîçìîæíî. 

Îíè çàñëóæèâàþò òîãî, ÷òîáû çíàòü, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè ñàì ñåáå. Ðîí, Ãåðìèîíà… Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíè òîæå áûëè äðóçüÿìè Ñèðèóñà. Îíè âîëíîâàëèñü çà íåãî, çàáîòèëèñü î íåì, ñòàðàëèñü ïîìî÷ü åìó…

Íî îíè íå ëþáèëè åãî. Îíè íå ñëûøàëè òåõ èñòîðèé, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ ðàññêàçûâàë Ãàððè, èñòîðèé î ïðåæíèõ äíÿõ â Õîãâàðòñå, î ðîäèòåëÿõ Ãàððè è î òîì, êàê îíè ñðàæàëèñü, è êàê îíè ëþáèëè äðóã äðóãà. Ñèðèóñ íå áûë ÷àñòüþ èõ ñåìüè.

Ãàððè õîòåë ðàññêàçàòü èì, äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåë. Íî â òî æå âðåìÿ îí õîòåë åùå íåìíîãî âðåìåíè, äåíü, ÷òîáû îñòàòüñÿ ñî ñâîåé ñêîðáüþ â îäèíî÷åñòâå, ïóñòîé áåññìûñëåííûé äåíü, íà êîòîðûé îí ìîã áû çàäâèíóòü ñìåðòü íà ñàìûå çàäâîðêè ñîçíàíèÿ, ïîáûòü îäèí íà îäèí ñ ïå÷àëüþ è òîé ñëåïîé íåíàâèñòüþ, êîòîðóþ îí ìîã ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü òîëüêî íàåäèíå ñ ñîáîé.

Ñ ñîáîé èëè Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì. 

Îí âñòðÿõíóëñÿ, îòâëåêàÿñü îò ìûñëåé, è ïðèñëóøàëñÿ ê òîìó, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî âîêðóã. Ãåðìèîíà è Äæèííè, êàæåòñÿ, î ÷åì-òî ñïîðèëè. Äæèííè âñòàëà è ïîâåðíóëàñü âîêðóã ñåáÿ.

- ß íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî â ýòîì òàêîãî! – âîñêëèêíóëà îíà.

- Ýòî… ýòî ãëóïî! – Ãåðìèîíà. – Äæèííè, òî, ÷òî êòî-òî íàçûâàåò ýòî ìîäíûì, âîâñå íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî òàê îíî è åñòü! 

Óæèí äîëæåí áûë âîò-âîò íà÷àòüñÿ. 

- Íèêòî íå ãîâîðèë ìíå, ÷òî ýòî ìîäíî. ß ïðîñòî ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò âûãëÿäåòü î÷åíü ìèëî.

- Íó êîíå÷íî. È ñîâåðøåííî ñëó÷àéíî òî÷íî òàê æå ïîäóìàëè ïî÷òè âñå ñëèçåðèíöû, ïîëîâèíà Ãðèôôèíäîðà è Ðýéâåíêëî è äàæå íåñêîëüêî âîëüíîäóìöåâ èç Õàôôëïàôôà!

- Ýòî _ìîäíî_.

- Ýòî ãëóïî è ïî-äåòñêè! – Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëàñü. – ×òî òû äóìàåøü, Ãàððè?

Ãàððè âñå åùå îøåëîìëåííî ñìîòðåë íà ìàíòèþ Äæèííè.

Îíè áûëà àêêóðàòíî íàäîðâàíà ó ëîêòåé è êîëåí.

- Ý-ý… - ðèñêíóë Ãàððè, - ýòî… ìèëî?

Äæèííè âûãëÿäåëà ðàçî÷àðîâàííîé.

- Âñåãî ëèøü ìèëî?

- Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ýòî ëó÷øå, ÷åì ó Ëàâàíäû ñ Ïàðâàòè, - áûñòðî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ëàâàíäà è Ïàðâàòè íåñêîëüêî óâëåêëèñü ðàçäèðàíèåì ñâîåé îäåæäû, è òåïåðü âñÿ ìóæñêàÿ ÷àñòü øêîëû ïÿëèëàñü íà íèõ, à ïîäðóæêè íå ïåðåñòàâàëè áåññìûñëåííî õèõèêàòü.

- Íó, _ýòî_ áûëî íå ìîäíî, - ñêàçàëà Äæèííè. – Îíè ïðîñòî øëþ…

- Íó õîòü òû íå íà÷èíàé! – îáîðâàëà åå Ãåðìèîíà, âçìàõíóâ ðóêîé. Çàòåì îíà çàìîë÷àëà è ñ íåâûðàçèìûì óæàñîì óñòàâèëàñü íà ÷òî-òî ó Ãàððè çà ñïèíîé. 

- ×òî? – íåâèííî ïðîèçíåñ ãîëîñ ñçàäè. Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ íà ñòóëå è áóêâàëüíî ïîäàâèëñÿ ñìåõîì. 

Ðóêàâà, íèç è âñÿ ñïèíà ìàíòèè Ðîíà áûëà èçîðâàíà è ðàñòåðçàíà òàê æåñòîêî, ñëîâíî íà íåãî ïîëüñòèëñÿ ãîëîäíûé âîëê. Ïî ÷àñòè èñ÷åçàþùå ìàëîãî êîëè÷åñòâà òêàíè, îñòàâøåãîñÿ íà íåì, Ðîí ìîã ïîñïîðèòü è ñ Ëàâàíäîé, è ñ Ïàðâàòè, âìåñòå âçÿòûìè.

- Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî ïðîùå íåêóäà, - íåáðåæíî îáðîíèë Ðîí, ñàäÿñü ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè. - Ýòà ìàíòèÿ è òàê óæå ãîòîâà áûëà âîò-âîò ïîðâàòüñÿ. Êðîìå òîãî, - ïðîäîëæèë îí, âûãëÿäÿ íåìíîãî îáèæåííûì, - ýòî âûãëÿäèò _òàê_ êëàññíî! Ïðàâäà, íåìíîãî õîëîäíî. Ïðåêðàòè ñìåÿòüñÿ, Ãàððè!

Ïîíÿòèå ìîäû áûëî ÷åì-òî ðàçâå ÷òî ñìóòíî çíàêîìûì äëÿ ó÷åíèêîâ Õîãâàðòñà. Òåì íå ìåíåå, îäèí ëåãêèé òîë÷îê â âåðíîì íàïðàâëåíèè, ÷óòü áîëåå ðèñêîâàííàÿ ìàíåðà îäåâàòüñÿ, è…

È äâóìÿ ÷àñàìè ñïóñòÿ äîáðàÿ ïîëîâèíà øêîëû ïðèíÿëà ýòî êàê íå÷òî «ìîäíîå».

Íèêòî íå ìîã òî÷íî ïðèïîìíèòü, îòêóäà âçÿëàñü èäåÿ ðâàòü ìàíòèè, íî, çàìåòèâ Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, ðàçãóëèâàâøåãî ñ ñàìîäîâîëüíîé óõìûëêîé íà ëèöå â ñòèëüíî íàäîðâàííûõ îäåæäàõ, Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, ÷òî, êàæåòñÿ, îí äîãàäûâàåòñÿ.  

Ýòèì æå âå÷åðîì, â ÷åòâåðòü äâåíàäöàòîãî, Ãàððè óâèäåë òåìíûé ñèëóýò, ñêîëüçÿùèé ïî êîðèäîðó. Îí âûñòóïèë èç-çà äîñïåõîâ, çà êîòîðûìè ñêðûâàëñÿ âñå ýòî âðåìÿ. Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïåðåä Äðàêî, è òîò ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî áåç ìàëåéøåãî óäèâëåíèÿ. Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ. 

- Òû îïîçäàë. 

- Íåíàìíîãî.

- È âñå æå.

- ×òî? 

- È âñå æå òû îïîçäàë. 

- ß ïîñòàðàþñü áûòü áîëåå ïóíêòóàëüíûì â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, ïðîôåññîð, - ãîëîñ Äðàêî áûë íàñìåøëèâ.  

Îíè ìîë÷à ïîñòîÿëè â òåìíîì êîðèäîðå.

- Èòàê, - íàêîíåö ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî, - ñåé÷àñ ìû ïîéäåì â òîò êëàññ, â êîòîðîì áûëè â ïðîøëûé ðàç. ß íàëîæèë íà íåãî çàùèòíûå ÷àðû è ïàðó çàãëóøàþùèõ çàêëèíàíèé, òàê ÷òî íèêòî íàñ íå óñëûøèò. Åñëè êòî-òî äàæå ïðîñòî íà÷íåò äóìàòü îá ýòîé êîìíàòå, ìûñëü èñïàðèòñÿ èç èõ ñîçíàíèÿ, åùå íå óñïåâ ñôîðìèðîâàòüñÿ. 

- Õîðîøî, - ðàññåÿííî ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè. – Ñþäà, - îí íàêðûë èõ îáîèõ ïëàùîì. – Ïîêàçûâàé äîðîãó. 

Äâîå ïîäíÿëèñü ïî ëåñòíèöå, öåïëÿÿñü äðóã çà äðóãà ïîä ïëàùîì. Ãàððè èñïûòûâàë ñòðàííîå íåòåðïåíèå. Â ãîëîâå áèëàñü òîëüêî ìûñëü îá Àâàäå Êåäàâðå è î òîì, êàê âûçâàòü ýòî çàêëèíàíèå ê æèçíè – äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îíî ïðèíåñëî ñìåðòü. Îí õîòåë ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñèëó, òàÿùóþñÿ çà ýòèìè äâóìÿ ñëîâàìè. Õîòåë ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê áóäåò âûãëÿäåòü ëåäåíÿùèé çåëåíûé ñâåò ñ ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòîðîíû. Áóäåò ëè îí òàêèì æå ïðåêðàñíûì? Òàêèì æå çàâîðàæèâàþùèì, êàê òîò, ÷òî âûðâàëñÿ èç ïàëî÷êè Äðàêî? Ìîæåò áûòü, äà. Ìîæåò áûòü, íåò. «×òî ïðåêðàñíåå», - äóìàë Ãàððè, - «äàðèòü ñìåðòü èëè ïðèíèìàòü åå?» 

Îí æàæäàë òîé çâåíÿùåé òèøèíû, ÷òî âñåãäà ñëåäîâàëà çà øóìîì âîëí. Îí æàæäàë çàïîðîâ íà äâåðÿõ, êîòîðûå ñ ëåãêîñòüþ ìîæåò ñîðâàòü òàêîå ìîãóùåñòâåííîå çàêëÿòèå. È, ïîæàëóé, áîëüøå âñåãî îí æàæäàë âçãëÿíóòü Äðàêî â ãëàçà ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ñìîæåò ïðèìåíèòü ïðîêëÿòèå. Ãàððè ïîïðîáîâàë ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå ïåðåìåíû. Ìîæåò áûòü, ïëàìÿ ñìåðòè ñìîæåò ðàñòîïèòü ëåä â ãëàçàõ Äðàêî. 

Èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, ëåä ñêóåò ïëàìÿ. Ãàððè íå çíàë, è ýòà íåèçâåñòíîñòü äåëàëà òîò ìîìåíò åùå áîëåå æåëàííûì. Íåðâû çâåíåëè îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ, è îí äðîæàë âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà Äðàêî çàäåâàë åãî ïîä ïëàùîì. Ýòî íå áûëà íè äðîæü æåëàíèÿ, íè îòâðàùåíèÿ. Ïîä ñòàòü âñåìó ýòîé ïðîêëÿòîé íî÷üþ, ýòî áûëà äðîæü íåòåðïåíèÿ.

***

Äðàêî áåç îñîáûõ öåðåìîíèé îòêèíóë êðûøêó áîëüøîé êîðîáêè. Íàõîäèâøèåñÿ âíóòðè êðûñû ñ ïèñêîì ïîïûòàëèñü ñêðûòüñÿ îò ñâåòà. Èõ ãëàçà â òåìíîòå âëàæíî áëåñòåëè. 

- Äëÿ ïðàêòèêè, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, ñòàâÿ êîðîáêó íà ñòîë. Îí ñõâàòèë îäíó êðûñó è ïðîòÿíóë åå Ãàððè. Òîò ïîäàëñÿ íàçàä. 

Äðàêî íåòåðïåëèâî âçäîõíóë.

- Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî _ñåé÷àñ_ òû âñïîìíèë î áðåçãëèâîñòè. 

- Íåò, - Ãàððè íåëîâêî äåðíóëñÿ. – Ïðîñòî ÿ… ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî ìû íà÷íåì ñ ÷åãî-íèáóäü ïîìåíüøå, - êðûñà ìîðãíóëà, - Íàïðèìåð, ñ æóêîâ. Èëè òàðàêàíîâ. Îíè íå… ÿ õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî êðûñû, îíè… îíè _ñìîòðÿò_ íà òåáÿ. Ãëàçà… ó íèõ ÷òî-òî åñòü çà ãëàçàìè, òû íå çíàë? Ðàçóì. Ìûñëü. Îíè ïðîñòî… íå çíàþ. Îíè _ñìîòðÿò_, - ñåðüåçíî ïîâòîðèë îí.  

 - Êðàñíîðå÷èâ, êàê âñåãäà, Ïîòòåð, - Äðàêî çàêàòèë ãëàçà, - Ñëóøàé, òû íå äóìàåøü, ÷òî óáèéöû Áëýêà òîæå ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî?

- Íåò, - òèõî ñêàçàë Ãàððè, - Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îíè ìîãëè.

- Î, ìîãëè, åùå êàê ìîãëè, - âçäîõíóë Äðàêî. – Ïîâåðü ìíå, Ïîòòåð, - îíè ñìîòðåëè åìó â ãëàçà, è ñìåÿëèñü â íèõ, è çëîðàäñòâîâàëè ââîëþ.

- ß íå âåðþ.

- Ìîæåò áûòü, òåïåðü ñàìîå âðåìÿ ïîâåðèòü. Ó óáèéö åñòü ãëàçà, è äóøè ó íèõ òîæå åñòü, è èíîãäà îíè ñìîòðÿò íà òåáÿ, è èíîãäà èì òîøíî îòòîãî, ÷òî íóæíî ñäåëàòü, íî îíè óáèâàþò âñå ðàâíî. Óáèâàþò òåõ, ó êîãî òîæå åñòü äóøà, è òåõ, êòî ñìîòðèò íà íèõ ãëàçàìè, êàê ó ýòîé êðûñû. Ïðèâûêàé, Ïîòòåð. 

Ãàððè áåñïîêîéíî íàõìóðèëñÿ.

- Ó òåáÿ íåò âûáîðà, - ìÿãêî ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî, - Åñëè òû õî÷åøü îòîìñòèòü, åñëè òû õî÷åøü ïîáåäèòü… òû óáèâàåøü. Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ïîìíèòñÿ, òû áûë âïîëíå ãîòîâ óáèòü _ìåíÿ_. 

- Ýòî äðóãîå äåëî. Òû êàê ðàç áîëüøå ïîõîäèøü íà òàðàêàíà. 

- Çíà÷èò, ó òåáÿ êàêàÿ-òî íåçäîðîâàÿ ñòðàñòü ê òàðàêàíàì, - õîëîäíî ñêàçàë Ìàëôîé. – Èëè òû ïîäðàçóìåâàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ïîñåëèëñÿ ó òåáÿ â ãîëîâå? – îí óëûáíóëñÿ, çàìåòèâ ïîòðÿñåíèå íà ëèöå Ãàððè. - Äóìàþ, äà. È, äóìàþ, òåáå ýòî íðàâèòñÿ. 

Ñâåðêíóâ ãëàçàìè, Ãàððè âûõâàòèë ïèñêíóâøóþ êðûñó ó Äðàêî èç ðóê. Äåðæà åå ïåðåä ñîáîé, îí ñïîêîéíî ïðîèçíåñ, - Àâàäà Êåäàâðà. 

Íè÷åãî. Ãàððè ïîâòîðèë ñëîâà íåñêîëüêî ðàç, ïîêà Äðàêî äåðæàë êðûñó. Ñíîâà è ñíîâà, äâà êîðîòêèõ ñëîâà, íî êðûñà è íå äóìàëà óìèðàòü, è Ãàððè íåòåðïåëèâî âçäîõíóë. 

- Ýòî âñå èç-çà ãëàç, Ïîòòåð? – ïîääðàçíèë Äðàêî. – ×òî, îíà ñíîâà íà òåáÿ ñìîòðèò?

- Êîãäà ïðèäåò òî âðåìÿ, êîãäà ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðèäåòñÿ êîãî-íèáóäü óáèòü, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè áîëüøå ñàì ñåáå, ÷åì Äðàêî, - ñíà÷àëà ÿ âûðâó ó íèõ ãëàçà. Òîãäà îíè äàæå íå ñìîãóò äàæå ïîäóìàòü î òîì, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ. 

Òüìà, êîòîðîé ñî÷èëèñü ýòè ñëîâà, çàñòàëà Äðàêî âðàñïëîõ, è îí íå íàøåë, ÷òî îòâåòèòü. Îí æäàë, ÷òî Ãàððè ñêàæåò ÷òî-íèáóäü âðîäå «øóòêà!», íî ãðèôôèíäîðåö ìîë÷àë. Çàòåì îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî. 

- Äàâàé òåïåðü òû. 

- Ëàäíî.

Íî ó Äðàêî òîæå íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü, ñêîëüêî áû îí íå âûêðèêèâàë íóæíûå ñëîâà. Îí ðàçäðàæåííî îòøâûðíóë ïàëî÷êó. 

- Ýòî íåâûíîñèìî! – âîñêëèêíóë Äðàêî. – ×òî-òî íå òàê. Ïðîêëÿòèå _âîîáùå_ íå ðàáîòàåò! Íåò, ïðàâäà. Ïðåæäå õîòÿ áû _÷òî-òî_ ïðîèñõîäèëî. Êîíå÷íî, âìåñòî òåáÿ ÿ óáèë êðûñó, íî òàêîå ñî âñåìè ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ…

Ãàððè óëûáàëñÿ.

- Â ÷åì äåëî? – îãðûçíóëñÿ Äðàêî.

- Â òåáå. ß âñåãäà äóìàë, ÷òî òû áîëüøîé çíàòîê Òåìíûõ Èñêóññòâ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òû âñåãäà ñåáÿ òàê âåë. Íî… ýòî íå òàê, äà? Òîëüêî ïîñìîòðè, êàê òû ðàññòðîåí. Òû äàæå êðûñó óáèòü íå ìîæåøü. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, áîëüøå îäíîãî ðàçà. 

- Ñêîëüêî ðàç òåáå ïîâòîðÿòü, ÷òî Àâàäà Êåäàâðà – ýòî íå êàêàÿ-íèáóäü ïðîãóëêà â ïàðêå? 

- Ñòîëüêî, ñêîëüêî íóæíî, ÷òîáû ÿ ïîâåðèë.

 - Íî ýòî ïðàâäà! Ñìåðòíîå Ïðîêëÿòèå äåéñòâèòåëüíî òðóäíî. È îíî ïðîñòî íå ìîæåò ïîëó÷èòüñÿ ñ ïåðâîãî âçìàõà ïàëî÷êè, âáåé ýòî ñåáå â ãîëîâó, íàêîíåö! Åñëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî Àâàäà Êåäàâðà – íå÷òî ïðîñòîå êàê áóòåðáðîä, òî ïîäóìàé åùå ðàç! 

- Çà÷åì òû ýòî äåëàåøü? – ðàçäðàæåííî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.  

- ×òî?  

- Òàê ñòðàííî ãîâîðèøü.** Ïðîñòî, êàê áóòåðáðîä. Ïðîãóëêà â ïàðêå. Ýòî íà ñàìîì äåëå ðàçäðàæàåò, çíàåøü ëè.  **

Äðàêî óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî. 

- Áîëüøåãî èäèîòà ÿ â æèçíè íå âñòðå÷àë.  

- Ñàì òàêîé, - îãðûçíóëñÿ Ãàððè, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ñëîâî «èäèîò» îí áû ïðèìåíèë ê Äðàêî â ïîñëåäíþþ î÷åðåäü. Îí áûë ïóãàþùèì, âîçìîæíî, âûñîêîìåðíûì è íåìíîãî ñòðàííûì, íî, áåññïîðíî, óìíûì è êîâàðíûì, îäíîâðåìåííî è â õóäøåì, è â ëó÷øåì ñìûñëå. 

- Ñëóøàé, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, - ìû òîð÷èì çäåñü óæå ÷àñ è äî ñèõ ïîð íå äîáèëèñü äàæå ïàðû èñêð. Ìîæåò áûòü, íàì… - îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ íåóâåðåííîñòü, - íó, ÿ íå çíàþ. Ïîïðîáîâàòü âìåñòå. Åñëè ìû îáà íàïðàâèì ïàëî÷êè íà êðûñó, åñëè ñêàæåì «Àâàäà Êåäàâðà» âìåñòå…

- Ñìåðòíîå Ïðîêëÿòèå – ýòî íå êîëëåêòèâíûé ðèòóàë, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî òàê, ñëîâíî ýòî áûëî ñàìîé î÷åâèäíîé âåùüþ íà ñâåòå. 

- Òû íå çíàåøü ýòîãî íàâåðíÿêà. 

- Íåò, çíàþ. ×òîáû òàêîå ïîëó÷èëîñü, ó íàñ äîëæíû áûëè áû áûòü îäèíàêîâûå öåëè, íàìåðåíèÿ, äàæå ñîçíàíèÿ… à, åñëè òû åùå íå çàìåòèë, ìû ñîâñåì íå, - Äðàêî ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî, - äâà ñàïîãà ïàðà. Îí âûäåëèë ïîñëåäíþþ ôðàçó è óëûáíóëñÿ, êîãäà Ãàððè ðàçäðàæåííî íàõìóðèëñÿ. – Òåì íå ìåíåå, - äîáàâèë Äðàêî, - ìû âñå æå ïîõîæè ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì òû êîãäà-íèáóäü ñîãëàñèøüñÿ ïðèçíàòü. 

- ß çíàþ, - Ãàððè, ê óäèâëåíèþ Äðàêî, íå ñòàë ñïîðèòü, - Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, â äàííûé ìîìåíò. Ìû îáà õîòèì îâëàäåòü ýòèì çàêëèíàíèåì, îáà õîòèì äîáèòüñÿ ðåçóëüòàòà, - Ãàððè îñòàíîâèë íà Äðàêî òÿæåëûé âçãëÿä. – È ýòî íå òîëüêî ìîÿ ïîòðåáíîñòü, Ìàëôîé, òåáå ýòî òîæå íóæíî ïîçàðåç. ×òî ñêàæåò òâîé îòåö, êîãäà óçíàåò, íàñêîëüêî òû áåñïîìîùåí? Õîòÿ, íàâåðíîå, óìåñòíåå áóäåò ñïðîñèòü, ÷òî îí _ñäåëàåò_. Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé íå ïðîèçâîäèò âïå÷àòëåíèÿ ìÿãêîãî ÷åëîâåêà, çíàåøü ëè. È ïî÷åìó ó ìåíÿ òàêîå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî îí ñ÷èòàåò òåáÿ ñïîñîáíûì âûïîëíèòü ýòî ïðîêëÿòèå? 

- Î, - Äðàêî ñêðèâèëñÿ, - øàíòàæ! Òû áûñòðî ó÷èøüñÿ, Ïîòòåð. Â ñàìîì äåëå.  

Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ. Íåóæåëè Ìàëôîé ïðàâ, è îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî óãîäèë â øàíòàæèñòû, ïðîñòî ïðîáóÿ îñàäèòü Ìàëôîÿ î÷åâèäíûìè ôàêòàìè? Äà, ýòî øàíòàæ, íî, â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, íåóæåëè îí òàê óæ ïëîõ? Íåò, ðåøèë Ãàððè, êîãäà åãî èñïîëüçóþò âî áëàãî. Óìåíèå ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ïðîêëÿòèåì, äàæå ïðè ïîìîùè Ìàëôîÿ – ýòî åùå îäèí øàã íà ïóòè ê ìåñòè çà Ñèðèóñà, åùå îäèí øàã ê òîìó, ÷òîáû ñòàòü íàñòîÿùèì ãåðîåì è îïðàâäàòü âñå îæèäàíèÿ.  

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, óáèéöû ïðèíîñÿò ñìåðòü, äà, íî òàê æå ïîñòóïàþò è ãåðîè. È ãëóáîêî âíóòðè Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî, êàê áû íà ñëîâàõ íå ïðåâîçíîñèëèñü ìèëîñåðäèå è ïîðÿäî÷íîñòü, íà ñàìîì äåëå âîëøåáíûé ìèð æàæäåò êðîâè. ×èñëî íåñ÷àñòíûõ ñëó÷àåâ è òàê íàçûâàåìûõ çàãàäî÷íûõ èñ÷åçíîâåíèé óæå âûðîñëî íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî åäâà ëè â íèõ äî ñèõ ïîð îñòàâàëàñü êàêàÿ áû òî íè áûëî çàãàäî÷íîñòü. Ýðà  ìèëîñåðäèÿ è âûñîêîé ìîðàëè ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîäõîäèëè ê êîíöó.  

Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî âñå, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ èìåëî çíà÷åíèå – ýòî àêòèâíîñòü. Àêòèâíîñòü, ñêîðîå íà ðàñïðàâó ïðàâîñóäèå è äåÿòåëüíàÿ áîðüáà ñî çëîì. Áîðüáà, êîòîðàÿ òðåáîâàëà êðîâè è áåçæàëîñòíîãî óíè÷òîæåíèÿ íàêîïèâøèõñÿ êàâåðí ìèðà – âåëèêàÿ öåëü, îïðàâäûâàþùàÿ ëþáûå ñðåäñòâà.  

Ñåé÷àñ ìèðó òðåáîâàëèñü ñîâñåì äðóãèå ãåðîè, îäíàêî íèêòî íå ðâàëñÿ ñäåëàòü øàã âïåðåä – íè çíàìåíèòîñòè, ïðåâðàòèâøèåñÿ â êàìåííûõ èäîëîâ, íè êâèääè÷íûå èãðîêè, íè Ìèíèñòåðñòâî. Äàæå Äàìáëäîð ñêðûâàë ñâî¸ ïðîòèâîñòîÿíèå Âîëüäåìîðòó ïîä ñåìüþ çàìêàìè.  

Ãàððè íèêîãäà íèêîãî íå ïðîñèë, ÷òîáû åãî ñ÷èòàëè ãåðîåì. Îí íèêîãäà íå ïðîñèë îáîæàíèÿ ïîêëîííèêîâ è âîñõèùåíèÿ âñåãî âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà. Îí íå õîòåë ýòîãî, â ñàìîì äåëå íå õîòåë, íî æèçíü, êàçàëîñü, ïðîÿâëÿëà êðàéíå ìàëî âíèìàíèÿ ê åãî æåëàíèÿì. Òàê ÷òî îí áûë òàì, ãäå îí áûë, è Ñèðèóñ áûë ìåðòâ, è âåñü ìèð òðåáîâàë îò íåãî äîêàçàòü, ÷òî åãî çâàíèå ãåðîÿ – íå ïóñòîé çâóê, è, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, îí _õîòåë_ ýòî äîêàçàòü! Äîêàçàòü äàæå íå ñòîëüêî ìèðó, ñêîëüêî ñàìîìó ñåáå.  

Îí õîòåë îïàñíîñòè, è, åñëè â èòîãå îí ñòàíåò î÷åðåäíûì ïðîïàâøèì áåç âåñòè ðåáåíêîì, òî ÷òî æ… Íå îñòàëîñü íè÷åãî, êðîìå íåóòîëåííîé æàæäû ìåñòè, òüìû è ñòðàõà, êîòîðîé íå áûëî âûõîäà â æèçíè îáûêíîâåííîãî ìàëü÷èøêè. Ïîñòîÿííàÿ óãðîçà, ê êîòîðîé Ãàððè äàâíî ïðèâûê, ìîãëà ñóùåñòâîâàòü òîëüêî â æèçíè ãåðîÿ. Ãåðîÿ – èëè çëîäåÿ. Ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ Ãàððè, êàçàëîñü, áûë ïåðâûì, íî ñ êàæäûì äíåì ýòè äâå ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîñòè âñå áîëüøå ñëèâàëèñü â îäíî öåëîå.  

- Äàâàé ïîïðîáóåì âìåñòå, - â êîíöå êîíöîâ ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè. – ß íå â âîñòîðãå îò òåáÿ, Ìàëôîé, íî òû ïîîáåùàë íàó÷èòü ìåíÿ, è íà äàííûé ìîìåíò òû åäèíñòâåííûé, ê êîìó ìîæíî îáðàòèòüñÿ. Ëþáîé äðóãîé áûë áû…

- Áûë áû ïîòðÿñåí òåì, ÷òî _áëàãîðîäíûé_ Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ìå÷òàåò î ñìåðòè? 

- ß íå ìå÷òàþ î ñìåðòè.  

- Îíè ïðèøëè áû â óæàñ, åñëè áû óçíàëè, - óâåðåííî çàÿâèë Äðàêî. – Çîëîòîé ìàëü÷èê, âûëèíÿâøèé â òóñêëî-ñåðîãî… ìèð íå ãîòîâ ê òàêîìó. Åùå íåò.  

- Íó ïîæàëóéñòà, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè ïî÷òè ñ îò÷àÿíèåì, - äàâàé ïðîñòî ïîïðîáóåì çàêëèíàíèå.  

Îíè îáà íàïðàâèëè ïàëî÷êè íà êðûñó, êîòîðàÿ òåïåðü áûëà ïðèãâîæäåíà çàêëèíàíèåì ê ñòîëó. Çàòåì ìàëü÷èêè ïîñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà. 

- Ãì, - íàêîíåö ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè, - ìîæåò áûòü, ïîëó÷èëîñü áû ëó÷øå, åñëè áû ìû… íó, íå çíàþ… ïîääåðæèâàëè ôèçè÷åñêèé êîíòàêò èëè ÷òî-òî âðîäå òîãî?  

Äðàêî âçäåðíóë áðîâü. 

- Ýòî ÷òî, òàêîé ïðè÷óäëèâûé ñïîñîá ïîïûòàòüñÿ ìåíÿ ïîëàïàòü? Îðèãèíàëüíî, Ïîòòåð, - îí ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê êðûñå, - Ãîòîâ?  

- Äà. Äàâàé íà ñ÷åò òðè. 

Äðàêî êèâíóë â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ. 

- Ðàç.  

- Äâà. 

- Òðè.  

- Àâàäà Êåäàâðà, - âûäîõíóëè ìàëü÷èêè, è äâà ãîëîñà ñëèëèñü â îäèí.  

Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îïóñòèëàñü çàâåñà ñóìðàêà, ïîâèñíóâ ìåæäó èõ ñîçíàíèÿìè. Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî îíè ñ Äðàêî áûëè ñëîâíî äâóìÿ ÷àñòÿìè îäíîãî ïàççëà, êîòîðûå êòî-òî íå îäèí ðàç áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàëñÿ ñîåäèíèòü âìåñòå. Ïîëóìðàê êîìíàòû âûòåñíèë çîëîòîé ñâåò, êîòîðûé çàòåì ñìåíèëñÿ îñëåïèòåëüíûì çåëåíûì ïëàìåíåì Àâàäû Êåäàâðû.  

Âíåçàïíî Ãàððè ïîíÿë. Îíè ñäåëàëè ýòî, ó íèõ ïî÷òè ïîëó÷èëîñü…  Ïðîêëÿòèå óæå áûëî çäåñü, áàëàíñèðóÿ íà ãðàíèöå áûòèÿ, óæå ïî÷òè ñôîðìèðîâàâøååñÿ, ïðîñòî çàòàèâøååñÿ â íèõ…  

Õîëîäîê ïðîáåæàë ó Ãàððè ïî ïîçâîíî÷íèêó. Çàêëèíàíèå çàòàèëîñü ó íèõ â ñîçíàíèè.  

Îí âûòàðàùèë ãëàçà, òîðîïëèâî øåï÷à, - Íó äàâàé æå. Âûõîäè. Äàâàé. _Äàâàé._

Äðàêî ðÿäîì ýõîì ïîâòîðÿë òî æå ñàìîå.

Åñëè áû òîëüêî îíè ñìîãëè íàïðàâèòü ïðîêëÿòèå äàëüøå, âûãîâîðèòü ñëîâà, çàñòàâèòü åãî ïðèíÿòü ôîðìó è ñðàáîòàòü… Ãäå îíè âîîáùå ñåé÷àñ áûëè? Ãäå-òî íà ãðàíè ìåæäó äåéñòâèåì è ïðîòèâîäåéñòâèåì. Äâà ñîçíàíèÿ, ñïëàâëåííûå ñâåòîì Ñìåðòíîãî Ïðîêëÿòèÿ è âìåñòå ïûòàþùèåñÿ âîïëîòèòü åãî â æèçíü.  

_×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?… _- ñëîâà Äðàêî ïðîøåëåñòåëè ó Ãàððè ïðÿìî â ìîçãó. 

_Íå äóìàé îá ýòîì! Ñêîíöåíòðèðóéñÿ! Âûøâûðíè çàêëèíàíèå èç ãîëîâû! Çàñòàâü åãî… _ 

Íî áûëî ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. Ñðàçó ïîñëå ýòîãî äèàëîãà ñèÿíèå íàïîëîâèíó ðîäèâøåéñÿ Àâàäû Êåäàâðû íà÷àëî ìåðêíóòü. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå â êîìíàòå îñòàëñÿ òîëüêî ÷åðíèëüíûé ìðàê, è âñå, ÷òî Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë – ýòî òî, ÷òî Äðàêî âñå åùå ðÿäîì. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî ñîáñòâåííûå ìûñëè âûðûâàþòñÿ èç ãîëîâû è ñêîëüçÿò âîêðóã Äðàêî, ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî èõ ñîçíàíèÿ íå ïðîñòî âñòðå÷àþòñÿ, îíè ðàñêðûâàþòñÿ íàâñòðå÷ó äðóã äðóãó…   

À çàòåì âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü, è îíè ñíîâà îêàçàëèñü â ïîëóòåìíîì êëàññå. Ñ îùóòèìûì ðûâêîì ñîçíàíèå Ãàððè îòäåëèëîñü îò Äðàêî, è îí âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ î÷åíü îäèíîêèì, îäèíîêèì è ñîâñåì çàìåðçøèì. Ìàëü÷èêè óñòàâèëèñü äðóã íà äðóãà, ñëîâíî âèäåëèñü â ïåðâûé ðàç.  

- Ìíå… õîëîäíî, - íåóâåðåííî ñêàçàë Äðàêî. Îí ïîìîë÷àë, çàòåì âñòðÿõíóëñÿ. – ß æå ãîâîðèë òåáå, ÷òî ìû ñëèøêîì ðàçíûå. 

- Íî íå íàñòîëüêî ðàçíûå, êàê ÿ äóìàë ïðåæäå. Òû è ýòî ãîâîðèë, - ìåäëåííî ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè. – Îíî ïî÷òè ïîëó÷èëîñü, Ìàëôîé. Íà ìèíóòó ìû ñëîâíî ñòàëè îäíèì ñóùåñòâîì. Çíàåøü, ÷òî? ß òîæå çàìåðç. Òû… òâîè ìûñëè, òâîè ÷óâñòâà – áûëî ïî÷òè òàê, ñëîâíî îíè ïðèíàäëåæàò…  

- Ìíå. 

- ß ñîáèðàëñÿ ñêàçàòü «ìíå».  

Íåóâåðåííî ñâåäåííûå áðîâè.  

- Ìîè ìûñëè íèêîìó íå ïðèíàäëåæàò, è óæ â ïîñëåäíþþ î÷åðåäü òåáå, Ïîòòåð. ß óæå äàæå íå çíàþ, èìåþ ëè ñàì íà íèõ õîòü êàêèå-òî ïðàâà.  

- Òû óâåðåí? – ìÿãêî. – Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî ÿ ïðîñòî íå çàáðàë òâîè ìûñëè ñåáå – òàì, â ñâåòå Ñìåðòíîãî Ïðîêëÿòèÿ? Óâåðåí, ÷òî äàæå ñåé÷àñ òâîè ìûñëè íå ïðèíàäëåæàò ìíå?  

Ìîë÷àëèâàÿ äðîæü. 

- À, ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî ÿ çàáðàë ñåáå òâîè ìûñëè? – ïðîøåïòàë Äðàêî. – Ìîæåò áûòü, âñå îíè òåïåðü ìîè, è òû äàæå íå çíàåøü îá ýòîì… 

- Î íåò, ÿ áû çíàë.  

Èì áûëî õîëîäíî. Áûëà íî÷ü, è âîçäóõ áûë ïðîìîðîæåí, è òåïëà â êîìíàòå áûëî ÿâíî íåäîñòàòî÷íî.  

Èì áûëî õîëîäíî, ñîçíàíèå áûëî îïóñòîøåíî, è ìûñëè òîæå áûëè çàñòûâøèìè ëåäÿíûìè ñîñóëüêàìè.  

- ß áû çíàë.  

Èõ ãóáû âñòðåòèëèñü.  

Ýòî áûëà ïîòðåáíîñòü, ïðîñòàÿ è áåçûñêóñíàÿ. Áûëî õîëîäíî, áûë îêòÿáðü, îíè áûëè îäèíîêè è îò õîëîäà íàïîëîâèíó ìåðòâû – òàê æå, êàê íàïîëîâèíó æèâûì âûøëî ïðîêëÿòèå, êîòîðîìó îíè ÷óòü íå äàëè æèçíü. 

Îíè ïîïûòàëèñü ñîãðåòü äðóã äðóãà – õîëîäíàÿ êîæà ê õîëîäíîé êîæå, è âîò èì óæå æàðêî îò ïîñòîÿííîãî òðåíèÿ è ñêîëüæåíèÿ, è ÷óæîå äûõàíèå, êîòîðûì íåâîçìîæíî íàñûòèòüñÿ – âìåñòî âîçäóõà. Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ìèð âîêðóã ðàçáèâàåòñÿ âäðåáåçãè, è èç îñêîëêîâ âñòàåò íîâûé, ìèð òåíåé è çåëåíîãî ñâåòà. Íà ìèíóòó åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî â äûõàíèè Äðàêî çâó÷èò øóì ïðèáîÿ. Íî, êîãäà Ãàððè ïðèñëóøàëñÿ, òî óñëûøàë òîëüêî òèøèíó. Ìèð ïóñòîòû. Íåáûòèÿ.

Ñìåðòè. 

Âîêðóã áûë ìèð ñìåðòè. 

Ãàððè îòòîëêíóë Äðàêî, âíåçàïíî è ðåçêî. È, åñòåñòâåííî, âñåãî ñåêóíäó ñïóñòÿ îíè îïÿòü öåëîâàëèñü – åùå ëèõîðàäî÷íåå, ÷åì êîãäà-ëèáî ïðåæäå, â êîíöå êîíöîâ íå óñòîÿâ íà íîãàõ è ðóõíóâ íà ïîë.  

Ðóêè òåðÿëèñü â ñêëàäêàõ ìàíòèé. Îäåæäà ïîêàçàëàñü ïðèçðà÷íîé è çûáêîé, ñòîèëî äîáðàòüñÿ äî îáíàæåííîé êîæè, êîòîðàÿ îïÿòü ñòàëà òåïëîé. Ãîðàçäî ðåàëüíåå âñåãî îñòàëüíîãî ýòîé íî÷üþ.  

Êîí÷èêè ïàëüöåâ Äðàêî ïðîòàíöåâàëè ïî øðàìó íà ëáó Ãàððè. 

- Òàê âîò îí, - âûäîõíóë îí, íå îòðûâàÿñü îò ãóá Ãàððè, - âîò òîò øðàì, êîòîðûé òû ïîëó÷èë åùå ìëàäåíöåì. Øðàì, êîòîðûé ïðåâðàòèë òåáÿ â èäîëà. Èç äåòåé â áîãè, è ãëàçîì íå óñïåë ìîðãíóòü…

Îí óëûáíóëñÿ. 

- Òàêîå ïîðàçèòåëüíîå ïðåâðàùåíèå, - ïðîäîëæèë Äðàêî, - è âñå èç-çà îäíîé ïðîñòîé… êðèâîé… ëèíèè. 

Äðàêî âîíçèë â øðàì íîãòè, ïðîñëåæèâàÿ åãî èçëîìû. Ãàððè ìîðãíóë, êîãäà Äðàêî ïðîâåë íîãòÿìè âíèç, íî íå îòñòðàíèëñÿ, ïðîäîëæàÿ õîëîäíî ñìîòðåòü íà ñëèçåðèíöà.  

- Ìíå áîëüíî. 

- ß çíàþ, - ðàññåÿííî îáðîíèë Äðàêî. – Òû âåñü äðîæèøü.  

Øðàì âîâñå íå áûë äëèííûì, íî, êàçàëîñü, ýòî íèêîãäà íå êîí÷èòñÿ. Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî ãëàçà, è íîñ, è ãóáû îïëûâàþò, èñ÷åçàÿ, äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íà ëèöå íå îñòàëñÿ òîëüêî ãðóáûé øðàì è ïàëüöû Äðàêî, ñêîëüçÿùèå ïî íåìó, ïîñûëàþùèå âîëíû áîëè è æàðà, ïóëüñèðóþùèå âìåñòå ñ êðîâüþ ìàëü÷èêà.  

_Òàê âîò îí, òîò øðàì, êîòîðûé òû ïîëó÷èë åùå ìëàäåíöåì. Øðàì, êîòîðûé ïðåâðàòèë òåáÿ â èäîëà. _ 

- Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ áîã? – ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè. 

- Íåò, - îòâåòèë Äðàêî. – ß äóìàþ, ÷òî òû ìèô. 

Òðåâîæíàÿ òèøèíà. 

Ãàððè ïîäîæäàë, ïîêà Äðàêî íå îñòàâèò åãî øðàì â ïîêîå, ïîäîæäàë, ïîêà áîëü íå óòèõíåò. Êîãäà ðóêà ñëèçåðèíöà ïåðåïîðõíóëà ñî ëáà íà òàëèþ, Ãàððè âñòàë è øàãíóë â ñòîðîíó. Äðàêî òîæå ïîäíÿëñÿ, íàáëþäàÿ. 

- Òåáå áûëî áîëüíî? – ñïðîñèë îí, ñêîðåå ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì, ÷åì ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì. – Êîãäà ÿ êàñàëñÿ òâîåãî øðàìà?  

- Íåìíîãî.  

- Òåáå íå ïîíðàâèëîñü?  

- ß ýòîãî íå ãîâîðèë. 

- Íåò, íå ïîíðàâèëîñü. Òû ñòîíàë, - ïî÷òè ðàäîñòíî îáúÿâèë Äðàêî.  

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî êðàñíååò. Äîëæíî áûòü, îí çàáîëåë. Èç-çà ñòðàííîãî ïëàìåíè, ÷òî áèëîñü â ãîëîâå, îí íå ñëûøàë ñàì ñåáÿ. Ýòî òðåâîæèëî åãî – ìûñëü, ÷òî åãî ðàçóì è òåëî òàê ïûëàëè è áûëè òàê ðàçîáùåíû, ÷òî îí áûë íå âëàñòåí äàæå íàä òåìè çâóêàìè, ÷òî ñëåòàëè ñ åãî ãóá.  

- Ìû íå ìîæåì äîïóñòèòü ýòîãî, Ìàëôîé.  

- Ìû óæå ýòî äîïóñòèëè, - Äðàêî íðàâèëîñü, êîãäà Ãàððè êèäàë íà íåãî âîçìóùåííûå âçãëÿäû.  

- Íó, òàê ïðèòâîðèñü, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå áûëî. Ñäåëàé âèä, áóäòî ìåæäó íàìè íåò íè÷åãî, êðîìå íåíàâèñòè.  

- Ìíå íåçà÷åì ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ, òàê îíî è åñòü, è âñåãäà áûëî. Çàãâîçäêà â òîì, ÷òî ýòà íåíàâèñòü òàê ñèëüíà, ÷òî ìîæåò ïåðåðàñòè â…  

- Åñëè òû íà÷íåøü ãîâîðèòü î ëþáâè, ÿ òåáÿ óáüþ.  

- ß íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ãîâîðèòü íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî, - Äðàêî íåòåðïåëèâî îòìàõíóëñÿ îò íåãî. - ß õîòåë ñêàçàòü «ïîõîòü». Íèêîãäà íå ïóòàé ïîõîòü ñ ëþáîâüþ, Ïîòòåð.  

Ãàððè âçäîõíóë. Ïîìèíàòü ëþáîâü â ïðèñóòñòâèè Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. Íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî. 

- Ñëóøàé, - óñòàëî îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè. – Äàâàé ïðîñòî çàáóäåì îá ýòîì. 

- Àõ, - ÿäîâèòî ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî, - îïÿòü ñòàðàÿ ïåñíÿ. Òû èçî âñåõ ñèë õî÷åøü ñäåëàòü âèä, ÷òî ìåæäó íàìè íåò íè÷åãî, êðîìå õîëîäíîãî ðàâíîäóøèÿ. Ëæåö.  

- À òû ÷òî, _õî÷åøü_, ÷òîáû ìåæäó íàìè áûëî ÷òî-òî åùå? – âûêðèêíóë Ãàððè. – Òåáå ÷òî, âñå ýòî íðàâèòñÿ?!  

- Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ âñ¸, ÷òî çàñòàâëÿåò òåáÿ îùóòèòü ñåáÿ â àäó, Ïîòòåð.

×òî æ, Ãàððè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ êàê â àäó. Ïðàâäà, åùå îí âûíóæäåí áûë ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ýòîò àä îêàçàëñÿ áåçóìíî âîëíóþùèì è ïðèòÿãàòåëüíûì ìåñòîì.  

Ãàððè ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Äðàêî. 

- Èòàê, òû äåëàåøü âñå ýòî, - ñêàçàë îí, íå î÷åíü óâåðåííûé, ÷òî êîíêðåòíî èìåë â âèäó ïîä «ýòèì», - ÷òîáû âûâåñòè ìåíÿ èç ñåáÿ? 

Äðàêî êèâíóë, è Ãàððè íåäîâåð÷èâî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. 

- Íó-íó, Ìàëôîé. Íå ñìåé áîëüøå îáâèíÿòü ìåíÿ âî ëæè. Òû ñàì ëæåö, êàêèõ ìàëî.  

- Äà ëàäíî òåáå, íå îáîëüùàéñÿ. ß ïîöåëîâàë òåáÿ òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî çíàë, ÷òî òû óìðåøü îò øîêà.  

- Àãà, è, êðîìå òîãî, òåáå ñëàáî óáèòü ìåíÿ ìàãèåé, íîæîì èëè ñîáñòâåííûìè ðóêàìè.  

- Íó âîò åùå! Òàê ïðîñòî çàáàâíåå, ñëîâíî òåðçàòü òåáÿ â êàìåðå ïûòîê, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê òû ìåäëåííî óìèðàåøü îò êàæäîãî ìîåãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ…  

- Òàê òû ðàäè ýòîãî íà âðåìÿ çàáûë î ñâîåì îòâðàùåíèè? ×òîáû ìåíÿ óáèòü?

Ïàóçà. 

– Íà ýòîò ðàç ÿ ñåðü¸çíî, Ìàëôîé. Íå ñìåé áîëüøå êî ìíå ïðèêàñàòüñÿ. Åñëè òû õî÷åøü óáèòü ìåíÿ, ñäåëàé ýòî ïðè ïîìîùè ìàãèè. Ïîêà æå òåáå ýòî íå óäàñòñÿ, è ïàëüöåì ìåíÿ íå òðîãàé.    

- Âîò è îòëè÷íî, - áåñïå÷íî áðîñèë Äðàêî, - ïîñìîòðèì, êàê äîëãî òû ñìîæåøü ýòî âûäåðæàòü. Ïîñìîòðèì, êàê ñêîðî òû ñëîìàåøüñÿ. Ñûãðàåì, - Äðàêî çëîáíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ. – À òåïåðü, åñëè òû çàêîí÷èë ñ ýòîé åðóíäîé, äàâàé ïîïðîáóåì ïðîêëÿòèå âìåñòå, åùå ðàç. Ó íàñ ïî÷òè ïîëó÷èëîñü, Ïîòòåð, ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë ýòî…  

- Íåò, - Ãàððè êà÷íóë ãîëîâîé. 

Äðàêî âûãëÿäåë óäèâëåííûì. 

- Âîîáùå? 

- Íåò, ñåãîäíÿ. Çàâòðà ìû ïîïûòàåìñÿ ñíîâà, çäåñü æå. Íî íå âìåñòå, à êàæäûé ñàì ïî ñåáå. 

- ß äóìàë, ÷òî òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õî÷åøü îñâîèòü ýòî ïðîêëÿòèå. Ìû áûëè òàê áëèçêî…

- Äà, áûëè, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè, è Äðàêî ïîíÿë, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèë íå î çàêëèíàíèè. – Ìû áûëè _ñëèøêîì_ áëèçêî, è ýòîãî áîëüøå íå ïîâòîðèòñÿ. Ìû áóäåì òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ íà êðûñàõ, íàáëþäàòü äðóã çà äðóãîì è ó÷èòüñÿ äðóã ó äðóãà, íî _íå_ êàñàÿñü… èñêëþ÷àÿ ðàçâå ÷òî òå ñëó÷àè, êîãäà çàõîòèì äðóã äðóãà óáèòü. 

 - ß _âñåãäà_ ïðèêàñàþñü ê òåáå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óáèòü, - ìÿãêî ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî. Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë, ïðîñòî ïîäàðèë ñëèçåðèíöó äîëãèé âçãëÿä ïåðåä òåì, êàê íàêèíóòü íà ïëå÷è ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó è ïîéòè ê âûõîäó.  

- Çàâòðà â îäèííàäöàòü? – îêëèêíóë åãî Äðàêî.  

- Ïîëíî÷ü, - îáðóáèë Ãàððè, çàâåðíóëñÿ â ïëàù è óøåë.  

***

Ãàððè ñ ðàçäðàæàþùåé íåóêîñíèòåëüíîñòüþ äåðæàë ñëîâî. Îí íå ïðèêàñàëñÿ ê Äðàêî, íå ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ Äðàêî áåç êðàéíåé íåîáõîäèìîñòè è îòêàçûâàëñÿ âûïîëíÿòü Àâàäó Êåäàâðó ñ åãî ïîìîùüþ. Êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà Ãàððè èñïûòûâàë èñêóøåíèå ïîïðîáîâàòü ýòî åùå ðàç, ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ñíîâà âîçíèêàë ìèð òüìû è ñìåðòè. È, ÷òî ïóãàëî åùå áîëüøå, îí âñïîìèíàë, êàêîâî ýòî – áûòü òàê áëèçêî ê ðàçóìó Äðàêî, åãî ìûñëÿì, æåëàíèÿì… êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ìîæåò ïðîñòî âûòÿíóòü ðóêó è çà÷åðïíóòü ïîëíóþ ãîðñòü åãî ñíîâ è ìå÷òàíèé ïðÿìî èç ãîëîâû. Ýòî äàðèëî îùóùåíèå îãðîìíîé âëàñòè – _ñëèøêîì_ áîëüøîé âëàñòè, è, ÷òî ñàìîå óæàñíîå, Ãàððè òÿíóëî èñïûòàòü ýòî ñíîâà. Ñîáëàçí áûë òàê âåëèê, ÷òî Ãàððè èñïóãàëñÿ è ðåøèë áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå ïîïàäàòü â ïîäîáíóþ ñèòóàöèþ.  

Íåñìîòðÿ íà ñâîè ïðîòåñòû, â öåëîì Äðàêî áûë ðàä, ÷òî îíè áîëüøå íå ïûòàëèñü âûïîëíèòü ïðîêëÿòèå âìåñòå. Â òîò ìîìåíò îí çàáûëñÿ, ðàñòåðÿëñÿ. Ïðîêëÿòèå íå ñìîãëî ðîäèòüñÿ, íî, äàæå â ñâîåì ëèøü íàïîëîâèíó ñôîðìèðîâàâøåìñÿ ñîñòîÿíèè îíî ñïóòàëî èõ ñîçíàíèÿ â åäèíûé óçåë. Åñëè òàê âûøëî âî âðåìÿ _íåóäà÷íîé_ ïîïûòêè, òî ÷òî áóäåò, åñëè ó íèõ âñå ïîëó÷èòñÿ? Äðàêî ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî ñîçíàíèÿ ïðîñòî ñîëüþòñÿ â îäíî, è îäíà ìûñëü î òàêîé ïîëíîé ïîòåðå êîíòðîëÿ íàãîíÿëà íà íåãî óæàñ è íå äàâàëà ñïàòü ïî íî÷àì.  

Òîëüêî ñòðàõ îñòàíàâëèâàë èõ îò âòîðîé ïîïûòêè, õîòÿ ñàìè ìàëü÷èêè íèêîãäà áû â ýòîì íå ïðèçíàëèñü.  

Øëè ìåñÿöû, à ó íèõ âñå åùå íè÷åãî íå âûõîäèëî. Íî÷ü çà íî÷üþ îíè âñòðå÷àëèñü, ïðîáîâàëè âûïîëíèòü ïðîêëÿòèå è òåðïåëè íåóäà÷ó. Âïðî÷åì, íåò. Èíîãäà îíè âîîáùå íå çàíèìàëèñü ïðîêëÿòèåì. Èíîãäà îíè ïðèíîñèëè ñ ñîáîé äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó è äåëàëè åå â òèøèíå è ìîë÷àíèè.  

Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè îíè ïîäíèìàëè ãîëîâû îò ñâîèõ ñâèòêîâ è íàïðÿæåííî ñìîòðåëè äðóã äðóãó â ãëàçà, ñëîâíî âåäÿ áåñåäó, íå ïðîèçíîñÿ äàæå ñëîâà. Ãàððè íàó÷èëñÿ íàñëàæäàòüñÿ òàêèìè âå÷åðàìè, äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî èõ íåëüçÿ áûëî íàçâàòü î÷åíü óæ ïðîäóêòèâíûìè.  

Åùå Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî, åñëè îí íå ïðèäåò â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, äàæå åñëè âñòðå÷à ïðîäëèòñÿ âñåãî ïàðó ìèíóò, îí ñëîâíî óñòóïèò Ìàëôîþ â ÷åì-òî âàæíîì. Îí íå çàáûë ñëîâà Äðàêî îá èãðå ìåæäó íèìè. Êòî ïðîäåðæèòñÿ äîëüøå, íå ñëîìàâ óñòàíîâèâøåãîñÿ íàïðÿæåíèÿ? Êòî ïåðâûé ñäàñòñÿ è ïðèïàäåò ê ÷óæîìó äûõàíèþ, ðàñòâîðèòñÿ â ÷óæîì çàïàõå? Ñêîëüêî îíè âûäåðæàò áåç ïðèêîñíîâåíèé, âêóñà äðóã äðóãà, áåç ãðóáîñòè è íåæíîñòè?  

Ãàððè è Äðàêî ïîÿâëÿëèñü â ïóñòîì êëàññå êàæäóþ íî÷ü, ñëîâíî äîêàçûâàÿ äðóã äðóãó, ÷òî ïðîäåðæàëèñü åùå îäèí äåíü è íå ñîáèðàþòñÿ óñòóïàòü. Âî âçãëÿäàõ, êîòîðûìè îíè îáìåíèâàëèñü, íå áûëî è ñëåäà òîñêè – òîëüêî òèõîå íàïðÿæåíèå. Åñëè îíè è ñòðàäàëè îò íåóòîëåííîãî æåëàíèÿ, à ýòî, íåñîìíåííî, òàê è áûëî, òî íèêîãäà íå ïðèçíàâàëèñü â ýòîì äðóã äðóãó – òîëüêî ñåáå.  

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ Ãàððè âñå-òàêè ñêàçàë Ðîíó è Ãåðìèîíå î ñìåðòè Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà. Îíè áûëè ðàññòðîåíû. Îíè ïëàêàëè. Ãàððè òîæå ïëàêàë, îäèí ðàç, íî îí íèêîãäà íå ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íî. Ðîí ïîêëÿëñÿ, ÷òî Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ åùå çàïëàòÿò çà âñ¸, à Ãåðìèîíà äîáàâèëà, ÷òî îíà óâåðåíà â òîì, ÷òî Ìèíèñòåðñòâî îáÿçàòåëüíî ðàçáåðåòñÿ â òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, è âûÿñíèò, êòî óáèë Ñèðèóñà. Òåì íå ìåíåå, êàê íè ñòðàííî, «Åæåäíåâíûé Ïðîðîê» íè ðàçó íå óïîìÿíóë î ãèáåëè Ñèðèóñà. Ãàððè, Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà íàõîäèëè âñå ýòî ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ïîäîçðèòåëüíûì. 

- Äàæå ïðåäñòàâèòü íå ìîãó, ïî÷åìó îíè ìîë÷àò îá ýòîì, - çàäóì÷èâî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà êàê-òî âå÷åðîì â Îáùåé Ãîñòèíîé. Áûëî óæå íà÷àëî ìàðòà, ìíîãî ìåñÿöåâ ñïóñòÿ ïîñëå ãèáåëè Ñèðèóñà. – ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, äàæå åñëè Øëÿðèê… òî åñòü Ñèðèóñ, - áûñòðî èñïðàâèëàñü äåâóøêà, âñïîìíèâ î òîì, ÷òî òåïåðü íå áûëî íèêàêîé íóæäû â èíîñêàçàíèÿõ, - äàæå åñëè åãî èìÿ îñòàëîñü çàïÿòíàííûì, ñìåðòü ïî-ïðåæíåìó îñòàåòñÿ çíà÷èòåëüíûì ñîáûòèåì. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí ñ÷èòàëñÿ óáèéöåé íà ñâîáîäå. Ëþäè çàõîòåëè áû óçíàòü î åãî… - îíà ïîíèçèëà ãîëîñ äî çàãîâîðùè÷åñêîãî øåïîòà, - ñìåðòè. Îíè áû èñïûòàëè îáëåã÷åíèå, ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè ñåáÿ â áîëüøåé áåçîïàñíîñòè.  

Ãëàçà Ðîíà ðàñïàõíóëèñü. 

- Èëè, âîçìîæíî, - âûïàëèë îí, - âîçìîæíî, Ñèðèóñ âîîáùå íå óìåð! Ìîæåò áûòü, Äàìáëäîð ñêàçàë òàê, ÷òîáû íå îáíàäåæèâàòü òåáÿ ïîíàïðàñíó. Èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, Äàìáëäîð ïðîñòî äóìàåò, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ ìåðòâ, à íà ñàìîì äåëå îí æèâ è ñêîðî îáúÿâèòñÿ! Ìîæåò áûòü, èìåííî ïîýòîìó «Ïðîðîê» äî ñèõ ïîð ìîë÷èò! – Ðîí òîðæåñòâóþùå ïîñìîòðåë íà íèõ. – Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè äî ñèõ ïîð íå íàøëè òåëà!  

Ãàððè áûñòðî îòâåë ãëàçà. Ãåðìèîíà óñìèðèëà Ðîíà ñóðîâûì âçãëÿäîì, è òîò áûñòðî ðàñòåðÿë âåñü ñâîé ïûë, óñòàâèâøèñü â ïîë.  

- Ëàäíî, íå îáðàùàéòå âíèìàíèÿ, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí.  

Â ýòîò âå÷åð Ãàððè ïîøåë ñïàòü ðàíüøå, ÷åì îáû÷íî. Îí çàêóòàëñÿ â ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó è ñïóñòèëñÿ îáðàòíî â Îáùóþ Ãîñòèíóþ. Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà âñå åùå ñèäåëè ïåðåä êàìèíîì, äåëàÿ äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó, ïåðåáðàñûâàÿñü ñëîâàìè è ðàññåÿííî äåðæàñü çà ðóêè. Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ è ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà Äæèííè, êîòîðàÿ ñèäåëà íåïîäàëåêó âìåñòå ñ íåñêîëüêèìè äðóçüÿìè-îäíîãîäêàìè. Ñðåäè íèõ áûë è Êîëèí Êðèâè. Ãàððè íà öûïî÷êàõ ïîäîáðàëñÿ ïîáëèæå.  

- Ïîäîæäè ñåêóíäó, ñåé÷àñ ÿ èõ ïîêàæó! – âîçáóæäåííî òàðàòîðèë Êîëèí. Îí îòêðûë îäèí èç ñâîèõ ó÷åáíèêîâ, è îòòóäà âûëåòåë âîðîõ ôîòîãðàôèé, ðàññûïàâøèõñÿ ïî âñåìó ñòîëó. Ãàððè çàìåòèë, ÷òî ãëàçà ó Äæèííè ïîëåçëè íà ëîá. 

- Òåáå íðàâèòñÿ? – Êîëèí ñëåãêà ïîäïðûãíóë ïåðåä òåì, êàê îïóñòèòüñÿ îáðàòíî íà ñòóë. – Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ïîëó÷èëîñü íåïëîõî. Íî, íàâåðíîå, - äîáàâèë îí çàñòåí÷èâî, - ýòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ ñàì èõ ñäåëàë.

- Îíè… - íà÷àëà Äæèííè, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà õèõèêàþùèõ äåâ÷îíîê ðÿäîì, - íà íèõ íà âñåõ _ÿ_?  

- Íó äà, ïî÷òè íà âñåõ! 

Ãàððè çàãëÿíóë åé ÷åðåç ïëå÷î. Äà, íà íèõ íà âñåõ áûëà Äæèííè – íåðâíî óëûáàþùàÿñÿ, ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî õìóðÿùàÿñÿ íà óðîêå, ñìåþùàÿñÿ, ñêëîíÿþùàÿñÿ íàä äîìàøíèì çàäàíèåì… Ãàððè íèêîãäà íå áûë ñ Äæèííè íà óðîêàõ, è áûëî äîâîëüíî ñòðàííî âèäåòü, êàê îíà ñìîòðèò â ïðîñòðàíñòâî, ïîêà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë îáúÿñíÿåò íîâóþ òåìó ïÿòèêóðñíèêàì. 

- Ó ìåíÿ íèêîãäà íå áûëî ñâîåé ôîòîãðàôèè, òàêîé, ãäå ÿ îäíà, - òèõî ñêàçàëà Äæèííè, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ ñâîè ñíèìêè. – Âîêðóã âñåãäà áûëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ëþäåé.  

- _Íèêîãäà_ íå áûëî ñâîåé ôîòîãðàôèè? – ïîðàæåííî âîñêëèêíóë Êîëèí, êàê áóäòî òà òîëüêî ÷òî çàÿâèëà, ÷òî íå ëþáèò øîêîëàä. – Íè÷åãî ñåáå. Íó, çàòî òåïåðü ó òåáÿ èõ äþæèíû!  

- Âàó, Êîëèí, - Äæèííè âñÿ ñèÿëà. – Ýòî òàê êëàññíî! 

Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòî ñêîðåå ìåðçêî. 

Âïðî÷åì, îí áûë ðàä âèäåòü Äæèííè ñ÷àñòëèâîé. Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îí ñîâñåì çàáûë î íåé. Ìàëü÷èê íàïîìíèë ñåáå ïðîâîäèòü ñ íåé ïîáîëüøå âðåìåíè, íî âñå ýòè ìûñëü âûëåòåëè ó èç ãîëîâû, ñòîèëî åìó ïîêèíóòü ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ áàøíþ. Îí ñâåðíóë íåñêîëüêî ðàç è ïîñïåøèë âíèç ïî ëåñòíèöå íà âòîðîé ýòàæ. Çäåñü ðàñïîëàãàëñÿ êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà, è èìåííî çäåñü îíè ñ Äðàêî îáû÷íî âñòðå÷àëèñü. Êîðèäîð áûë ïðèâû÷íî ïóñò è òîðæåñòâåííî òèõ. Êðîìå òîãî, äî òîãî êëàññà, êóäà îíè øëè ïîòîì, áûëî ñîâñåì íåäàëåêî. Ìàëü÷èêè ðåøèëè íèêîãäà íå âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ïðÿìî òàì. Íåçà÷åì ïðèâëåêàòü íåíóæíîå âíèìàíèå ê ýòîìó ìåñòó.  

Çàñëûøàâ øàãè Ãàððè, Äðàêî âûñòóïèë èç-çà ñòàòóè, è ãðèôôèíäîðåö íàêèíóë ïëàù íà íèõ îáîèõ. Áûëî ïî÷òè äåñÿòü ÷àñîâ.  

- Òû î÷åíü ðàíî, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî Ãàððè â óõî.  

- Òû òîæå.  

Îíè óæå íà÷àëè äâèãàòüñÿ â ñòîðîíó ëåñòíèöû, êîãäà Ãàððè ñõâàòèë Äðàêî çà òàëèþ è îñòàíîâèë åãî. 

- Òñ-ñ. Ñëóøàé. 

Ýõî ñåðäèòûõ ãîëîñîâ ïëûëî ïî ïóñòîìó êîðèäîðó, è îáà ìàëü÷èêà ÿñíî ðàçëè÷èëè, êàê êòî-òî ñêàçàë «Ïîòòåð».  

Îíè âåðíóëèñü ê êàáèíåòó Äàìáëäîðà. Îêîëî êàìåííîé ãîðãóëüè ñòîÿëè Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí è ñàì äèðåêòîð. Ãàððè óäèâèëñÿ – çà âñå ìåñÿöû, ïðîøåäøèå ñî ñìåðòè Ñèðèóñà, îí íå âèäåë Ëþïèíà íè ðàçó.  

- ß íå óéäó îòñþäà, ïðîôåññîð, - íåãðîìêî, íî çëî ãîâîðèë Ëþïèí. – Îí äîëæåí ýòî çíàòü, è ÿ ñàì åìó ñêàæó…  

- Íåò, - Äàìáëäîð âûãëÿäåë âñòðåâîæåííûì, - Ðåìóñ, ÿ öåíþ òâîå áåñïîêîéñòâî î ìàëü÷èêå, íî ìû íå ìîæåì òàê ñ íèì ïîñòóïèòü! Ìû óæå äîñòàòî÷íî îáñóæäàëè ýòîò âîïðîñ, è òåïåðü, åñëè òû áóäåøü òàê ëþáåçåí…  

- Ó Ãàððè åñòü âñå ïðàâà çíàòü! Âî èìÿ âñåãî ñâÿòîãî, îí æå áûë åãî _êðåñòíûì_! Åäèíñòâåííàÿ ñåìüÿ, êîòîðàÿ ó íåãî îñòàâàëàñü! 

Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ãàððè íàïðÿãñÿ. 

- ß îòêàçûâàþñü âçâàëèâàòü íà Ãàððè òàêîå áðåìÿ, - ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð. – Ýòî òîëüêî çàñòàâèò óñîìíèòüñÿ â òîì, êîìó îí âåðåí. Äàæå ÿ ñàì ñîìíåâàþñü! 

- Íà ïåðâîì ìåñòå ó âàñ âñåãäà ñòîÿëà èñòèíà, ïðîôåññîð.  

- Õîòåë áû ÿ, ÷òîáû âñå áûëî òàê ïðîñòî. Âñÿ ìîÿ ïðåäàííîñòü ïðèíàäëåæèò ïðàâîìó äåëó, Ðåìóñ. Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîñòàðàéñÿ ýòî ïîíÿòü.  

- Ïðàâîìó äåëó? – ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè ïåðåñïðîñèë Ëþïèí. - Âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñ÷èòàåòå, ÷òî òî, ÷òî äåëàåò ìèíèñòåðñòâî, ýòîãî ñòîèò?  

 - Ó ìèíèñòåðñòâà áëàãèå íàìåðåíèÿ, õîòü ýòî èíîãäà è òðóäíî óâèäåòü, - Äàìáëäîð  ñòðàäàëü÷åñêè ïîìîðùèëñÿ, - ß íå ñîãëàñåí ñ íèì, äà. Îíî äîâîäèò ìåíÿ äî áåøåíñòâà, è ýòî ïðàâäà. Íî, ìîé äîðîãîé ìàëü÷èê, íà äàííûé ìîìåíò ýòî âñå, ÷òî ó íàñ åñòü! Åñëè ìû íå óäåðæèì Ìèíèñòåðñòâî íà íàøåé ñòîðîíå, åñëè ìû íå ñóìååì ñîõðàíèòü åäèíñòâî, ìû ñ òåì æå óñïåõîì ìîãëè áû ñäàòüñÿ ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ.  

 - Ìèíèñòåðñòâî äàâíî ïðåâðàòèëîñü â ïîñìåøèùå! – çàêðè÷àë Ðåìóñ. Ãàððè íèêîãäà íå âèäåë åãî òàêèì ðàçúÿðåííûì. – Ñèðèóñ áûë íàìíîãî áîëåå ñåðüåçíûì ïîäñïîðüåì â áîðüáå ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì! Òîëüêî â ïðîøëîì ãîäó îí çàõâàòèë è äîñòàâèë ê Âàì íåñêîëüêî Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, èëè âû íå öåíèòå ïîäîáíûõ óñëóã? Óñëóã îò ëþäåé, êîòîðûå _ïîãèáëè_ èç-çà Ìèíèñòåðñòâà?  

- Êîíå÷íî, ÿ öåíèë Ñèðèóñà, íî ñäåëàííîãî íå âîðîòèøü, Ðåìóñ. Ñåé÷àñ íàøà ãëàâíàÿ çàäà÷à – îáúåäèíèòü âñå ñèëû ïðîòèâ Âîëüäåìîðòà. Ãàððè – çíà÷èòåëüíàÿ ÷àñòü ýòèõ ñèë, è, åñëè îí íå çàéìåò íàøó ñòîðîíó, åñëè îí íå âäîõíîâèò ëþäåé íà áîðüáó…  

- È âû îòâîäèòå Ãàððè ðîëü ëèäåðà-ìàðèîíåòêè?

- ß íè÷åãî òàêîãî íå ïëàíèðóþ, Ðåìóñ. Ãàððè – ëè÷íîñòü, è áûëî áû ãëóïî ñòðîèòü ìîè ïëàíû íå ïðèíèìàÿ â ðàñ÷åò åãî ñîáñòâåííûé âûáîð. Òåì íå ìåíåå, ÿ òâåðäî óâåðåí, ÷òî ëþäè ñïëîòÿòñÿ âîêðóã íåãî, êàê âîêðóã çíàìåíè. Ãàððè òàê ìíîãî äëÿ íèõ çíà÷èò. Äëÿ íèõ îí – êàê ñèìâîë íàäåæäû, âîïëîùåíèå êîíöà òåìíûõ âðåìåí è íà÷àëà ñâåòëûõ. Îí îëèöåòâîðÿåò âñå ýòî ñ ñàìîãî ìëàäåí÷åñòâà, è, åñëè îí áóäåò íå íà íàøåé ñòîðîíå, âñå øàíñû íà òî… 

- Íà _íàøåé_ ñòîðîíå èëè íà ñòîðîíå Ìèíèñòåðñòâà, âû õîòèòå ñêàçàòü? – îãðûçíóëñÿ Ëþïèí. – Èç-çà íèõ ïîãèá Ñèðèóñ.  

- Íà ñàìîì äåëå Ìèíèñòåðñòâî íå òàê óæ è âèíîâàòî, - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð. – Åñëè áû ÿ ïîïûòàëñÿ âðàçóìèòü èõ åùå ðàç… ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ïûòàëñÿ, òû çíàåøü, - íà ìãíîâåíèå ëèöî Äàìáëäîðà îìðà÷èëîñü. – ß ïûòàëñÿ ñêàçàòü èì, ïûòàëñÿ ïðåäóïðåäèòü Ñèðèóñà… Îíè íå âåðèëè ìíå. Îíè íå âåðèëè, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ íà íàøåé ñòîðîíå, îòêàçûâàëèñü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî èíîãäà ÷òî-òî íå ìîæåò áûòü òîëüêî ÷åðíûì èëè áåëûì. 

- È òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî Ìèíèñòåðñòâî ñòðàäàåò äàëüòîíèçìîì, Ñèðèóñ ìåðòâ, - òèõî ïðîáîðìîòàë Ëþïèí. – Îíè äàæå íå ñëóøàëè âàñ, ïðîôåññîð! Îíè íå ìîãëè ïîâåðèòü â ýòó èñòîðèþ, íå ìîãëè ïîâåðèòü â ìîåãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà. Ìåðòâîãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà – ìåðòâîãî òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíè ñ÷èòàëè åãî îïàñíûì. À òåïåðü îíè ïûòàþòñÿ âñå çàìîë÷àòü! Äàæå «Ïðîðîê» ïîäêóïëåí è íå ïðîïóñêàåò è ìàëåíüêîé çàìåòêè íà ýòó òåìó. Ïðîôåññîð, âñå Ìèíèñòåðñòâî êîððóìïèðîâàíî! Êàê ìîæåòå âû ïîääåðæèâàòü åãî ïîñëå âñåãî òîãî, ÷òî îíè ñäåëàëè?  

- ß ëîÿëåí ê íèì ïîòîìó, ÷òî áåç íèõ íàñ æäåò ñìåðòü. Èëè äàæå êîå-÷òî ïîõóæå! Ñêîëüêî ÿ äîëæåí ïîâòîðÿòü? Êîãäà òû, íàêîíåö, ýòî ïîéìåøü?!  

Ëþïèí îïóñòèë âçãëÿä ïåðåä ëèöîì ãíåâà Äàìáëäîðà. 

- Õîðîøî. Íå ñòàíó èñïûòûâàòü âàøó ïðåäàííîñòü Ìèíèñòåðñòâó, õîòÿ íè çà ÷òî íå ðàçäåëþ å¸ ñ âàìè. Ïðîñòî… ïîæàëóéñòà. Ñêàæèòå Ãàððè. Îí çàñëóæèâàåò òîãî, ÷òîáû çíàòü î ñóäüáå Ñèðèóñà. Ìû îáÿçàíû ñäåëàòü ýòî õîòÿ áû â ïàìÿòü î Ìÿãêîëàïå, âû íå äóìàåòå? 

- Ïðàâäà íå ïðèíåñåò åìó íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî, òîëüêî ñîáüåò ñ òîëêó, - òåðïåëèâî ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð. – Ãàððè íóæåí íàì. Òû ìîæåøü íå èìåòü íèêàêèõ äåë ñ Ìèíèñòåðñòâîì, åñëè õî÷åøü, Ðåìóñ. Ãàððè – íåò. Îí ñëèøêîì âàæåí. ß íå ïîçâîëþ òåáå çàñòàâèòü åãî óñîìíèòüñÿ â ïðàâèëüíîñòè åãî ìåñòà â ìèðå.  

- Èòàê, âû ñîáèðàåòåñü ëãàòü åìó, - õîëîäíî âûãîâîðèë Ëþïèí. – Ïðåêðàñíî! Ïðåêðàñíî. ß íå ñêàæó Ãàððè íè ñëîâà, íî õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âû çíàëè, ÷òî ÿ êàòåãîðè÷åñêè ïðîòèâ âñåãî ýòîãî.  

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, - óñòàëî ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, - ãîâîðè ïîòèøå. Ïîçâîëü, ÿ ïðîâîæó òåáÿ äî ýêèïàæà. 

Îíè ïîøëè ïðî÷ü, è Ãàððè íå ðàçðåøàë ñåáå âçäîõíóòü äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ýõî øàãîâ íå ñòèõëî âäàëè. Îí êîæåé ÷óâñòâîâàë èçó÷àþùèé âçãëÿä Äðàêî. 

- ×òî? – ïðîøèïåë Ãàððè, îáîðà÷èâàÿñü.

- Õî÷åøü, ïîéäåì â íàøó êîìíàòó? – ñïðîñèë Äðàêî ïî÷òè çàáîòëèâî. 

- Äà, ïîøëè, - ãëàçà æãëî, íî Ãàððè ñóìåë ñêàçàòü ýòî íåáðåæíî.  

Îíè äîøëè äî êëàññíîé êîìíàòû, êîòîðóþ òåïåðü ñ÷èòàëè ñâîåé. Îíà óæå ïðèîáðåëà îáæèòîé âèä: ñâèòêè ïåðãàìåíòà, âàëÿâøèåñÿ íà ñòîëàõ, áóòûëêè ñ ÷åðíèëàìè, íåñêîëüêî ÷èñòûõ ìàíòèé íà òîò ñëó÷àé, åñëè êòî-íèáóäü èç íèõ çàñíåò ïðÿìî â êîìíàòå.  

- Òû â ïîðÿäêå, Ïîòòåð? Íå òî ÷òîáû ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî áåñïîêîèëñÿ, íî… Âñå æå, êàê òû? 

- Òû õîòü ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, êàê áûëî òÿæåëî, - ðîâíî ñêàçàë Ãàððè, - íå âûòàùèòü ïàëî÷êó è íå óáèòü Äàìáëäîðà íà ìåñòå? Õîòÿ, äóìàþ, ÿ áû íå ñäåðæàëñÿ. Åñëè áû ÿ çíàë, êàê çàñòàâèòü Ñìåðòíîå Ïðîêëÿòèå äåéñòâîâàòü, åãî òðóï óæå âàëÿëñÿ áû íà ïîëó.  

Äðàêî ïîïûòàëñÿ ðàññìåÿòüñÿ.

- ß òåáÿ óìîëÿþ! Äàìáëäîð òàê ñòàð, ÷òî òåáå óæå íå íóæíû íèêàêèå çàêëèíàíèÿ. Äîñòàòî÷íî âûïðûãíóòü íà íåãî èç-çà óãëà â êîñòþìå êëîóíà, è ñòàðèê ñêîí÷àåòñÿ îò èñïóãà, - Äðàêî õìûêíóë, ïðåäñòàâèâ ñåáå ýòó êàðòèíó, íî Ãàððè îñòàâàëñÿ ìðà÷åí.  

- Îí ëãàë ìíå, Ìàëôîé! Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ýòî äàæå õóæå, ÷åì çíàòü, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ ìåðòâ? Åãî ñìåðòü íå áûëà äàæå òàêîé, êîòîðîé îí çàñëóæèâàë. Äîñòîéíîé. Îí óìåð îò ðóê Ìèíèñòåðñòâà. Äàìáëäîð âñåãäà ãîâîðèë ìíå, ÷òî îíè áûëè _õîðîøèìè_.  

- Ýòî ïðîïàãàíäà, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî. Ïðè âèäå âûðàæåíèÿ áåñïîìîùíîñòè, ïîÿâèâøåãîñÿ íà ëèöå Ãàððè, îí âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ïðèëèâ ãíåâà. – Òîëüêî è âñåãî. Òû ñàì ýòî ñëûøàë. Äàìáëäîðó íóæíî, ÷òîáû òû ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåáå Ìèíèñòåðñòâî êàê ïîñëåäíèé îïëîò èñòèíû è ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè, èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì äóõå. Òû íóæåí åìó, ÷òîáû èäòè âî ãëàâå ñîáðàííîé èì òîëïû.  

- Ïî÷åìó? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè íàäòðåñíóòûì ãîëîñîì. – Ïî÷åìó ÿ? 

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, - ïðîñòî ñêàçàë Äðàêî.  

- ×åðòîâñêè âåñêàÿ ïðè÷èíà, íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåøü. ß âåðèë Äàìáëäîðó, ÿ äîâåðÿë åìó áåçãðàíè÷íî, è… Òåïåðü ýòî ïðîøëî. Âîîáùå _âñå_ èñ÷åçëî, - Ãàððè ïíóë ñòóë, è òîò îïðîêèíóëñÿ. Íà ìãíîâåíèå åìó çàõîòåëîñü ïîäáåæàòü ê Äðàêî, çàõîòåëîñü ñõâàòèòüñÿ çà íåãî è ñìîòðåòü, êàê ýòîò ìèð ðàçâàëèâàåòñÿ íà êóñêè ïî ìåðå òîãî, êàê îíè ñîçäàþò íîâûé âìåñòå. Ïî÷åìó îí íå ìîæåò ïðîñòî ïåðåñòàòü âåðèòü â ýòîò ìèð?  

Îí íå ñêàçàë Äðàêî íè÷åãî èç ýòîãî, òîëüêî ñåðäèòî ãëÿíóë íà íåãî è ïðîáîðìîòàë, 

- Äàâàé íàéäåì ïàðó êðûñ èëè ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîõîæåå. 

- Òû íå ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàí, - çàìåòèë åìó Äðàêî. – Òâîè ìûñëè íå çäåñü. Ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì íàâåðíÿêà íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ.  

- Íå âèæó îñîáîé ðàçíèöû. Ìû ïûòàåìñÿ äîáèòüñÿ óñïåõà óæå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ, è âñå åùå íå ñäâèíóëèñü ñ ìåñòà.  

Äðàêî âçäîõíóë. 

- Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå… íó, íå çíàþ. Âåðíóòüñÿ ê ãðèôôèíäîðöàì. Ïîáîëòàòü ñ äðóçüÿìè, ïîçâîëèòü èì ïîòðåïàòü òåáÿ ïî ïëå÷ó. ß ñåðüåçíî, Ïîòòåð. Äóìàþ, ñåé÷àñ òåáå íóæíî ÷òî-íèáóäü èìåííî â òàêîì äóõå.  

- Ìíå íóæåí òîëüêî òû, - òèõî ñêàçàë Ãàððè.  

Îí ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà Äðàêî. Â íèõ êèïåëà ñêðûòàÿ ÿðîñòü è æàæäà.  

Äðàêî îòâåë âçãëÿä. 

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå íàäî òàê.  

- Ïî÷åìó íåò?  

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî, êîãäà òû íà÷èíàåøü òàê ãîâîðèòü, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ó íàñ ïðîáëåìû. Òû íåíàâèäèøü ìåíÿ, çàáûë?  

- Íåò. Íî íåíàâèñòü – ýòî íå÷òî òàêîå, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ïîíÿòü. Îíà ÷èñòà è ïðîñòà. À ñåé÷àñ… âñå òàê çàïóòàííî, è êîíöà ýòîìó íå âèäíî… - Ãàððè âñòðÿõíóëñÿ. – Äàìáëäîð áûë ïðàâ. ß íå ãîòîâ ê òàêîìó.  

- Íå ãîâîðè òàê, - â ãîëîñå Äðàêî ñëûøàëàñü íàñòîÿùàÿ ÿðîñòü. – Äàìáëäîð íå ïðàâ. Äàìáëäîð èäèîò. Äàìáëäîð – âñåãî ëèøü ëîâêèé ìàíèïóëÿòîð, è Äàìáëäîð îøèáàåòñÿ íàñ÷åò òåáÿ. Îí òåáÿ íåäîîöåíèâàåò. Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ýòî ñàìàÿ îïàñíàÿ îøèáêà, êîòîðóþ òîëüêî ìîæíî ñîâåðøèòü? Îäíî äåëî – íåäîîöåíèâàòü âðàãîâ, íî _íèêîãäà_ íåëüçÿ íåäîîöåíèâàòü ñâîèõ äðóçåé. 

- Íî ÿ íå áûë åãî äðóãîì, ðàçâå òû íå ïîíèìàåøü? ß áûë åãî äåòèùåì, ãëèíîé, èç êîòîðîé îí âûëåïèë êàêîé-òî èäèîòñêèé ñèìâîë. È Ìèíèñòåðñòâî! Ñ èõ ïðåòåíçèÿìè íà âûñîêóþ ìîðàëü îíè çàÿâëÿþò, ÷òî ñòîÿò íà ñòîðîíå ñâåòà, õîòÿ óáèëè Ñèðèóñà, íå ìîðãíóâ ãëàçîì, è äàæå Äàìáëäîð ëãàë ìíå. Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ýòî áûëè Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Ìåíÿ óæå òîøíèò îò òîé ðîëè, êîòîðóþ îíè ìíå óãîòîâèëè!  

Äðàêî âíèìàòåëüíî íàáëþäàë çà íèì. Òðåâîæíî áûëî âèäåòü Ãàððè, êîòîðûé îáû÷íî áûë áîëüøå, ÷åì ïðîñòî êîñíîÿçû÷åí, ñûïëþùèì ìåòàôîðàìè ñ òàêîé íåïðèíóæäåííîñòüþ, è åùå òðåâîæíåå áûëî âèäåòü åãî â ñòîëü ÿâíîì ñìÿòåíèè. Äðàêî ìîë÷àë.  

- Íó? – âûêðèêíóë Ãàððè. – Ïî÷åìó òû ìîë÷èøü? ß äóìàë, òû áóäåøü ïðîñòî ôîíòàíèðîâàòü ñàðêàçìîì è ñâîèìè «ÿ æå òåáå ãîâîðèë». Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, òû æå îêàçàëñÿ ïðàâ. Âñå, ÷åì ÿ æèë, áûëî ïðèäóìàííûì ìèðêîì äåòñêèõ ôàíòàçèé. Ðàçâå íå ýòî òû ñàì ìíå ãîâîðèë? Ñêàæè ìíå, Ìàëôîé, òû êîãäà-íèáóäü äóìàë î òîì, êàêîâî ýòî – î÷íóòüñÿ îò òàêîãî ñíà?

- Íåò, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî. – Íî ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî ýòî ïîõîæå íà êîøìàð.  

- Ýòî äàæå õóæå, ïîòîìó ÷òî âñå ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó. Òû íå ìîæåøü ïðîñíóòüñÿ îò ðåàëüíîñòè, õîòÿ îíà óæàñíåé ëþáîãî êîøìàðà, - Ãàððè ñâåðêíóë ãëàçàìè. – Òû ðàä, ÷òî ÿ ïðîñíóëñÿ, Ìàëôîé? Òû æå òàê æäàë ýòîãî äíÿ, ïî÷åìó òû íå ñìååøüñÿ ìíå â ëèöî?  

- Õà-õà, - ñóõî îòîçâàëñÿ Äðàêî. – Ïîòòåð, òû ïåðåóòîìèëñÿ. – Íàáëþäàòü, êàê ñàìûé ÿðîñòíûé ôàíàò Äàìáëäîðà íàêðó÷èâàåò ñåáÿ äî áåçóìèÿ, áûëî äàëåêî íå òàê âåñåëî, êàê îí ìîã áû ñåáå âîîáðàçèòü. – Âåðíèñü â ñâîþ áàøåíêó è îòäîõíè íåìíîãî. 

- Íåò. Ìû çàñòàâèì ýòî çàêëèíàíèå äåéñòâîâàòü, ðàç è íàâñåãäà. 

- Íî ÷òî, åñëè ýòî çíà÷èò îïÿòü ïðîèçíåñòè åãî âìåñòå? 

Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ.  

- Âîò èìåííî, - ñêàçàë Äðàêî. 

Ïàóçà. Çàòåì:

- ß ïîøåë ñïàòü. Æäè ìåíÿ çàâòðà îêîëî äâåðåé â Áîëüøîé Çàë, ñðàçó ïîñëå óæèíà.  

Ãàððè áûë íàñòîëüêî ïîðàæåí, ÷òî íà ìãíîâåíèå äàæå ïåðåñòàë ñåðäèòüñÿ. 

- Ïîñëå óæèíà?  

- ß êîå-÷òî ïëàíèðóþ. 

- Ðîìàíòè÷åñêàÿ ïðîãóëêà? – ôûðêíóë Ãàððè.  

Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ. 

- ×òî-òî âðîäå òîãî.  

~~~ 

Ñîëíöå óæå ñàäèëîñü, êîãäà Ãàððè âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ Äðàêî. Çàêàò íå áûë òàêèì óæ âåëèêîëåïíûì: êàçàëîñü, îí çàñòðÿë ìåæäó êóöûì õâîñòîì çèìû è íåóêëþæèì íà÷àëîì âåñíû. Ïðèâû÷íûé ñåðûé öâåò áûë ñëåãêà ïîäñâå÷åí ðîçîâûì, íî, êðîìå ýòîãî, â íåáå ðåøèòåëüíî íå áûëî íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî.  

Òåì íå ìåíåå, ó Ãàððè âñå ðàâíî ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå. 

Äðàêî ñêîëüçèë ïîä îáëàêàìè, è çîëîòûå âñïûøêè óìèðàþùåãî ñîëíå÷íîãî ñâåòà èãðàëè íà áåëûõ âîëîñàõ. Êîãäà øàëüíîé âåòåð ïîïûòàëñÿ ñáèòü åãî íà çåìëþ, Äðàêî ëèøü ðàññìåÿëñÿ è ðèíóëñÿ íàâñòðå÷ó.  

Ãàððè íå ìîã îòâåñòè îò íåãî ãëàç. Åäâà ëè îí õîòü ðàç âèäåë, êàê Ìàëôîé ëåòàåò ó íåãî íàä ãîëîâîé. Äàæå êîãäà Ñëèçåðèí èãðàë íå ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðîì, Ãàððè áûë ñëèøêîì çàíÿò ïîèñêîì ñëàáûõ çâåíüåâ â òàêòè÷åñêîé öåïè êëìàíäû, ÷òîáû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñìîòðåòü, äåéñòâèòåëüíî _âèäåòü_, êàê ëåòàåò Äðàêî.  

Íåîæèäàííî Äðàêî ãëÿíóë âíèç. Âñòðåòèâøèñü ñ Ãàððè âçãëÿäîì, îí ìîìåíòàëüíî íàáðàë ñêîðîñòü è ïðîïàë èç ïîëÿ çðåíèÿ.

Ãàððè îøåëîìëåííî ìîðãíóë. Ìàëôîé íàçíà÷àë âñòðå÷ó èëè íåò?  

Ïÿòü ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ Ãàððè ñíîâà óâèäåë Äðàêî. Òîò äåðæàë ÷òî-òî â ðóêàõ, è, êîãäà îí ïîäëåòåë ïîáëèæå, Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî. Ýòî áûëà åãî ñîáñòâåííàÿ ìåòëà.  

Îí ñõâàòèë Äðàêî çà øèâîðîò, êàê òîëüêî òîò ïðèçåìëèëñÿ. 

- Îòêóäà òû åå âçÿë?! Ýòî _ìîå_.  

- Â òâîåé êîìíàòå. Îêíî áûëî îòêðûòî. ß ïðîñòî âëåòåë âíóòðü è íàøåë åå.  

- Òû ðûëñÿ â ìîèõ âåùàõ?!  

- Êàê áóäòî ýòî â ïåðâûé ðàç. Êàê, ïî-òâîåìó, ÿ äîáûë ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó?  

- Çíà÷èò, òû áûë â ìîåé êîìíàòå. Ïðèêàñàëñÿ ê ìîèì âåùàì.  

- Î, äà ëàäíî òåáå, - Äðàêî áûñòðî ñìåíèë òåìó, íå æåëàÿ âîñêðåøàòü â ïàìÿòè òó íî÷ü, ïðîâåäåííóþ ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè â åãî êðîâàòè. Îí íå õîòåë ãîâîðèòü î òåõ òðåâîæàùèõ îáðàçàõ è ýìîöèÿõ äàæå ñ ñàìèì ñîáîé – è ñîâåðøåííî òî÷íî íå ñîáèðàëñÿ îáñóæäàòü èõ ñ Ãàððè. Îí ñ ñèëîé øâûðíóë â ãðèôôèíäîðöà ìåòëîé, íî Ãàððè ïîéìàë åå íà ëåòó. 

- Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, â÷åðà òû âåñü ïóçûðèëñÿ îò çëîñòè. Êîíå÷íî, ïîñìîòðåòü áûëî çàáàâíî, íî ïðîäóêòèâíîñòè íèêàêîé. ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ïîçâîëÿòü òâîèì èñòåðèêàì îòâëåêàòü ìåíÿ îò Àâàäû Êåäàâðû, è ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ïîëåò ïîìîæåò òåáå íåìíîãî ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. À ÿ ïîëå÷ó ñëåäîì, - íåáðåæíî äîáàâèë îí.  

- Òû? Åñëè òû çäåñü, òî íå÷åãî è äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òîáû ðàññëàáèòüñÿ.  

- ß ÷òî, òàê ñèëüíî òåáÿ âîçáóæäàþ, Ïîòòåð? – Äðàêî åõèäíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ.  

- Çàòêíèñü. ß èìåë â âèäó, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ íàïðÿãàåøü.

Ïàóçà. 

- Òû ïîìíèøü, - âíåçàïíî ñêàçàë Ãàððè, - êîãäà ìû áûëè òàì, íàâåðõó, è íà÷àëè… ý-ý, äðàòüñÿ? 

_Ïðîøëî ìåíüøå ãîäà? Ïî÷åìó ïîñòîÿííî êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî âñå ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü â äðóãîé æèçíè? _

- Êîíå÷íî, ÿ ïîìíþ.  

- ß… ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ýòî ïîâòîðèëîñü, Ìàëôîé. ß äàë ñåáå ñëîâî, ÷òî òàêîãî áîëüøå íå ñëó÷èòñÿ.  

Äðàêî íåòåðïåëèâî âçäîõíóë. 

- Ïîòòåð, ÿ îñòàþñü ñ òîáîé íàåäèíå â êîìíàòå, â òåìíîòå ïî÷òè êàæäóþ íî÷ü. Åñëè áû ÿ õîòåë ïîîáæèìàòüñÿ, äóìàþ, ÿ äàâíî óëó÷èë áû ìèíóòó. 

Íî Ãàððè âñå åùå ñîìíåâàëñÿ. Îí âñïîìèíàë áåçãðàíè÷íîå íåáî è òî, êàê ìèð â ãëàçàõ Ìàëôîÿ êàçàëñÿ ïîëóïðîçðà÷íûì çåðêàëîì…  

Îí íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ãîòîâ ê ýòîìó åùå ðàç. Îí ïîäíÿë íà Ìàëôîÿ ñìÿòåííûå ãëàçà.  

- Ñàäèñü íà ìåòëó, - ñêîìàíäîâàë Äðàêî.  

- Òû íå ìîæåøü ìíå ïðèêàçûâàòü, - íî Ãàððè âñå æå íåîõîòíî îñåäëàë ìåòëó è âçëåòåë. Äðàêî ñëåäîâàë ñðàçó çà íèì. Îíè ïîäíèìàëèñü âñå âûøå è âûøå, äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íåáî è îáëàêà íå ïîãëîòèëè ìàëü÷èêîâ áåç îñòàòêà, è îíè íå ñòàëè ëèøü ïàðîé çàáëóäèâøèõñÿ îòáëåñêîâ ñàäÿùåãîñÿ ñîëíöà.  

Ãàððè ïîêîñèëñÿ íà çåìëþ. Ìèð êàçàëñÿ ñäåëàííûì èç ðàçîáùåííûõ êóñî÷êîâ, áåññìûñëåííàÿ ñìåñü òî÷åê íà ïîâåðõíîñòè, êîòîðàÿ íèêîãäà íå ñîëüåòñÿ âî ÷òî-òî öåëîå. «Â ýòîì-òî è ïðîáëåìà», - ïîäóìàë Ãàððè, - «íèêîãäà íåëüçÿ óâèäåòü öåëóþ êàðòèíó â ìèðå, ãäå êàæäûé ñòðåìèòñÿ íàâÿçàòü ñâîå âèäåíèå êîìïîçèöèè».  

Â íåáå âñå áûëî òî÷íî è öåëüíî. Êàðòèíà ñèÿëà ñîâåðøåíñòâîì ïðîñòîòû, â òî âðåìÿ êàê õîëñò ìèðà âíèçó ïîíåìíîãó óõîäèë â íåáûòèå. Íåáî íå çàñòàâëÿëî Ãàððè çàáûâàòü; ñêîðåå äåëàëî âñå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ íå ñòîÿùèìè òîãî, ÷òîáû õðàíèòü èõ â ïàìÿòè.  

Äðàêî ñìåÿëñÿ â óãàñàþùèé äåíü, ñàìîçàáâåííî âïèòûâàÿ îáìàí÷èâûé ìàðòîâñêèé âîçäóõ, ñìåÿëñÿ òàê çàðàçèòåëüíî, ÷òî Ãàððè òîæå íà÷àë óõìûëÿòüñÿ.  

- Òû âèäèøü, - ñêàçàë ñëèçåðèíåö, - êàê ïóñòî íà çåìëå? Ïóñòî è ãîëî?  

- Äà, - óëûáàÿñü, îòâåòèë Ãàððè, - à çäåñü, â íåáå, âñå êàæåòñÿ ïîëíûì æèçíè, è âñå æå íåò íèêîãî, êðîìå íàñ.  

- Íó, íå òî ÷òîáû ñîâñåì íèêîãî, - ïîïðàâèë Äðàêî ñ èãðèâîé óñìåøêîé.  

- À êòî åùå? – ñ÷àñòëèâî âûêðèêíóë Ãàððè. – Êòî åùå äûøèò ýòèì âîçäóõîì, êðîìå íàñ?  

- Íó, åñòü åùå ïòèöû, - ïîääðàçíèë Äðàêî, ìàõíóâ ðóêîé â ñòîðîíó êîñÿêà ãóñåé, ïðîëåòàâøåãî íåâäàëåêå ñ ãðîìêèì ãîãîòîì.  

- Ýòî íåíàäîëãî, - Ãàððè óñìåõíóëñÿ Äðàêî è íåáðåæíî íàïðàâèë ïàëî÷êó íà îäíîãî èç ãóñåé. – Àâàäà Êåäàâðà! – âîñêëèêíóë îí, âñå åùå óñìåõàÿñü.  

Ïîëûõíóëî çåëåíûì, è âíåçàïíî íàëåòåë ïîðûâ âåòðà. Ãàððè è Äðàêî çàâîðîæåííî íàáëþäàëè, êàê äàëåêèé ñèëóýò, ÷åðíûé íà ôîíå ïðîçðà÷íîãî íåáà, íåîæèäàííî çàìåð è êàìíåì óñòðåìèëñÿ ê çåìëå.  

Âíèç è âíèç, ïîêà íå èñ÷åç èç âèäà.  

Îáà ìàëü÷èêà ìîë÷à ñëóøàëè êðèêè ðàñòðåâîæåííûõ ãóñåé, êîòîðûå ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå íà÷àëè ðàáîòàòü êðûëüÿìè â äâà ðàçà áûñòðåå. Îíè íå áûëè óâåðåíû, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ èõ óïàâøèì ñîáðàòîì, íî íå ñîáèðàëèñü çàäåðæèâàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû âûÿñíèòü.  

- ß óáèë åãî, - Ãàððè ñëîâíî îöåïåíåë. Îí ñìîòðåë ïðÿìî ïåðåä ñîáîé, ñëåãêà ïðèîòêðûâ ðîò. – ß âèäåë, êàêîãî öâåòà åãî ïåðüÿ. ß âèäåë ñëîâà, è åãî êðûëüÿ õëîïàëè, à ïîòîì ïåðåñòàëè è… È ÿ âèäåë åãî êðûëüÿ, Äðàêî.  

Äîëãèé óäàð ñåðäöà. 

- Íî íå åãî ãëàçà.  

- Íåò, - åäâà ñëûøíî. – Íåò, íå ãëàçà.  

Îíè ñìîòðåëè, êàê ãóñè ñòðåìèòåëüíî äâèãàëèñü â ñòîðîíó ãîðèçîíòà.  

- Õî÷åøü ïîïðîáîâàòü? – íåîæèäàííî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè ïî÷òè ðàäîñòíî.  

- ×òî? – Äðàêî áûë çàõâà÷åí âðàñïëîõ.  

- Óáèòü ãóñÿ. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, åùå íåìíîãî, è èõ íå äîñòàíåøü. 

- Òî åñòü òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ… 

- Äà. Óáåé îäíîãî èç íèõ. Êîíå÷íî, åñëè òû íå ñ÷èòàåøü, - ãîëîñ Ãàððè áûë ñïîêîåí, - ÷òî ýòî òåáå íå ïî çóáàì. 

Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ, çàòåì ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ñòàå ãóñåé. Âûòàùèâ ïàëî÷êó è íàïðàâèâ åå íà îäíó èç ïòèö, Äðàêî ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ãàððè áóðàâèò âçãëÿäîì åãî øåþ. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî îïÿòü îõâàòèëî çàñòàðåëîå ïëàìÿ áîðüáû, ïîäãîíÿâøåå åãî âñå ýòè ãîäû, íå äàâàâøåå îñòàâèòü Ãàððè â ïîêîå è óñåðäíî ðàçäóâàåìîå  îñòàëüíûìè ñëèçåðèíöàìè è åãî ñîáñòâåííûì îòöîì. Åäèíñòâåííîå ñîðåâíîâàíèå, êîòîðîìó Äðàêî îòäàâàëñÿ áåç îñòàòêà – åäèíñòâåííàÿ âåùü, êðîìå ñåáÿ ñàìîãî,  êîòîðàÿ èíòåðåñîâàëà Äðàêî ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó.  

Ãàððè ñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Ãàððè èñïûòûâàë åãî. Ãàððè óáèë, è Äðàêî çíàë, êàêîé âîïðîñ ñåé÷àñ çâåíåë ó íåãî â ãîëîâå.  

Ñìîæåò ëè Äðàêî íå îòñòàòü?  

Îí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è íà ìãíîâåíèå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ïðîíçèòåëüíóþ ÿñíîñòü. 

- Àâàäà Êåäàâðà, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî âäàëü.  

Íà ãëàçàõ ïîðàæåííûõ ìàëü÷èêîâ âòîðàÿ ïòèöà óïàëà, ðàñêèíóâ êðûëüÿ. Çàòåì ðàçäàëñÿ íîâûé õîð èñïóãàííûõ êðèêîâ è òðåïåò ñóìàòîøíî ðàáîòàþùèõ êðûëüåâ.  

Äðàêî ïûòàëñÿ ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, ïûòàëñÿ îòïóñòèòü êàêîå-íèáóäü ÿäîâèòîå, ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíîå çàìå÷àíèå. Ñ ãóá íå ñëåòåëî íè çâóêà, ñëîâíî âñå ñëîâà îñòàâèëè åãî, ñãîðåëè äî õðóïêèõ óãîëüêîâ ïðÿìî â ãîðëå. Óìåðëè, êàê è òà ïòèöà â íåáå.

Äðàêî áåñïîìîùíî îáåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè, íî òîò óæå áûë ðÿäîì, ãðóáî íàêðûâàÿ ðîò Äðàêî ñâîèì. Ðóêà Ãàððè îáâèëàñü âîêðóã øåè ñëèçåðèíöà, à äûõàíèå çàáðàëî ñ ñîáîé ïåïåë âñåõ òåõ ñëîâ, ÷òî Äðàêî íàäåÿëñÿ ïðîèçíåñòè.  

Ñîëíöå ñåëî çà ãîðèçîíò, è îñòàâøèåñÿ ïòèöû ñêðûëèñü âñëåä çà íèì.  

Êîíåö 5 ãëàâû.


End file.
